Rose and Dimitri shorts
by PrincessKooki
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots that I had to get into writing. First Fanfic! Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Takes place after Frostbite/in the beginning of Shadow Kissed; this doesn't change the VA storyline too much, it's just feels more like a deleted scene. Has some Rose POV and some Dimitri POV. It's a bit long for a one shot, but here goes nothing._

 _Rose's having trouble sleeping after Spokane and the only one that can help her is Dimitri._

* * *

 _ **RPOV**_

I felt his hands on my body, his breath on my skin. I felt the softness and warmth of his lips as he trailed kisses down my neck. I felt real joy. Call me sappy but this was kinda blissful. And I wanted more. He was so beautiful in the candle light. He stared at me with his gorgeous blue eye as he told again that he loved me.

Wait…

Dimitri's eyes aren't blue..

Oh no!

This wasn't me! I got sucked into Lissa's head again! Of course I would be. I always got sucked into her head when her emotions were running wild. Any emotion - fear, happiness, sadness, not to mention my personal _favorite,_ when she was getting busy with her boyfriend. Like now.

Great. Now they were taking their clothes off… I have to get out of here before they…

 _AH!_

And that was it. I was back in my own head, in my own bed. Feeling really lousy. How come she got to be with the guy she was in love with, but I wasn't even allowed to admit my feeling for Dimitri out loud? Oh, I know why. Because they come first. Because I'm a Dhampir and she's a Moroi. But she's my Moroi.

In truth I was partly mad because this was the first time I slept for more the 2 straight hours without waking up screaming since we got back from Spokane. We'd been back for about a week. And all I dreamt about was Mason. And how he died. I missed him. He was one of my best friends and now he's gone.

I tried to go to sleep again but I felt like I couldn't breathe. I just laid there and closed my eyes willing sleep to come to me, but it didn't. Each time I close my eyes I kept seeing him die over and over.

I'd had enough. I needed air. Stupidly, I put on slippers and a flimsy robe, instead of some boots and my coat. The fact that under the robe all I had on was a long sleep shirt didn't help matters when I snuck out of my dorm into a cold January day in Montana. To make matters worse it started snowing. I was still warm from inside so the snow immediately thawed on me. But I didn't care, I wanted the cold air to clear my mind. After a few minutes I was wet and freezing.

Just before I decided to go in I saw a ghost. Or at least I hoped it was a ghost and not me loosing my mind as Mason materialized before me.

Needless to say I was shocked. Sure, we knew about vampires, heck I _am_ half vampire. But we all knew ghosts weren't real, so you can imagine how I felt seeing him.

He was really sad. Then again he should be sad. He should be mad at me, after all I let him die. I don't know how long I stood there frozen looking at the empty space where he dissolved, but by the time I was able to move again I was completely soaked and crying my eyes out.

I thought about going back to my dorm but I just couldn't be alone. And I knew that there would be no sleep for me for a very long time. I thought about going to the infirmary but I was too cold to walk all the way there. Instead, going to the only place I could think of to seek real comfort, I went around to the back of the building to the guardian wing an snuck into Dimitri's room.

* * *

I didn't think it was possible but he was even more beautiful when he was asleep. He seemed so peaceful. I envied that.

Either I was in extreme ninja stealth mode or he was really, really tired because he didn't wake up when I entered his room, which wasn't like him at all.

I lightly tapped his shoulder and he went on full alert.

"Rose, what's wrong? Is it the princess?". That made me angry.

"I know it's your job but you don't have to think about her first _every time_ ", I answered. My answer was a little more venomous than I had intended. After all, last time I was in his room the princess had been kidnapped. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation.

"Ok", he said, sitting up. "Are you alright?". And I just couldn't speak. I looked in his eyes and there was real concern. I started crying again. That's when he noticed that I was soaking wet and freezing.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he sat me on his bed. I couldn't answer, the cold was really setting in.

I was so out of it that I didn't even notice that he left till he came back with a few things in his hands. He knelt in front of me and started drying my hair with the towel. That's when I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Why would he have been? I'd just woken him up. I was not too out of it silently admire his perfectly chiseled form. He really did take my breath away.

He took off my slippers and robe.

"Your cloths are completely drenched. You need to take them off before you get hypothermia". I just nodded and lifted my arms above my head. I didn't mind him seeing me like this. It wouldn't be the first time. There was the night of Victor's lust charm, not that we had a choice back then. I could see the wavering in his eyes as he proceeded to take my shirt off, his fingertips just grazed my the sides of my body as he grabbed the hem of my shirt. Good thing I was already shivering from the cold. He quickly wrap me with the towel, rubbed circle in my back to warm me up.

When I was mostly dry he pulled one of his shirts over my head and I pushed my hands threw the sleeves. I liked wearing his shirt, it smelled like him. He even put a pair of his socks on my feet and rubbed them a little just to get the blood flowing.

I slowly stopped shivering and felt I owed him some kind of explanation.

"I had a bad dream and needed some air", I started.

"So you thought it was a good idea to put on fuzzy slippers and a robe and sneak outside in the middle of a snow storm?" he asked as he sat beside me and started rubbing circle in my back again.

"It wasn't a storm, just some light snow. Besides I just needed to clear my head. I can't sleep. I haven't slept a full night since…" I didn't need to finish, he already knew. He wrapped his hand around my shoulder. "Can I please stay here tonight? Please?"

He didn't answer at first, he just kept looking me in the eyes. He wouldn't be able to send me away, right? "Please? I just can't be alone tonight, every time I close my eyes he's there ". It was barely a whisper. And that broke him. He just nodded.

We got under the covers, I laid my head on his chest while he held me.

I hated that I needed to be taken care of, but I loved it when he took care of me. And recently he was taking care of me more and more.

For the first time in weeks I felt peaceful and I fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

I woke up feeling well rested for the first time in a long time. I wondered why that was when the events of last night came rushing back. I was in Dimitri's bed. He was still holding me. I guess my breathing must have changed because he knew I woke up.

"Sleeping beauty awakes. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. That was the best sleep I've had in ages. How long have you been up?"

"A while", He said.

"Why didn't you get up?" I asked.

"I didn't want to disturb you. You were sleeping so peacefully. You deserved to rest after everything that's happened lately."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Late. Almost lunch" he said.

"What?! I missed training and morning classes! Not that I mind missing classes but people are going to be looking for me…"

"Don't worry, I took care of it. I sent word to all your teachers that you didn't feel well this morning during training and I sent you to you dorm to rest. I also got a message to the princess that you're resting and that you'd see her at dinner."

"Wow, Comrade. You took care of everything. So I have the entire day off?"

"Yes. And", he smiled wildly, "I called in a favor and had my shifts changed so I don't have a shift until after dinner". That rare smile of his did wonders to me.

"How did you manage all that, Comrade?" I asked. The fact that he was basically saying that he had arranged for us to spend the day together playing hooky did not escape me.

"Well, while you were sleeping like the dead I made some calls", he said. "You know even my alarm clock didn't wake you up. I now understand how you're late to morning practice nearly every day".

I was in awe of my Russian god. He knew me so well. Getting to spend the day with was just what I needed.

"So what's for breakfast?", my stomach was already growling.

He chuckled, "I have some energy bars and some yogurt in the fridge."

"No doughnuts, huh?"

"No doughnuts. Sorry".

We ate pretty much in silence, except for him telling me not to get crumbs in his bed, which of course made me laugh thus getting more crumbs in his bed.

It was a small breakfast but it would hold us over till lunch.

He asked me if I wanted to talk about last night. I was hesitant so he just encouraged me to start talking about the dream that woke me up. That "dream" was the reason I was hesitant to discuss last night in the first place! Well, that and the ghost. I knew he was going to keep bugging me about it till I told him. Might as well get it over with. "It wasn't technically a dream, I was sucked into Lissa's head again. I thought I was dreaming until i realized that… I wasn't".

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really." I answered. He just glared at me. The look on his face said _Oh, Come on, just spit it out._

"Lissa was with Christian."

"So?"

"She was _with_ him".

"Oh".

"Yeah. 'Oh' is right. As I'm sure I've mentioned before, when I'm in her head, I see what she sees and feel what she feels as though it's happening to me. As much as Chris and I have been getting along lately I really did NOT want to have sex with him", I made a disgusted face. "Anyway, like I said, at first I thought I was dreaming until I saw a pair of blue eyes staring at me. Let's just say I barely go out of there in time". I wonder if you loose your virginity in Spirit, does it still count?

He grinned and asked "You don't dream about blue eyed Morios?" I could tell where he was going with this.

I laughed nervously and answered "No, I dream about a brown eyed Dhampir". I blushed a little and he looked away.

"What happened after you woke up?"

"They has sex". I joked, but they really did.

"What happened to you, Rose, after you woke up?".

I got a little sad remembering. "The same thing that happens every night. I close my eyes and relive Spokane again and again, so I went out for some air."

"But why didn't you go back inside when it started snowing?"

"I thought I saw Mason and I froze… Literally and figuratively".

"Rose, what happened to Mason was not your fault. It was his decisions that cost him his life." His chocolate brown eyes bore into mine as he was trying to convey his point. I just nodded and he lightly kissed my forehead.

"So… What are we doing for lunch?" I asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

* * *

Dimitri went to the cafeteria and got us some Take away lunch-boxes. He surprised me with a chocolate doughnut. He even swung by my dorm room to get me a change of clothes. After we finished eating lunch we decided to watch a movie on his laptop. The only movie that wasn't a western was "Dirty Dancing", so that's what we watched. He said he hadn't seen it since he was a little kid. I wondered how true that was.

When I asked him why in the world he would have it on his computer he just said the academy give him a used computer and it was already on it.

I giggled and said "I bet you just like the part where Patric Swayze says 'Nobody puts Baby in the corner'". That earned me a smile from him.

When the movie was ending Dimitri suddenly said to me "You know I grew up with 2 older sisters." I nodded and he continued. "They loved this movie so much, they made me dance with them all the time. I probably still remember how to do the dance".

I laughed and challenged him to prove it. He looked around the room and said there wasn't enough space so we agreed to try the dance first thing tomorrow morning during practice. It was so funny trying to picture a mini-Russian God dancing like Jonny Castle.

I was getting sleepy and Dimitri suggested a nap. We got back into bed and I laid my head on his chest again while he wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

 ** _DPOV_**

"Mmm". I heard someone next to me and remembered that Roza was still sleeping in my arms.

"Mmm" she said again. "Dimitri…" she stirred.

I was slowly waking up and it took me several moments to realize what was happening.

She was dreaming. My Roza was dreaming about me. While she was sleeping she pressed closer to me and tightened her grip on me so there was no room between us and we were touching all up and down our bodies. She had her thigh in a highly personal area of mine and she was rubbing up against me.

I had been a guardian for almost 6 years and the only times I wished this wasn't my life was after I'd met this beautiful, strong, amazing woman in my arms.

I knew I needed to stop her and wake her up though I don't know if I'd be strong enough to stop her once she was awake and she continued what she was dreaming about.

"Roza" I whispered. She stirred, nuzzling her nose in the crook of my neck. I should probably try to get up but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Roza" I said louder. "Wake up" I said as I tried to gently get myself out from under her. As I rose she rose as well. I guess she wasn't yet awake because she snaked her hand around my neck and pulled me in. When our lips met it was like heaven. This must be what kissing an angel is like, I thought to myself. This was so wrong, I was taking advantage of her. I was seven years older than her, I was her mentor, she was grieving a fallen friend, and yet I couldn't stop myself from kissing her back. The things this woman did to me. When the kiss deepened I somehow found my strength to push her back slightly.

"Dimitri? Am I dreaming?" she asked in a whisper, ever so innocently. I shook my head, so she leaned in to kiss me again.

"Roza, we should stop" was all I could say to her in between kisses. I didn't want to stop. I never want to stop kissing her. I'd give anything to be able to wake up next to her every day for the rest of my life, how ever long or short it may be.

And then the alarm I set for us to get to dinner on time went off and it was like a cold bucket of ice water was dumped on us. We got up quickly, got dressed and left for dinner. She sat with her friends.

We didn't talk about it and as difficult as it was we just pretended that it never happened. When others were around I pretended that she wasn't the love of my life. That she was just another student, but that was the farthest thing from the truth. My life would forever be changed by this beautiful creature and I'd never get to have her, I'd never get to tell her how truly in love with her I was. How all the time that we spent together was amazing and agonizing at the same time because while she was right there within my grasp she'd never be mine.

* * *

The next day at our morning practice I was wondering if Roza would bring up the dance from Dirty Dancing. But after running and weight training I figured she'd let it go. As I was setting up the mats for our sparring session Roza pulled out her iPod and started playing "Time of my life". I froze and turned around to look at her. She was giggling and said "You basically asked for it, you did say 'challenge accepted'…".

She was practically giddy. What else could I do? I walked up to her, took her in my arms and started dirty dancing with her. "Try to keep up with me" I told her with a mischievous smile.

 ** _RPOV_**

I was amazed, he really did know the dance! Luckily I was a good dancer and Lissa and I watched the movie about a thousand times while we were away from the academy so I was able to keep up pretty well.

I was nervous about the lift… Baby and Jonny didn't make it look easy so I wasn't sure if we'd be able to pull it off, but I trusted him to catch me and not to let me fall, and I trusted myself to ask Lissa to fix me in case he didn't. Oh well, here goes nothing.

And we did it! It was amazing. I caught a glimpse of us in the mirror and it looked perfect. And then Dimitri was putting me back on my feet and singing "Time of my Life" to me just like Jonny Castle. I don't think I'd ever been so turned on in my life. The song ended and the dance was over but we didn't pull away from each other, we just stared into each other's eyes while still swaying. I don't know how long we stood there like that but we pulled away from each other when we started to hear voices outside the gym.

We stepped back from each other just before other students had started to enter the gym. Dimitri told me to go hit the showers and he'd excuse me from Stan's class because there was no way I'd make it on time.

I showered and changed and wondered if he know how much I was in love with him.

* * *

 ** _DPOV_**

The next 2 days were uneventful. Rose and I trained as usual and my shifts went by without any incidents. Everything was back to normal, or as normal as can be expected until I got back to my room after a long evening shift and found Roza sleeping in my bed. I gently nudged her, she must have just dozed off because she woke up instantly.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi" I said back.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep", her eyes were pleading.

"You can stay tonight but this has got to stop". I regretted it instantly.

Her eyes glistened with tears threatening to spill over, God I hated it when she cried. "I know, I promise this is the last time".

"Alright, make some room then", I said while changing into my sleep clothes (which was basically just my shorts).

I got in bed with her again and held her in my arms inhaling her scent. I was actually thankful for her nightmare because it brought her back to my bed. I quickly squashed that thought and regretted it ever entering my mind - Roza was suffering and I was reaping the benefits. I'm such a cad, but I loved having her in my arms, and I loved waking up with her and I knew that at least when she's with me she's safe and happy (or at least not devastated), for now anyway.

I kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Another week passed. Rose seemed fine during our training. She didn't look like she wasn't getting enough sleep so I figured her nightmares has stopped. That is until she came to my room again pleading with to let her stay in my bed. She knew there wasn't a thing that I could deny her when she pleaded with me like that.

So again I let her stay, partly because I wanted to take care of her and make her feel better and partly because I was selfish and loved having her here with me.

Again she said it was the last time.

While we were lying in bed, as I was stroking her hair, I asked her what happened.

"You seemed like you were doing good for the past week. Did your nightmares stop and come back tonight?"

"I can't seem to sleep without you, Comrade".

"You slept without me for the past week, Roza".

She lifted her head to look me in the eye and sheepishly said "I have a confession". This can't be good, was all I thought.

She continued "I kinda sorta stole one of your shirts last time I was here and have been sleeping in for the past week. It has your smell, it relaxes me, it helps me fall asleep quickly and I don't wake up screaming drenched in cold sweat. It's kind of like having you there with me. But yesterday I accidentally washed it and it doesn't smell like you anymore. I tried to sleep without it, but the nightmares came back. So you see, I can't sleep without you".

This was so wrong. She needed to get past this but I was becoming her crutch. Granted it has only been a couple of weeks since Spokane. And Roza is the strongest person I know. Instead of doing the right thing and telling her that, I did the stupid thing and indulged her saying "You can take another one of my shirts." After a moment I added "But you have to bring me back the other shirt, it's not like I have an endless supply." I grinned at her. She chuckled and rested her head back on my chest, her arm around my waist.

Who was I kidding? _I_ slept much better with her I'm my arms. Maybe I should take one of her shirts as well, I smiled to myself. Shortly after we fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Option 1 or Option 2_**

A/N:After "Love Fades, mine has", a distraught Rose seeks out Adrian Ivashkov, but not for the obvious reasons.

* * *

 _Love fades, mine has._

I just kept hearing it over and over in my mind. It was playing in a loop. It was as if it was ringing in my ears.

After everything we'd been through.

 _Love fades, mine has._

I couldn't stand to look at him any more. This was by far the worst thing he'd ever done to me. And he used to be Strigoi.

 _Love fades, mine has._

The tears were about to spill over. I couldn't breathe. I needed to get out of there.

 _Love fades, mine has._

I got up and ran out of that church. I ran faster than I'd ever run in my life. I ran as though a Strigoi was chasing me. I needed to get away from him. I needed to put as much distance as possible between us.

I ran till I reached the wards surrounding Court and just started running along them. I think I scared the guardians on patrol.

 _Love fades, mine has._

I don't know how long I ran or how many times I circled Court. I ran until every muscle and joint in my body ached. Then I ran some more. I ran until I collapsed.

 _Love fades, mine has._

That's when I started crying. I cried for what felt like hours. Luckily the guardian that found me was someone that knew me. She knew me well enough to know to call Adrian, who of course came right away. He got me back to his apartment, cleaned me up, made me tea and let me sleep in his bed. He just took care of me, never demanding anything of me. Not even an explanation as to what happened.

When I finally woke up my eyes were bloodshot, my face was puffy and as I remembered what had happened I felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out. So I did the closest thing to that - I went back to my apartment and locked myself up for days.

Adrian came everyday to check on my and make sure I ate. I begged him to call Lissa and tell her not to come check on me. I really couldn't see her right now. On the fourth day she'd finally had enough of me being a hermit and barged into my apartment. Apparently she compelled someone to get the key to my room. Facing her now I knew I couldn't hide from her any more. I told her what happened with Dimitri. Needless to say she didn't really have any words of wisdom. She tried being logical while I wept in her arms.

"Rose, sweetie, I know it's hurts. But the way I see it is you have 2 options. 1 - you wait _patiently_ on the sidelines and hope that someday he'll be able to get past all this and come back to you. I wish I could tell you it'll be a short wait but you need to face the reality that he may never be the same again." She took a deep breath and continued. "Which brings me to option 2 - move on."

She paused letting it sink info a bit. She was right.

"I need to talk to Adrian" was all I said. Shortly after she left I called him and asked him to come by.

His answer, as always, was "Anything for you, Little Damhpir".

While I waited for him I showered, brushed my teeth and wore some presentable cloths.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

I opened the door.

"Little Damhpir, you look much better than last time I saw you! I was so worried." He hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"I didn't mean to worry you. Please come in sit down, we need to talk".

"That's never good…" He muttered to himself, just loud enough for me to hear it.

I started explaining to him what happened before he found me. "When you found me the other day, I'd reached my lowest. I owe you an explanation of what happened. Here's the thing - earlier that day I met Dimitri at the church, and after telling him that I wouldn't give up on him he proceeded to tell me that he had given up on me". _Love fades, mine has._ It was still swirling through my mind, making me nauseous. Up till this point Adrian was pretty calm. "He told me his love for me faded…" with that a single tear slid down my cheek.

Adrain immediately held me in his arms, that's just the kind of guy he is.

"I'm so sorry Rose" he whispered gently.

After about a minute I told him Lissa stopped by and what she and I discussed.

"She was right. I do have 2 options and that's why I needed to talk to you." I looked into those beautiful jade eyes and felt a pang in my chest.

"Adrian, I want you to know that I love you, I will always love you. Other than Lissa you are the person I trust most in this world. For so long you were my only source of comfort and for that I am eternally grateful." He could tell where I was going with this and his eyes started to water.

"Rose, please don't do this. I love you". His eyes were pleading.

"But it's not fair to you! I can't be with you the way you want me to, the way you deser-"

He cut me off "That's it?! You're breaking up with me?! For the cradle robber! He doesn't even want you anymore!"

I knew he'd never say anything that hurtful to me unless he was hurting too. The thought and his words only my me cry harder.

"It doesn't matter that he doesn't love me anymore, I still love him. And as long as I'm in love with him I can't love anyone else!"

"How can you still want him after all he's done to you?!"

"The fact that it hurts so much just made me realize that my feelings for him aren't going anywhere any time soon! I can't lie to myself or to you anymore!"

Now he was crying too. "This is my own fault. I've seen your aura when you look at him. And me. But I let myself fall in love with you anyway! I'm so STUPID!" I couldn't stand to see him so heartbroken and tried to comfort him in a hug. For an instance he let me till he realized that this was still us breaking up and abruptly got off the couch.

"I need a drink", was all he said as he turned away.

When his hand reached the door I tried to tell him one last time how much I cared for him. "Adrain, wait! I'm sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt! I care about you so much, please don't do anything foolish…"

"FOOLISH! like what?!"

"Like drink yourself into a stupor. Despite what you think, you're better than that. You're stronger than that. I don't know if it means anything to you but just know that no matter what, I will always have faith in you."

He looked at me blankly before turning away and leaving.

I may seem pathetic to most, waiting for a man who clearly declared he had no interest in me. Hell, even I thought it was pathetic. It's probably impossible after everything he's gone through that he'll ever open his heart again. But I've gone this long trying to save him, what's a little more? Besides, impossible is my specialty.


	3. Chapter 3

**What If**

 _A/N: What if in Last Sacrifice Rose didn't run from the motel in West Virginia right away but gave to a chance for one day._

* * *

I sat down on the bed in the crummy motel room.

"So what now?", I asked.

"Now we wait." He said.

"That's it? 'Now we wait'? and then…"

"And then we keep waiting until they find evidence that you're innocent" He answered.

"And how am I supposed to help if I'm stuck here waiting?" I pouted. Childish - yes, but usually effective.

"You waiting here is helping. You need to trust your friends and family, and stay here where the guardians won't find you. You're an escaped fugitive now, the won't hesitate to shoot you on sight."

 _Like you care_ I thought bitterly.

"You know I'm not good with waiting!" I was really losing my patience.

"Well, that's too bad. You're staying here whether you want to or not. Lissa asked me to make sure nothing happens to you and I intend to keep my promise to her".

"At least you're keeping your promises to someone". At that he just glared at me.

"You can't give it one day?", Dimitri asked skeptically.

I was so angry at him that I clenched my jaw and screamed silently into my own fists.

"Fine! One day, then I'm leaving!"

He smirked. That bastard actually smirked! "You can _try_ to leave".

"Have it your way. One day and you can _try_ to stop me from leaving."

I got up. So did he. "Relax comrade. I'm just going to shower. Maybe I can wash the jail off…"

I took my pathetic bag from Sydney with me to bathroom.

I got undressed and took a long look in the mirror. That's when I saw it creeping behind me. I could feel the fear literally trickle down my spine as I made my way to the bathroom door, screaming to the heavens. I just barely had the presence of mind to grab a tiny towel which barely covered anything.

My screaming of course alerted Dimitri, who slammed into me while I was trying to escape the monster in the bathroom. Dimitri steadied me asking what was wrong. Even as terrified as I was it registered with me that Dimitri had taken his shirt off while I was in the bathroom, probably changing for the night.

I didn't respond right away so he peaked in the bathroom. When he didn't find anything he deemed harmful he shook me a bit and asked again what was wrong.  
"Why were you screaming?!"

"There is a gigantic cockroach in there!" I screamed, still trembling.

Dimitri burst out laughing. "Rose Hathaway, afraid of a little bug?!" He continued his rant. " _The_ Rose Hathaway who eats strigoi for breakfast is afraid of a roach?!" He laughed so hard he was bent over clutching his stomach.

"Asshole!" was all I could say to him at the moment. Then again… "I'm not staying in a room with a cockroach!" That sobered him up a bit.

"Stay here, I'll go kill it". He paused and then said "Don't even think about leaving."

"I'm naked and all my stuff is in the bathroom. Where would I go?!"

He went into the bathroom while I found the shirt he had just taken off. The need to not be naked around him was greater than the need to not wear his clothes. I put his shirt on quickly and sat down in the arm chair. Meanwhile Dimitri was looking for the very thing that was the bane of my existence.

I yawned loudly. I guess breaking out of jail really takes a tole on you.

* * *

I woke up with an extreme urge to pee. But I wasn't in the armchair where I fell asleep, I was in the bed without any recollection how I got there. I got up from the bed only to fall down. I stumbled on something. Just before I hit the floor the something I stumbled on caught me and pulled me to him. Apparently the something I stumble on was Dimitri and when he pulled me to him so I wouldn't hit the floor he pulled me into his lap and I was straddling him.

"What are you doing?" he asked me still very groggy.

"I'm going to the bathroom. What are you doing?"

"Sleeping" he said simply.

"But why here? On the floor? so close to the bed?"

"I figured that if you'd get up and try to leave you'd step on me and wake me up so I could stop you."

"You could have slept by the door"

"And you could climb out the window".

After thinking for a moment I answered "You gave away your tactic, Comrade, now next time I try to get out of bed I'll know where you are and avoid waking you."

"I'll change my tactic next time" as if it were that simple.

The entire time we were having this conversation I was still straddling him, his hands were still on my hips, he was still shirtless and I was still wearing his shirt. Only his shirt. I took a deep breath and asked "Speaking of which, how did I get in bed?"

"You fell asleep in the armchair, and it didn't look very comfortable, so I carried you to the bed".

I was touched. I didn't know what to make of it. He wasn't supposed to care."And tucked me in?"

He paused. I guess it sunk in for the first time the position we were in. How close we were, just inches apart. All I had to do was lean in and our lips would meet. As if hearing my thoughts he looked down at my lips before meeting my eyes again, this time with his guardian mask on. "Didn't you need to go to the bathroom?" He was trying to get me off him. Subtle, real subtle.

I got up and started walking there when I remember what started this whole mess. "Did you kill the roach?" I asked almost sheepishly.

He smirked and nodded. "Was it huge?" I asked. Now he seemed to really be holding back his laughter. "Humungous!" He laughed. "I was afraid for my life". Still laughing.

"Hey I bet that roach lasted longer than most Strigoi you faced!" I'm not sure he heard me over all his laughing.

At least I was making him laugh instead of him making me cry.

Still laughing he suddenly said "How did you even fall asleep, being so terrified?"

I couldn't figure out why he suddenly cared. I shook my head slightly debating whether to tell him the truth. He looked at me, waiting for my answer. When I continued to hesitate he urge me to answer him. "Tell me."

My voice was barely above a whisper. "After the caves, when you were gone, I couldn't sleep. I snuck into your room. I needed to feel close to you and I thought this would be the way to do that. I was so wrong." He never averted his eyes from mine while I continued. "When I got there I laid in your bed, engulfed by your smell, surrounded by memories. Of us, of the lust charm. It just made me cry harder. I cried for hours. I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up I was clutching one of your shirts, I guess you left it on the bed somewhere. It still smelled like you. I took your shirt with me, hoping it would someday bring me comfort. I slept in it every night from the time you were gone until the time we met again." He knew I was referring to him capturing me when he was strigoi. "I guess to this day, even after everything, your shirt, your smell still bring me peace".

With that I turned and left for the bathroom. When I came back, Dimitri was laying in the same place I had woken him up (so much for new tactic), pretending to sleep. He was trying to avoid me without actually leaving me there alone. I climbed back into bed and fell asleep in Dimitri's shirt with Dimitri's scent.

* * *

I heard screaming and felt strong hands shaking me awake.

"Rose, wake up!"

I bolted straight up. "What's wrong? Why are you shaking me? and who's screaming?"

"Rose, you were having a nightmare, I was trying to wake you, you were the one screaming…"

 _I was screaming?_ I was still completely out of it. I had no idea where I was, barely noting who was talking to me, despite his accent. You'd think as a guardian I'd try to be more vigilant and aware of my surroundings… But I guess I was just so thrown off by my nightmare. It was a memory, really. Of the caves. Of Dimitri being take down. As I relived the memory, I realized it was Dimitri trying to wake me up. His hands were still gripping my upper arms.

The lines between realty and the dream were still a little fuzzy. "Dimitri, is it really you?" I whispered. In his velvety, accented voice he answered "Yes Roza"

And that did it for me. I pull him to me and kissed him fiercely. At first he kissed me back. Passionately. God, how I missed his lips, they were so soft. My memories didn't do them justice. But all of a sudden he pulled back, taking a few steps away from the bed. "Don't do that, Rose". The coldness in his voice was like a bucket of water to my face and I was completely awake now. Realization dawned on me. "What happened to 'Roza'?" He just glared at me. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again".

"Good". _Ouch._ He sat down in the armchair still looking me in the eyes.

It was eerily quiet for several minutes. "What were you dreaming about? I mean you were screaming 'Dimitri NO' so loud I was almost afraid to wake you. What could you have possibly dreamt about that made you kiss me like _that_?" He wasn't mad, just curious. I guess the thought I was having a nightmare about him as a strigoi. If only he knew. Debating whether or not to tell him, I decided it couldn't hurt. Maybe he should know this.

"I dreamt about the rescue mission as St. Vlads. About you getting turned in the caves, about me not being able to save you." Averting my gaze as I finished not able to look at him anymore.

"I'm sorry" was all he said, and I knew it wasn't for getting turned that day, it was for everything.

"Me too." I said daring to meet his gaze. "Well there's no way i'm going to fall asleep after that" I laughed without humor. "Maybe I should take that shower now".

"Maybe you should".

And with that our night was officially over. In a few hours I'd try to make my escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise, Surprise - Part 1**

 _A/N:_

 _Takes place a month after Last Sacrifice. Rose discovers something alarming and she needs Adrian's help. Will he put aside his heartbreak to help Rose and Dimitri?_

* * *

RPOV

"Hi, Doctor."

It's been a month since I was shot. A very long month and hectic month. Between me guarding Lissa and the additional duties of being head guardian to the queen I've been stretched out pretty thin. Thankfully, at the end of every day I get to go home to my Russian God. Dimitri and I moved in to a suite in the palace adjacent to Lissa and Christian's suite. Things were looking pretty good for all of us.

I'm basically back to my old self, minus me being shadow-kissed. Never thought I'd miss that. This is my last check-up. I wasn't planning on going but when the clinic called to remind me of this "crucial" check-up Dimitri was the one who answered the phone. He insisted on me going, claiming that if I'm not at my peak I'm endangering Lissa. I hate it when he's right. Plus I didn't want him to know that I've been a little queazy for the past week or so. It's just stress, right?

"How are you feeling, Rose?". The doctor asked, she reminded me so much of Dr. Olendzki.

"I feel fine, a little tired but that's expected with the stress of guarding the Queen". Actually I was a lot tired. A better word would be fatigue, but she doesn't have to know that, right? Good thing Dimitri isn't here, he would have called me out on my lie.

"Alright then," the doctor continued. "Rose, as you remember, we did blood work last time you were here." I nodded. "Well, an intern was the one who ordered the tests and was over zealous - he ordered too many test. The good news is that all the results came back clear and I'd like to give you a clean bill of health."

"Great!" I said and started to get up to leave.

"However," she stopped me, "some of the results for the unnecessary tests were a little odd leading me to believe that there was a mix-up in the lab. So I'd like to take some blood again and re-do all the tests."

"Ok. Doc, I don't want to be rude, but I have a Queen to guard, I don't have time to deal with your lab's mistake".

"I understand Rose, but until I get the labs back I can't sign off on your full instatement." She looked wary. "We can take blood now and have all the results by tomorrow."

"Alright, fine. Tomorrow's my day off. I had planned on spending it a little differently but I'll be here." She took my blood and asked me to return tomorrow at 9:00.

With that I left, frustrated about having to come back the next day for her to tell me that everything's fine, instead of spending the day in bed with Dimitri.

When I got home, of course Dimitri asked about the doctor's appointment. After filling him in he said he'd come with me and we could have a late breakfast at the cafe afterwards. I was so tired that after dinner I almost immediately fell asleep on the couch. Dimitri carried me to bed. Oh, how I love this man, he spoils me so.

The following morning Dimitri and I were sitting in the Doc's office again.

"Good morning Rose, Guardian Belikov. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine Doc. What's the news?" I asked impatiently, I was very hungry and Dimitri promised me breakfast.

"Well Rose, it looks like you're in great health. The tests came back all clear"

"Great! Let's go!" I grabbed Dimitri's hand ad started tugging him to the door.

"However," she stopped me _again_. "There are still some test results I need to discuss with you."

"What's wrong? I thought all the results were fine"

"I didn't say something was wrong, just that the results needed to be discussed".

"Doc, you're confusing me".

She looked between Dimitri and I, "Maybe it would be best if we discussed this matter in private".

My eyes widened. I took Dimitri's hand in my and said "Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of him."

"Don't say I didn't warn you", she muttered. "Rose, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"I don't know, it's been a while a guess. Why, do I have hemoglobin deficiency like I had after the surgery? I know it's odd for dampers - " she cut me off.

"No Rose, it's not that. Think. When was your last cycle?"

I looked over at Dimitri, but he wouldn't have an answer for me. How could he?

"I vaguely remember having finished one about a week before my arrest, which was almost 2 months ago, I guess."

"So you missed your period?"

"Yes. But it's not the fist time. With the amount of training I do, it's happened a few times before. Plus there was the whole getting shot and almost dying" Dimitri cringed at my last words.

"Rose," the doctor said, "I'm just going to come right out and say this. You're pregnant".

I burst out laughing. That had to be the funniest thing I'd ever heard in my life. I was clutching my stomach and in tears from laughing. The doctor and Dimitri just stared worriedly.

"Am I being punk'd?!" I asked. "Did Christian Ozera put you up to this? I am so going to get him back" still very amused by what was happening.

The doctor looked between Dimitri and I again and said "I'm sorry, but this is not a joke. You are pregnant and should be due in about 8 months. You need to take this seriously."

I just stared at her. I couldn't be pregnant! Never mind that I was way too young to be a mother, I've only ever been with Dimitri. There's no way he could get me pregnant. The must be some mistake.

I must have zoned out for a while, Dimitri and the doctor were trying to get my attention.

"I have some pamphlets for you so you know what options you have. I've also spoken to an OBGYN who is the best in his field and a close friend. She agreed to see you today, but you have to call her secretary to set it up. Here's the number". Dimitri took the pamphlets and I just nodded, not really sure what to say.

The doctor turned to Dimitri and said "I know that this is a lot to take in. She should go home and rest for a while".

"Understood. I'll get her in into bed. Come Rose, Let's go home". I just nodded again. I was too stunned to say anything.

DPOV

Days like these I was thankful I'd already mastered what Rose called my guardian mask. I may have looked calm on the outside, but inside I was a hot mess. I know Rose didn't cheat on me, She was with Adrain before we were together, but it still felt like a betrayal. I know that we can't have children but would I really ask her to give up her chance at having a child, even if it wasn't with me? No.

I started wondering if she'd leave me to be with the father of her child - Adrain. I just hope that he does the right thing for the baby. I don't want to lose my Roza. But can I bring myself to rise a child with her that isn't mine? Yes. I loved her that much.

While we were walking home from the clinic, my arm was wrapped around her waist guiding her the entire way. It felt like she wasn't really there, completely lost in thought.

"Roza?"

"Mmhh?"

"I love you. So much. I'll support whatever you decide to do, I'll do what ever you ask me" _no matter how much it hurts me,_ I thought to myself. I kissed the top of her head. She nodded and said thank you.

When we got back to the apartment she broke down, I'd never seen her cry so much before. My shirt was completely soaked with her tears. Not that I minded. After what felt like hours she finally calmed. She looked up at me with this resolve in her eyes. And caught me completely off guard with her next request.

"Please, Dimitri, I have to talk to Adrain. Now. _Please_. Will you get him for me?" I agreed reluctantly. At this point I'd do anything to make her happy, or at least not as upset.

I hated Ivashkov so much right now. The worst part was that a part of me wanted to run screaming and beat him up. But I couldn't do that to Rose or her unborn child. I knew how much she still cared for him and how much this child would need a father. Every step I took towards the royal Moroi housing I felt another pang in my chest.

I knocked loudly on his door.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want, Belikov? I'm a little busy." He didn't look good - his eyes were bloodshot from the drinking, he had dark circle under his eyed, his hair was a mess and not in a good way. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Adrian, come back" I heard a girl call him from in the apartment. Apparently he was "entertaining" company.

"Rose needs to see you, she asked me to fetch you". Guardian mask still on.

"I didn't take you for the lap-dog type, Belikov." The distain in his voice was clear.

I knew there wasn't much I could say that would get through to him, but I also didn't want to make a scene by dragging a Royal Moroi screaming through court.

"Rose got some news today from the doctor during her last check-up and she needs to discuss them with you." This seemed to sober him up a bit.

"What's wrong with Rose?" He was clearly worried about her. "Why can't Lissa fix it?" He was procrastinating.

"She should be the one to tell. Now you can come with me now willingly. Or…"

"Or?" Did he really have to ask?

"Or I can make you".

"It's that important, huh?" He asked more to himself. "Lets go". He stepped out of his apartment closing the door behind him. I looked at him questioningly with an eyebrow arched. "Don't worry about her, she was there when I woke up this morning - I'm sure she can keep herself entertained for a while", he said. We walked in silence the rest of the way back to mine and Roza's place.

When we got there Roza was in the living room, eyes red and puffy from all the crying. It nearly broke my heart.

As soon as he saw her Adrian ran to her engulfing her in a strong embrace.

"Little Damhpir, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

There was the pang in my chest again. I wanted to give them some privacy. "I'll just leave you two alone". I said quietly and headed to the other room.

RPOV

Dimitri tried to excuse himself when Adrian and I hugged.

"Dimitri, please stay. I need you". He nodded and sat in the armchair while Adrian sat with me in the love seat. Ironic, huh?

"What's going on Rose?"

"Adrian, I was at the doctor's today and got some news, and I really need your help".

"Are you sick? Please tell me you're not sick". He looked paler than usual.

"No, I'm not sick. Adrian, please don't be mad and don't hate me".

"How could I ever hate you?" he asked, whiping a lone tear from my cheek.

I took a deep breathe. "Adrian, I'm pregnant", It was almost a whisper.

He just sat there, staring at me blankly.

"Adrian?" He stood up abruptly.

"Why are you telling me this? Haven't you hurt me enough?" I could see Dimitri in the corner of my eye clenching his fists.

"Adrian, please calm down".

"Calm down?! What do you want from me?" I could tell Dimitri was about ready to go all Hulk smash on him. "Who's the father Rose? You and I both know it's not me". I glanced a Dimitri, whose eyes widened when he realized that Adrian wasn't the father.

"Rose, if Adrian's not the father who is?" Dimitri asked. His gaze was holding me firm in my place. This was it. This was when I tell him the truth.

"Dimitiri, I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier but I was just in a state of utter shock. This shouldn't even be able to happen." I paused. "Dimitri, you're the father."

"Rose please don't lie to me". Dimitri said with a hurt expression.

"I swear to you that I'm telling the truth. I've only ever been with you. Only you"

After a few minutes of silence he said "Even if that's true, we haven't been back together that long. Especially since we waited for you to recover from being shot." His voice was slowly rising.

I really didn't like his tone but I could understand where he was coming from.

"I know. I did the math. This happened before I was shot, right before I was shot".

"We were only together once…" he trailed off.

Adrian suddenly chimed in, "It only takes once". After a moment of thought he turned to Dimitri and said "She's telling the truth, you know".

"How would you know, you're too drunk to see her aura". He retorted.

"I know because I know her. I know she'd never lie about something like this. And you should know that too!". I couldn't believe that after everything, Adrian was still defending my character.

Dimitri got up from the armchair and knelt in front of me.

"I'm the father?" I nodded. His eyes were watery.

He took my hands in his and kissed them, then leaned his forehead to mine. Then he kissed my forehead. "I love you so much, Roza. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. Please forgive me". I nodded.

"There's nothing to forgive", I replied.

He gently brushed my lips with his and placed his hand on my stomach. I was kind of an awkward position since I was still sitting on the couch and he was kneeling in front of me.

"I promise you Roza, That I will love you and our baby for the rest of my life. I'll protect you both and take care of you for as long as I live. You are my everything, Milaya". I loved it when he called me that. All I could say way "I love you too", now I was teary-eyed. Stupid hormones!

We were in our own little bubble of joy until Adrain cleared his throat. We had completely forgotten about him, how sad.

"Congrats to you both." He said without emotion. "But that still doesn't explain why you needed me here."

Oh, right. "Adrian, this baby has two dhampir parents. As far as we know, he or she will be the first ever." I looked at Dimitri. Everything that needed to be said pasted between us in that one look. I turned back to Adrian and said "No one can know that Dimitri's the father. Or Our baby will become a lab-rat." I shuddered at the thought.

"You want me to pretend to be the father?" Adrian asked dumbfounded.

"No! I'd never do that to you!" We all knew that he'd wind up being a third wheel to our little family, he'd try to actually take care of us no matter what, which would only hurt him more. He'd get a bad reputation for ditching his dhampir kid, not that most Morio would even care.

"I need you to play the wronged ex-boyfriend. I need you to tell anyone who will listen that I cheated on you left and right. That while I was away I slept with so many Moroi there is no way I could ever tell who the father is."

They both looked at me like I was crazy. But crazy plans were my specialty, weren't they?

It was Dimitri who spoke first. "Rose, do you have any idea how that will look? What it would do to your reputation?"

"I don't care. I'm doing this for my child."

"So no one's going to know the truth? besides us? No one's going to know the baby is mine?"

"This isn't time for pride, comrade". I continued "We'll just make sure everyone knows that we didn't know about the pregnancy when we got back together and you so graciously stayed with me even after you found out. Which technically you offered to do anyway. You get to be the knight in shining armor."

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"Well I was hysterically crying for an hour. I had to work out the details."

"But you know that's not what I'm talking about. One day we're going to have to explain it to the baby".

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, Comrade."

"Rose," Adrain suddenly said to me "I think you're going to have to tell at least a few people. Like Lissa. She's going to want to know why her head guardian is suddenly being called a pregnant blood whore, especially with all the rumors I'll be starting. Not to mention the fact that she'll be able to tell you're pregnant in your aura in a few weeks at the most."

That rattled Dimitri. "No one said anything about blood whore rumors!"

"I'm not going to call her that. But everyone else will. Pregnant dhampir and blood whore are kind of synonymous to the Royals."

"Fine," I replied hesitantly. "I'll step down. It's not like I'm any use to her in this condition anyway."

My resolve didn't falter at this. But Dimitri's did. "Roza, are you sure about this? You'd be giving up everything you worked for your whole life".

"Not everything" I said simply. He just nodded.

"Then it's settle. Adrian, you'll start rumors of my unfaithfulness and we'll get Lissa up to speed".

I called Lissa and made plans for all of us for dinner. Dinner wasn't for a few hours, so Adrian left. I thanked him again and he was on his way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise, Surprise - Part 2**

Dimitri and I met Adrian at Lissa and Christian's apartment that night. Adrian showed up surprisingly sober, thank God.

We got take out from our favorite Chinese place.

"Wow, I can't believe you both can be in the same room without both of you drinking heavily," Chris said in an amused tone, while Adrian glared at him warily. We ate pretty much in silence, not even a snarky comment between Chris and I.

"Guys," I said, "we have some news and it ca't leave this room".

My eyes darted from Lissa to Chris and back. _Just breathe_. "I'm pregnant". There. I said it.

It was quiet for a while, then faster than anyone would have expected Chris lunged for Adrain "I'm going to kill you Ivashkov!"

Did everyone just assume we were sleeping together?

Thanks to Dimitri's dhampir reflexes and strength, he was able to stop and subdue Christian before he even got to Adrian.

"While I am touched, you're not killing him. We need him." Then I added "And besides, he's not the father". That stunned both Lissa and Chris.

At that point we filled them in on my baby daddy and my brilliant plan to protect said baby.

It was a lot to swallow, sure. But in the end they congratulated us.

While Chris apologized to Adrian, Lissa pulled me aside to ask if this was really what I wanted.

"Are you sure about this, Rose? Have you even thought about being a mother? and before you're even 19 no less!" She hissed. "Sweetie, I love you and I don't want to sound callous, but you have options."

I shook my head at her. "I've already made my choice".

"You're willing to give up everything?"

I nodded, "This may not have been planned, and it certainly wasn't something I'd ever thought I'd want. I mean, I knew that Dimitri wanted children but the thought of us having children never crossed my mind because it wasn't possible. I never thought I'd be a mom, especially not with the mom I had. I'm terrified and I don't know what I'm doing or how to be a mom. But, I know this sounds sappy, this baby growing inside of me is a miracle. A little bit of me and a little bit of him. And I'd never give that up."

"So this is a happy surprise?" She asked tentatively.

"Most definitely".

"Then let's celebrate!" Lissa exclaimed.

We went back to the guys and as the night went on we discussed the appointment we had with OBGYN late that afternoon. We heard our baby's heartbeat for the first time. I couldn't help getting all choked up remember how emotional Dimitri got. I got emotional too but I'm hormonal, what's his excuse?

While everyone but me was chugging wine to celebrate, we told them about pre-natal care, mainly what I was't allowed to do or eat. No alcohol, no shellfish, no raw meat, no overdoing it with sugar and I'd have to take my training down a notch.

We discussed how it was even possible that I was pregnant. The conclusion was that it was probably due to remnants of Spirit in Dimitri from from when he was un-Strigoied and remnants of Spirit in me from being shadow kissed.

All through out the evening I caught Dimitri staring at me in awe. He always made sure some part of him was touching me - sitting shoulder to shoulder, or holding my hand, wrapping his arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head. He's never been so openly affectionate around other people. It was sweet, really.

As the night dwindled down, Lissa said to no one in particular "What if I have a better idea than this ridiculous start-rumors-that-Rose-is-a-blood-whore scheme?"

"Not blood whore! Regular whore!" Chris so graciously corrected her. Even Dimitri couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So what's this brilliant idea of yours, your majesty?" I asked, knowing she hated when I called her that.

"You and Dimitri stay at court for a while, and before you start showing, I send you guys away on a "super-secret-mission". You have the baby on the down low and a few months later come back to court one big happy family. We'll tell everyone that you two adopted a baby dhampir you saved in a strigoi attack while on assignment. We'll say the baby's mom was a blood whore that died in the attack. And no one's the wiser. This way you can still be my guardian, if you want, and no one looks bad in your horribly tragic story of over zealous promiscuity."

 _Blink, Blink._

We all just stared at her opened mouthed.

I finally broke the silence. "That's actually kind of brilliant! When did you become an evil master mind?! That's my job!"

Chris looked at Lissa worshipingly "I am so turned on right now, babe".

"Nobody wants to hear that, Fire-crotch!" I yelled at him.

"How would this work?" Dimitri asked.

"Well, I am the Queen. I can pretty much do anything I want. Even send out my two best guardians on a secret off the books mission."

"But we'd be gone for around a year." He continued.

"Think of it as a long vacation. You can go anywhere you want. It's on me. Think of it as an early baby gift."

"This kid is gonna be so spoiled" Adrian interjected.

Ignoring Adrian, Dimitri asked "What about guardians? You'll need replacements"

"Well you still have a month before you have to leave. You can hand pick and train anyone you want." Lisa sounded very queenly.

"What do you say Comrade? Want to take a long vacation with me?" I winked at him. Clearly he was't making this decision as light heartedly as I was.

"What about regular check ups?"

"The doctor said check-ups are once a month". I said looking at Lissa.

"We'll find a good doctor for your check-ups where ever you decide to settle".

Dimitri really couldn't argue with that.

"And," Lissa continued, "We'll come visit whenever we can. I do have a private jet now" she said raising her eyebrows twice and smirking.

"Let's say we go along with this," Dimitri continued, "Who are we letting in on this?"

"Eddie". I said immediately. "He can also be one of our replacements. Other than me he was the best novice at St. Vlads. And I trust him with my life. Plus, I owe him".

"Alright," Lissa said. "How about your parents?"

That's when Adrian started laughing his ass off. "I don't know whose going to make you more dead - Janine or Abe!" For a split second, I thought I saw Dimitri pale.

"Don't worry, Comrade. I'll protect you". I patted his back. "In any event, I'm not sure I want them to know."

"Roza, they're your parents and our baby's grand partners. You should tell them. _We_ should tell them."

"Oh really? And are we going to tell your family?" That was a low blow. I knew he still wasn't ready to face them. He hadn't even talked to them since he was restored back to dhampir. I tried to lighten his mode "I don't know which one of us Yeva's going to slap - you or me". His lip quirked slightly and I could tell that he wasn't really mad or hurt.

"Alright already. We'll tell Abe and Janine." Knowing full well that my discussion with Dimitri about his family was far from over.

After a few moments of silence, when Dimitri didn't have any more questions to voice, Lissa simply said "It's settled then! Now the only question is, where are you going?" looking back and forth from me and Dimitri.

Suddenly I yawned. Loudly and embarrassingly.

"I'm taking her home to bed," Dimitri said. "We'll think about the offer. Thanks you Lissa".

Chris and Lissa walked us to the door. I hugged and thanked her as well Christian who said he can't wait to be an uncle, he was so caring - I guess babies bring that out in everyone. By the way Lissa was looking at him after his little uncle comment I knew he was getting lucky tonight.

After they closed the door Adrian looked at me with sadness and said "I guess you don't need me after all." He turned to walk away.

"Adrain, I will always need you". I pulled him in for a hug. He actually hugged me back. "Will I see you before we leave?"

"In your dreams", was all he said before he walked away. I wondered if he really meant it.

Dimitri and I walked to our apartment holding hands. "You know I hate when he dream walks you".

I chuckled. "You can think of it as spirit infused face-time. Besides, you don't need to be jealous. After all you are the one who put a baby in my belly" I tried to imitate Fat Bastard from Austin Powers, which Dimitri saw for the first time a few days ago. We got to the door and I stopped laughing. I can only imagine the look on my face when realization hit me.

"What's wrong Roza?"

"I'm going to have to push out a baby with your giant head!"

"My head is not big!" We walked into the apartment and closed the door. "It's completely in proportion with the rest of me".

"Yes, and you're huge, hence the huge head!"

"Everything on me is!" He did not just say that! I couldn't help but giggle.

"Comrade, you are spending way too much time with me. I rubbing off on you"

"You can rub off on me any time you want." He said seductively and actually winked at me.

The things this man does to me.

Walking into the bedroom, I suddenly made a bee line for the bathroom and emptied my Chinese dinner into the toilet.

Dimitri came in after me to hold my hair and rub my back. After I brushed my teeth he help me to bed and got a glass of water. "I'm never eating Chinese food again" I said weakly.

"It's not the food, Milaya." He sat beside me, still rubbing circles into my back.

"I'm still nauseous. Distract me"

"How?"

"Talk to me. Your voice always soothes me." He smiled his full smile that warmed my heart.

"Ok. I was thinking about where we would go on our year off. Since Lissa did offer us the jet, I was thinking we could start in Hawaii. Have a little fun in the sun for a month. What do you say?"

"Mmhhh. That sounds so good. A whole month of you with no shirt on…"

He laughed "And you in a bikini…" I laughed too. "Plus I'm pretty sure I'll have to put a shirt on at some point."

"Oh well, a girl can dream."

"I was thinking that maybe the month in Hawaii could be our honeymoon".

I mocked him. "You know Comrade, in America, people get married before the go on their honeymoon."

"In that case," He said and knelt in front of me for the second time today. He wasn't kidding. He was really going to do this. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ring - a thick white gold band engraved with roses and set with a bright red ruby. It was beautiful (despite my distaste for anything rose related).

"How did you…"

"Sshh. Guardian secrets." He smiled brightly and looked deep into my eyes. "Roza, I have loved when I shouldn't have, I've loved you when it was wrong, I've loved you even when I said that I didn't, I loved you when I was taking what was supposed to be my last breath and I will love you until I take my next last breath. I will love you forever and a day and whatever comes after that, I never want to be without you again. Love of my life, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

He had so much love in his eyes. My eyes started leaking. I nodded "Forever and a day" I answered. He slid the ring on my finger and kissed it, then kissed my hand, then my lips. "It's beautiful, Dimitri" I said staring at my new engagement ring. "You're beautiful, milaya, so beautiful it hurts me sometimes." The same words he said to on a night that seems like a lifetime ago.

I guess we were nostalgic tonight.

I kissed him. As always our kissed started slow and gentle but quickly became hot and heavy. Clothes started coming off. We made love that night for the first time as an engaged couple. Actually for the first three times.

I fell asleep in the arms of the man I love, the father of my child and soon to be husband. Despite my utter joy I couldn't help but wonder what I've gotten myself into.


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise, Surprise - Part 3**

The next morning Dimitri and I went to tell Lissa and Christian of our engagement. Lissa did her high-pitch-scream-dance-till-everyone's-ears-hurt.

"For Vlad's sake, Liss! you're gonna make my baby deaf!"

"So, when's the big day?" Lissa looked at me all gitty, hugging both me and Dimitri. Chris hugged me and gave Dimitri a bro-hug - you know, half hand shake half hug. What is it with guys and hugging?

"Definitely before I start showing. I want a to look good in my wedding dress, even though it's going to be a very small service with only the closest family and friends."

"Rosie, I never thought you'd get married before me and Lissa." Chris said with a wistful look in his eye.

"You're getting married so soon we have to start planning!" Lissa was practically jumping up and down. "So, first thing's first - who's on the guest list?"

"You, Christian, and your guardians. Janine and Abe. Mia, Eddie, Jill. I would love for Adrian to be there, but I'm not sure it's fair to him." The room suddenly got quiet.

"Sweetie, just give him time. Maybe by the wedding, he'll come around."

Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist and changed the subject from the guest list to venue. "What do you say about get married in Hawaii?"

"Dimitri, I was just thinking the same thing, getting married on a white sandy beach with the wave crashing in the background!"

Lissa chimed in. "That is so romantic! And I have the perfect spot! Being queen is not without it's perks. The monarchy own an island beach resort fully equipped with wards in Hawaii. And since the guest list is so small, there really shouldn't a problem flying everyone there."

"Liss, Have I told you I love you lately? This is incredible" I was starting to get excited.

"I know. Plus this way you can start your honeymoon right away" She smiled like the devil.

And Chris had to ruin the mood. "Speaking of guest list, Dimitri, what about your family?" Come on, Chris! you spend the most hours a day with him! Really? I wanted to scream. Though I was a little grateful. I'd been avoiding the subject myself. But I still went in for the save.

"Sparky! Dimitri and I haven't hashed out the entire guest list yet".

Dimitri excused himself to make some coffee.

Changing the subject Lissa asked when we'd be telling my parents.

"Well, I was going to text… or mail them an invitation to the wedding…"

"Rose! You can't do that! You have to meet them and tell them in person. About the wedding and the baby!"

"Alright fine! How about I Skype them?" After a short pause of staring at me I continued "You know they're half way around the world! I'm not going to ask them to visit me and then have them fly back out again in 2 months for the wedding!"

After getting off my case about telling mom and dad, we started our day officially - boring meetings and all.

After Dimitri and I had dinner that night alone in our apartment, I was brave enough to venture into the topic of inviting his family.

"So I was thinking, and I really want your family to be at the wedding".

"Rose, I'm not sure I can do that. Besides, what are we going to do? You call them and tell them 'Hi everyone? Remember the son I told you died? Well guess what? He came back to life and we're getting married!'"

"Oh, Comrade. You hang out with me way too much. And that was more or less what I was going to say - yes." He just stared at me. "Come on! you know that eventually you're going to have to face the music. And if they find out you're back after we get married Olena will never forgive me, Vika will be pissed she wasn't a bride's maid and Yeva will no doubt smack me upside the head!"

He chuckled. "My mother would forgive you and Vika would get over it."

"And Yeva?"

"Is not that bad" He couldn't hide the smile that came from thinking of his family.

"Besides, I was hoping we could have the baby in Baia". That one really took him by surprise. "Why?"

"Because being in Baia will give me the chance to give this baby something I never had."

"What's that?"

"Family. A big family. With grandparents and cousins" I had a wistful look in my eyes. I got all poutty and said "Could you really deny Olena her grandson?" Knowing full well what I was doing, he still arched an eyebrow at me. "Please Dimitri?" I begged. "I know this is a lot for you to handle but I truly love your family and it would mean the world to me if they were there to celebrate with us." And I really meant it, this wasn't just for his own good, I really did consider them family. "You know that you'll regret not inviting them".

"Alright, I'll think about it". He caved!

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I jumped up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah. You're lucky I love you, Roza."

We headed of to bed when he suddenly said "I haven't agreed yet, Rose".

But you will, I thought to myself.

"And what is your brilliant idea of how we're going to tell them?", he asked me.

"Well, I was going to invite them to Hawaii to spend a vacation with me and to meet someone very special to me, and then spring you on them when they get there."

"That's kind of mean, Roza. And you have no guarantee that they'll all come"

"I can be very persuasive when I want to be, Comrade".

"Don't I know it" He murmured.

"Hey! Is that how you want to talk to the mother of your child?" teasing and holding a hand over my heart in mock hurt. But he got this look in his eyes of pure adoration."Plus this way you'll have a little more time to get used to the idea". Despite myself, I yawned. Loudly.

"Come on, Milaya, let's go to bed".

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

After a good nights sleep (raise eyebrows twice with a hint) I had convinced Dimitri that we needed to tell his family. The following day we decided that we were giving ourselves a deadline to tell our families by the end of the week. Sure enough on that Friday we played rock paper scissors lizard Spock (too much Big Bang Theory) to see whose family we tell first. I won and so I called Olena.

"Allo?"

"Priviet, Olena. It's Rose"

"Roza! How are you? What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"One question at a time, Olena. I'm fine. I'm great actually. I'm so sorry I left the way I did. I had something I needed to do and if I stayed with you and you're family any longer I would have stayed forever."

"Roza, you know you would have been more than welcome. We love you". My eyes teared a bit. I had the phone on the loud speaker so Dimitri heard as well. I thought he was emotional when he heard his mother's voice, but this caught him completely off guard. He never fully comprehended how close I actually was with his family.

"I love you too. I miss you! That's actually why I'm calling. You've probably heard the that I'm the new queen's head guardian."

"Yes we heard, we're so proud of you!" She warmed my heart.

"Thank you. My job apparently comes with a lot of perks. That and being best friends with the queen. Anyways, I'm going on vacation to Hawaii in a month and a half and I want you all to join me. I'm sending the Queen's private jet to pick you up in Novosibirsk." The silence was deafening. "Olena?"

"Oh my, Roza, I don't know what to say!"

"Say yes! I miss you and I need to see you all. You're my family!"

I heard Vika in the background calling to her mom probably asking who's on the phone.

"It's Roza" We heard some noise on the line then Vika screaming, grabbing the phone from her mom.

"Roza! I'm so sorry. I never should have said what I said. You were right all along. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to send you away!" Dimitri gave me a questioning look, I waved him off.

"Vika, calm down. I forgive you. You aren't the reason I left. I had some things to take care of. I miss you, Vika. How's Nikolia?" I asked suggestively. Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me.

"He's fine. More than fine. We're dating" I could practically hear her blush over the phone. "Did you call just to embarrass me?"

I giggled. Then she said the oddest thing. "Well I guess since Dimka isn't here to do all the brotherly stuff it's a good thing I have you to do it."

"Vika", I said softly. I was touched. "You know I'm always here for you, right?"

"Thank you Roza. You know you're family, right?".

"Thank you Vika." after another short pause "I actually called to invite you all to come on vacation with me to Hawaii in a month and a half. All expenses paid. I'm sending Lissa's private jet."

That's when she really started screaming. "Roza, we'll be there! Oh my god, what am I gonna wear?! I have to go shopping!" And just like that she gave the phone back to her mother.

I gave Olena the flight details and ended the call by telling her that it wasn't just a vacation but a celebration of sorts and they all had to be in attendance, even Yeva. I said I would reveal a big surprise once they were here. I gave them my love and promised them the best vacation ever.

Now it was my family's turn.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Roza, you know it doesn't have to do that ringing on a video call, you didn't have to choose the most annoying sound in the world. You can choose any ring you want".

"Well comrade I already have the ring I want, pun intended".

We were trying to have a video conference call with both my parents. I did call ahead to tell them I'd be video conferencing them together, which they thought was weird but went with it anyway. What wouldn't you do for your only daughter who almost died a month ago?

"Do I really have to be here for this?" Dimitri whispered to me.

"Dimitri, are you afraid?"

"Your mother is the Janine hathaway and your father is Zmey, I'm not ashamed to say I'm a little afraid. You got them to call off the stupid hunting trip but now…on this… you might not be able to save me."

"Relax Comrade. They can't kill you thru a video call".

"No, but they both have enough influence to have me taken care of…" demonstrating by swiping his thumb across his neck. "Especially Zmey".

"So you deflowered his daughter and got her pregnant… but you are making an honest woman of her." I was trying to see how far I could push his buttons. "In all fairness it's probably my mom who's going to kill you." He paled as I chuckled.

Before he had a chance to answer my mom picked up the call and greeted us. And at last there was an answer on my dad's side.

"Old man! it took you long enough".

"Kiz! Belikov." My dad greeted me with a little more enthusiasm than Dimitri. "My pervious meeting ran a little late."

"What kind of meeting do you have at this hour?" I immediately regretted it. "Forget it. I really don't want to know."

"So how is my only daughter and her older live-in boyfriend?". Oh, Zmey.

Luckily my mom came in with the save. "Rose, I just finished a shift and am dead on my feet. Please cut to the chase. We all know this call isn't just to catch up. I'm actually surprised Belikov is here, I assumed you called to tell us you broke you with him, no offense." Nice, mom. Real nice. Dimitri and I glanced at each other.

"Well," I said taking a deep breath, "we have some news. And we need you to keep an open mind."

Immediately my mom went into trailer-park mode. "Oh, God! You're pregnant! Aren't you?! Now I really don't know why Belikov's here. It's Ivashkov's, isn't it?" I was about to blow a gasket. I got up and moved away from the computer. How could she even say that?! Granted I was calling to tell her that I was pregnant but still.

"Janine will you let the girl talk?! Kiz, come back, please. Janine promises to be on her best behavior." my dad called out to me.

Dimitri hugged me and tried to coax me back to the couch to talk to them. "I can't talk to her when she's like this!" I hissed.

When I wouldn't budge, he decided to be the bigger man and bite the bullet. He sat back down and told my parents that yes I was pregnant, and it was his baby. He explained how it was even possible and that no one can know, for the baby's safety and ours. This man really was a God. By this point, I had calmed down enough to join him on the couch. We still had to tell them that we were getting married.

He looked at me and took my hand. Then looked back at my mom and said, "Guardian Hathaway, I am in love with your daughter. So much so, that I would be here even if it wasn't my child." And then he got all serious and guardian-like "And I don't want to hear you talking like that to the mother of my child ever again".

Ladies and gentlemen, the shit has hit the fan.

I gasped. Zmey gasped. Even though Dimitri may have just earned some point with my dad, I was really scared for him now. No one talks to Janine Hathaway like that.

And then it sunk in that their teenage daughter is pregnant and they flew off the handle.

"How could you be so irresponsible?"

"I'm going to kill you Belikov! And no one with find your body!"

"What are you even planning to do in the future? How will you guard the Queen?"

"You better be prepared to take care of my daughter and grandchild!"

"Grandchild…"

And at that they suddenly softened. The mere mention of them being grandparents changed their entire demeanor. It slowly went from freaking out on us to wanting to help protect our baby.

We informed them of our plans to get married and having the baby in secret, then coming back as though we saved and adopted a dhampir baby.

"That's a pretty good idea, Kiz".

"I can't take credit, it was Liss."  
"Now I'm even more sure she'll make a good queen." He smirked.

"You're getting married?!" my mom shrieked.

"Yes, in Hawaii, in a month and a half."

My dad actually asked "Are we invited?"

I practically laughed. "That's ridiculous. You have to be there, old man. Who else is going to walk me down the isle?" He grinned from ear to ear.

"Kiz, now I only have a month and a half notice to get a new suite tailored for the occasion." He was laughing but I could see how touched he was.

"Mom, you're coming, right?" as I asked I suddenly realized how nervous I was that she might not want to come.

"Don't be absurd! Of course I'm coming. I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything in the world. I didn't miss your qualifier and I won't miss this."

"Somehow I get the distinct feeling that you put more stock in my qualifier than my wedding" I say warily.

She hesitated. "I do. But that doesn't mean I won't be there".

We gave them the details and said we'd talk soon, before the wedding.

We spent the next few weeks preparing for our leave and planning the wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise, Surprise - Part 4**

The next 2 months flew by in a breeze. Well for everyone else it was a breeze. For me it was hell filled with morning sickness and fatigue that I wouldn't wish on my mortal enemies. I swear I threw up every day at least once. I actually lost weight. Aren't you supposed to gain weight when you're pregnant?

Dimitri and I had trained our replacements to satisfaction. Lissa worked on planning our wedding every spare minute she had. It may be a small wedding but that doesn't mean it shouldn't be elegant or memorable.

In any event, I was currently at the royal air strip in Hawaii where my wedding would take place in a few days. We arrived the day before last and I was waiting for Dimitri's family to land to take them back to the hotel. They still had no idea what was waiting for them.

"Roza!" Olena called out and practically crushed with her embrace. "You're absolutely radiant".

I got similar responses from Sonya and Karo. Paul and Zoya jumped on me, yelling they missed their Aunty Roza. I missed them too. I also met Sonya's baby for the first time and boy was she a cutie! Everything about her was pink, from her rosy cheeks to her perfect pink little lips to her pretty pretty dress. It was adorable.

Yeva trailed behind them giving me a knowing look. I wondered how much she actually knew. It would be a real kick if I could surprise her too.

But the reaction that caught me most off guard was Vika's. I don't really know what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't this. She jumped on me in an embrace knocking me off my feet. She kissed and kissed my cheek begging for forgiveness. I was already laughing hysterically before I hit the ground.

"It's alright Vika, you're forgiven! I already told you this when we spoke last month. Please get off me, you're crushing me!" I was still trying to catch my breath from the laughing.

Once we got to the hotel I told them that I know they had a long flight but I was taking them out for brunch on a beach that they need to be ready for in an hour.

When we arrived at the beach and everyone was seated I told them I had big news.

"I invited you here for a celebration. It's actually my wedding that you'll all be attending in a few days. Surprise!"

They congratulated me half heartedly, knowing in their hearts that my true place should have been with Dimitri. That this was too soon.

"Anyway, I wanted you to meet him. He should be here any minute. Keep in mind that it's a very sunny day. The sun is shining and we are perfectly safe from any strigoi."

"Rose, what's going on? Why are you being weird?" Vika asked. And that's when he strode onto the beach in all his six foot seven glory, in Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt with s few buttons undone, his hair blowing with the slight ocean breeze. He really could pull off any look. Even in that ridiculous shirt he was dead sexy. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

They all turned to see what I was staring at and gasped.

"Dimka?!" Olena was the first to come out of her daze as he practically ran to her. "Is it really you?"

"It's me Mama".

She embraced him. "How is this possible?" She asked him, while Vika flung herself at him next.

The answer came from Yeva. "She saved him. Roza brought back our Dimka". She didn't look to surprised. Damn it! They all accepted her answer like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They continued hugging him and kissing him while he just beamed. I couldn't help the happy tears I shed. I _was_ extremely hormonal after all. I did take a few pictures with my phone. If this wasn't a Kodak moment I don't know what is.

The conversation went back and forth from English to Russian. They asked questions how this happened and so on until finally Karo looked from Dimitri to me and back to her brother and said loud enough for everyone to hear "Wait, you said you invited us to meet your future husband. You two are getting married?!"

"Yes". That just started another round of ear piercing screams of excitement.

When they settle down just a bit Vika shamelessly asked if I had any bridesmaids.

"Well, Lissa is my maid of honor and my wedding planner, but I do think I need another bridesmaid. I just can't for the life of me figure out where I'm going to get one" I said playfully. Vika started jumping up and down. I turned to Sonya and Karo and said that if they were interested I'd love for them to be bridesmaids as well. And of course Zoya would have to be a flower girl.

"Uncle Dimka, can I be the ring barer?" Paul asked beaming. He was getting so big. I wondered if he's be taller than Dimitri.

"No, Paul. I'm sorry." Paul was on the verge of tears. I'd feel bad for him if I didn't already know what was coming. "I have a very important job for you though. I would be honored if you would be my best man".

"Of course Uncle Dimka!"

After a while of discussing the wedding we made plans to meet up tomorrow, Olena wanted to meet my mom.

"Lissa scheduled a lunch for everyone for tomorrow, so you'll meet my parents then."

"Parents?"

"Yeah, my mom and my dad. Well you actually already know my dad." I hesitantly continue "It's Abe Mazur".

The silence was broken by Vika's "Holy shit! You're Zmey's Daughter?! Your dad is actually Zmey?! No wonder you're such a badass!" and at that the tension was broken and everyone laughed.

We started making our way back from the beach, after all they had an extremely long flight and a very emotional day, they needed to rest, especially the little ones.

As they left they each hugged me.

Sonya just had to comment "Jeez Rose. You're getting kinda big in the boob area. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant". She tried to laugh it off as a joke that meant nothing, but it threw me off. My response or lack there of confirmed her suspicion. Vika was the only one that had the audacity to ask who the father is.

And again Yeva answered for us. "It's Dimka of course. Did you have any doubts?" Just like that she turned around and started walking to her room. Everyone else just looked at us with mild skepticism. Mild only because it was who Yeva said it.

Dimitri quickly added that it was possible because of residual effects of Spirit from him being turned back to dhampir and me being shadow-kissed at the time of conception. They seemed to accept it. Just when I thought they couldn't get any happier (or louder) the excitement started again. We also explained that no one could know about this. It would be very dangerous if the true identity of the baby's father was common knowledge. They all agreed.

Hours later we finally got to bed. I was so exhausted from the day that Dimitri practically carried me back to the room.

"I love you, milaya. Thank you so much for today." He kissed my forehead. "Words will never express how grateful I am to you for everything you've done for me, but I'll spend the rest of my life trying to prove it."

I of course had a wonderfully mischievous idea. "Comrade, I see you proving your gratitude many times over in the next few months, and your gratitude will be in the form of foot massages and back rubs". He burst out laughing. I loved making him laugh.

"You think I'm kidding, but if I have to push out you're giant Russian baby the least you can do is rub my feet and back". That just made him laugh harder.

"Of course, my love. Shall I start right away?" I couldn't hold back my own laughter any more. His was just so contagious.

"I can't believe that in a few days I get to call you my wife. And in a few months I'm going to be a father". If his smile grew any wider it would literally hurt. "I love you, Roza" he kissed my forehead.

"Will you love me even when I'm fat and I've lost all my curves?"

"Yes, Roza, even then" he smirked.

"You jerk! You're supposed to console me!"

He laughed again. "Roza, you're pregnant. You're supposed to gain weight, it means the baby is growing. And besides I'm more in love with you every day, and I find you even sexier now that you've started to show just a little."

"That's a little kinky, Comrade. I didn't know you swung that way". Now it was me that was smirking. And yawn, again.

"Good night Roza".

"I love you, Comrade. Good night" I barely got the last words out before I fell asleep.

* * *

The day of the wedding had arrived.

Lissa wouldn't let Dimitri and I spend the night together. Something about the groom not seeing the bride bla bla bla. I said I didn't really think it was necessary. I was already pregnant. What else could happen?

It was a few hours before the ceremony and I was getting ready in my tent. Since we were on the beach, apparently a tent was the way to go. You must be picturing some funky camouflage -green colored tent. But this thing had everything! It was huge. It had sofas, and vanity tables and mirrors so all the brides maids and Janine and Olena could get ready. Even Yeva was there. We had drinks and finger food. This thing even had air conditioning. "Nothing's too good for my sister". That's what Lissa said.

Everything was perfect. But then why was I so nauseated? I was getting hard to breath and I wasn't even wearing my dress yet. And of all people, it was my mom that noticed. She asked everyone to leave the tent for a few moments for a mother daughter moment.

"Ok. What's going on?" My mom looked concerned. Guess she left the guardian mask at home for her only daughter's wedding.

"Nothing. Everything's great" obviously lying.

"Not it's not. You're jumpy and pale. You haven't touched any food all day. And you're practically hyperventilating. Are you getting cold feet?"

"Is that what that is? Good, because I thought I was going to die." I started taking panicked breaths.

"Rose, talk to me. Why are you all of a sudden this nervous? Are you having second thoughts?"

I nodded. "And third and forth. What the hell am I thinking! I have NO idea what I'm doing! I don't know how to be a wife, or a mother and I'm about to be both! I feel like I'm giving up so much right now. So much that it's suffocating me. I'm giving up my youth, my career, my body, my vagina! I'm not even nineteen years old yet! Oh God, I'm going to be one of those teenage moms from bad reality tv shows, Mom. I'm freaking out!" And this is the part where I really lost it. "Maybe you can sneak me out of here? And I'll hold the baby in for a few more years, just till I'm ready?"

My mother looked at me sympathetically. "I wish I was a better mother. Maybe that way I would know how to comfort you. Maybe I should get Olena?"

"Absolutely not! How the hell am I supposed to tell I don't know what the hell I'm doing? I'm supposed to be marrying her son for Vlad's sake!"

"Rose, look at me. Calm down, this stress isn't good for the baby. Take a deep breath, and exhale". We did that breathing exercise a few time until I calmed down enough to have a rational conversation.

"Rose, you are one of the strongest people I know. You can do this. And I know you'll be a better mother than I ever was. You know how I know? Because you already are. You put this baby before yourself at every turn. It's safety is the most important thing to you. I have faith in you, you'll do just fine. As for your career, it's only on hold right?" I nodded. She stroked my hair. "And you're a dhampir, I promise your body will bounce back when you start training again. As for your youth, I'd hate to tell you this but you're a guardian. We tend to grow up fast." She paused for a moment, seeing that her words were actually calming me down. "I know you love Dimitri. I don't think I've ever seen a love quite like yours. So ready to die for one another. I know you want to spend the rest of your life with him, you might as well start now." Finally she said "I know it seems like you're giving up a lot. But don't think of it as giving up, think of it as changing course". I was almost over my mini melt down. And then She looked at me and took away all my worries "I know I don't say this much but you have to know how proud I am of you and how much I love you, Rose". We hugged.

I got all teared up and started fanning my eyes with my hands like a ditz. "I can't smear my make up, Lissa will kill me!" and we laughed, mom dabbed a tissue under my eyes. A true mother daughter moment.

My mom called everyone back and we finished getting ready. Everyone left the tent to get ready for the walk down the isle. Abe, in his flashy suit, came to escort me.

As we arrived at the beach were the ceremony was being held, I took my first look at the venue. Oh, Lissa, you have outdone yourself. The beach looked amazing. We were having the ceremony and the mini-reception at the same location, so to the far side of the small beach was a long table for the entire wedding party of 30 of our closest friends and family. Right next to it was a small deck which I assumed was our make shift dance floor. Just across from the dance floor was the wedding altar and the isle. Of course everything was white and covered in lilies. The altar was set so that while Dimitri and I were facing the judge marrying us we'd be facing the ocean too. We were having the service just after sundown. It was a full moon so more lighting wasn't really necessary but the addition of lanterns gave an even more romantic mood to the entire ceremony.

I looked at all our guests, and was most surprised to see Adrian was there. I don't think he'd show, but here he was chatting up Sydney. Alberta was also in attendance. I didn't realize how much I miss her.

My breath caught as I noticed that Paul, Christian and Dimitri were already at the altar, and so were the bridesmaids. Lissa was just getting to the altar which means it was my turn next. _Please Rose, don't throw up_ , was all I could think.

That is until I got to the isle. With my dad escorting me I locked eye with Dimitri. We were having one of our silent conversation. When I stared into those beautiful brown orbs of his I knew I was an idiot for ever having any doubt. I also realized that my doubts were never about him, they were about me. He looked at me with pure adoration. I wanted to run to him, good thing my old man was holding me back, that would have been embarrassing. The closer I got to Dimitri the more of him I saw. He was barefoot, but so was I. We all were, it was a beach wedding after all. His hair was down just like I love it. He was wearing a crisp white tux shirt, no jacket or tie, and black dress slacks. His shirt that hugged his chest and biceps beautifully was tucked in, slightly unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His slacks hung low on his hips. I insisted he didn't need a monkey suit, he would look amazing in anything. And I was right, he looked like a model that just stepped out of catalog.

But what caught my eye the most was the way he was staring at me. As I was taking him in, he was taking me in. He looked as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Like if he took his eyes off of me I'd disappear. I knew I looked good but, I didn't think I looked good enough to elicit such a stare from him. It made me blush and wish we were alone on the beach.

As I reach him and he took my hands in his I felt the familiar shock that jolted me every time we touched. That's never getting old.

"Roza, you look… like a goddess."

Everything was a blur after that. We said our 'I do's, for all the days of our lives, and kissed sweetly. It was only then that I heard our friends and family erupt with screams of joy and even some wolf whistles. I smiled at the thought that it had to be Eddie and Adrian whistling, and then when I saw it was Alberta as well, I full out laughed.

Dinner was wonderful. Desert was amazing. We laugh and danced the night way.

My happily ever after was starting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise, Surprise - Epilogue**

A few days after the wedding, Lissa, Christian and the gang all went back to court. I heard Adrian decided to chase Sydney to Italy. They could be so good together if she ever gave him a real chance.

My parents went back to their lives expecting bi-monthly updates on the me and the baby. Mom said that she wanted to be there for me when the baby's born. I wasn't resentful at all that she was stepping up more to be a grandmother than a mother, note the sarcasm. But it still made me very happy. Dad said that he was going to buy us a house but it was our job to make it a home. You should write Hallmark cards, Dad!

Olena and the family went back to Baia. They had some preparations for our arrival after our honeymoon. I had a feeling that my old man would be helping out with that too.

Dimitri and I spent a month in bliss in Hawaii. It was incredible, just him and me. Just before we left for Europe I felt the baby move for the first time. Feels kind of like a flutter in your stomach. By the time we got settled in our small house situated right next to Dimitri's childhood home I was already six months along and the kid was kicking the hell out of me. What else could be expected when you have 2 badass parents?

Dimitri always took care of me. Even though I wasn't one to be take care of, it made him so happy that I usually let him. He'd cook every day, except days we were at Olena's for big family meals. He never let me lift I finger at home. He made sure I was at my checkups on time. No matter where we were or what we were doing, he always makes sure I'm comfortable. The further along the pregnancy I got the less training I did, Dimitri wanted me to get excursive without exerting myself. By the time I was 8 months along all I could do was take a brisk walk.

Dimitri made it a point to talk to the baby in Russian during the entire pregnancy. The first time he felt the baby kick he cried, not in a sissy way, in a sexy Russian god way.

I continued getting regular checkups at the local clinic. We both decided that we didn't want to know the sex of the baby until he or she was born. Lissa was disappointed to say the least. She claimed I was robbing her of her duties as aunt. But when the baby was born she got over it.

In May I gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl. We named her Ariel Belikova.

My mom was there for the delivery, along with Olena and Dimitri of course. Everyone flew out to meet Ariel. Lissa took time out of her hectic queenly schedule. When Adrian and Sydney came to visit us, they pretended not to be together, but they were too transparent. At least to me. I was happy for them.

The second I could I started training again with Dimitri. Just like old times - running, weights and sparing. Olena watched Ariel for us and sometimes Paul would come to watch us and train with us. Man that kid could throw a punch.

When Ariel was two years old we moved back to court with official adoption papers, courtesy of Abe. Ariel was already fluent in English and Russian.

We lead a normal life, more or less. Dimitri and I went back to guarding while Ariel went to day care. The 3 of us had breakfast with Christian and Lissa nearly every day. Christian had become quite the housewife. Oh how I loved teasing him. Eventually he popped the question and he and Lissa got married, in a royal wedding, with way to many guests. Their love apparently can even conquer bridezilla. And I thought she was bad when she did my wedding. Not even close.

Ariel was such a daddy's girl. She had Dimitri wrapped around her little finger even more than I did! Then again, she was such a cutie she had everyone wrapped around her little finger. And she was so smart for her age. She had Dimitri's patience and my mischievousness.

It pained us to think that some day she'd be a guardian. We wanted a better life for her than that. We started training her when she was very young. We never called it training, just playing around. But we worked on building speed, stamina and balance. Always hoping in our hearts and knowing in our heads that the extra edge we gave her would save her life one day.

When Ariel was 4 I got pregnant again. We really didn't expect it to happen a second time. Our belief was that both Dimitri and I had an inkling of residual Spirit that allowed us to have Ariel. I guess it was just Dimitri, because here I was pregnant again. So we moved back to Baia to have our second child, again with the plan of returning with an "adopted" baby. We had a boy and named him Daniel Belikov. While Ariel was a mix of both Dimitri and myself, Daniel was all Dimitri. He was my little mini-Comrade. We were going to have a tough time explaining the uncanny resemblance one day.

Amazingly, while we had Daniel, Lissa gave birth to twins - a boy and a girl. Christian somehow convinced her that good names for the babies would be Luke and Leia. She loved it until she found out that their father was Darth Vadar. But it was already too late to change their names. They were beautiful, and I loved them dearly. Our kids grew up together. They were family.

When it came time we decided we'd send the kids to the academy from middle school and on - when guardian training starts. We tried to give them a sense of a normal life, as much as life can be normal when you grow up in the palace, your badass parents are head guards to the queen and king, your godparents _are_ the queen and king.

Eventually Lissa changed the laws of the Morio world in favor of dhampirs. Morio were trained to use their magic in offense. Dhampirs were slowly given rights comparable to Morio. There was a lot of resistance from several royal Morio which was to be expected. They learned the hard way not to mess with the people who were in charge of keeping them safe.

Occasionally we'd run into Strigio while accompanying Lissa or Chris out of court. Our marks kept track of our kills. One day I found out that I had killed the most Strigio in Morio recorded history. I didn't quite know how to feel about that. Dimitri was a close second. We didn't take the news well, to say the least.

We took comfort in the fact that our children grew up to do great things, but that's a story for another time.

We lead dangerous lives and so did our children, but we knew joy. We had our ups and downs but in the end, we were truly happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**That awkward moment**

 _A/N: All short are independent of one another unless they're marked part one, two and so on._

 _Takes place before FB. Several days after being discharged from the infirmary after being attacked by Strigoi-Natalie-Dashkov, Rose realizes she left something very important in Dimitri's room after the lust charm, she must get it back._

* * *

Making sure Dimitir's on shift. Check.

Wearing all black even though it's light out. Check.

Sneaking past guardians on duty near guardian dorms. Check.

Breaking and entering. Check.

Alright, Rose. The hard part's over. You can do this. Let's find my bra.

It had been about a week and a half since Victor took Lissa and I can't seem to get that night out of my mind. How could I? It was the night I almost lost my best friend and my virginity. Emphasis on _almost_. In both cases.

I'd been ordered to take it easy for a few days after Natalie attacked me so I had a lot of spare time to replay the lust charm in my head over and over. Last time I was in this room I was nearly naked with probably the sexiest man alive, dressed to match, and I was ready willing and able. I was consumed by memories of his touch, haunted by thoughts of him kissing me. Every time I closed my eyes all I could picture was his eyes full of lust. It's a wonder that it took me so long to realize that when we broke the charm and rushed out, I'd forgotten to wear my bra.

So here I was, in the room that all my dreams ended up in lately, searching for my missing bra. I wouldn't have minded so much that the bra was missing if it wasn't a really expensive black lacy strapless Victoria Secret bra, not to mention it was my only strapless bra. Good thing our night is during daylight otherwise it would have been more difficult to sneakily search for a black bra in the dark.

I searched for a good half hour to no avail. It seemed like I'd search everywhere - under the bed, behind the headboard, under the mattress, under and behind the night stand, over the wardrobe figuring maybe Dimitri tossed it up when he took it off. I even removed all the linens on his bed thinking maybe it got tangled in the sheets and he hadn't change the sheets in all that time. It seemed unlikely, but I still checked. I went as far as checking his bathroom, maybe it got kicked in there. Wrong again. No bra. But I did take the time to sniff Dimitri's aftershave for a bit. Hey, if I'm gonna be creepy, I'n going creepy all the way.

The thought did cross my mind that Dimitri had already found it and didn't return it for some reason. So I started checking his drawers and wardrobe despite the violation of privacy. Specifically the severe violation of privacy when I searched his underwear drawer.

I didn't find the bra anywhere. All I found was that Dimitri is the biggest neat freak on the planet. I was about to give up when I heard the key in the lock. I hauled ass to hide under the bed. Cliche I know, but there was nowhere else to hide. Not that hiding did me any good. Ten seconds after he was in the room he raised his voice "Whoever you are show yourself!" Not really yelling but scary as hell.

"Alright Comrade, I'm coming out. Don't stake me"

"Rose, it's daytime. I wouldn't stake you, I'd shoot you". He said blankly.

"That makes me feel so much better. Now I really want to come out from under here".

"I wasn't going to shoot you, I knew it was you. How'd you get in here?"

"I picked the lock. How'd you know someone was in here? and that it was me?"

"My sock drawer is open. So is my bathroom door and the toilet seat is down. I'd never leave my room like that. As for knowing it was you, I can smell your shampoo. Why are you here?"

"Last time I was here I forgot something. Aren't you supposed to be on duty now?"

"Another guardian asked me to switch shifts with him so I got the short shift tonight and the long shift tomorrow night instead. How do you even know my schedule?"

"um, guardian secrets?" I said sheepishly not wanting to reveal my sources. He raised an eyebrow at me giving me the cut-the-shit look. "Okay, I had a meeting with Alberta today about resuming my training and accidentally got a look at the schedule. It's not like I was snooping, it was in plain sight".

He took an exasperated breath. "You're lucky I was the one that caught you. What are you looking for, anyway?" And now the awkward moment.

"Well… I'm kinda missing my strapless bra…that I was wearing the night of the dance".

I swear Dimitri just went _blink, blink._

"Did you find it yet?" He asked me.

"No, and I've looked everywhere."

"Did you look under the bed?"

"Seriously? That's the first place I looked! I told you, I nearly tore this place apart and couldn't find it."

"Why were you looking in my drawers?"

I was silent for a second and it dawned on him "You thought I already found it, didn't you?" I nodded. "What, did you think that i just kept it for myself?"

"No! I thought maybe you just didn't have a chance to give it back what with you avoiding me and all."

"So you thought that gave you the right to look through all my things?" He looked more hurt than angry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to violate your privacy. It just kinda happened."

"Alright, look if I find it I'll give it back to you"

"I need it tomorrow. Lissa's making me go to a party and I need that bra for what she's picked out for me to wear. Incidentally she also bought me the bra and already informed me that I will be wearing it. And she got it for me as a gift and I can't tell her how I lost it."

"Fine," He said mostly to get me to stop my rambling. "Let's just look for it together".

"Do you remember what you did with it?"

"No."

After a few more minutes of looking Dimitri suddenly looked at me and asked "Were you even wearing a bra?"

"Yes!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you sure you were wearing a bra that night? I don't remember taking one off of you" He could barely look me in the eyes when he said that.

"Of course I'm sure! Sorry that night wasn't memorable for you, you can't remember me or my bra!". He probably had lots of nights like that with lots of girls without any lust charm. I really didn't want to think about that so with all my Rose-bravado I challenged him "Maybe we should reenact that night, you know - sense memory." and took a step towards him, raising my chin defiantly.

He took a step back and a deep breath. He looked at me and his eyes softened. "You know why we can't do that, Rose. And that's not what I meant. You are very memorable. Too memorable." He muttered that last part. "I meant I remember taking off your dress but I don't remember taking off your bra. I'm pretty sure you weren't wearing one. And even if you were I'd never remember what I did with it since I was extremely preoccupied at the time." He paused for a moment. In that moment, he and I unconsciously lent closer to each other. I could smell his aftershave. The daze we were in broke when he pulled back abruptly and said "Come to think of it, your dress had one of those built in bras, didn't it?"

Now it was my turn to _blink, blink_.

 _Shit!_ He was right. I wasn't wearing a bra that night! _Shit!_

I don't know what was worse - him walking in on me breaking into his room to look for my bra or him realizing that there was no bra to look for.

If it was anyone else I knew they'd never let me live it down. But it was Dimitri. Mature, responsible, sensible, stoic Dimitri. He'd let this slide, right?

Wrong. He could tell by the look on my face that he was right, and I was wrong. And he just burst into laughter. I loved his laughter. Almost enough not to care that he was laughing at me. He was bent over, holding his stomach, tears in his eyes, laughing his ass off. I'd never seen him like this. I couldn't help but join in his laughter.

After we settled down I was all set to sneak back to my room. He asked me if I wanted him to walk me back to my room.

"You know just in case you get caught."

It was sweet. "Thanks, but I think us being caught together is worse than me being caught by myself."

"We could always say it's a training exercise." He suggested.

"What if it got back to Alberta and you didn't clear this so called training exercise with her beforehand?"

"You're right. Don't get caught".

"I never do". I reached for the doorknob.

"Rose wait. There's something I have to ask you". He had this glint in his eyes. I stared at him expectedly, "Are you sure you're not missing your bra?" He was holding back laughs.

"Oh, hardy-har! When am I going to live this down?!"

"Not in the near future. Good night, Roza".

"Good night, Dimitri".


	10. Chapter 10

**The lost memory of Dimitri Belikov - Part 1**

 _A/N: Rose saves Dimitri from the caves but he loses his memory from a head injury... After a week in a coma in the clinic he wakes up having dreamt the entire time of a beautiful brown-eyed woman. What will happen when Tasha shows up for a suppose visit?_

* * *

It's been a week. A week since the attack. A week since the rescue mission. A week since he nearly died. A week that I haven't left the clinic. A week since I've heard his voice or seen him look at me with those beautiful eyes of his. He won't wake up and no one knows why. I refuse to leave his side. My mom left days ago. I've been showering here. Lissa and Adrian bring food and clothes every day. Other than them the only other visitors are the doc, some nurses who check Dimitri's vitals once a day, and Eddie and Chris who also take turns checking on me. Alberta stopped by from time to time asking for reports on Dimitri's condition.

I guess I must have fallen asleep again because I was reliving that day in the caves…

 _In all the time I'd known him I'd never seen him falter. He was always stronger, always faster. Not this time. The strigoi grabbed Dimitri, pulled him to the ground and sank his fangs into Dimitri's neck._

 _I heard another scream echoing in the caves - this time it was my own._

 _I was trying to run back inside but someone was stopping me. It was Stan._

 _"What are you doing, Rose?! More are coming!"_

 _I pushed him and he stumbled backwards. He wasn't prepared for my assault or the twig that his leg caught on behind him. I quickly grabbed his spare stake from his boot and ran towards where I'd seen Dimitri last._

 _My mom tried to get a hold on me but I was unstoppable. What she did next really surprised me. She ran after me instead of running back to the wards._

 _I don't know if she just did't want to let me go on a suicide mission alone or if she thought she could actually stop me._

 _I spotted Dimitri and the blond strigoi still drinking from him. I took stan's spare stake, gripped it by the point took aim and threw it directly at the strigoi. Thank goodness Dimitri and I had gone over throwing stakes like throwing knives the week before the field experience. I did't have time to assess the damage I'd caused him as I was attacked by 2 more strigoi. My mom was dispatching the other 2 that had attacked us. I could see Dimitri was barely hanging on to conscieness. I screamed for him to get up. I don't know how he did it but Dimitri picked himself off the ground and leaning on the cave wall he managed to drag himself towards me and slash his stake at the strigoi I was fighting. The searing pain in the strigoi's shoulder was enough of a distraction for me to find an opening and stake him through the heart. I caught Dimitri as he was stumbling to the ground. Together with my mom we ran out of the cave, holding up Dimitri, all the while hearing more and more strigoi approaching._

 _We met Stan outside and with only a few minutes left of daylight we ran to the wards._

 _"Roza, you need to leave me and run." Dimitri's eyes were dilated from the strigoi venom and blood loss._

 _"I can't leave you"_

 _"I'm holding you back. Janine, get her out of here." He was getting heavier and heavier as he leaned on us._

 _"_ _I already told you I'm not leaving you." I said._

 _Suddenly mom chimed in. "Stop arguing! Dimitri you and I both know how stubborn Rose is. We won't be able to drag her back if you fall behind. So pull your shit together. We're almost at the gate, we can make, but not if we keep slowing down!", mom_ _commanded._

 _As we got closer to the gate we saw guardians waiting for us. Unfortunately the strigoi were gaining on us. The guardians were getting ready to leave the wards to help us. But what caught my eye the most were Lissa, Christian and Adrian just behind the guardians._

 _"Come on, Chris. Save my life. " I muttered to myself._

 _Seconds later as the strigoi reached us Christian had a ring of fire blazing around us. As we progressed the ring progressed with us and we made it to through the wards. The strigoi hissed in anger but turned around and left._

 _"Sparky, you're a genius!" I shouted to him as he slowly went limp and Adrian had to catch him._

As soon as Chris killed the ring of fire Dimitri collapsed which wasn't so surprising considering. However, he hit his head on a rock when he landed. He hasn't woken us since. Even though Lissa healed him almost immediately the loss of blood from the bite and the severe head injury put him in a comatose state. He's been in the infirmary ever since and I haven't left his side all week.

Thank Vlad for Lissa. She was the only thing that kept my hopes up. She was the only thing keeping me sane, fed and clean. The guys tried to help to be she was the most persistent despite me pushing everyone away.

I woke up with a start when I felt someone nudge my hand. I blinked in the dim florescent light and spotted the most beautiful pair of brown eyes look at me. He was awake and he was slightly smiling at me.

"You're awake!" I shrieked-whispered and threw myself at him, remembering too late that he was probably uncomfortable from the coma-bed-confined-state he was in. That didn't stop him from holding me just as tightly as I was holding him. I pulled back to look into his eyes again.

"Hi", I said. "Welcome back".

"Priviet" He said. Still smiling at me. That was weird, usually if he was speaking Russian it was so I wouldn't understand.

"How are you feeling, Comrade? I was so scared you wouldn't wake up". Then he just stared at me confused.

"Dimitri?" I was getting worried when he started speaking to me in fluent Russian. I held up my hands to get him to stop asking what was wrong when he wasn't speaking Eglish. Finally I tried to get him to understand that I was going to get the doctor.

I found Dr. Olendzki down the hall and had to drag her to Dimitri's room. The closer we got to the room I noticed that there was a commotion going on. Dimitri was standing in the middle of the room with his IV pole in his hand ready to defend himself from the male nurse who was apparently trying to sedate him for being too agitated.

"Are you serious?!" I yelled at the nurse. "He literally just woke up from a week long coma and you're trying to sedate him?"

"He's clearly out of control!" He yelled back trying to get me to leave he added "You shouldn't be in here, Novice! He could injure you!"

"I'm also one of a handful of people in this entire compound who can take him, so you should leave".

Doc O. intervened, sensing that the main cause for Dimitri's agitation was the nurse himself, asked him to leave.

The nurse was right though, about Dimitri being agitated. His chest was rising and falling as he was breathing very heavily. I walked to Dimitri slowly with my hands raised to my sides as if I was approaching a wounded animal. "It's okay, everything's okay" I said calmly stepping closer to him, he slowly put down the IV pole. I was so close now he had to look down to look in my eyes. I put my palm on his cheek trying to sooth him. He leaned into my touch and put his hands on my waist gently. He closed his eyes and suddenly dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my midriff, like a child seeking comfort from a mother. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around him, stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head. He whispered something I didn't understand in Russian. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that.

"I think he said 'please don't leave me again'", the doc said silently. After a few moments she said he should be in bed, so I helped him get back in bed. He held my hand refusing to let go. After he settled down in bed Dr. Olendzki asked a few questions to which Dimitri didn't answer. He only asked if she spoke Russian. She only spoke rudimentary Russian, which was way more than me, but still not enough to get any real answers from Dimitri. There was no one on staff who could interpret so I suggested calling one of the guardians, Yuri, who was fluent in Russian and English. We made a quick call to Alberta who rushed over with Yuri in toe.

While we were waiting, the doc asked what was going on between Dimitri and I. I got defensive. Of course I did, I'm Rose Hathaway.

"Look, you're my doctor, right?" She nodded, "And you're his doctor?" again she nodded, probably starting to get where I was going with this. "So whatever you think you saw, you're wrong. And even if you're not wrong, doctor patient confidentiality" was all I said. She was taken aback but my slightly harsh tone. I just hoped she wouldn't say anything, at least for Dimitri's sake.

When Alberta arrived, Dr. Olendzki asked her to leave the room while she tried to ascertain Dimitri's physical and mental state, claiming that Yuri was necessary in the room for interpretation purposes. When Alberta glanced to me, obviously wondering why I was going to be in the room and why Dimitri and I were holding hands, the good doctor simply said that the patient is entitled to have a family member present during all examinations and since he and I spend so much time training together I was the closest thing he has to family in the vicinity.

"Besides, she has an extremely calming effect on him. The truth is, having her here is making him so much more cooperative and my job so much easier." obviously referring to the incident with the nurse and the IV pole.

When Alberta nodded and left the room I silently murmured a thank you to Dr. Olendzki, wondering what it was that guided her actions.

When the examination/interrogation started, Dr. Olendzki asked the basics - name, age, year, current whereabouts. Yuri interpreted that Dimitri didn't know the answers to any of those questions. It slowly started sinking in that Dimitri didn't remember anything - he didn't know who he was, where he was from, what he did. He didn't even remember how to speak English, for crying out loud. And despite his body language and never letting go of my hand he didn't know who I was either, and he certainly didn't remember what we shared. I refused to cry, especially in front of him, not when he needed my strength.

Finally after Yuri said he didn't know who I was he said,

"' _But I do know that I've been dreaming of you_.'" as Yuri spoke my eyes never left Dimitri's. "' _I dreamt of your beautiful eyes and your silky hair. Even if my mind can't remember you my heart certainly does. And seeing you here, my angel, I know for a certain that you're the love of my life_ '". Dimitri cupped my cheek and kissed me. The kiss was short and sweet and full of love. Until Yuri interrupted yelling "What the fuck?!"

We broke apart. My eyes went wide staring at Yuri, realizing what just happened. "Yuri, you can't tell anyone about this!"

"How long has this been going on? You're his student!" Clearly, Yuri was not taking this well.

"Yes, I am his student and I know how this looks. But I promise you that I can explain everything later. I just need you to trust me." He looked wary. "Fine, don't trust me, trust Dimitri. You know what kind of man he is". He still looked skeptical, slightly shaking his head. "Alright, I didn't want to bring this up but you leave me no choice." I took a deep breath, gathering courage for the nastiness I was about to unleash. "You owe him! He saved your life last week. He pulled a strigoi off you and saved your life. You. Owe. Him."

After taking a deep breath he said "Fine. I won't say anything. For now."

"Fair enough. Now that we have that settled, what's gonna happen now, doc?" I asked.

"Rose, why don't you try telling him about himself. It might help jog his memory".

I slowly told Dimitri everything I knew about him.

Everything. From his name and age, to he childhood - living with 3 sisters, being raised by his mother, having a witch for a grandmother which I just recently learned. I told him about how much of a badass he is and how he's considered a god. I told him about Ivan. I told him that he beat up his dad when he was thirteen. I told him how he's always stoic and always has a guardian mask on.

Then I told him about me, how when met, how we weren't supposed to be together because we were both going to guard Lissa. I told him about my bond with her and Victor's lust charm. I told him about Spokane and him turning down Tasha's offer. I told him about Victor's trial. Finally I told him about the attack that put him in the hospital.

(Since Yuri was my interpreter, I left out the part about the cabin).

I did tell him that we had to keep our relationship a secret from everyone for the time being which disappointed him, but he understood.

After all the story telling he was not closer to remember which frustrated me to no end.

This was a lot for him to take in, so I suggested he rest his eyes for a bit while the doctor informed Alberta that she could join us and get a status report.

"So what now?" I asked the doctor when she returned with Alberta.

"Well, physically he's fine so he can be discharged. He needs to get back to his usual routine which might also help jump start his memories, seeing things he's familiar with in his day-to-day. But if his memories don't start to come back we'll need to run more thorough tests, which need to be done in a hospital."

"Where's he going when he's discharged? He obviously can't go back to guarding" I stated.

Alberta said, "I think I have an idea. Classes and the field experience are starting up again. I think after your performance in the last week's events, I can convince the council to let you drop Mr. Ozera as your charge and reassign you to Dimitri. You'll be scheduled to patrol the wards together, guard classes together and train together according to your previous schedule. And when you're not guarding or training you'll be defending Dimitri as is he were a Moroi. This way you'll get experience in guarding and Dimitri will get back to his routine." That was actually quite brilliant! and I'd get to be with Dimitri all day for the remainder of the field experience. "How does that sound Rose? would you consider it?"

I calmed myself down so I wouldn't embarrass myself squealing and jumping up and down hugging Alberta to death. I composed myself and simply said "Yes." I wouldn't be me if I didn't joke about this a little. "Hey maybe if I hit him in the head hard enough during training he'll remember."

"Alright, well. I think everyone is in need of sleep for now. I'll run some final blood work tomorrow and if everything's okay Dimitri should be released by mid morning into Rose's custody." with that Dr. Olendzki took her leave.

While Yuri explained to Dimitri what was going to happen (Dimitri looked please with the situation) I asked Alberta who would guard Chris now that I won't be guarding him.

"Not all Moroi have guardians during the field experience".

"Right, I just feel like I'm abandoning my charge." Alberta had a glint of pride in her eyes. "What if Eddie's assigned to Lissa and Christian? They're always together anyway and Eddie can practice guarding a family unit, sort of".

"That's a great idea, Rose. I'll go take care of the bureaucracy and I'll see you tomorrow. After you get Dimitri settle in his room both of you come to my office."

Shortly after Yuri and Alberta left. Surprisingly, they left me there with Dimitri.

A very sleepy, yawing loudly Dimitri. I pushed him back against his pillow so he's get the hint and go to sleep. I told him I'd still be here in the morning hoping he'd understand. He sat up and released my hand but that was only so he could pick me up and lay me down next to him in his tiny hospital bed. He held me tight as we both fell asleep. That was the best sleep I had in a very long time. And sleeping in the horrible hospital bed with Dimitri was much more comfortable than the way I'd slept all week - folded in on myself in plastic visitor's chairs.

The following morning I woke up almost blissful. Almost. I was still wrapped in Dimitri's arms, trying to snuggle closer I must have tickled him 'cause he started laughing lightly.

"Good morning, Comrade". I looked up at him smiling.

"Good morning, Roza" He answered sleepily.

Then it clicked. He was speaking English!

"You speak English now?"

"I guess so" he smiled widely.

"Do you remember anything else?" He shook his head sadly. "But you called me Roza".

"It's Russian for Rose" He shrugged.

"Oh. I thought you remembered, That's all"

"I'm sorry. Do you not want me to call you Roza? Is that wrong?" The innocence in his eyes made me feel guilt for ever making him think he did anything wrong, even if it was unintentional on my part.

"It's not wrong. At all. I love it when you call me that. It's just" I hesitated for a moment "it's just you'd only call me that on occasion when you were particularly affectionate. And only when we were alone, of course."

"We're alone now" he observed and smirked. He lips brushed mine lightly. He pulled back as if gaging my response. I was not having any of that. I pulled him to me and kissed him within an inch of his life.

Yet somehow we were interrupted again. Thankfully it was the good doctor who cleared her throat so rudely.

"You asked me not to tell anyone but are making no efforts to keep this a secret." She almost looks disappointed in me.

"You're absolutely right, doc." I said pulling myself up from the bed.

"Agreed", Dimitri concurred.

"You speak English now?" Dr. O. was surprised. "Since when?"

"Since this morning" he replied.

"Well that's a good sign. Come on, let's take some blood so you can get out of here in a few hours".

I excused myself to go the freshen up. When I came back, Dr, Olendzki was already finished.

"Rose, Dr. Olendzki told me you haven't left the infirmary all week" I just shrugged. "You should go. I'll be out of here in a couple of hours, you can come back to pick me up."

"Exactly, you'll be out of here in a couple of hours, I've been here all week, I can take a few more hours."

As he was going to try and convince me to leave to have some time to myself, which I won't get at all once he's released into my custody, we got a surprise visitor. Stanny boy!

"So the great Belikov finally awakes!" Stan walked in with his left hand still in a cast, extending his right hand to shake Dimitri's.

"Hello" Dimitri said kindly and shook Stan's hand.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Sorry"

"That's alright. I ran into Yuri last night, he filled me in on the situation. I would have come sooner to visit you but you would've been a terrible host" He chuckled to himself. Dimitri just smiled politely. Who knew Stan had a sense of humor? A horrible one, but a sense of humor non the less.

"All kidding aside, I was on my way to get the cast removed and wanted to see how you were doing. Do you need anything?"

"Well I'm actually getting discharged today."

"Yes, I heard. So Hathaway, you got work to do - you need to get the key to Belikov's room and go get him some clothes."

We both looked at Stan like he was a martian. "Well I'm assuming you don't want to leave in hospital gown that opens in the back. I could be wrong." He grinned.

I looked at Dimitri, embarrassed that I don't think of it myself "The cloths you were brought in here with we thrown out."

"Not surprising, they were slashed and bloodied beyond repair!" Stan chirped in.

Dimitri looked at me. "You lost a lot of blood, remember?"

Sensing I needed a change in the conversation, Dimitri turned to Stan and asked if the need for the cast came from the same battle.

And then I could have really killed Stan because he told Dimitri everything that happened, without sugar coating it. Not that I was lying to Dimitri, I just wanted to ease him into it and not have him dwell on the fact that he almost died at the hands of the Strigoi.

"This is technically a wound from the caves, but it was no Strigoi that did this. It was our very own Novice Hathaway." He had this tone of voice I'd never heard from him before, maybe he fancied himself a comic when he was off duty. But there was just a bit of awe as he spoke. "She and I were already out of the caves, but you were still in there. When you got taken down" he paused for a moment, looked at me and continued with seriousness "I've never seen anything like it in all my years as a guardian."

Me and my mouth just had to say it "You've never seen a strigoi attack a guardian before?"

"No Rose, I'm not talking about the Strigoi. I'm talking about you." Then he turned back to Dimitri. "I have to say I'm equally impress with you too since you're that one that trained her."

Dimitri looked from Stan to me. "What exactly happened?"

"She tried to run back into the cave for you. I tried to stop her. But your girl shoved me aside, which is how I broke my arm by the way. She ran past Alberta and her mom back inside, threw my spare stake at your attacker, then proceeded to take down 2 more strigoi on her own. It was incredible. The only thing more incredible was that you even managed to get up in the condition you were in to help Rose fight off the Stirgoi that was engaging her. Then of course there was the run back to the Academy. You knew you were slowing us down and tried to convince Rose to leave you there, practically begged her mom to drag Rose away. But Janine wouldn't leave you behind, she knew Rose wouldn't allow it. Anyway, my point was" He took a breath "Thanks you Rose for breaking my arm!" and he laughed.

Dimitri kept looking at me incredulously.

"I've got to go get this cast removed", Stan waved his healed arm. "I'll swing back here and walk you to the guardian housing to help you get a key to the room so you can bring Belikov here some actual clothes." He pat Dimitri on the shoulder and said sincerely "I'm glad you pulled through, Belikov". And he left.

"Are you insane?" Dimitri was fuming. "You're so stupid Rose! You could have been killed! You could have been turned! How could you do that?"

"Because I love you!" I yelled at him, tears in my eyes. "I love you and I wasn't willing to loose you. Besides, I wasn't as bad as Stan made it out to be" I trailed off.

"I may not remember but I can still tell when you're lying, Roza. I love you. And I don't ever want to live with the fact that you were hurt or killed because you were trying to protect me".

"You would've done the same" I said softly, a little unsure of my words. His previous yelling threw me off my game.

"Of course I would've done the same", he answered, more gently.

"Then why are you so mad at me?"

"Because I have the distinct feeling that you're everything to me and I can't live without you. And I don't want to" He pressed me against him hard. Kissed me roughly. It reminded me of the time we kissed in the gym before christmas. I kissed him back just as roughly. I didn't need gentleness after almost loosing him.

And then a nurse knocked on the open door, interrupting us yet again. "Hi" she said not making eye contact. "I just wanted to let you know that there was a delay in the lab work so the results will be in later than planned. Sorry to bother you" She murmured the last part.

Good thing she interrupted us when she did because a few minutes later Stan returned. I left with Stan and promised to be back as soon as possible.

Stan and I were mostly quiet on the trip back to guardian housing until he stopped and got my full attention when he grabbed my hand.

"Rose, I meant what I said back there. I really have never seen anything like that. Not just the speed or the skill you both possess, but the love that was clear in both of your eyes."

I stayed silent, not really knowing what to say. I wanted to deny Stan's accusations and protect Dimitri, but he wasn't really accusing. He also wouldn't be dumb enough to buy it.

"Look, all I'm trying to say it that you both are walking a dangerous path. Guardians aren't supposed to love each other. Especially when they're guarding the same charge. I'm not even going to mention the age difference and that he's your mentor", _too late, Stanny, you just mentioned it_ , "which is wrong on an entirely different level. But you're eighteen now so…" that took me by totally surprise. Yesterday was my eighteenth birthday and I didn't even remember it. "My point is be careful. And for the love of god, don't do anything stupid before you graduate!" We didn't discuss the situation any more, he just got me the key and we parted ways.

Even though I was anxious to get back to Dimitri, I took the time to swing by my dorm room to get my things to move into guardian housing. I brought my things to Dimitri's room and opened the window so it wouldn't be stuffy when we got back.

It took me a while to get back to the infirmary and when I returned I really did not like what I saw. Sitting in the room with Dimitri talking like the old friends they were, was Tasha Ozera.


	11. Chapter 11

**The lost memory of Dimitri Belikov - Part 2**

"Rose! It's so good to see you!" Tasha rushed at me and hugged me. Uneasy, I hugged her back. She didn't know Dimitri turned down her offer because of me. I don't think she even knew I was aware of the offer.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She still didn't let me go, even went as far as cupping my cheek. This woman had real concern for me, I could see it in her eyes. Despite her genuine regard for me I couldn't get the image of her all over Dimitri out of my head. It felt wrong to dislike her, guilty even. But for right now that all I could do was smile politely and make small talk. I was here to take Dimitri back to his room and so he could start healing. Hopefully.

It turned out that Tasha just had to come visit Christian after the attack, while she was here she heard about Dimitri and rushed over. When I walked in she had just been telling him stories about his childhood with Ivan, in Russian. Color me green. I got even more jealous realizing she knew way more about his past than I did. She could give him so much than I couldn't.

Tasha's visit was cut short (her opinion, not mine) when the nurse came to inform us that Dimitri was free to leave. It took some convincing (god, she was sooo clingy), but Tasha finally left so I could walk Dimitri back to his room alone. As soon as the door closed behind us, Dimitri had me pinned against the wall, kissing me fervently.

"Mmm, I've been waiting all morning to do that all morning, Roza" his voice husky, whispering in my ear. He kissed my forehead before he set me down and started looking around the room.

"Ringing any bells yet, Comrade?"

With a small smile he shook his head. "Why do you call me that? Comrade?"

"It just seemed to fit at the time. And it annoyed the hell out of you, so of course I had to keep calling you that." His smile grew.

After he looked through his things for a while, went to see Alberta before lunch.

Alberta gave us his schedule and instructions on what to do and how to do it. She was of course please that he at least got his English back. We would start patrolling tomorrow so he had the day off to look around and get reacquainted with the Academy.

Dimitri was told not to overexert himself for a while, so I planned a little light training for us later that day, some running, some sparring.

When we got back to our room from lunch Dimitri sat me on the bed.

"I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to be mad".

I waited for him to continue.

"Tasha said something this morning while you went to get my clothes".

"You're freaking me out, Comrade. What's going on? What did she say?"

"She said that I called her out of the blue last week and…"

"And?"

"And accepted her offer to become her guardian. With benefits."

…

…

"Rose?" Dimitri waved his hand in from of my face. I wonder how long he's been doing that.

"She what?! That's ridiculous! You'd never do that! You'd never say that. Especially not last week. That was right before that attack!" I was fuming! Pacing the room back and forth as I went on a rant, that ended with "That BITCH!"

"Roza, please calm down" Dimitri stood there trying to calm me rubbing circle in my back.

"What exactly did she say?" I asked when I calmed down a bit.

"She said that we'd been out of touch since Christmas and that I called suddenly last week to ask her if her offer still stood. She said she asked me what about the person that had my heart to which I responded I'd rather have something real with her than something that could never happen with someone else." I didn't know what to say. I had the urge to track her down and beat the hell out of her. He continued, "She wasn't expecting me to just up and leave with her. At least I don't think so. She said she wanted to take care of me, 'now and always'" He said with air quotes.

"Dimitri, what did you say to her?"

"I told her that I'm sorry but I don't remember and I'm currently not in a position to make any life changing decisions. I knew I needed to talk to you".

"Wait, do you believe her? I mean you never said anything to me about it but I was going through some stuff, and you were worried enough as it is."

"I'm not sure if I believe her. She doesn't seem the type to lie, but I can't see myself agreeing to anything like that when I love you the way I do." He paused. "What stuff were you going through?" He asked. "Please tell me, I want to help you".

I smirked at him. "You did help", thinking about the cabin. I proceed to tell him about the ghosts and field experience and everything that happened between us. I told him about the cabin and blushed a little while going into details. It was my first and only time, I was allowed to blush a little.

"That was our first time together?" he asked in wonder.

"That was our only time together. It was right before the attack, when we left the cabin we were jumped by strigoi. You made me run and alert the guardians. You made me leave you there and run". The unshed tears were stinging my eyes.

"Oh, Roza" He held me tight.

"Wait, there's more. After the attack I thought that you had regretted being with me and were going to tell me to it was wrong and couldn't happen again blah blah blah. But you didn't. You told me you wanted to be with me and you didn't care what anyone else thought about it. You were going to request a transfer so we wouldn't both guard Lissa, but we'd be able to be together. You were going to request a transfer to court where Lissa and I will be after graduation."

I took his hand in mine "You still believe Tasha now? Because I sure as hell don't. That sneaky, conniving… Urh! She was smart too. She didn't deny your previous refusal or the reason for it, knowing you'd probably told the 'person who had your heart'. And she said you called close enough to the attack that you probably wouldn't have had a chance to request the transfer or even inform anyone about it. It's much easier backing a little lie with a lot of truth than the other way around." I got up and started pacing again. "She probably thinks since you don't remember she can just manipulate you. Well I won't let her!" I was seeing red! "Who does she think she is?! What did she think was going to happen once you got your memory back, that you'd just stay with her?! Ha! Maybe she thought she'd get pregnant by then!"

It got quiet for a while. Dimitri had this look in his eye, like there was more.

"Dimitri, what aren't you telling me?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "She kissed me."

I nodded, feeling numb. "Did you kiss her back?"

"No! But it didn't push her back right away, She caught me off guard. I'm sorry." He had an apologetic look. He reached out for me and I just took a step back, needing a moment to myself. "Look, I just need some time to process this. Let's go train for a while."

We changed into workout clothes in silence and headed for the gym.

We started with a few laps to warm up and headed inside to spar, keeping in mind to take it easy on him. I explained the rules, no going out of bounds, no hitting the face, how to "kill".

I took a stance and so did Dimitri, mimicking me. I was pretty much relying on his muscle memory and instincts when I attacked first.

After a few minutes I pinned him and declared him "dead". I'm pretty sure he let me have that one in order to gage what kind of a fighter I am.

The next round he pinned me, but he hesitated "killing" me. If fact he stopped fighting all together and just stared at me.

"You're so beautiful".

I was still pissed from before, flashes of Tasha kissing him. So I flipped us over, straddling his hips while pinning him under me, holding both hands over his had with my right hand while I rested my left hand over his heart. "Dead". He looked utterly shocked and in awe. That quickly changed to adoration.

He smirked. "If this is how you win, I don't know why I would ever want to defeat you."

I blushed, not used to him being so bold. I released his hands and moved to get up but he caught me by my hips and held me in place. His hands on me like this sent shockwaves through my body. I took a deep breath and made eye contact. His eye were so full of lust.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"This." He pulled me back down to him and kissed me. The kiss didn't even start off gently, it was heated from the get go. I don't know where I mustered the power to stop it, but I did. As soon as his lips left mine, they attached to my neck, trailing kissed to my collar bone.

"We can't do this here." I said, a little out of breath. "Someone might see". I felt like we had switched roles - I was always the reckless and he was always the cautious. Now the tables had turned.

"Then let's get out of here. Let's go back to our room". He called it _our_ room. I think I just swooned.

We got back to _our_ room in record time. I walked in the door before him. He walked in after me and wrapped his arms around me from behind, inhaling deeply and kissing my neck again. I could get used to this Dimitri. A Dimitri that didn't hold back. I turned around in his arms and asked him playfully "So, you think I'm beautiful?" Referring to what he said in the gym.

He nodded. "So beautiful it hurts". And I froze.

"What is it, Roza?"

"You've already said that to me before". I answered, barely above a whisper.

"Oh."

"Right here, in this room. It was also the first time you called me Roza. Do you remember any of it?"

"I'm sorry. No."

I nodded. Then I excused myself to go to the bathroom where I started crying. I hoped he couldn't hear me.

He didn't know who I was, he didn't remember me. How can he say he loves me without knowing me? How can he dream about me and not know a thing about me? Dream… I wonder… I pulled myself together, washed my face and headed back out.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed with a western in his hand. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Not really."

"I'm sorry, Roza"

"For what? Not remembering? That's not your fault."

"I'm obviously not the same man you fell in love with. You deserve better than anything I can offer you".

"That is so like you! This is so frustrating! It's like you're you but you're not you."

"I'm sorry" He said again.

"Stop apologizing for something you have no control over. Please."

"I remembered English a after a good night's sleep. Maybe tomorrow morning I'll wake up and remember more." He tried to sound hopeful.

"I hope so. I'm sorry too. I'm expecting too much and putting too much pressure on you. I just miss you so much, even though you're right here." I didn't even notice the tears running down my cheeks until he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Sshh. It's alright, Milaya. I'll come back to you. I promise". That just made me cry more.

"How can you be so sure? What if you never remember again? I don't mean to be so negative, but what if you never get your memory back?"

He held me tight, stroking me hair. "I love you so much that there is no way that I won't come back to you." There wasn't a hint of uncertainty. "And if by any chance, as little as it may be, I don't get my memories back, I'll strive to be a man worthy of you again and pray that you'll let me make new memories with you. Okay? I'm here with you for as long as you'll have me".

I managed a "Thank you" between sobs.

When I calmed down enough, we went to the cafeteria for dinner. We sat with Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian.

"Belikov, welcome back to the land of the waking!" I was surprised that Adrian was genuinely happy to see Dimitri awake. Awake. Then it dawned on me.

"Adrian, you look like you could use a cigarette. I'll come with you. Hey Eddie, you don't mind watching my charge for a few minutes, do you? Great". I didn't wait for an answer from Eddie before I got up and dragged Adrian up by the ear. "Dimitri… Stay put and do as Eddie says."

"I'm not a child", he murmured under his breath.

I could hear Sparky ask, "So how's playing Moroi working for you, Belikov?"

I could imagine Dimitri raising his eyebrow towards him.

When Adrian and I were far enough away that they couldn't hear us, I released the hold I had on Adrian's ear.

"Ow! what the hell was that for?!"

"I'm sorry Adrian but I need your help". Then I started my line of questioning. "Did you try to dream walk Dimitri while he was in the coma?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get through. It's not surprising. I can only connect to his subconscious. You know, the place where you dream. Well people in comas don't usually dream."

"You knew and you tried anyway? Why?"

"Hasn't it become clear to you yet that I'd do pretty much anything for you, little dhampir?"

I swallowed hard. As much as it pained me to admit, I really didn't have the time or the inclination to deal with Adrian's feelings for me at the moment, so I just carried on with my original agenda.

"Okay, so when Dimitri woke up, he said he dreamt about me. He dreamt he loves me. He said he knows that I'm the love of his life." I paused while Adrian took in what I said. He didn't look surprised. "How is it that he dreamt about me but you couldn't dream walk him?"

"I only tried the first few nights after he was brought to the infirmary. He could have been dreaming much later. Dreams have no sense of time, he could have been dreaming only the last day or even for only ten minutes before he woke up". That just made the tears come back. I tried to fight them but they started pouring out. Once that started I was full on sobbing.

Adrian hugged me. In earnest, there were no pick-up lines or innuendos. He just gave me what I needed - comfort.

"How come you aren't surprised or upset that I just told you he loves me?", I asked.

"Who said I'm not upset? I am however not surprised because I've know since the ski lodge that you two are completely in love with each other. It was so clear in your auras".

"Was? and now?" more tears shed as I asked a question to which the answer would be crucial.

"Are you asking if he still loves you even though he can't remember you?"

I nodded shyly.

"Yeah, he does. It's as if his soul remembers yours, even if his mind doesn't."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank you, Adrian".

"Any time." We separated from out embrace.

"When he woke up from his coma, Dimitri didn't know how to speak English, but when he woke up the next day after a good night's sleep did. He thinks that maybe tomorrow he'll wake up remembering more. Do you think you could dream walk him tonight? maybe his subconscious remembers more than his conscious mind does?"

"I can give it a try, but I don't think tonight is a good idea. Let's give it till tomorrow and see if he remembers anything new after another night. I don't want to try digging around in his head unless it's necessary."

"But it's okay to dig around in my head whenever you want?!" I said in mock anger.

He chuckled. "That's not the same thing and you know it. I dream walk you to have conversations."

"and see me in skimpy outfits" I interrupted him.

"Not poke around and try to find something that my not be there." He said without acknowledging my previous comment. "I don't want to risk damaging his mind further."

"Okay, fine. One more night. I'll update you tomorrow. Thanks you again, Adrian."

"Sure. Now let's get back before Agent Boring Borsht starts to get the wrong idea."

I smirked. "I never pegged Dimitri as the jealous type."

He laughed "You have no idea!"

After returning to the gang I inhaled my food (big surprise) and told everyone we had an early morning and needed to sleep.

Once Dimitri and I got back to our room I thought we'd go to sleep immediately. Wrong. Dimitri wanted to know about ny conversation with Adrian.

"So what was that about? with Adrian?"

"Nothing. I was asking for his help. For you."

"How's he going to help?"

I explained to him about Spirit, dream walking and what I asked Adrian to do.

"So you asked someone to dig around in my head without even discussing it with me first?"

"I'm discussing it with you now".

"But you weren't planning to!" He accused.

"I was, just not right now!" I defended and that shut him up. In a much calmer voice I tried to reason with him. He was usually the most reasonable person I knew. "We've both had a really long day. I've had a _really_ long week. I just wanted us to get some sleep and then deal with all this stuff in the morning. Is that so wrong?"

"It's not, but you still should have told me. I don't want secrets between us. It's bad enough all my past is hidden from me, I don't want you to hide things from me as well." His eyes got really sad as he spoke.

"You're right, no more secrets. I'm sorry. Let's just go to sleep".

"So, Christian said something about guardians sleeping on the floor," Dimitri said hesitantly.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"No, no. you take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor. I am the guardian, or so I'm told."

"Why would either of us sleep on the floor? you have a big enough bed for the both of us. Unless… Unless… you don't want to sleep with me?" raising my voice a little at the end.

"What? No! I just didn't want to assume… I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"You sure?", I asked.

"I want to share my bed with you". I blushed slightly at the double meaning of his words. "Roza, If I could I'd wake up with you in my arms every morning for the rest of my life." he reassured me.

"Good." I said. It was definitive. "let's go to bed."

I was cradled in Dimitri's arms, with my head on his chest and my arm draped around his waist. As I was falling asleep he asked "Roza?"

"Mmhh?"

"What did Adrian say about our auras?"

I should've known he'd figured I'd asked about that.

"He says according to your aura, you're in love with me. He said that your soul remembers mine".

He nodded in approval. "Good night Roza".

"Good night Comrade".

The next morning I woke up to Dimitri planting feather kisses all over my neck and shoulder.

"Roza, the alarm clock went off 15 minutes ago. Wake up, beautiful."

He kissed me some more as he noticed I was starting to wake up. "Let me sleep" I groaned.

"My alarm clock is worse than the alarms for a fire drill. I can't believe it didn't wake you up. No wonder you're always late for practice. Come on love, we have a shift soon and we only have a few minutes to get to breakfast or we'll be late!" Now he was just being mean by pulling the covers off me and getting out of bed. I wondered if the cold was more from the lack of blanket or from the lack of his body press against mine. He leaned back in and gave chaste kiss.

"Come one, sleeping beauty. You know I don't like being late!" He walked into the bathroom to start getting ready.

I sat up just to make sure I didn't fall back asleep. _I don't like being late! No wonder you're never on time._ I scoffed inwardly, making a face, mock-imitating his voice in my head.

 _Holy shit!_

"Hey Comrade?! How do you know I'm always late?!" I yelled at the bathroom door.

* * *

Dimitri didn't get all of his memories back that morning, but over the next week every day he remembered a little more. We continued with the schedule Alberta gave us, patrol the wards, train and get attacked by "Strigoi". It was extremely difficult for Dimitri to play the helpless Moroi, but he trusted me to defend him and myself even if the attack wasn't real.

The day he remember the cabin we called in sick and spent the day in bed making love.

The day he remembered beating up his father he spent hours killing punching bag after punching bag in the gym. He did this till he practically passed out. Later he called his mother and told her about everything that had been happening to him.

The day he remember Ivan's death I held him while he cried. It killed me to see him so broken. Luckily it was on our day off.

We told Alberta that he was still recovering for another week just so we could spend the extra time together.

During his recovery Tasha tried to get him alone several times. He'd make excuses. After getting all his memories back he cut all contacts with her for what she tried to do to him.

After the field experience was over I moved back into my room. I missed Dimitri immensely when I was alone at nights. Sometimes he'd sneak into my dorm room. It would have to hold us over till graduation, till we all moved to court, when we could be together truly, without hiding.


	12. Chapter 12

**Confessions**

 _A/N: After LS. Rose and Dimitri's pillow talk. Total fluff! Please R &R!_

* * *

It was a Saturday late morning. I was waking up from a midmorning nap. Why would I need a mid morning nap? I didn't get enough sleep last night and woke up at an ungodly hour this morning. Again, why? Well, this was the first time since the coronation that both Dimitri and I were off duty for the entire weekend. Needless to say we were making up for lost time. We made up for lost time through most of the night and continued to do so this morning. Hence the nap.

My head was on Dimitri's bare chest, my arm was draped around his waist. He was holding me tight. Our legs were tangled with each other's and the sheets. He was breathing heavily, still sleeping. I was surprised I was even awake after what we did last night and this morning. I was so very sated. I really don't know what I'd do if my Russian god woke up and wanted to go another round. I was afraid to get up and go to the bathroom. I wasn't quite sure my legs worked.

Admits my musings Dimitri stirred. "Mmhh, Roza"

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I looked up at him, he really was the beautiful. "Actually it's almost lunch time". I corrected. He chuckle.

We enjoyed each others warmth quietly for a while, I idly drew circle on his chest with my forefinger while he played with strands of my hair between his fingers. After everything we'd been through things were finally… perfect. I remembered how we met and found myself wondering what he was like as a teenager. Other than his friendship with Ivan, his love for family and the fact that he beat up his dad, I really didn't know much about him.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"I was thinking about making you some of mama's famous black bread".

"Ooohh," I squealed. "I could get used to you spoiling me." I kissed his chest.

"Good, I plan on doing it for a very long time, Roza." He kissed the top of my head. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well now I'm thinking about black bread". I smirked to myself.

"Before that, Roza!" I could practically feel him role his eyes at me.

I looked back up at him again. "I was just wondering what you were like when you were my age, that's all, you know, what you were like in high school, things like that."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Really?"

"You know you can ask me anything" he smiled warmly.

"Were you a playa?"

"Ivan was, I wasn't."

"Well it's definitely something I wouldn't ask Olena." I smiled wickedly. He gave me a reproachful look. I imagined the voice in his head say 'why you gotta bring my mama into this?' (The voice I imagined in my head was obviously ghetto).

He raised his eyebrow at me. Damn him, I still couldn't do that.

"Look, I really wasn't all that different back then." He said.

"Really? You were an anti social god back then too?"

"Pretty much." H chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's see. We'll start off easy. Who was you're first kiss? And how old were you?" I asked.

"I was fifteen, it was at a party. Ivan made me play spin the bottle and I don't remember her name."

"Ouch. Not memorable?" I teased. "What was the most reckless thing you ever did? Beside fall in love with me" I gave a cheeky grin.

"When I was seventeen I crashed my bike into the side of a convenience store". He looked guilty.

I giggle. "What'd you do? Peddle too fast and forget to break?"

"No. Not a bicycle, Rose. I had a motorcycle, till I crashed it into a wall."

My jaw dropped. "You had a motorcycle?! What, you didn't attract enough female attention, you needed an extra edge?"

He laughed. "I worked all summer before junior year and gave the money to my mother, who of course used it buy me a used motorcycle. I'd been talking about getting one for months, but knew there was better use for the money. I never expected her to by me one". He smiled fondly at the memory. "She said I worked too hard, was too serious for a teenager, and that I needed a break. I rode it for a couple of months and then crashed it on a dare from Ivan. My mother wanted to kill him."

I jumped to the next topic before he got sad thinking about Ivan again. "Next one. Did you have a girlfriend in high school?"

"Yes. Her name was Yelena, she was a dhampir. We dated from the middle of junior year up till graduation. We knew once we were assigned we probably never see each other again."

So he'd already been in a relationship that was doomed from the get go before he met me. Just one more reason he was reluctant back at the academy. As if there weren't enough. "Do you ever think about her?"

"Sometimes, I wonder where she ended up, if she's still a guardian."

"Did you love her?", I wondered.

"At the time I thought I did. I can honestly say I cared a great deal for her. But I was young, I didn't really know what love was back then."

"That's kind of insulting Comrade. I'm young. Do you ever think I don't know what love is? That I'll fall in love with someone else?"

"Roza, after everything we've been through together there is not a doubt in my mind how you feel about me." He leaned up and brushed his lips to mine. "I didn't know what it meant to really be in love with someone till I fell in love with you, okay?" I nodded and went _awww_ in my head. Then he had to ruin it, "Besides, you have an old soul." Pppfff.

"Okay. Was she your first?"

"Yes."

"What about after graduation? Did you date a lot? Have a slew of one night stands?" I asked lightly.

"Is that really what you think of me, love?"

"No, but you had to have had wild oats to sew. I'm just wondering how many there were of them. I mean, I'm not naive, I know there have been many girls before me…" I trailed off.

"Not as many as you might think. There was no slew of girls. I didn't date after I started guarding Ivan. He did make me be his wingman when he went out on Friday nights. Unfortunately that was counter productive for him, the girls always hit on me. Then I stopped being his wingman." I laughed.

"Wait", I thought of something, "you can't tell me you didn't have sex in the six years from graduation until… us?"

"I didn't say that. I said there was no slew. I'd occasionally go out on my nights off, and occasionally hook up with a some girl. They all knew I was unavailable because of my work".

"So how many were there?" I was getting worked up. He could tell.

"I don't know I didn't keep track. Besides, none of them meant anything."

"You're a pig! I thought you said there was no slew! That sounds like a slew."

"I never lied to any of those girls. And there really weren't that many!"

"Off the top of your head give an estimate." I pulled the sheets up around me, suddenly feeling very… dirty.

"Maybe two or three a year".

"For six years?"

"No. After Ivan…" _Two or three one night stands for four years,_ I was doing the math in my head while he continued. "After Ivan died I was assigned to the Lissa and the academy."

"So you didn't really have the opportunity to go out and get laid?!"

"I get why this is upsetting to you, but you knew I had a past. They were all way before I met you. And that's really not that much".

"Compared to the amount of girls you could have slept with, maybe its not that much. And I know there are plenty of guys out there that are man-whores, that this is just a meaningless number. I know I'm being a irrational. But I didn't think the number would be so high. How can I compete with all those girls?".

"Compete? Roza, there's no competition. Those girls don't hold a candle to you. You are amazing. That first night in the cabin, was the best sex I'd ever had till that point. And it was because I was with you, because I was with the love of my life". I was starting to calm down.

"Just think about it this way," I said. "How would you feel If you knew that I slept with ten different guys before we met?"

That rattled him a bit. "You may have a point."

"Thank you. So you were celibate for two years before us?"

"Yes. The last time I had sex before us was just after Ivan's funeral."

"Tell about it. Please."

"Honestly, I don't remember that much. After Ivan's funeral I went to a bar and drank so much that I blacked out. I woke up in some girl's bed. I didn't know who she was or even where I was." He saw the look on my face. "Wait, it gets worse." He looked hesitant. "Not one of my finer moments, there was more than one girl there."

"You had a three way and didn't remember it?! You fulfilled every man's wildest fantasy but you have no recollection of it?!" I laughed hysterically.

"I vowed to never drink that much again." I just barely heard him say over my laughter.

Teasing him I said, "Wait, does that count as one or two?"

"I don't even remember it, it should count as zero". He mumbled.

"I kind of regret ever getting into this conversation with you." I said after I calmed down a bit.

"Please don't. I don't want secrets between us. Not that I'd lie, I just wouldn't think to bring it up myself."

"I just want to know that I have something of yours that no one else has. What makes me special if you've already done _everything_ with someone else? There's nothing that distinguishes me from your horde."

"You have my heart, my trust, my soul. Anything you ask of me, it's yours, Roza. You are everything to me, don't ever doubt that. I've only ever made love to you. Do you really need me to explain to you how special and unique what we have is?" I shook my head. "Good." I'm sure what he said next was to lighten the mood. "You know I'd ask you to marry if I didn't think you'd run screaming."

I chuckled. "Don't you dare! Then I'll feel guilty for turning you down."

"You wouldn't refuse me. I'd wear you down first with multiple orgasms then pop the question when you were at your weakest." He smiled proudly.

"Thought this through, have we?" He shrugged in answer. "Oh my god, you have thought about it!"

"What, marrying you? Of course I have! Why are you so surprised?"

"I don't know. I'm nineteen. That's not really where my head's at. Do you think about it a lot?"

"Sometimes", his non committal answer.

"Please don't do anything stupid until my age begins at least in a two". I pleaded.

"Yes, dear".

I needed to break the tension that was obviously coming. Going back to the original goal, which was getting to know more about his past, I asked, "So where's the kinkiest place you ever did it?"

"Really Roza? You were there".

"I was?"

"Yes. That time at guardian head quarters"

"Does that count as kinky?"

"Rose, we had sex on your desk after everyone left for the night. The door was unlocked, Hans could have walked in".

"Okay you win. It counts as kinky."

"Good. My turn".

"Turn to what?" I asked.

"Ask about your past."

I snorted. Very lady like. "What's to know? You were pretty much there for my adolescence."

"Yeah but there are still things I don't know."

"Well ask away. My life is an open book".

"Okay, let's start off easy. Who was your first kiss?" He practically mimicked me.

"I was thirteen and I kissed a random Moroi boy on a dare."

"Did you have many boyfriends?"

"I didn't have any boyfriends. Unless you count Mason in kindergarten, but that didn't last long". I got sad thinking about Mase.

He conveyed his sympathy and continued. "When was the first time you got drunk?"

"I was fifteen, it was at a party at the academy right before Lissa and I went our 'vacation'".

"When was the last time you got drunk?"

"At the memorial service your family held for you after I told them you were turned".

We were silent for a few moments. He hadn't talked to his family yet, though I tried to encourage him to do so.

He carried on with the questions. "What's the farthest you've gone with a guy that wasn't me?"

"You were there for that too, Comrade. You chased his away."

He looked at me incredulously. "Jesse Zeklos? So the farthest you got was no shirt? Second base?" I nodded. "Nothing more.. hands on?" I shook my head. "Nothing more… oral?" I laughed and shook my head again. God, I was really innocent back then. He raised his eyebrow. "What about Adrian?"

"You said before you."

"No, I said that wasn't me." There was a pause. "You know we never talked about you and Adrian."

"No we haven't".

"So how about it?" I remained silent, though I knew he wanted answers. "I answered all your questions", he urged.

"Yeah and look how well I handled it".

"Why is it so difficult for you to talk about it?" He asked in earnest.

"I don't want to make you feel bad. And. It hurts to think about what I did to him. I nearly destroyed someone I truly love." He looked sympathetic, no doubt thinking about what he did to me as strigoi. "Don't look at me like that! You don't understand! What you did and what I did are two very different things. You had no control over what you did. I chose to do what I did. Me! I did this to him all on my own! While I was completely in control".

"I know you loved him".

I cut off anything he was about to say. "I still love him. I'll always love him. He and Lissa were all that kept me going when I got back from Russia. I wanted to crawl into a hole and cry for everything that happened to you. For everything that happened to me. He held me together."

"Do you regret it? Choosing me?"

I could see the pain this was causing him. "What? NO! Of course not! See, this is why I don't talk about it. It only hurts you! I'm in love with you! Only you! While I'll probably love Adrian till the day I die, I was never in love with him. I am in love with you!" I said again.

He nodded. Then kissed me lightly on my lips and pressed his forehead to mine. "I still have to know, though." He said in an apologetic tone.

"Know what?"

"Everything. I already know he bit you". _So did you_ , I thought bitterly. There was no way I'd say that out loud. I stared at him. I guess there was no getting out of this. The damage had already been done.

"Yes, he bit me".

"Why? Why did you let him bite you? Did you do it all the time?"

"I did't _let_ him, I practically begged him to. And it was the only that one time." I took a deep breath. "We were fooling around and we didn't have any protection. So… we settled for the next best thing".

"Fooling around as in…" He waited for me to fill in the blanks.

"Dimitri, are you sure you want to hear this?" He swallowed and nodded. "As in heavy naked make out session."

"But no sex?"

"Like I said, we didn't have protection".

"Oh. So you and Adrian…"

"… never had sex." I said solemnly.

"Good".

"What?! You don't get to tell me you slept around before me and then be happy that I've only ever been with you. That's so hypocritical. Talk about double standards".

"Roza, I'm not going to feel guilty about being happy that you only ever had sex with me. I wish I only ever had sex with you." The cooled me down a bit. "Besides, it's not the same thing. You two had feelings for each other, you were in a relationship."

After a while I said "Since I already ruined the after glow from this morning, I have one more question."

"You didn't ruin anything. Besides, good sex is like jello. There's always room for more."

I mock-gasped, "Dimitri Belikov, did you just make a sex joke?!" we laughed.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me! No pun intended. Now ask your question so I can go bake you black bread."

"Please don't be mad at me for asking".

"Why would I be mad for you asking a question?"

"Because it's about when you were… Strigoi".

"Oh." His face fell and the room went deadly silent.

"Forget it. Never mind…"

"No, I want you to ask."

"It's fine, I don't need to know"

"Just ask the damn question, Rose"

"Dostrigoihavesex?" I asked so fast I'm pretty sure he didn't get what I asked.

"What?"

"Do strigoi have sex?"

"You know they do". He said flatly.

"Did you? Have sex while you were strigoi?" I stared at him wide eyed.

"No, like most strigoi all I wanted was to gain power."

"But why didn't you have sex with me? I mean, I know you wanted to. And I was more than willing. Not that you really needed my permission in the state I was in". He flinched and I immediately regretted it.

"I saw you as a powerful tool that I could use once I awakened you. I knew that If I had sex with you, I'd in all likelihood kill you. I needed you alive for the time being." As he spoke a single tear slid down his cheek.

This conversation took a really weird turn into morbid.

"I'm sorry I asked but thank you for answering."

"I'll always answer any question you ask me truthfully. Even if it's about that period."

I nodded. "You know if you told me then that you loved me and that's why you wanted to awaken me, I would've agreed". Really don't know why I said that. I literally have no filter.

"Then let's be thankful that that never occurred to me back then".

"Shit. I killed our weekend. I'm sorry".

"You didn't. Come here".

We laid back down, this time his head on my chest, me running my fingers through his hair, him idly tracing patterns into my hip bone. A certain serenity enveloped us. I don't know how long we laid there like that before my stomach started growling.

Dimitri found this incredibly funny. "Come on, Roza. Let's take a shower before we start making black bread."

"What's this we? I thought _you_ were making _me_ black bread."

"I promise, learning how to bake will be just as fun as learning how to fight".

"Bet you say that to all the girls" I teased with an evil smile.

"Mama would kill me if I ever shared this recipe with anyone. But I think in your case she'd kill me if I didn't". My heart fluttered at the thought.

"Okay, Okay".

"But first - shower", with lightening speed he threw me over his shoulder, playfully slapped my ass and headed to the bathroom, me laughing and enjoying the view all the way. How about that - I guess I did have another round in me.

* * *

 _A/N: This started out as fluff and got more serious and morbid, but I decided to keep it like this despite it not being as light hearted as I originally wanted it. Please Review!_

 _Also I'm debating doing a lemony short story. Thoughts?_


	13. Chapter 13

**One night Stand?**

 _A/N: Rated **M!** AH. Dimitri and Rose meet in a club. 'Nuff said. My first try at writing something smutty. So here goes - lemony goodness! R &R please!_

 _(*sorry, this was too long to post as one chapter*)_

* * *

DPOV

I can't believe I let my idiot cousin drag me to a club. He said I need to get laid. That's his answer for everything in life. Pussy.

Got fired. Pussy.

Got a cold. Pussy.

His aunt died. Pussy.

Car broke down. Pussy.

Pussy. Pussy. Pussy.

I on the other hand believe sex rarely solved anything. And I certainly wasn't the love 'em and leave 'em type.

He wasn't all bad though. Deep down he was a good guy. Deep, deep down. I believe once he finds someone he'll stop sleeping with everything with 2 legs and a skirt. Or at least I hope. In any case, he is the only one who was able to drag me out of the house.

So here I was sitting alone next to the bar at the far end of the club. I should have known Adrian would ditch as soon as we walked in the door.

The place was packed with sweaty bodies grinding against each other. Everyone at the bar had a drink in hand. I was drinking Russian vodka, watching the dance floor, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to me. Don't even get me started on the god awful music. I'd say I'm getting to old for this shit, but I'm only 25.

I was contemplating my escape when _she_ walked in. She was absolutely beautiful. A goddess among mere mortals. Easily the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on. She had long almost black hair, which was down her back in waves. I have a thing for long hair. She wore a blood-red dress which ended mid thy that showed off _all_ her curves, but wasn't at all slutty. On her feet were a pair of black fuck-me heels. (Yes, I know what those are. I have 3 sisters, I found out against my will what fuck-me heels are. No man should know his baby sister owns "fuck-me" heels. I shivered at the memory).

She maneuvered her way through the crowd gracefully, sat at the other end of the bar and ordered a drink.

I'd been watching her for an hour now. Guys were hitting on her left and right. Who could blame them? She mostly disregarded them. But she did agree to dance with 4 of them. She only danced for one song with each but the way she moved… My body hadn't reacted like that in years. Every sway of her hips my cock twitched. And every time the boy she was dancing with touched her the caveman in me wanted to break his arms. Yes, they were boys, not one of them was a man. The things I would do to this woman. I wanted to hear her scream my name.

 _Snap out of it!_ What the hell is wrong with me? I don't think like that! That is so not like me. I knew nothing about this girl. And as out of character as it was for me I couldn't help but picture her under me, sweaty and screaming. Let's face it if she's not screaming I'm not doing something right.

As I was chastising myself for my boyish fantasies Adrian reappeared.

"You have great taste" He smirked when he caught me ogling, "but trust me, you don't stand a chance with her, no way are you scoring with her tonight".

"Not that I'm looking to 'score', but why would you say that?" I never took my eyes off her.

"I know the type. Hot, confident, not letting anyone buy her drinks. In the 2 minutes I've been sitting here she shot down three guys. She's going home solo tonight."

"Maybe she's waiting for a real man to approach her, not the little boys here tonight." Knowing what Adrian would do, I immediately regretted saying that.

"Alright, come on, I'll introduce you. But don't say I didn't warn you".

"Wait, you know her?", I asked incredulously.

Adrian shrugged, "Never met her before, but I'll be you're wing man". Leading the way, he noticed me lag behind. "Look, you obviously think she's hot".

I nodded. "I think she's a goddess who should be worshiped". I said it low and wasn't sure he heard me.

"Then at least try to talk to her". When I hesitated he just kept on reasoning, "You're a good looking guy. I'm man enough to admit that looks-wise you're probably my only real competition in this place. And I'm usually the hottest guy anywhere I am". Arrogant much? "You've been ignoring every girl that hit on you since we've been here, and I know that you don't want to get laid, so when she shoots you down, no harm done. Maybe you're a really lucky bastard and she give you her digits."

"Fine. Whatever. Lead the way".

* * *

RPOV

I walked into a club my friend recommended. Vladi's. It opened up 10 months ago and has been the hottest place around ever since. I haven't been in a club like this in a year. I really didn't feel like spending the evening in, so I decided to check the place out. Alone. All my friends were apparently too _busy_ to have fun. Well fuck that.

This place was fully packed. I sat at the bar and ordered a Russian vodka. I drank a little, danced a little, mostly I enjoyed the atmosphere. Or that's what I told myself. After the year I had I needed some carefree fun but I really wasn't enjoying myself all that much. No one here was worth my time. I guess I'll just have to go home alone and spend the night with Peter. As in Rabbit.

I was almost ready to leave when two really hot guys walked up to me. The first was tall and slender. He had the greenest eyes I'd every seen. Greener than Lissa's. His hair was styled as if he just got out of bed. He wore dark skinny jeans and a white button up. The guy he was dragging behind him was even hotter. He was taller and much more built. I could see the muscles ripple under his tight black v-neck shirt when he moved. He had shoulder length brown hair pulled back in a pony tail with just a few strands that escaped, framing his face. His dark jeans were loose fitting and hung dangerously low on his hip bone. But what struck me the most about him were his bottomless brown eyes. I fought the urge to bite my lip as they approached me. This night just got interesting.

"Hey. I'm Adrian. Haaaaave you met Dimitri?" The guy with the green eyes, Adrain said. So I guess the hotter one is Dimitri.

"You know that line hasn't worked since the first season of How I Met Your Mother, right?" I said, purposely not giving them my name. "You're going to have to do better than that". I took another sip of my vodka.

Dimitri was standing just slightly behind Adrian.

"Wow, a woman who can resist my charms."

"What charms? You used an old line from tv series from a decade ago. Let's go for something a little more original, shall we?"

"Original? How about honesty? See my shy Russian cousin here really _really_ needs to get laid. _Desperately"_.

"Do I look like an easy lay?" Not the worst thing a guy has said to me. I didn't slap him yet just because of how uncomfortable Dimitri looked. He wouldn't even look at me.

"On the contrary. You, my dear, are the exact opposite of an easy lay. But like I said I'm trying for the truth. Bare with me". He finished his drink and set the glass on the bar behind me. "See, two weeks ago my cousin here got home early and walked in on his girlfriend of 7 years in bed with not one, but two men. With her cat watching, no less. That's why _I'm_ a firm believer that Dimitri needs to get laid. So being the good cousin I am, I dragged his sorry ass here and am acting as his wingman." He smiled wildly, looking all proud of himself.

I eyed Dimitri up and down. This man was a god. "Excuse me for saying but your cousin doesn't seem like the type who needs a wingman". Dimitri, who had been quite this entire exchange, finally looked up at me for a brief moment.

"That's where you're wrong", Adrian continues. "He does't like clubs or one night stands. I'm afraid he's a bit of a hopeless romantic. He'd probably rather meet a nice girl in a book store." Now Adrian was really irritating me by laughing at his shy yet extremely sexy cousin, who was standing there pinching the bridge of his nose. I was going to have to put him out of his misery. Soon.

"Ok, so you think he needs to get laid, yet are convinced that I'm unattainable. So why, oh why, are you talking to me?"

Adrian smirked. "You are certainly not any easy lay, but like I said Dimitri's not looking to get laid. He's had a lot of offers of a sure thing tonight which he completely ignored." Dimitri looked at Adrian surprised. "He has however been staring at you since the moment you got here. What was it that you said about her, D?" Adrian feigned being pensive while Dimitri stared at him pleading with his eyes for him to just shut up or at the very least not embarrass him. "Oh, right. This is a direct quote. 'She's a goddess that should be worshipped'." Adrian smirked again. As he was telling me this I couldn't keep my eyes of the sexy Russian. I wondered if this was a new way these two picked up woman, then discarded the thought. Guys who look like this didn't need new tactics to get laid…

"Does your shy cousin speak English? or do you do all his talking for him?"

"My English is just fine."

"At last, he speaks!" I exclaimed and Dimitri gave me a little smile. Just that small smile was enough to light up his already gorgeous face. And his accent was dreamy. _Dreamy? What the hell is wrong with me?_

I looked back and forth between Adrian and Dimitri. "Good bye, Adrian" was all I said. Adrian turned to leave but so did the Russian god. I caught Dimitri by the hand and immediately felt a warm all over. Did he feel that shock too? It took me a moment to compose myself. "Not so fast, big boy. You're staying. Say good night Adrian".

Dimitri shrugged and said "Good night Adrian." And Adrian finally left us alone. Calling this guy sex on legs would not be an exaggeration. His shyness only added to it. He was just… yummy.

I ordered us 2 shots of Russian vodka which Dimitri downed easily. Then I dragged him to the dance floor.

The entire time he claimed he didn't dance. That stopped as soon as I placed his hands on my hips and started swaying. I pulled out his hair tie and ran my hands through his hair. It was so soft and silky. We swayed and danced slowly even though it didn't fit the music at all.

I pulled him closer till there was no space left between us. He wrapped his arms around me waist and played with the ends of my hair. We never broke eye contact once. I can't even begin to understand why this felt so right. I felt safe with him.

"What's your name?"

I giggle realizing I never told him. "Rose."

* * *

DPOV

"Rose." I repeated. "Mmhh… Roza." She looked at me puzzled. "It's your name in Russian."

"I like it." She smiled. Her eyes twinkled when she smiled. I couldn't believe she was dancing with me. I was still 6 inches taller than her even in her insane heels. I loved the feel of her in my arms. It was like there was no one else around us, just me and her.

"So is what Adrian said true?"

"You can't tell me I'm the only one who ever called you a goddess". I said with a cheeky smile.

She laughed. "You are, actually. And thanks. But that's not what I meant. Did you really catch your girlfriend in bed with 2 guys?". I nodded and she continued. "That sucks. You do need to get laid".

This time I laughed. "Thanks you. I needed that laugh."

"So, you seem to be taking all this really well," Rose said casually.

I know. "Right? I should be devastated but I'm not. I think the relationship was over a long time ago. We were more friends than lovers for a really long time. Hell, we haven't even been intimate in 4 months."

" _Whaaaat_?! Oh my GOD! That's crazy!" She looked at me incredulously. "How do you not have sex for 4 months?!"

"It's not that long a time!"

"It is when you have a girlfriend who you live with! Holy shit! Adrian was right, you do need to get laid _desperately_!" We both laughed at that. She went on. "How did you not leave immediately with the first girl who hit on you?!"

"I'm not an one night stand kind of guy", I smirked then added cheekily, "I'm an all night long kind of guy."

She mock-gasped. "What happened to Mr. Shy?"

I leaned in close and whispered in her ear "You gave him Russian vodka." To prove my point that I wasn't all that shy, I gently nibbled on her earlobe. She shivered. I wanted to do so much more to her but we were still on a crowded dance floor.

After a few moments she said "Come on, Let's go sit down. My feet are killing me. Six inch heels were not made to be danced in!"

We walked back to the bar, fingers intertwined.

There was only one stool available at the bar. Being the gentleman I am I insisted she take it, but she wasn't having any of that. She just said nonchalantly that she'd sit in my lap. I got the distinct feeling she was taunting me on purpose. So I sat down with her on one of my knees, her legs crossed and in between mine. I held her to me with my arm around her waist while she secured an arm around me neck. She ordered us 2 more shots but said these were the last alcoholic drinks we'd be having tonight.

"You know about my ex. How about you?"

"You're asking if I have any horrible ex's that I didn't have sex with for months?" She grinned cheekily and continued. "Is this your subtle way of asking when the last time I had sex was?"

"Only if you want to tell me", I answered. She smiled, not answering my question.

Just as the seat next to us opened up, Adrian who miraculously turned up again, plopped down. Not that I minded having Rose in my lap, quite the opposite. I was a bit nervous that if she kept fidgeting the way she was she'd soon become very uncomfortable, in more ways than one. Adrian insisted we have a shot together, on him.

I looked at Rose and said "You're call, Roza. You're the one who said no more shots."

"Okay, Comrade, but this is the last one, and it's only 'cuz Adrian already bought them."

We downed our shots. Adrian was practically plastered. Rose was getting a buzz.

"So," Adrian slurred, "Why haven't I ever seen you here before?"

"I was out of the country for the past year".

Adrian abruptly said "Let's go outside, I need a break from all these flashy lights," he waved his hand around.

"That sounds good", Roza said, "I could use some air".

I of course knew that as soon as we were outside Adrian would light up. Adrian and I got our coats from the coat check and we headed out.

"You know, smoking's bad for you." Rose said to Adrian, but it was a hopeless cause.

After Adrian lit his cigarette he turned to Rose and asked "Where were you this past year?"

She took a deep breath. It looked like it was something she didn't really want to talk about. Her eyes met mine.

"I took a year off after graduation to travel. It was my dad's treat. It was also his idea". She looked uncomfortable. "See, I didn't meet my dad till I was almost eighteen. He tried to overcompensate with lavish gifts and a year long trip around the world. I argued that my affection couldn't be bought and that if he really wanted that he'd actually have to spend time with me. He said his work is dangerous and that's why he can't spend as much time as he'd like with me." She paused and rubbed her arms unconsciously. I took off my coat and wrapped it around her. I left my hand around her shoulders, under the pretense of keeping her warm. I really just wanted her back in my arms. She saw through the ruse easily but smiled brightly at me and snuggled closer.

"So anyway," she continued, "I decided if he didn't have time for me he'd have money for me. I'm not one to splurge on myself so I traveled the word and gave away his money to different charities." She could barely contain her laughter. "I tried to screw over my dad by giving his money to the needy and helpless". She said between giggle, as her laughter subsided. "Joke was on me, turns out I didn't give away nearly as much money as I should have. But at least I was able to help a lot of people".

This beauty by my side was visiting the poorest places in the world and probably with the highest crime rate, alone. I shuddered at the thought of what could have happened to her.

"You did all this by yourself, no one was with you? Isn't that dangerous?" I asked her. By this time Adrian had finished his cigarette and went back in the club.

"Well after a few weeks I noticed these two guys that were in every location I had been. I figured they were following me, so I called them on it. Turns out they were bodyguards my dad sent to keep an eye on me. So after that, I was kind enough to save them the trouble of tailing me and we traveled together. They were really nice guys actually, we became good friends." She had this look in her eyes as if she was reminiscing.

"So they're not following you around anymore? They're not here tonight are they?"

She chuckled. "No, definitely not. I told my dad that at home I don't need babysitters".

"I rather like the idea of you being safe", I said quietly.

"That's sweet."

When she turned to look at me I couldn't help but stare at her lips. I wanted to kiss her more than anything I've ever wanted for myself. I noticed she was leaning towards me. I cupped her cheek with my palm, then ran my hand to the back of her neck, to her silky hair. I pulled her to me and bent down. Her lips were soft and she tasted like what I would imagine ambrosia tasting second my lips touched hers I knew I was a goner. I would do anything for this girl.

* * *

RPOV

I have never been kissed like that. Or more accurately I have never responded to a kiss that way. When his lips touched mine, I pulled him impossibly close to me. Our bodies were complete press against each other. Thank goodness for my heels otherwise he'd have to bend so much lower to kiss me. He held me tight around my waist with one arm. His other hand fisted my hair when I press my chest against his. When he moaned I slipped my tongue in his mouth eliciting another moan. He lifted me up and pressed me against the wall behind us as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I forgot to breathe and pulled back for air. His lips never left me though, they traveled down my jaw to my neck all the way to my collar bone. He grabbed my thigh, slowly trailing his hand up till he grabbed my ass. I'd never been so turned on in my life. When I thought I couldn't be any more turned on he ground his hips into mine, pressing his erection to my core. Oh my god! He was massive! This man was going to make me cum right here in the alley. So much for Peter. I was definitely going home with my Russian God. Who am I kidding? Let's face facts. I knew the second I saw him that I'd be going home with him. I ran my hands down the sides of his torso and down his abs. He was packed with hard muscles and I wanted to just rip his shirt off and lick him up and down.

The wolf whistles from the guys passing by pulled us out of our little bubble and reminded us that we were in fact in an alley behind a night club. He set me down slowly and made sure I was steady on my feet before taking a step back.

He must have noticed the disappointment on my face. "I'm sorry Roza", he took a pointed look at his crotch. "I'm gonna need a minute" he took a deep breath.

I took the time to think about the kiss. This kiss was perfect. It made me go weak in the knees. The memory of his lips on mine made me hungry for more. I didn't want tonight to end. I wasn't ready to give him up yet. I brushed my lips with my fingertips, they were still burning from the kiss. That wasn't the only thing that was burning. I bit my lip.

"I'm going to need more than a minute if you keep doing that" his voice was husky, while brushing my lips with his thumb as his palm cupped my cheek. I moaned at the touch and kissed his thumb. "And that". I giggled.

"Your cousin was wrong," I pulled him down to whisper in his ear, "I am an easy lay, I'm just a very picky easy lay".

He raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I've always wanted to do that. Was there anything he did that didn't look sexy as hell?

"Come on" I tugged his hand. "My car's parked around back".


	14. Chapter 14

**One night Stand? - part 2**

* * *

DPOV

She stumbled a little, but I righted her.

"Stupid heels! Now I remember why I don't wear them anymore!", she yelled.

"Here, hop on" I motioned for her to get on my back. She got a wicked smile. I bent down a little so she could reach and jump on my back, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I held her behind the knees making sure she didn't slip off. Having her wrapped around me warmed my entire body. I could feel her chest press into my back. She definitely knew what she was doing to me.

"Giddy up, horsy!" I laughed. I laughed so much this one night already, with this beautiful creature, probably more than the last six months with my ex, Tasha.

"I knew I'd have you riding me tonight". Bold of me, but she was bringing out my playful side.

She playfully gasped, "How many shots did you have tonight?" playfully referring to my previous statement about vodka making me not shy.

"You started with the 'horsy'!"

"Judging by your duster, you clearly want to be the cowboy not the horse." I could hear the smile in her voice. "It's the SUV parked over there" She pointed.

I don't know much about cars but I could tell right away this was a luxury car.

"Perks of having a very rich and very guilty father", she answered my expression. "You get an SUV for your nineteenth birthday. Wonder what he'll get me for the big two oh."

For the life of me I couldn't figure where she could possibly have a key on her. I set her down next to the driver side. She punched in a combination in the keypad of the door. Guess she doesn't need a key. She popped the trunk and handed me my duster back.

"I have a jacket and shoes back there that won't kill my feet."

I got in the passenger seat. The ride to her apartment was quiet but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Was I really doing this? Going to a woman's apartment who I'd just met? This isn't me. This is something that Adrian would do. Besides, I didn't want just one night with her.

She lived in a condo complex in an expensive neighborhood. If that wasn't enough, her apartment was the penthouse suite.

"I was pretty shocked too when I saw this place." She saw the look of awe on my face. "But my dad really isn't the type of guy you say no to. He bought me this place and moved all my stuff in here while I was traveling. I was mad at first, but I did need a place to stay and all my things were already here. I'll give it to my old man for knowing I'd be too lazy to move out. So you want something to drink?" She asked while heading to the kitchen.

"Sure. What do you have?"

"I have no idea." She laughed. "Let's see the what's in cupboards."

I walked around the kitchen island, towards the door in the corner.

"Did you know you have a pantry?", I asked.

"No." We laughed at the absurdity of the situation. "I _literally_ moved in here 2 days ago."

"What do you drink, coffee or chocolate milk?" I called out from the pantry.

"Definitely hot chocolate".

I walked out of the pantry with 4 packets of chocolate milk. She got 2 mugs from the cupboard. I made the hot chocolate while she sat at the island.

"Why 4 packets?" She took a sip.

"Doubling's the secret to the best hot chocolate".

She smile brightly. I would give anything to always make her smile.

We moved over to the couch. I sat beside her, we drank our hot chocolate. She asked me where I'm from, I told her about home. I really felt like I could open up to her. I talked about my family. She told me about her childhood, practically raised by the boarding school she attended, handed off by her mother. She told me about the charity work she did while she traveled.

The more she talked the more I realized that she really was a goddess to be worshipped and I'd give anything to be the one to worship her.

I noticed we were moving closer and closer to each other. Subconsciously I raised my hand to caress her cheek, she leaned into my palm. I leaned in and gently brushed her lips with mine. Almost as soon as our lips touched the kiss became hungry and needy. I found myself pulling her into my lap, she immediately responded and straddled me. I fisted her hair and pulled her closer to me. When she ground her hips into mine I moaned, that only spurred her on more. We broke apart at the same time, breathless. She looked into my eyes and said "Take me to bed" with a small seductive smile. She start to get off me but I hesitated and grabbed her hips to stop her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to just have sex with you tonight, leave when it's over and never see you again."

She smiled. "I don't want that either. If you leave who's gonna make me breakfast?"

"I'm serious, Roza".

"Me too. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day".

"I mean it, shouldn't we take this a little slower? Don't you want something more meaningful?" My accent became so much more pronounced.

"Look, you just got out of a really long relationship. And in all honesty, I don't really do relationships. I also don't do slow. So how about we start with tonight" She got up, painfully slowly unzipped her dress and let it pool at her feet. "and see where it leads us?"

I thought I was hard before. She was exquisite in matching black lace panties and strapless bra. I needed her. I knew there was no denying her.

"I want you". She barely whispered, as if mirroring my thought she added, "I need you". She bit her bottom lip nervously. Did she really think I would be able to turn her down?

She took my hand and pulled me from the couch, then led me to her bedroom.

* * *

RPOV

When we got to my bedroom I tugged off his shirt. He was perfection. I have never seen a body like his. Broad shoulders, big biceps. It was as if his chest was chiseled by an artist. He had an eight pack complete with a sexy V that led down into his pants. Pants that I was now desperate to strip him of. He even had a happy trail.

I splayed my fingers across his pec. He was so hard yet so soft at the same time. I couldn't help but kiss his bare chest. I bit his nipple and trailed kisses to his down his eight pack. I could feel his erection press against me through his jeans. I popped the top button on his jeans, the popped the next and the one after that, finally unleashing the monster from his confines. And oh, it _was_ a _monster_. I pulled his jeans down and he kicked them the rest of the way.

He pulled me flush against him and kissed me roughly. He unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor. He murmured something in Russian. "What?"

"It means 'Beautiful'." He stroked my hair. "Everything about you is beautiful". It wasn't only what he said but the way he said it that made me shiver with anticipation.

It was his turn to explore my body like I did his. He pushed me gently on the bed, laying down beside me. He trailed his fingertips across my stomach and cupped my breast slightly squeezing. He pinched my left nipple while nibbling on the right one. I had never enjoyed someone playing with my boobs so much. His hands moved south cupped me through my panties. "So wet" he murmured against my skin. With the things he was doing to me my panties were completely soaked. He pushed them a little to the side so he could run his fingers down my slit, rubbing my clit just a little, making my back arch and a moan escape my lips.

He continued to kiss down my torso, dipping his tongue in my navel. He kissed down to my panties, gave me a look questioning. The gesture warmed my heart. I nodded. Dimitri hooked his thumbs in the waistband of my panties and pulled them down my legs painfully slow. His hands grazed my skin the entire time.

I swear every time he touched me it was like he was trailing fire across my skin. And I loved every second of it. He crawled back you my body leaving open mouth kisses on his way, lingering on my neck.

His voice husky, "You smell amazing, Roza. I have to taste you". With the way he rolls his R's I was sure I'd enjoy _anything_ this man did to me with his tongue. I didn't really have time to mull it over before he plunged his tongue in me. Every time he licked I thrust my hips up while moaning. His tongue was warm and rough on my clit. The further he pressed his it into me the louder I got. My orgasm hit like a tidal wave, building slowly at first and then crashing all at once. Dimitri let me ride it out before climbing back next to me. I was dazed from my climax when I attacked his mouth with mine. Tasting myself on his tongue only turned me on more.

"That was incredible". I murmured.

"I've only just started Roza."

"MMhhh… You have such a talented tongue. Let's find out how talented the rest of you is…" I flipped us over so I was straddling him.

* * *

DPOV

Her moans did things to me I didn't know were possible. Her walls clamping around my tongue while she was screaming my name was almost enough to make me cum. Almost.

I was far from done pleasuring this goddess when she flipped us over and straddled me. Her kisses were soft at first, until she bit my lower lip hard to the point where is was almost painful causing me to let out a loud moan. She kissed and sucked my neck no doubt leaving her mark. I couldn't care less at the moment. She ground her hips into mine. The only thing separating us was the thin material of my boxers. She ground her hips again.

She nuzzled the side of my neck she didn't bruise, tickling me with her nose. "Mmhh, I think I'll have a taste too". Sat up and smirked. Roza licked down my chest, past my stomach to the waistband of my boxers. Grabbing it with her teeth, she pulled my boxers down at a tantalizing rate, never once breaking eye contact.

After she situated herself between my thighs she said "Dimitri, I have to tell your dick is magnificent". My cock jumped at the compliment. "In the infamous words of Lisa Lampanelli I don't know whether to service it or feed it a peanut." I really had no idea what she was talking about but all that left my mind as soon as she grabbed my throbbing erection and put the tip in her mouth. Lost in the feel hands and mouth, I threw my head back into the pillows. This blow job put all others to shame, I honestly didn't know how she could fit so much of me in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, I moaned. She sucked harder giving me infinite pleasure.

She actually took my hand and guided it to her head. I aim to please so I fisted her hair and ever so gently pushed her head down just a bit, trying my hardest not to thrust my hips. She moaned. God, that sound again.

I gently pulled her up. "Why are you stopping me?"

"Because I don't want to cum in your mouth"

Failing to see the logic, she stated "I came in yours".

I smiled warmly. "Yes but when you do it it's sexy and a complete turn on for me, when I do it I feel like it's disrespectful to you".

"But I want you to", she pouted. Just one more sexy thing she does with her mouth.

"Next time, I promise". I kissed her again laying between her legs.

I locked eyes with her as just the tip of my cock was at her entrance. I paused giving her the chance to change her mind. She wrapped her legs around my waist and slightly pushed me down to her.

* * *

RPOV

He entered me inch by inch. When he was in to the hilt we both let out a loud moan. The entire time he was pushing into me he never broke eye contact. It was exhilarating. I'd never experienced anything like it. He gave me just a moment to adjust to him. I was no virgin but I don't think I can emphasize just how enormous he is. I was seriously nervous that it wouldn't fit, or he'd hit the back of my throat or impale me or something. "So tight" he murmured.

He pulled almost completely out before pushing back in. He did this over and over, slow at first, then picking up the pace. For every one of his thrusts I thrust my hips up to meet his, moaning each time. He kissed me before leaning up, grabbing my ankle and pulling it onto his shoulder. God, that felt good. He kept pumping and pumping at an glorious pace. Then it happened, taking me completely by surprise - I came so fast and so loud. In the back of my mind I started to wonder how sound proof the apartment was. He slowed down a bit and I'd realized that we were two to nothing. Does that mean I was winning or he was?

I thought he'd pick up the pace again to satisfy his own need for a change, instead he flipped us over without ever breaking contact.

His hands firm on my hips, he pushed and pulled me. Getting what he wanted, I started riding him. I road him as if it would bring me my salvation. He pinched my nipples while murmuring "Fuck, Roza". I threw my head back and slowed my pace. Looking back down at him, he was breathtaking. His muscled body and graceful hands spurred me on, and I couldn't hold on much longer.

"Let go, Roza. Cum for me." And that did it. He guided my hips till my orgasm subsided.

But he still wasn't done with me. He flipped me over so I was on my stomach and pulled me back by my hips raising my ass. Oh God! He was going for doggy style. That was secretly my favorite position. He plunged into me so hard I screamed. I think I was about to pass put from the pleasure. The room was filled with the sounds of his groans, my screams and the _smacks_ of skin against skin. One of his hands gripped my waist while the other tugged on my hair just rough enough to excite me without hurting me. He fucks me from behind but he won't cum in my mouth. How weird is that? Not that I'm complaining.

I couldn't get over how he knew exactly what I wanted. I needed him to start off gentle and slow, just like he did. And now I needed him to take me roughly, exactly like he was doing now. You can only do gentle for so long.

"Dimitri! I'm… I'm… AHH!" He chuckled a little at my incoherence and it vibrated throughout my entire body.

He flipped me over again, going back to sweet and gentle. His pace was slow but his thrusts were strong and deep. I place my hand over his chest. His heart beat was still so fast form his previous pace. With my other hand I cupped his cheek and rubbed his lips with my thumb. He stilled for a second, placing his hand over mine bringing it to his mouth and pressing his lips to my palm. I smiled at him. His heart started beating even faster. We were staring into each other's eyes, it was as if he was seeing my soul and I his.

"I want you to cum again". He voice was a whisper.

* * *

DPOV

This was by far the best sex I'd ever had in my life. If I'd thought sex could be this great I wouldn't have been celibate for so long. In truth my sex life even before had been boring anyway. But this woman really was a goddess in every way. I had never had a connection with anyone like I did with her. I couldn't take my eyes off of hers.

"I want you to cum again". I needed to feel her cum one more time.

"I don't think I have it in me" She said softly.

"Cum _with_ me."

She nodded.

I thrust again and again, coming closer to my own climax. The closer I came the more I could feel her walls tightening around me. She tightened her grip on me, digging her nails into my back. Not hard enough to draw blood, just hard enough to make me want to thrust faster. But I didn't, I kept my pace of deep powerful thrusts. After a few more thrusts, she moaned my name loud. As her walls squeezed I exploded into her with an almost animalistic growl escaping from my lips without my permission.

We were both panting now. I had my head in the crook of her neck while my breathing slowed and my heart rate came back to normal. I leaned up on my elbows to look at her again. She was smiling. I was smiling. Everything in the world was perfect.

I pecked her lips, then pressed my forehead to hers.

"That was amazing" She said, still a little out of breath.

"Yes it was".

"I've never.." She trailed off, shivering.

I don't want her to be uncomfortable with all my weight on her. I moved laying down on my side next to her and pulled the covers over us. I hugged her by her waist. "You've never what?" I asked.

"I've never had sex like that." She sighed.

I smiled. "Me neither". I could tell she was barely conscious. "Sleep, Roza".

"But I don't want this night to end". She pouted, eliciting the biggest grin of my life. She wanted me to be with her.

I reassured her "I'll be here in the morning. After all some one's got to make you breakfast. Sleep, my Roza".

She managed to mumble an ok, before turning over and pressing her back to my chest. She wrapped my arm around her and held onto it, like she was afraid I'd disappear. But I wasn't going anywhere. I'd be here tomorrow morning and every morning after that. I'd spend the rest of my life with this beautiful creature in my arms, I'd make love to her like this every night for all eternity if she'd let me.

"Good night, Roza". I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. I fell asleep knowing it'd be the best night's sleep I'll ever have because I'd get to wake up with her.

* * *

 _A/N: So that was my attempt at a decent M short. (but I'm guessing it's become clear that my shorts aren't really short…) I was going for sexy and provocative without being too crude. Did I hit my mark? Please Review_


	15. Chapter 15

**Love Fades?**

 _A/N: I know I already did Rose's reaction to Love fades in an earlier short, but I had a different take on Rose's reaction in the church in head that I had to write. Not my best but there are a few sentences that are worth it._

* * *

"I've given up on you. Love fades, mine has."

I stared at him in disbelief. In all this time he'd never phrased it like that. If he had hit me it would have hurt less.

"You son of a bitch." I said it under my breath. Just loud enough for him to hear, not caring that I just swore in church. "Well, that's technically not true. Olena's lovely. And I know she raised you better than this," waving my hand up and down gesturing to him.

"Better than what?" He let an undertone of irritation slip out in his voice. I didn't care that I just brought up his mother in this situation.

"Better than to string me along. You should have told me the first time that your love _faded_." I was holding back the tears, I had to say this to him. "Of all the things you have ever said or done to me, that hurt the most, and that's saying a lot after everything I went through in Russia." He flinched at that. "Tell me, did you _ever_ love me? Forget it, don't answer that. Loving you is the worst thing that ever happened to me. I _pray_ that my love for you fades". I got up and left, not even bothering to look back at the love of my life, trying to put as much distance between me and him, hoping that there would be no witnesses when my facade crumbles and I break down in tears.

I was so consumed by my grief that I didn't hear his footsteps. I'd only noticed him when he grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop.

Once I met his eyes I was furious. "How dare you?! Don't touch me!" I was so angry that I couldn't cry, all my unshed tears were gone suddenly, replaced by rage.

He immediately release my arm and yelled right back. "How dare _I_?! How dare you! How dare you bring my mother into this?! Are you still in touch with my family?I"

"No, I haven't spoken to them since before I left Russia."

"Good."

"What's the matter? Afraid I'll tell your mother that you've been turned back to dhampir?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be. He looked at me blankly. "Fine if that's all you care about, let me assure you I have no intentions of being the one that drops that bomb on your family. It was bad enough that I had to be the one who told them you were turned." I finished in barely a whisper.

"Thank you. And that's not all I care about."

"Whatever. Good bye, Dimitri."

"Good bye."

I turned to leave but Dimitri apparently wasn't done and stopped me again by calling out to me "Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think I like being like this?! I'm consumed by guilt for everything I did to all those innocents, for what I did to you. I remember the way your blood tasted, I remember how much I enjoyed the feel of it going down my throat. Most mornings I wake up and wish that you had staked me through the heart on that bridge."

"You're not that monster any more. I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe you should be. Don't you see that out of everyone around me I'm the most dangerous to you?! Even if I ever get some sense of normalcy back, even if I get back any other human emotion besides guilt, I'll never be able to look at you without it hurting. The sight of you makes me sick to my stomach because of everything that I did, everything that I was going to do".

"Stop it! I get that you're trying to make me see reason, but you're making it worse! Every word you throw at me is like a lash on my skin." I yelled at him but he kept going.

"And the worst part is that I keep hurting you and I don't know if I can stop, so you have to just stay away from me, Rose. For your sake and mine".

"For my sake?! since when have I ever done anything for my own sake? Do you have any idea what I went through for you? That wasn't for my sake! It was for yours! Yet somehow you still think I need to take your sake into consideration. How selfish!" I was beginning to ramble.

"What do you want, a thank you note?"

"I didn't do it for a thank you. I did it because I love you!" Now I broke and started crying.

He looked like he was about to cry as well. We paid no attention to the people passing by as they stared and whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Yeah, me too".

"Rose, I know you so I have to say this. Don't fantasize that one day I'll be my old self and we'll get a happily ever after. Don't wait for me. Don't put that on me, it's too much. And you deserve so much better. Move on with your life, move on with Adrian."

Tears sliding down my face, I nodded. "Just so you know, no matter where I am, or who I'm with, I will _always_ love you." I turned to leave again, this time I didn't turn back as he told me "The man you love is dead. I'm not him anymore. Mourn your loss and live your life."

I kept walking, tears streaming down my face, his words still echoing in my ears. _Love fades, mine has_.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who followed/favorited my shorts (no pun intended) and to all of those who left reviews -Thank you! They really mean the world to me._

 _The previous short I posted got much more attention than I had expected and it took me completely by surprise. I hope it wasn't the pinnacle of my writing bout and that it doesn't all go downhill…_

 _In any event, I wanted my next short to be all fluff, without anything morbid or depressing. BUT, That's not ready so here's some more morbidity and depression :)_

 **Final words of Natasha Ozera**

 _A/N: After LS. Before Natasha's execution, she begs Dimitri and Rose to visit her. In **DPOV**_

* * *

I had just gotten home after a really long day. It'd been a long week actually. Christian was spending more and more time with Tasha, in her final days before the execution. As his loyal guardian and friend, I accompanied him on his visits to his aunt. Christian was a mess. Telling everyone he had allergies as an excuse for his eyes always being red. I'd heard him cry on several occasions when he thought I was far enough away. Despite Christian adamant requests, I refused to see Tasha. After what she did to Rose there was nothing I wanted to say to her.

While I am a firm believer that each person's responsible for their choices, I couldn't help but feel guilty. As if I had some a hand in what became of Natasha Ozera. She was one of my cherished friends. I'd known her since adolescence. When Ivan died and I pushed everyone away, she was the one who pushed right back and wouldn't let me self destruct. I keep going over every interaction she and I had since I was turned back to dhampir, thinking I should have seen this coming and what _I_ could have done differently to prevent the events that transpired. But all the history we shared wasn't enough for me to forgive what she did to my Roza.

Today I was on shift patrolling the wards around court leaving Christian on his own to deal with the mess Tasha made of her life. I was looking forward to a quiet evening with Roza and her favorite Chinese take out. When I got home I found Rose sitting on the couch with a basket of dirty laundry next to her and 2 letters in her hand, giving me a disapproving look.

 _Shit._

I immediately knew what she was holding. How could I have been stupid enough to forget the letters Christian gave me from Tasha? I should have thrown them away as soon as I dropped him off at home but they completely slipped my mind and wound up in the laundry. What are the odds that Roza actually did her share of the chores today of all day?

"What the hell is this Dimitri? I thought we agreed no secrets!" A mixture of hurt and anger clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry you found those. I meant to throw them out".

"Why would you throw them out when one is clearly addressed to me?" Currently she was more angry than hurt.

When Christian gave me the letters one was addressed to me and one to Rose. I didn't open nor read either. I was finding it very difficult to care about anything that woman had to say. I wanted absolutely no contact between her and Rose.

"I didn't want to upset you. She's done enough to you!" My anger rose at the memory of Roza bleeding to death in my arms. Seeing the grief in my eyes seemed to dissipate Rose's anger about me hiding the letter. "Why are you wasting your time on this?" I asked taking the letters from her hand. She'd obviously read her letter.

"Look, I get it, okay? Who better than me can relate to what a woman is willing to do for the man she loves? _Especially_ when that man is you?" Roza eyes were glazed with unshed tears.

Was she serious?! "That's not the same and you know it! Everything you did, was _for_ me. Everything she did was for herself! You put yourself as risk whereas she put anyone but herself at risk. For god sakes, Roza! How can you have any compassion for the woman who almost got you executed for treason and when that failed shot you in the heart?! What could she possibly have to say after ruining so many lives?" My breathing was labored after that rant.

"I've ruined lives" she whispered. "Look at Sydney and Eddie. And don't even get me started on Adrian". She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "She wants to apologize to me in person before she…"

I looked at the letter I'd taken from Roza moments ago, tears streaked the words. They weren't fresh, these was Tasha's tears soaking the paper as she begged Rose for forgiveness in writing, regretting everything she'd done. Of course she regrets it, I thought bitterly. She got caught.

"The audacity", I said as I crumpled up the paper in my hand. "You can't seriously be considering going to visit her! She doesn't deserve forgiveness. Least of all yours."

"I don't want to sound like a cliche but you know the saying - to err is human, to forgive divine". After a long silence she added "Dimitri, people aren't forgiven because they deserve it. They're forgiven because they need it". She took the letter from my hand and informed me that she'd be visiting Tasha tomorrow with Christian. Roza left me no room for arguing. As much as I didn't want Tasha anywhere near my Roza, I knew Roza well enough to know that once her mind was made up there was no going back.

"You should read what Tasha wrote you, she might surprise you". Roza was trying to calm me by stroking my hair. I was so upset that even that wasn't helping.

"Babe, I know you're upset right now. I know that Tasha didn't just do this to me, she did it to you too. But think of what it would mean to Chris." She lightly kissed me forehead and left me alone to my thoughts. So much for my relaxing evening.

The next morning Roza got up before me, which was a rarity especially since it was our day off.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked. She was already dressed to go.

"I know you don't approve, but I'm meeting Sparky for breakfast and then we're going to see Tasha. You should join us."

"I don't think I can, Roza. I'm so mad I can't even bring myself to read her damn letter."

"I know you, Dimitri. If you don't do this, you'll regret it."

"Even if I do talk to her, I'll never be able to forgive her."

"I'm not saying you should forgive her. But you shouldn't deprive yourself of the chance to say goodbye. She's being executed in 2 days. Your time to deal with this is running out. Besides, Comrade," she smiled brightly despite the morbid subject, "To quote Gandhi, 'Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong'. And you're the strongest person I know".

She kissed me and told me where she and Chris were having breakfast in case I changed me mind. She of course was right. I knew I'd eventually regret not seeing Tasha before she died. Plus, she was laying it on really thick quoting Gandhi. I thought she never listened at school. I knew I should do it, if not for myself then for Christian. Tasha couldn't hurt me anymore, but I knew seeing her would give Christian some peace of mind. After the life he's lead he deserves at least that.

Reluctantly I got out of bed, got dressed and went to meet Roza and Christian. Before I left I read the letter Tasha wrote me. The gist was the same as Roza's letter - begging forgiveness, wanting to grovel in person, regretting her actions, blah blah blah. The main difference was she signed Roza's letter 'sincerely', whereas she signed mine 'all my love'. I knew that'd I'd just get angry again if I dwelled on what Tasha wrote so I just left before I changed my mind.

I got to the coffee shop quickly to discover Roza has already ordered me breakfast. She knew I'd come around, smiling at me smugly as I drank my coffee.

When we got to the prison, we all went in together without hassle as we were 2 of the most decorated guardians and the queen's boyfriend. Tasha's face lit up when she saw Roza and I.

"Rose! Dimka! You came!" Her voice was raspy and she was almost sickly thin. Her hands were restrained to the table.

"Tasha," Rose greeted while I nodded curtly at her. Christian lent in and kissed his aunt on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for coming! I know I don't deserve it and I'm just so grateful you agreed to meet me.", Tasha said in as delighted a way as she could be under the circumstances. "How are you feeling Rose?" I scoffed at Tasha's sudden concern.

"I can't complain." Rose answered, trying to sooth me by rubbing circles on my hand with her thumb under the table.

Any calming effect Roza had on me wet out the window with Tasha's next request. "Rose, may I speak to you for a few minutes in private?"

"Absolutely not!" I yelled.

"Relax, Comrade". Rose had her hand on my shoulder. "We'll be right back". Rose excused us and dragged me out into the hall to try to reason with me. "She's handcuffed to the table and she's too weak to use her magic. There are 2 other guardians in there and in any case you'll be right outside the door."

"Why are you agreeing to this?" Even I could hear the pain in my voice.

"Call it a morbid curiosity to see what she has to say. Besides, I'm already here, might as well listen to what she has to say." She shrugged. As if it was that simple.

She went back into the room and Chris came out. She was there for all of five minutes, but it was five minutes of agony for me. The love of my life and the woman who tried to kill her, alone in a small cramped space with no windows… Could this nightmare get any worse? When Roza finally emerged I wrapped her in my arms and held on for dear life.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, not letting her move an inch from me.

"I feel like I should be asking you that. I'm fine, Comrade. We just had a chat." She gave me a look telling me we'd discuss this later. "She asked to speak to you in private as well, Dimitri". She could see the reluctance in my eyes. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"You won't think less of me if I don't?" I suddenly found my shoes the most interesting thing in the world.

With a single finger she lifted my chin gently forcing me to look in her eyes. "I'd never think less of you". She moved her hand down to my chest, placing it over my heart. I pressed my forehead to hers and took several deep breaths, calming myself with her scent. After several moments I found the strength to finally go in to see Tasha.

I entered the room were Tasha was being held and took a seat in front of her.

"Hello, Dimka". I suddenly hated that nickname. I knew that from now on every time someone called me Dimka, I'd cringe because of her. Since she'd already ruined it for me there really was no point in asking her to stop.

"How are you?" She asked as if we were still old friends.

I was already beginning to loose what little calm I had. "I'm not here for small talk, Tasha. What is it that you want?"

"Cutting right to the chase. I see Rose is rubbing off on you."

I slammed my palms on the table, startling her. "Don't you dare even say her name! I'm 2 seconds away from leaving. Now spit it out!"

"I'm sorry". She said finally.

"Sorry for what you did, or sorry you got caught?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Truthfully? Both". I scoffed at her answer. "I _am_ sorry for what I did to Rose."

I still didn't believe her. "Sorry? For framing her or shooting her?"

Again she answered "Both. I didn't mean to shoot her, the gun just went off." She was quite for a while.

I broke the silence. "You framing her was completely premeditated. Tell me, if we hadn't broken Rose out or found evidence against you, would you have let Rose die for the crime _you_ committed?"

"In all honesty, probably. But the entire time she was held, I felt extremely guilty."

"Really? Well that changes everything." I murmured sarcastically. It wasn't just Rose's snakiness that was rubbing off on me, it was Christian's as well.

"Of course I felt bad. I'm not without emotions. I'm not strigoi". She saw my cringe and added, "Sorry".

"Why are you apologizing to me?" I asked.

"Because I knew you were in love with her. I knew you would be devastated if she died and I did it anyway". Tears started rolling down her cheeks yet I had no sympathy for her. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and went on with her little speech. "I love you." She tried to reach her hand out to me, but was held back by her restraints. I made no effort to reach to her in return. Even if she wasn't bound to the table, I'd never let her touch me again. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember knowing you. And as long as _she_ was in the picture, I knew you'd never give us a try."

The more she spoke the angrier I got. "You think that justifies what you did?!"

"NO! No! I'm just trying to tell you why I did what I did. Not that it was right, just what happened."

I guess we were actually having this conversation. "I'd suspected for a long time that you were interested in more than just my friendship, long before I declined your offered to be your guardian. I'd never shown any interest. Why did you think I would change my mind?"

She sighed. "You got older. I thought by appealing to your sense of family, you'd accept my offer and learn to love me in time. Then when I figured out it was Rose that had your heart, I got so mad. Furious actually. She was a child! What could she have possibly given you that I couldn't? Certainly not a family. I thought it was because she was young and beautiful. You alway did have a thing for long hair." She smiled sadly, I was disgusted.

"Roza and I weren't even together when you tried to get rid of her". I could barely get the sentence out.

"I saw the way you looked at her and Adrian when you thought no one was watching. She still had a hold on you despite you claiming to have a dead heart. Besides she wasn't going to give up on you, that was clear. I thought once she was gone I'd be there to console you, that comfort would turn into love".

It didn't seem to me like she was all that remorseful. She never said she regretted killing Tatiana. "What about the Queen?"

"Lissa?"

"No, the Queen you killed! Don't you feel any regret for killing Tatiana?"

"Killing her is the thing I regret the most. The guilt over killing her after finding out the truth is… I feel like it's consuming me, I'm drowning in it. It's why I pled guilty. It's why I'm not even trying to contest the death sentence. I'm getting what I deserve. I know that. I just hope Christian can find closer after this". Maybe she was trying to repent for her sins.

I nodded numbly. I just wanted her to stop talking so I could leave, go back to the comforting arms of my lover. "Are you quite finished? I have things to do".

She wiped her tears again. "Please, please, take care of Christian. I know you're his guardian and you'd protect his life with your own. But that's not enough. He needs family. He needs you and Rose, just as much as he needs Vasilisa".

"I'll look after Christian. He's a strong young man. He'll get through this." I was assuring myself as much as her, though _she_ didn't deserve it.

"Thank you. Sorry for keeping you. Just know that I _am_ sorry. And I _do_ love you". More tears. Still all I felt for her was contempt.

I got up to leave and as I reached for the doorknob I couldn't hold my tongue any longer. "You know I used to think the world of you? I considered you one of my closest friends. You were as close as I let anyone be to me, other than my own family. Finding out that it was you that framed Rose, revealing your true nature and what you're capable of" I paused to take a cleansing breath. "Finding out that you're not the person I thought you were broke my heart". A tear slipped form my eye. "I will never understand how we got here. I will never understand how you turned into this." I gestured towards her with my hand.

"Try putting yourself in my shoes, Dimka. I was madly in love with you with no hope of you ever returning that!"

"I was in your shoes! I was very much in love with Rose while she was happily dating Adrian. The difference is the thought of eliminating him never entered my mind! Even if I did hated him or blame him I loved her too much to ever hurt her like that". My breathing became labored from aggravation. A moment after I'd calm significantly, remembering she was set to be executed in 2 days. Making eye contact with her for the last time, in a voice just above a whisper, I said "When you die, I will weep for the friend I've lost even though I lost her a long time ago". With sobs from her and I few more tears from me I left the room murmuring a "Good-bye, Tasha", before I closed the door behind me.

I ran to Rose, who was waiting for me with open arms. Christian excused himself to see his Aunt. "You two should go home. Don't worry about me, I'll see you tomorrow." We nodded and left him there.

Once we got home, I completely broke down. The realization that I lost one of my closest friends, that I was betrayed by a person who I considered family was overwhelming and heart wrenching. Roza just held me, she cried with me… cried for me. For all the hurt that Tasha cause Roza, Roza was more upset about my own heartache. She held me till I calmed down enough for us to talk about what we both went through with Tasha. Apparently I'd been in with her much longer than Rose was with her. Tasha apologized to Rose, begged her for forgiveness. Being Roza she said all was forgiven. Even if she didn't mean it, she eased the pain of a dying woman. Roza is a much better person than I am. Tasha also asked Roza to take care of Christian. Begged her to always be a friend to him, to which Rose responded that they weren't just friends, they were family. Always.

Two days later Tasha was executed. I wept for my friend. I wept for Christian. Despite having prepared for it, Christian was devastated. Rose, Lissa and I tried to be there for him as much as possible, but most days he just wanted to be left alone. I wasn't taking it well either. Roza just encouraged me to embrace the good memories and not dwell on the bad ones. She said I should remember Tasha as the friend she'd been to me growing up and not the woman she became the last year of her life. And that's what I tried to do.


	17. Chapter 17

**Surprise Party**

 _A/N: Takes place after Ruby Circle. Lissa throws Rose a twenty first birthday dinner party, In attendance: The birthday girl and her closest friends along with a surprise guest. Lissa tries to make the night more eventfully by suggesting they play a game._

 _This was an attempt at writing without a specific POV… first time with no first-person narrative - be kind please!_

* * *

Rose had just woken up from a much needed nap. It was her twenty first birthday and let's just say that Dimitri got very festive in bed. She wished every day was her birthday, but then she'd never get out of bed.

As Rose was getting ready for the small dinner party Lissa was throwing her in the royal suite, Dmitri's watchful eyes followed her, the book he was reading completely forgotten. He never knew what he did to deserve Rose but he thanked his lucky stars every day for her. Just as she was fastening her earrings Dimitri surprised Rose saying "Those earrings don't really go with what your wearing".

"What? Of course they do."

"No, you have a pair that is better suited over there" He pointed to a small velvet box that seemingly appeared out of nowhere on her vanity table.

"Comrade, what did you do?" Rose really didn't like it when Dimitri spent money on her especially since they were already set to go on a short vacation in NYC for her birthday. Not to mention the diamond engagement ring he got her just a few months ago. Despite both of them having agreed that no more money would be spent on lavish gifts, Dimitri couldn't help but buy the earrings as soon as he saw them. Despite her initial reaction Rose immediately fell in love with the earrings. Diamond half carat studs that went perfectly with her solitaire engagement ring. They were truly beautiful and really did go better with her dress. Rose leaned in and kissed Dimitri tenderly thanking him for the beautiful gift. When they finally reluctantly pulled away from each other they headed to Lissa and Christian's suite for the birthday dinner.

"Explain to me again why I know about my own surprise party?" Rose asked Dimitri.

"Roza, it's not a surprise party. To quote Lissa 'it's a party with a surprise'".

"Whatever" she muttered.

Chris opened the door for them and hugged Rose tightly.

"Happy birthday Rosie!" Rose hated that nickname and hugged Christian back a little too tight, squeezing the wind out of him slightly.

"Thanks Chrissy!" Chris hated that nickname, but thankfully Rose only called him that when he referred to her as Rosie.

"Lissa will be out in a minute, she got an emergency call from 'work'". A queen in never off duty.

Chris and Dimitri greeted each other with a half bro hug, slaps on the back and all.

"Dimitri what the hell have you done to your hair?!" Christian snickered. Dimitri's hair was tied up in a half pony tail.

"Rose did it" Dimitri said pointing at Rose in accusation. Chris made fun and coughed to not hide his comment of "whipped!"

Dimitri smirked. A smirk Christian knew all too well, as in this-is-not-good-for-me. "I'm rockin' my hair style which is more than I could say for your shirt. I mean, really? Pink? Today's Rose's birthday. What's your excuse?"

"I'm man enough to wear pink". Chris defended himself.

"Yes, but you hardly pull off _that_ shade of pink." Dimitri was laying into his charge. "We've gone over this, you're too pasty to pull off pastels".

Rose was sampling the appetizers while she let the boys have their moment. Interrupting them only to say "Aww, you two have a bromance made in heaven!" Surprisingly after Dimitri was assigned to guard Christian the two developed a deep friendship despite themselves. Maybe it had something to do with both of them being social outcasts at one time or another or because they were in love with 2 women who were closer than sister. Maybe they bonded over Tasha's betrayal. Maybe it was all of it. Who knows?

Lissa joined them after several minutes with hugs, kisses and happy birthday wishes. They were still expecting Eddie and Jill who would arrive in just a few minutes. They had made plans to celebrate with Rose several weeks ago. But it was then Rose noticed the table was set for eight.

"Hey Liss. Who are our mystery guests?" Rose asked pointing to the table.

"That's a surprise." The blond smiled cheekily.

"Please don't tell me it's my parents!" Rose whined.

"Of course not! I wouldn't do that to you". Lissa smiled.

Rose reached for another appetizer, but her hand was slapped away. Although she was a badass guardian, Chris was not going to let her eat all the appetizers before all the guest arrived, even if it was her birthday. He worked hard on preparing todays 3 course meal, dammit!

Eddie and Jill arrived just in the nick of time, before Rose could do any damage to Christian. Dimitri probably would have saved him though. After all Chris was his charge. When they all greeted each other there was still the question of who the surprise guests were.

"Everyone knows but me?! But it's my birthday! and I hate surprises!" Rose whined.

"Rose!" Lissa scolded her as if she were a child. "Behave! You're going to love this surprise".

"Come on Comrade, tell me and I'll make it worth your while." Rose wiggled her eyebrows and winked at her fiancé seductively.

"Oh, no body wants to see that!" Chris yelled. "Belikov, please do something about her! It's bad enough that we can hear her at nights, and sometimes in the morning, but I really shouldn't be subjected to actually watching the two of you flirt".

"Why not, Sparky? Maybe you could learn a thing or two!" Rose tried not to show the embarrassment from his comment. "Besides, our suite isn't close to yours at all!"

"Exactly! and yet I still have to hear you two going at it. But not for long!"

"What does that mean?!" Rose looked between Dimitri and Chris. Dimitri paled and shook his head slightly at Christian.

"Well it was meant to be a surprise, but while you two are in New York this weekend we're soundproofing your suite." Chris said as he ran to hide behind his girlfriend.

Rose stared at Dimitri incredulously "You knew about this?!" Dimitri lowered his head looking just a bit ashamed of himself. But what else could he do? Stop having amazing sex with his incredibly gorgeous fiancé? No, that's absurd. But maybe he should have told her to take it down a notch. Too late to worry about it now. Since he was going to hell anyway, he may as well enjoy the ride. He whispered huskily in her ear, "Roza, baby, you know I love it when you scream." Staring in Rose's eyes, he knew the effect he had on her. The same effect she had on him. Rose was trying her hardest to hold her ground and stay mad. Mad is better than embarrassed. "This isn't over, we will discuss this later". But they never did.

Rose later whispered to her best friend, while the others were playing a new video game waiting for the final guests to arrive. "You guys can't _really_ hear me, can you?"

"Oh Rose, your sex life has been reeking havoc on mine! I'm jealous and Chris is feeling inadequate. You're lucky the rest of this wing isn't occupied, otherwise you would have gotten a noise complaint a long time ago". The young queen giggled.

Rose hesitated and blushed before asking "Wait, is it just me? or do you hear Dimitri too?"

"We hear you both. It's more grunts and moans on his part though. and not quite as loud." Lissa looked thoughtful for a moment. "At first we thought you were watching porn with the volume turned really high" She laughed, "But I don't think they make many porno characters named Roza and Dimitri. Come to think of it you two would probably make great pron. I'm just saying." Now Lissa was full out laughing at the mortified expression on her friend's face.

But this was Rose Hathaway. She owned it and just smiled wildly. "What can I say? we're just that good!"

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_

Lissa was suddenly elated clapping her hands, practically giddy with the arrival of the last two guests. Rose, for the life of her, couldn't figure out who it could be that got Lissa all riled up, but she'd learn soon enough. When Lissa walked back into the dining room Rose understood what all the excitement was about.

"Hi Little Dhampir" his trademark smirk in place.

"Adrian!" Rose ran to him while he lovingly opened his arms to her, spinning her around as they hugged. Even though the two had seen each other several months ago at Thanks Giving, they missed each other greatly. "It's so go to see you!"

"You didn't think I'd miss the day you can legally start drinking, did you, Little dhampir?" Rose and Adrian laughed, not even noticing Lissa went to join everyone else in the living room to give them a private moment.

They embraced for several more moments, making up for the months they hadn't seen each other.

"I've missed you, Adrian" Rose's voice was full of affection.

"Me too." Despite the way their romantic relationship ended, they'd always be friends, always be there for each other, always care for each other. They had too much history to let that go.

"So where's your lovely wife?" The thought of Sydney brought a bright smile to Adrian's face.

"She's here, come on let's go join everyone" They walked to the living room his arm around her shoulders, her arm around his waist.

As soon as Rose spotted Sydney, she ran to her. "Rose, I'm only human, you're going to squash me!" Sydney laughed but enjoyed the affectionate embrace.

Even Dimitri and Adrian greeted each other in an affectionate manner, Adrian referring to Dimitri as "Cuz". They were all smiles and laughs. They were no longer jealous of each other, there was no more ill will between them. Dimitri accepted Rose and Adrian's friendship. Rose really needed Adrian when she got back from Russian all those years ago. Dimitri was truly grateful for Adrian.

They all sat down for the delicious dinner Christian made. After catching up during the meal, the main topic was what Dimitri and Rose should do on their weekend get away to New York. Everyone knew to stay away from the touchy subject of _when_ Rose and Dimitri would actually tie the knot, as the two had not picked a date yet.

For dessert they had the richest chocolate cake any of them had ever tasted. Rose suggested Christian open a bakery at court.

"I'd get free cakes and doughnuts for the rest of my life! Oohh, and Dimitri could make black bread there every day!" Rose beamed. Chris was actually intrigued by the idea. Dimitri - not so much.

After dinner was devoured Lissa decided that it was time for the birthday girl to open her presents. Rose groaned internally. She felt the celebratory dinner Christian and Lissa threw for her was enough of a gift. Rose having lead the life she lived, dying twice, losing the love of her life, what felt like three times, being in near constant danger and continuous threat looming over her and all her loved ones gave her perspective when it came to material possessions. The older she got, the more experience she had, she learned to appreciate that the little things were what really mattered - being woken up by a kiss from Dimitri, Declan's laughter, seeing Lissa proud of herself after resolving yet another conflict at court, the banter she had with Christian. She was thankful for her family. They were her true gift.

With that mind, Rose accepted an envelope from Lissa. Rose was relieved thinking maybe it wasn't something lavish. Wrong. Lissa and Christian purchased tickets to a Broadway show for Rose and Dimitri's stay in New York.

Next up were Eddie and Jill. They bought her a gorgeous silver picture frame. But it wasn't the frame that had the dhampir nearly in tears. It was the picture it held.

"I was visiting my mom a few weeks ago," Eddie started. "And she found a box of old stuff in the basement with that photo. I thought you'd like it".

"Thank you, Eddie. I love it." They hugged it out. When they settled down, Rose showed everyone the picture of her, Eddie and Mason on the first day in sixth grade. She remember when the picture was taken. Mason and Eddie had ambushed Rose, claimed that they were extremely hungry and needed a Rose sandwich, then proceeded to smush her in a tight hug, one boy on each side. They all looked so happy, still having the innocence of childhood.

Last to give their birthday present were the Ivashkovs. Rose wasn't entirely surprised that Adrian opted to give her perfume however the real surprise was that Sydney added her own concoction to the mix claiming it was a strigoi repellent she was testing out.

"Hey, let's play a game!" Lissa exclaimed after Rose opened all her presents. There was a unanimous groan from the table.

"Liss, aren't we a little old for playing games?" Rose asked.

"You're never too old! Come on, Games from a Hat!" Lissa declared and handed out pens and paper to all her friends. "Everyone write down the name of the game you want to play, put it in this hat and Rose will choose it randomly." Everyone complied. You don't say no to Lissa, even if she wasn't the queen she would make everyone play.

Just as Rose was about to reach for the first note in the hat Chris had to yell "And may the odds be ever in your favor! Muhaha!"

"Sorry Sparky, but I'd win that game, hands down!" Rose wasn't at _all_ competitive or overconfident…

"Hey!" Eddie obviously took offense to that remark being a seasoned guardian himself. Dimitri raised his eyebrow at Rose, silently questioning whether she really believed she could beat him.

But it was Sydney who surprised them all when she informed them they could all wake up as toads if she were so inclined. Never underestimate an ex-alchemist turned witch. That scared everyone silent.

"Okay then," Quickly changing the subject, Rose selected the first note and read aloud. "Fuck you."

"Rose!" Lissa called out.

"What?! that's what the note says!"

"Yes, but why did you write it?!" The blond questioned her guardian.

Chris sheepishly bowed his head. "It was me. Sorry babe".

"I'm picking another one. 'Pictionary'". The room was filled with silence for a moment. "Really Syd?!"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would it be?!" Rose asked rhetorically, eliciting a laugh from the bunch.

"Alright, we're not playing that. Next. 'Darts'." Rose pondered for a moment. "Dimitri," guessing the obvious that it was he who suggested darts, "I'm not playing darts with you on my birthday. I don't like to lose." Looking at the rest of her friends she continued "No one has ever beaten him. Not even me. Well, not without distracting him." She grinned.

Lissa had to add "What on earth made you think that I'd let you play darts in the here?"

Without a second thought Dimitri stated "Because we already have". Not being able to take it back while Chris was signaling frantically for him to stop. Too late.

"You played darts in the apartment even though I asked you not to?!" Lissa shrieked.

"Some one's in trouble", Rose taunted in a sing song voice. "Wait, Liss, Don't kill Sparky on my birthday. There still might be an after desert snack!"

"Roza! How can you still eat after all that?!"

"It's like you don't even know me, Comrade! Whatever! Since we're not playing darts I'm choosing the next note." Sticking her hand in the hat and reading the next game. "Spin the bottle? Seriously?! Jill did you write this?"

"I'm sorry!" Jill answered. "I have a lot on my mind with school. It's the only thing that came to mind!"

Rose just had to dig herself a hole when she asked "Why would anyone here play spin the bottle anyway?! We've pretty much all kissed each other anyway" She scoffed and only then noticed that they all looked at her expectedly.

Christian in his snarkiness said "That's only you Rosie! You've kissed everyone in the room!"

Rose tried to deny it "What?! no! I have not kissed everyone in the room!"

"But you kissed more people in here than anyone else" Rose really couldn't defend herself with her best friend there, who knew everything about her. She looked from face to face and they all recapped who they had kissed in the room.

Jill started "I've only kissed Eddie".

Sydney continued "I've only kissed Adrian".

"I've only kissed you, Roza." Dimitri stated.

Rose looked to Adrian "Well we all know I kissed Rose and Sydney".

"Eddie?" Jill asked.

"Actually, other than you Jilli, I _have_ kissed Rose. And it was in a game of spin the bottle back when we were in eighth grade".

Rose chuckled "Oh yeah, I forgot about that".

"Enough about me, how about you Chris?" Eddie diverted attention to the unsuspecting fire user.

"Me? I've only kissed Lissa."

Lissa interjected "What about Spokane? I mean, you had to pretend to bite Rose, right? It was sort of a kiss."

"Ewww, don't remind me!" Rose yelled, as Christian yelled simultaneously "Now I need to wash my mouth again". While everyone else laughed out loud.

"Wow Rose you kissed all the guys here." Adrian said pleased with himself.

"Actually, I kissed Lissa too." Rose commented smugly.

"Rose, they don't need to know this" Lissa said nervous yet feigning innocence.

Meeting Lissa's eyes Rose simply said "Oh, really? You brought up me and Sparky's fake hickey, they're gonna hear this, Highness." Looking back at everyone else she continued. "While we were on 'vacation'" making air quotes referring to the time the two girls had escaped from the academy, "We wanted the larger room in the apartment we were sharing with the human since there were two of us and only one of him. He wouldn't switch with us and Lissa wasn't big on using compulsion back then, so we pulled a Monica and Rachel on him." She stopped to sip her wine. They all stared not understanding. "We waited till he was out of the apartment and switch between the contents of the rooms while he was gone."

"Why wouldn't he just switch it back the first chance he got?" Dimitri asked.

"Well we agreed to give him something in return".

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I really want to know this?"

"Relax Comrade. All we did was kiss for thirty seconds and let him watch."

The room was stunned silent. Everyone kept looking from Rose to Lissa and back again.

The first to respond was Adrian. "I… would… really… enjoy seeing that!" To which Sydney immediately smacked Adrian upside the head.

"I never thought I'd say this," Christian smirked "But I agree with Adrain". Eddie nodding in agreement.

Needless to say all of them got death glares from the Russian. Not even the queen was aloud to touch his Roza.

"There isn't enough alcohol on the planet for that to ever happen again." Lissa said dejectedly.

"Bitch". Rose murmured, though everyone heard.

"That's Queen Bitch!" Lissa and Rose burst out laughing. Soon they all joined in.

"So, only four more notes left in the hat! Let me guess, Adrain you wrote", Rose put her finger to her temple as if she were in a psychic trance, "Edward forty hands!"

"You insult me, little dhampir! For your information I wrote beer pong!".

"Adrain, we don't have a ping pong table in here!" Chris laughed.

"Well I already know what Eddie wrote - Truth or dare!" Rose pointed her finger at Eddie.

"How did you know, Hathaway?"

"You've alway diluted yourself into thinking you can beat me, yet every time you try it's proven yet again that I'm the master!" Eddie frowned, he had in fact been looking for some payback. Back in the day she had dared him to streak across campus. He was caught by Kirova and sentenced to a month of detention.

"So, Little dhampir, what did you write?"

"Truth or dare of course! Like I said, I'm the master". Rose began going through the notes looking for Lissa game, and what a surprise she found. The last note read 'strip poker'.

"Adrian, did you put 2 notes in hat?"

"No, I hardly wanted to put one not in hat! Why?"

"Well, someone, and I'm not naming names, _hermajesty_ , actually wrote 'strip poker'!".

Chris stared at his girlfriend, debating whether to be amazed or horrified "You did not!"

Lissa tried defending herself "I didn't think Rose would actually pull out my game! Besides it's supposed to be anonymous!"

Sydney piped in with logic "There was a 1 in 8 shot she'd pull your note. And I don't know how anonymous any of can really be with each other"

Having been four bottles of wine in, they of course all found this hilarious. Especially Adrian who had to ask "Is this your subtle way of trying to get me naked, Liss?"

"Alright, so my idea to pick a game was a bad one".

"No, sweetie," Rose said, "it was a really _horrible_ idea. And at least you didn't suggest suck and blow… But since truth or dare got 2 votes, I say let's play a round". Just to make Lissa feel better, they all agreed with Rose to play a round of truth or dare.

"Let's make this more interesting", Eddie said. "How about 2 truths or 1 dare? Since Rose is a firm believer that truth is for, and I quote, pussies."

"Wow, Eddo, how long have you been waiting with that one up your sleeve?" Rose questioned.

"A while".

"Alrighty then. How about we combine spin the bottle to this? The person doing the spinning asks the person the bottle lands on truth or dare." They all agreed, with the condition that the spinner would be able to get advice from the rest of the circle on how to torture each other.

"What if you spin the bottle and it lands on yourself?"

"Excellent question, Sage! If your spin land on you, the person to your left will be asking _you_ truth or dare. Or rather 2 truths or 1 dare."

Thankfully the dinning table was round, and they had plenty of empty bottles from all the wine they drank.

"Since it's Rosie's birthday, I say she spins first". Rose ignored Chris referring to her as Rosie again.

Rose spun the bottle so naturally it landed on her. The person to her left was Dimitri, who immediately got a look in his eye, Rose knew he was up to no good.

"So, Roza, 2 truths or 1 dare?" His mischievous smile was sexy and scary at the same time.

"Truth is for pussies! I chose dare!" Rose yelled feeling bold. This was her loving adoring fiancé, what could he possibly make her do?

Dimitri rubbed his palms together, like an evil villain hatching a master plan.

Christian got nervous. "For the love of god Belikov, please remember there are other people present".

"Lucky for all of you I know just what to dare my Roza. It's something she'd never do without the dare". His devilish smile grew more and more, making Rose the slightest bit uneasy.

"Now Roza, remember that I love you." She nodded nervously. "Roza, I dare you to… Pick. A. Wedding. Date. The date must be before the year is up." There was an collective audible gasp in the room. The sheer evilness of this diabolical scam had Rose practically bolting for the door.

She was fake-yawing as she jumped out of her chair. "Would you look at the time!" She yelled, checking her fake watch, "It's so late, I should get to bed. Right now!".

"Hold it right there Roza", Dimitri grabbed Rose's arm just before she made her daring escape.

"Yeah, Rosie, you know what the penalty for bailing on a dare is." Eddie said in a sing song voice. It wasn't so much that he had to beat Rose at this game, as much as it was she had to loose at it. "Do I really need to tell everyone you know that 'the master' of truth or dare is in fact a Pussy?"

"What's up with Rose?" Adrian asked Lissa quietly.

Lissa answered in just as hushed a tone "They've been engaged for months and Rose refuses to pick a date which is totally ridiculous."

Dimitri gave the two a pointed look while still holding on to Rose's arm, effectively shutting them up. Turning back to Rose he asked "You already said yes when I proposed. Is it really too much for me expect you to actually _want_ to be my wife eventually?" Though his tone was playful, Rose could easily detect the hurt.

Rose was feeling guilty. Up until now he had an infinite amount of patience in the matter. She knew she was hurting his feelings but she couldn't shake the feeling that she shouldn't be put on the spot like this, despite knowing with every fiber of her being that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Dimitri. But of course what shone when Rose replied was her Rose bravado. "And eventually, I will marry you, Comrade."

"No, Roza, I want a date _this_ year."

"Come on, Dimitri. What does it matter to you when we get married as long as we're together?" Rose asked.

"I could ask you the same question, Rose". Ouch, he must be really hurt if he called her Rose.

"If it means that much to you, why don't you pick a date". Rose playfully challenged him.

The couple ignored their friends watching their back and forth like a ping pong match.

"Fine. I pick April 2nd." Dimitri answered in all seriousness.

"That's good, just over a year to plan, sounds reasonable."

"No, Roza. This year".

"What?! That's absurd! that's like 2 weeks away!"

Lissa being the unchallenged maid of honor slash wedding planner for the event said "I have to side with Rose, there's no way to plan a decent wedding in 2 weeks, there's the dress, venue, flowers, catering. Do you even know if you're getting married in the states or in Russian?" Lissa points were all valid. In any event Dimitri didn't really expect for Rose to agree to be married in two weeks.

But Adrian had to counter with his own experience in planning a wedding. "Well if you guys are serious, there's always Vegas. Syd and I got married in a day. Half a day, really". The young Moroi interlaced his fingers with his wife. While the circumstances of that day were dire, they both still remember the wedding fondly.

Dimitri smirked while Rose cringed at Adrian's little factoid.

"Absolutely not! We are not getting married in Vegas! No offense Syd."

"None taken".

"Lissa," Dimitri said, "what would be a decent amount of time to plan a wedding?"

"Well," Lissa said thoughtfully, "Knowing Rose's taste in dresses and assuming you both want a small wedding, I'd say 4 months, give or take".

"Great, I'll give you six months. In fact I'll give you six and a half months. Let's go with October 2nd." Dimitri declared, waiting for Rose to protest.

Given Lissa's arguments regarding the time it would take to plan, the fact that Rose already said yes to Dimitri and Dimitri's apparent urgency to marry this year, October 2nd didn't really seem all that bad. Rose agreed to the date without a hint of reluctance or uncertainty. "October 2nd it is!"

"What's the catch, Roza?" Dimitri questioned his fiancé. Knowing Rose there's always a catch.

"You wound me, Comrade. You've been hounding me to pick a date since you put this ring on my finger, and now that I have you doubt me? Is it really that difficult for you to believe that I actually do want to be married to you?" Rose threw Dimitri's words back in his face.

"October 2nd?" Dimitri questioned, still unbelieving. Rose nodded.

"Mark it in your calendar, boss!" Dimitri said to Christian without taking his eyes off his Roza. "October 2nd I'm marrying the love of my life!" Dimitri was literally beaming. He took Rose in his arms and buried his face in the crook of Rose's neck while she gently stroked his hair (careful not to ruin the half pony tail).

"Oh my God! We're getting married!" Rose cried out. Selecting a date made the engagement and pending nuptials tangible to Rose. She found herself surprisingly excited, despite her initial reluctance. Her excitement just spurred Dimitri's more and while holding her tightly kissed her deeply, completely disregarding their company.

Everyone let Rose and Dimitri have their little moment, until Adrian lightly tapped his wedding band on his wine glass getting everyone's attention, including the happy cupple.

"Let's raise a toast - standing before us is proof that love can conquers all, even death for these two. And if it can conquer death, it can certainly conquer Rose's stubbornness." That gained a laugh from all. "To Rose and Dimitri". They all raised their glasses and toasted to the happy couple.

After numerous congratulatory hugs and kisses, and even a group hug (they were beyond tipsy by this point), each couple went their respective ways.

Before they went to sleep Adrian and Sydney called Danielle and bid Declan good-night.

Eddie and Jill enjoyed a rare night of freedom from school and guarding to just be together.

Lissa and Christian cleaned up after everyone was gone. Even the queen does dishes every once in a while.

And Rose and Dimitri left for their suite to pick up their bags before making their way to New York for Rose's birthday weekend, both completely content that they finally picked a date.

"You Comrade, October 2nd is the day we met". Rose smiled at her loving fiancé.

"I know, Roza. I know". Dimitri responded as he brought their interlaced hands to his lips and kissed her hand.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hi. This isn't really a short, sorry. I'm currently writing a VA FF title Guitars and Rose. This is sort of a promo, hope you like the sneak peak and read my story ;-)

 ** _Summary_** :

 _AH. Rose is a guitar player without a band, Vampire academy is a band without a guitar player; Both lost to tragedy. Enter Abe Mazur - band manager, music producer and father extraordinaire, practically forces Rose and Vampire Academy to join forces._

 ** _Outtake:_**

"Dimitri", Rose whispered. "Dimitri, wake up".

"MMhhh". Was Dimitri's incoherent answer.

She nudged him again. "Dimitri".

"Roza? What's wrong?" He answered completely disoriented. At first he thought he was dreaming about Rose. Again.

"Can I sleep with you?" Rose asked sheepishly.

Dimitri grinned from ear to ear. "I thought we weren't gonna do this". He teased.

Rose snorted very ladylike. "We're not. That couch, or should I say torture device is unsleepable. I don't know how you were ever able to fall asleep on it. So can I sleep here or not?"

"What's in if for me?" He asked playfully. Dimitri already knew he'd let her sleep in his bed just because he wanted her close by.

"Fine. You know what, Tasha isn't here tonight. I'll just go sleep in Ivan's room. Or better yet I could join Adrian. He did offer".

Just as she turned to leave Dimitri grabbed her wrist. Rose smirked knowing he couldn't see it.

"You can stay here".

"Then scoot over, Dimitri."

"Take off your pants". Dimitri said lazily.

"What?! NO!" Rose yelled appalled.

Realizing what he just said, he quickly took it back. "That's not what I meant! You're wearing leather pants, that can't be comfortable to sleep in. I fell asleep in leather pants once, let's just say, the morning after wasn't pretty."

Rose laughed. "You'll just say anything to get my pants off, won't you?" Rose said as she shimmied out of her pants. Dimitri moved over to make room for her.

As she climbed into bed Rose just had to ask, "What bothered you more? The idea of me sleeping in Ivan's room or the idea of me sleeping in Adrian's room?"

He answered honestly. "I don't know." He paused, "But I was going to let you stay anyway. I just wanted to have a bit of fun first".

"Perv". Rose elbowed him as he chuckled. "Go to sleep".

They fell asleep instantly.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Decisions, Decisions_**

 _A/N: Strigoi Dimitri kidnaps Lissa and give Rose an ultimatum - give herself up or watch him awaken Lissa. It's an easy choice for Rose to make._

* * *

I woke up, feeling Lissa's panic and was immediately sucked into her head.

"Wakey wakey, Lissa." Lissa's eyes were only half opened so I couldn't see who was talking to her, but I'd recognize his accented voice anywhere.

"What's happening?" Lissa asked, she was groggy. And not the kind where you're still trying to wake up, the kind where you're drugged and between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Lissa opened her eyes a bit more giving me a view of Dimitri's evil red rimmed eyes. She and I gasped at the same time. _This is all wrong, this shouldn't be happening,_ I thought. _How did he get to her?_

Lissa was tied to a chair, she fought feebly against her restraints but it was no use.

"Are you there, Roza?" Dimitri was talking to me, he _knew_ I'd be with Lissa.

I could feel Lissa was falling back into darkness. "Oh no you don't", Dimitri slapped Lissa to get her attention before she slipped back into unconsciousness. "Not yet, I still need to talk to Rose".

"You could try a phone call instead of slapping me around, you know". Lissa answered brazenly. I was so proud of her.

"She's really rubbing off on you princess", Dimitri smiled evilly. "You're just drugged up enough that you can't tell Rose anything about where you are, so she can't come for you. But that's not what I have planned." Lissa was confused.

"Roza," Dimitri was looking into Lissa's eyes, but it was as if he were looking directly into mine. I shuttered at the red rimming his once beautiful eyes. "If you ever want to see Lissa alive and unharmed again you will meet me 20 miles south west of the main gates of Court in three hours. You will come alone. If you're not alone, I'll know. Don't bother looking for Lissa, you'll never find her, I'm putting her back to sleep shortly. Oh and Roza, if you're not there, I'll awaken her, just to spite you." He smirked. "Decisions, decisions, Roza. What will it be?"

 _Don't you dare do it Rose!_ Lisa thought. _I don't care what he says, I don't want you to do this!_

With that, I was back in my own head, Lissa's lights were out.

I shot out of bed, dressed hastily, grabbed my stake and my spare. I took my gun, just in case. I didn't know what to expect from Dimitri. He had lackeys, but something tells me he wants to meet me alone.

The meeting point is 20 miles out into the woods. He knows the only way I can get there is on foot. If I leave now I won't have to run. That bastard's trying to tire me out before I get to him.

I grabbed a map and a compass, hoping to god that I remembered how to navigate.

What is he up to? Does he want to capture me again? Kill me? Turn me? Is he just trying to torment me? We've already done this before. Last time I hesitated it nearly cost me my life. I couldn't afford to hesitate a second time, not when Lissa's life was on the line. I already beat him once on that bridge. I have to bring myself to stake him again.

How is it that no one alerted me Princess Dragomir was taken? I also have to notify someone. Anyone. But I can't let them stop me, Dimitri won't think twice about turning Lissa.

I wrote a note to Mia and slid it underneath the door to her apartment. I wrote her what happened and to tell Adrian and Eddie, they'd know what to do. By the time Mia wakes up and gets help, I'll either be dead or taken. But at least someone will know what happened and search for Lissa if I fail.

I made my way to the location as Dimitri instructed. I got there fifteen minutes early so I could scout the area. When I got there, I spotted a cabin. It looked suspiciously like the cabin at the academy, where Dimitri and I made love. I did a quick scan of a mile radius around the cabin. Everything was quite.

I decided to check out the cabin. I wasn't stupid enough to believe Dimitri actually had Lissa there, but this was obviously the place he wanted to meet me. Might was well go inside.

I opened the door and noticed that there was a fire already lit in the fireplace. How had I missed the smoke from the chimney?

I gasped as I saw Dimitri already there, sitting on the couch reading a western. If things had gone differently I could imagine our life like this. Me coming home from a shift to find him reading his ridiculous westerns, dinner ready on the table.

"Roza, I was wondering when you'd come in." Dimitri didn't remove his eyes from his book.

"Where's Lissa?" I asked trying no to sound frantic.

"Uh-uh, Roza. We play by my rules".

"Alright, I'll play. What do you want?" I asked cool.

Dimitri set aside his book and for the first time looked at me. "You".

"We already went over this, you will never have me!"

"That was before. Now a have a bargaining chip." He smirked.

"Lissa". He knew I'd do anything to protect her.

"First things first. Your stake, throw it in the fire, and don't even think about throwing it at me. There's no one else that can lead you to Lissa." I believed him and I did as he told me.

"Your backup stake too Roza". Even as strigoi Dimitri knew me too well. I tossed me secondary stake. The fire wasn't hot enough to melt the stakes. But even if I did reach my hand in to get them, they'd be too hot to hold and my hands would be useless from the burns I'd receive.

Dimitri stood and walked towards me slowly. He knew I couldn't fight him, not while he had Lissa. He walked around me, looking me up and down, taking me in. I was disgusted. And I was afraid that walking in here may have cost me my life as well as Lissa's.

Dimitri stopped in front of me. "Don't be scared Roza", his voice was icy. "I'm not going to kill you. Yet" He smiled and lifted his hand to cup my cheek.

"Don't touch me". I hissed.

Dimitri continued as if I hadn't said anything. "You know, your blood tastes better to me than Morio blood. But I'm not going to bite you this time." He leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't gentle or sweet, nothing like when we kissed at the academy. It wasn't even heated like he kissed me in Russia, because I refused to kiss him back.

He laughed evilly. "If you don't play by my rules, your precious Lissa is going to pay the price". He kissed me again. "You know you want me, Roza" He unclenched my fist and brought it to his face. He moved his hand that was cupping my cheek to grasp my hair roughly. His other hand gripped my hip pulling me to him.

He wasn't my Dimitri and there were no endorphins to cloud my judgement this time.

He was expecting me to give in, to kiss him. He wasn't expecting me to pull out a third stake that I had strapped to my lower back under my shirt.

I leaned into Dimitri's kiss, silently saying goodbye one last time. I was playing along to throw him off his game. I pulled out my stake, but he caught me hand with his strigoi reflexes. We wrestled for the stake. I knocked him onto the bed, straddling him, my stake raised above my head to push it through his heart. As I plunged my hand down he caught it by my wrist.

"Roza, what are you doing?!" Dimitri yelled.

When I met Dimitri's eyes they weren't rimmed with red. They were the beautiful shade of chocolate brown I fell in love with. Suddenly I realized I wasn't in a cabin in the woods outside of Court. I was in my apartment. The apartment I share with Dimitri at Court. The curtains were open, our bed was flooded with sunlight. I was straddling Dimitri with a stake in my hand ready to plunge it into his heart.

Reality came crashing down on me. I leapt of the bed, dropping my stake and cowering in the corner of our bedroom.

"Roza?" Dimitri's voice was gentle. It was a gentleness I didn't deserve.

"Stay away from me!"

"I'm not going to harm you, Roza". He was hurt.

"It's not me I'm worried about." I whispered. Dimitri approached me slowly, as if I were a wounded animal. "Don't come any closer!" I warned again.

"Please Roza" The look in his eye broke me. I started crying uncontrollably.

"I almost stabbed you tonight, Dimitri! I don't even know where I got that stake!" Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and cradled me in his lap.

"SShhh. It's alright." He soothed. "What happened?" He asked when I calmed down.

I told Dimitri about my dream, completely wracked with guilt. I know much he hated talking about that time in his life.

"How did you even wake up before I…" I swallowed hard, not able to finish that sentence.

"I woke up from your whimpering, you were thrashing in your sleep before you came at me with the stake."

I got up from his lap and out of his reach. "Maybe we shouldn't be together anymore". I whispered. I loved him too much. If he died by my hand, I wouldn't be able to go on.

"No. I'm not leaving you." He made his way toward me again. "Roza, you're _it_ for me. I want you. All of you. I'm not giving up on us. Not now. Not ever". His conviction left me breathless. But I was a danger to him and he needed to know it.

"This is the second time that this has happened! Something is seriously wrong with me! What if next time you don't wake up and I actually kill you?! I will never be able to live with myself."

"We can work this out". He said calmly.

"How? Are you going to tie me to the bed every night before we go to sleep?!" I asked incredulously.

"The thought had crossed my mind". He winked at me.

"Don't you dare make light of this, Dimitri! This isn't funny".

"Then why are you laughing Roza?" Dimitri chuckled.

"It's better than crying".

"I love you Roza, and we'll get through this. Together". Dimitri kissed my forehead. I nodded. "Come back to bed".

"Are you serious? I'll never be able to fall back asleep. I'm mean it, Comrade. I can't trust myself around you anymore".

"I love you, Roza" He said again. "And I trust you with my life". Dimitri said in earnest.

"That's exactly what you're doing by staying with me, trusting me that I won't kill you".

"I don't care! I'm never leaving you again."

"How about I sleep on the couch for a few nights?" I suggested. "It'll make me feel better".

"I can't go back to sleep in our bed knowing you'll be in the living room tossing and turning on the couch, consumed by guilt, Roza".

"Then what to you suggest?"

"Let's go for a run. And tomorrow we'll talk to Lissa. Maybe get a day off or something". Dimitri tighten his grip on me, as if he were afraid I'd disappear. "And then we'll go see a counselor."

We went for a run, came home, showered and decided to give counseling a try. We had things to work on apparently. Dimitri felt incredibly guilty for the hand his prior actions have on our life today, that it still has an impact on my psyche. So basically, I felt guilty for tying to kill him in my sleep and he felt guilty for being the stuff of my nightmares. A match made in heaven.

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!_

 _And don't forget to read my other story - Guitars and Roza!_

 _Summary: AH. Rose is a guitar player without a band, Vampire academy is a band without a guitar player; Both lost to tragedy. Enter Abe Mazur - band manager, music producer and father extraordinaire, practically forces Rose and Vampire Academy to join forces._


	20. Chapter 20

**_You brought this on yourself_**

 _A/N:_ _I started this out as one thing and it kinda morphed into something else along the way._

 _Lissa talks to Rose after "Love Fades, Mine has", Chapter 15. Rose finds an interesting way for Dimitri to occupy his time._

* * *

Lissa knocked on my door. It was late, she was usually in bed by now. After opening the door cautiously, I let her in.

"What were you thinking today at the church?". I didn't need the bond to tell she was mad. "I told you he needs time. Next time you "visit" me while I try to council him, take a look at his aura. It reflects his heart. There's nothing there but grief and remorse for now." Always the empath, Lissa was saddened by Dimitri's state. And it wasn't just because he was suffering a fate he didn't deserve. She was sad for me, for what I'd lost. "I don't know if there will ever be anything else. All he does in his free time is think about all the lives he took and what he did to you. And he has a lot of free time." Lissa's voice slowly calmed to a gentle tone. "He confessed to me that he was beyond the point of wanting to turn you, he wanted to bleed you dry. That's why he can't even look at you. You need to give him space for now. Not only for his benefit but for your own. He's only going to hurt you more. Any heart break you feel over what happened today, you brought on yourself." And there it was, the I told you so. It wasn't even driven by smugness, it was genuine concern for my wellbeing.

"How can you say that?" I asked incredulously. She knew what it meant to me to have him back.

"Because he's not ready. He's not ready to face you." Lissa said, her under flaring up again. "And I told you that. I love you Rose, and I don't want to see you get even more hurt."

I was silent for a while.

"You know how some people need time to adjust while others go into shock and need to be slapped out their funk?" I asked Lissa.

She practically growled at me knowing what I meant. "This is not one of those times. God, your stupid Rose logic! Slapping him, or punching and kicking and screaming is not going to help him!"

"And you think codling him is?"

"For now, yes". Lissa looked thoughtful. "He's been back less than two weeks. You have to be patient. I know that's not one of your virtues, but please, for me. Try.".

I nodded. "So, he has a lot of free time, huh?" I pondered out loud.

"Yes Rose. Oh no. I know that look. What are you up to?" She was wary.

"Nothing. I promise."

Lissa parted shortly after, not before making sure I had food in the apartment besides junk food, and I was left alone. Again. But this time I had an idea and purpose. I promised I wouldn't see him, and I wasn't lying. Probably.

* * *

A few days later I found myself lugged a big box across court. It was heavy as hell. It reminded me of the box I lugged around for Yeva in Baia, but this time it was my own doing.

I got to _his_ door. The guardians stopped me.

"Guardian Hathaway, we have strict orders from Princess Dragomir not to let you in."

 _Sneaky bitch! I taught her well._

"That's fine boys. I have no intention of going in. I'm just dropping this off." I dropped the package on the welcome mat with a loud thud. Unfortunately, I'd also dropped the package on one of the guardian's feet. The big baby started jumping up and down, yelling that I broke his foot.

All the commotion outside his door alerted Dimitri. "What's going on?"

"You have a visitor", the wounded guardian huffed.

"I'm not visiting, I just dropping off a package". I held my hands in surrender, I really didn't want to antagonize Dimitri any more.

"What happened to you?" Dimitri asked the guardian.

" _She_ ," He snickered, "Dropped _that_ on my foot". Apparently he thought he could walk it off and started limping back and forth up and down the hall for a few feet.

"Maybe you should see a medic?" Dimitri said, all the while his second guard was laughing his ass off.

"I can't leave until I'm relieved".

"Uh, I'm free. I can cover for you. It's the least I could do, I did drop the crate on your foot".

The guardian gave me a murderous look and hopped off without so much as a thank you.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, I'll just finish this shift and be out of your hair. And don't worry. I'll be silent as the grave".

Dimitri nodded. Then looked at the crate. It really was more of a small crate than a cardboard box. "What's in here?"

"Your stuff. From the academy."

He raised his eyebrow at me. Damn him. Was he tormenting me on purpose?

I swallowed. "Lissa told me you have a lot of free time so I brought you this. It has all your stupid westerns, and some other stuff." I was beginning to ramble.

"How did you get this?"

"I, um, I packed it. Before I left for Russia." I paused remembering that day. "Alberta told me you had no will and left no instructions on what to do with your belongings in the event of…" I trailed off, I couldn't think about that anymore. "Anyway, she told me that someone would vacate your room eventually and asked if there was anything in there I wanted". I looked at my shoes and completely disregarded the guard next to us. "I couldn't bare the thought of all your stuff being tossed away as if you were never there, as if you never existed. So I packed it all up and had it stored with my things before I left."

Dimitri just nodded.

"Anyway I figured you might be bored, and this has a lot of books in it".

"Thank you". He bent over and picked up the crate effortlessly. He shut the door behind him.

I stood guard at Dimitri's door, covering for the baby who's foot I apparently broke. I knew the next shift should be by in another half hour.

My relief just arrived and I was about to leave when Dimitri pulled his door open again.

"Rose, I just wanted to say thank you again, for bringing my things." The corner of his mouth twitched. It was like he was fighting back a smile. I knew the box's content would make him happy, or as close to happy as he could be. All his westerns were in there, as well as a small photo album of his family and a few photos of him and Ivan. He also had some letters in there. Not that I'd pried, but they were in Russian anyway.

"You're welcome, Dimitri".

"Can you come in for a moment? I promise it won't take long". I nodded, wondering what on earth he could want. I thought he wanted me to stay away from him.

As went to the living room he asked if I wanted a drink. Always the gentleman.

"Just water".

All the contents of the crate had been scattered in the living room, most of his cloths we folded neatly in an arm chair. His books had been piled on the coffee table, along with some picture frames of Olena and the girls. I picked up one of the picture and looked at the family that took me in when I came to tell them they'd lost their only son. I missed them. I traced my finger over Vika and Olena.

"Here". Dimitri scared me. He was always so stealthy.

I took the water and handed him the picture. "You know Sonya's due date is coming up". I was nervously trying to make small talk.

"I didn't know that".

"Yeah, she's having a girl. Paul was so excited about another baby in the family, but he said he wants it to be a boy. I think he's sick of being surrounded by girls." I laughed. That kid is so cute. "You know what that's like", I told him, referring to him growing up the same way. He just looked uncomfortable. Boy, I was never good at small talk but I didn't think I was this bad. Maybe my small talk wasn't so small.

"The reason I asked you in is because I have something of yours here." He said, cutting right to the chase. He handed me a small velvet box from the coffee table.

"I packed everything in here myself. There's nothing here that belongs to me." I said, shaking my head but taking the box.

"One of my books isn't a book, it's a box that looks like a box. Victoria got it for me when I graduated. She said it was in case I ever needed to hind anything". Thinking of an eleven year old Viktoria brought a small smile to my face.

I reluctantly opened the box and gasped. I nearly dropped it. "How?" was all I could formulate.

"I was the one who threw it out the window, so I knew where to look for it, more or less. I'm sorry I didn't give it back before, I didn't know how to bring it up, at first. And later, it didn't seem like the right time. An when it was the right time, I never got the chance".

I nodded as I grazed my finger over the rose pendant. It was the necklace Victor had given me. The one he charmed, with lust. Specifically coined for me and Dimitri to distract us from saving Lissa.

Suddenly that night came rushing back to me. The feel of Dimitri's hands and lips on me. The look he got in his eyes when all his inhibitions we removed. The first time he told me I was beautiful. He told that night he found peace with me. Where was that peace now?

I shed a tear at the memory, knowing he'd never look at me the same way again. He wasn't the same man I fell in love with.

"Why did you even look for it?" I asked.

"At the time, I couldn't bare the thought of someone else finding it, someone else having it." _At the time…_ and now he can barely stomach the sight of me.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I questioned, closing the box.

"Because it's yours" He looked at me puzzled.

"It was a cruel gift from an evil man, and only serves as a bitter reminder of the things I won't ever have", I handed it back to him. "It meant enough to you to look for it, you should keep it." I took a deep breath. If I didn't know any better I'd say that hurt him. But he had his guardian mask on and I did know better.

"I know with us the bad outweighs the good. But don't let bad memories taint the good ones", Dimitri said, not taking the boxed from me.

"Always with the zen life lessons. If the bad outweighed the good with us I wouldn't be here right now, Comrade. And no amount of bad memories will erase what we had. It just hurts too much to think about what we've lost." I didn't care that he could see my pain. He saw more of my pain than anyone else. Even more than Lissa or Adrian.

"For now." He nodded slightly, I knew it hurt him too. "Someday it'll hurt less".

"You should heed your own words". He knew what I was referring to. I kept the box and headed to the door.

"Why did Alberta ask you if you wanted anything of mine?" Dimitri asked abruptly.

"I get the felling she knew about us," I answered, "not everything, certainly not the cabin or the lust charm. But she knew I was more than your student, and you were more than my mentor."

Again he nodded.

"Good bye Dimitri". I shut the door behind me.

But I heard him whisper "Good bye Roza" after I was already in the hall.

Him calling me Roza again made my heart swell more than it had any right to. It gave me hope that I was desperately trying to squash.

Once again I found my self in my room, crying into my pillow, wishing Dimitri and I had a different fate. I thought back to the time I'd spent with him today and realized that I had accepted we didn't have a future together anymore. By my own admission _reminder of things I won't ever have_. I knew my love would never fade but I also knew I'd give up on him, on us. I fell asleep wondering if he realized it too.


	21. Chapter 21

_Two Shorts in one day?! I had to! I kinda left everyone with a bad (depressed) taste in their mouths with the previous short. But what can I say? I am aparently better at making people cry than making them laugh. At least that's what the reviews suggest! Anyway, here we go!_

 ** _Halloween special_**

 _A/N: Despite it not being the season, I couldn't resist. I needed something playful to cheer myself and my readers up! Takes place years after LS, Rose and Dimitri have been married for a while._

* * *

"Hey, Comrade", I knew the best time to approach this subject was right after he had his first coffee. "Halloween is next week".

"And?"

Maybe I should've waited till his second cup. "And. What do you want us to go as?"

"Nothing. You know I hate Halloween."

"Blasphemy! Don't ever say that out loud again. Children might hear you!". I chided him while covering my ears. Halloween's my favorite holiday. It has nothing to do with family, which I missed growing up, and everything to do with mischief and dressing slutty, which basically describes my entire adolescence.

Dimitri chuckled at my antics.

"We have to dress up together!" I whined. "It's tradition!"

"Last year I had to work during the entire "holiday"", yes, he actually used air quotes, "and the year before that you put on a tight leather jumpsuit and slapped some sunglasses on the both of us, claiming we were Neo and Trinity if they had long hair. That hardly counts as tradition".

"We can make it tradition", I was pouting now. That was low of me, pouting like that, but like I said, it's my FAVORITE holiday.

"Like Lissa and Christian?" Dimitri questioned. "No thanks. More often the not the poor guy has to wear some ridiculous emasculating costume which I have no idea how she convinced him to get into", Dimitri said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ok, first of all, there isn't a thing you could wear that would _ever_ emasculate you. And second, I don't need the bond to tell me _exactly_ how Lissa convinces Chris to do anything. She usually gets her ideas from me anyway" I said smirking.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Do I want to know what these ideas are?"

"Oh dear, sweet, innocent Comrade. You already know most of my tricks". I said smugly.

"Oh really? I doubt you ever got me to do someth…"

I cut him off immediately. "The weekend we spent with my parents in Atlantic City, ringing any bells? You didn't want to go and needed some convincing."

His face fell and he got this look like he was trying really hard to solve a difficult math problem. "Shit!" How did he not realize but now how often I used great sex to manipulate him into getting my way? To be fair, we did have great sex anyway. It was all about the timing really. "How often, Rose?"

"Once in a while. This body," I waved my hand up and down gesturing to the entire length of my body, "wields great power, and with great power comes great responsibility".

Now it was his turn to smirk. "Do you really think you're the only one who does it?" He quirked his eyebrow at me again. Damn that was sexy. I figured I'd get immuned to that over time. Nope.

"You did not! When?!" I asked incredulously.

"Remember last time we were in Russia and we babysat Karo kids?" I gasped. How dare he?! "Don't look so shocked, Roza. That wasn't the worst time".

I was ready to throw something at him. "What was the worst time?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"The night before we got engaged". He smirked. "You would have never said yes if you weren't blissed out of you mind".

"You, asshole! Thanks for ruining the best night of sex I ever had!" I threw my hands up in frustration. He looked at me questioningly. "Before the honeymoon". I corrected.

"I didn't ruin anything!" His eyes were sparkling with mischief. "I worked really hard that night, and you could barely walk the next day, if I remember correctly".

"Smugness is not an attractive trait on you, Comrade".

"You're just mad because you thought you were the only one in this relationship who could and would use sex as a weapon. To quote you," he gesture towards himself, "this body wields great power".

"I've created a monster." I said mostly to myself.

"Don't be so glum Roza." He said still smirking.

I was on the verge of tears. _That_ was my second best weapon, which I used only in the most dire situations. And it was time to bring out the big guns.

"Are you crying, Roza?", he asked concerned, knowing that I never cry. "Don't do that! Baby, you know I can't stand to see you cry."

Now he was bringing out the big guns. He know exactly what it did to me when he called me that. _Baby_. It was even more powerful than when he called me Roza, which is why it was so rare.

But I wasn't backing down. He had distracted me from my original mission. I wasn't having it! I'm Rose Hathaway-Belikov, dammit. It was last resort time, my Hail Mary. I promised myself I'd never be that girl, but here it is.

"Why don't you want to go with me to the Annual Halloween party? Don't you love me?" There. I said it. I dropped the bomb. Let's see where it gets me.

Apparently, it got me nowhere. Dimitri started laughing uncontrollably. Comrade knew me better than I gave him credit for and called my bluff. When I say laughing uncontrollably I mean just that. He was rolling on the floor, clutching his sides, tearing up, turning blue about to pass out from lack of oxygen, laughing.

When he calmed down I asked him why he was laughing. He sauntered up to me, cupped my face with both his hand and looked deeply into my eyes, causing my heart to skip a beat. "I'm laughing, Roza, because I love you. I love you so much that the idea of me not loving you enough to go to party is ludicrous. I love you more than anything. I'd give anything for you and you know it. My love for you will not be measured or quantified by letting you drag me to a party against my will. The mere thought that you could ever doubt my love for you is laughable." The more he spoke the more he sobered up from his laughing fit and the more serious he got. "I would die for you, not because it's my job but because your life is so much more important to me than my own".

"I'm sorry Comrade. I know that. I feel the same way too".

"If this party means that much to you, that you would pull a you-don't-love-me, I'll go" He conceded.

"And wear a costume?" I asked still solemn on the outside, but on the inside I was doing an Irish jig.

"Yes."

"And we'll go every year, like a real tradition?" I started getting giddy.

"Fine. But I get to veto any and all the costumes and since you're forcing me into this, I get to choose what we're going as this year."

"Alright but only if I get to veto what you choose too".

"Done" Dimitri said.

"Spit shake?"

"Roza that's gross!" He stopped me before I spit in my hand and made a disgusted face which made me laugh. "I have a much more interesting way to seal this deal" Dimitri's voice was suddenly husky and his accent was more pronounced. I knew exactly where this was going, and I like it.

"Wait! What did you have in mind for costumes?" I asked, before he made me forget my own name.

"I was thinking you'd be a princess and I'd be your guardian".

"Veto!", I yelled.

"Come on! I'll even let you choose your own dress and tiara" He whined

"Tempting as that sounds, no. Get more creative, Comrade."

"How about you wear that black leather jumpsuit and we can be Celine and Michael Corvenous from Underworld".

"Nope, no vampires! But thank you for taking my favorite movie characters into consideration".

"You wear the black leather jumpsuit and go as Black Widow."

"Wow, you really like that jumpsuit. You know, you could've just asked me to put it on and I would've done so, happily" I smirked. He hadn't thought of that and sulked at the fact that all he had to do was ask. "Besides, what would you go as if I'm Widow?"

"The hulk?" It was more of a question.

"That's actually a pretty good idea, but something tells me that jumpsuit isn't going to make to this Halloween", I said wiggling my eyebrows at him, "so you better come up with something else. Beside, I get the feeling that if you have to walk around the party with no shirt on covered in green body paint you really will turn into the Hulk".

" _That's_ the Hulk?" He asked in surprise. My eyes widened and I looked at him as if he had two head. "I'm kidding! I know who the hulk is. Maybe I should be Thor".

"That would be hot, you dressed as the God of Thunder. But I don't really want to dress as Natalie Portman the astrophysicist."

"Fine, what do you suggest?" He crossed his arms over his now exposed chest. The entire time we were debating what costumes to wear to the party, we were taking off each other cloths.

"Tarzan and Jane", I answered.

"Veto, I'm not walking around a party in just a loin cloth". As an afterthought he said, "Unless it's a party where the only guests are you and me". He kissed my neck.

"Comrade, if it was just you and me, you wouldn't need the loin cloth". I giggle at the thought of Dimitri swinging from tree to tree on vines in the skimpiest loin cloth available to man.

"What was your original idea?" Dimitri questioned. "You had to have something up your sleeve, earlier, to convince me".

"I'm not telling you, I was only going to suggest it because I knew you'd want to dress up as it so badly that you'd agree to go to the party. Since you already agreed, there's really no point in giving _that_ away".

Dimitri was massaging my shoulders lightly when he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Please tell me Roza". He grazed my earlobe with his teeth causing a shiver to crawl up my spine. How could I deny him knowing that this was a promise of all things to come?

"Mmmhhh, you're evil Comrade." I huffed, "I was going to suggest going as a cowboy and cowgirl, or Clint Eastwood and a damsel in distress." I breathed heavily. I can't believe he beat me at my own game. I couldn't resist adding "There is always the option of me going as a cowgirl and you as my horsy."

"That's actually a good idea for right now. Roza, you could ride me all night long". I shuttered. He knew I loved it when he talked dirty to me. It took me a while to break down that wall but when I did, oh man, it was glorious.

"And now there's no way I'll be able to keep a straight face with you dressed as a horse. We'll have to make do with cowboy and cowgirl."

And that's how I convinced Dimitri to go to any Halloween party in the foreseeable future.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks you for Reading! Review and let me know if this short made up for the sadness I caused with my previous short!_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Friends_?**

 _A/N: Continues "Love Fades?" (chapter 15) and "You Brought This On Yourself" (chapter 20) shorts._

* * *

It had been a few weeks since I was at Dimitri's and gave him back his stuff. Any time we bumped into each other after that, which was usually at Lissa's, we were civil at best, with a nod to say hello or goodbye. Mostly we just ignored each other politely.

In those weeks Dimitri had been cleared as Strigoi and officially declared Dhampir again. I was elated by that but I could never show it. Lissa insisted he celebrate, but it didn't really seem like cause to celebrate for Dimitri. He was still brooding and anti social as ever. Still depressed and consumed by guilt. He eventually consented to going to a nice restaurant but it was more to appease Liss than anything else. I was on shift patrolling that night so thankfully I got a pass on the fancy dinner.

While Dimitri had been declared Dhampir he was far from getting his guardian title back. But at least he was free to come and go as he pleased, without his babysitters. The fact that the council had decided Dimitri could be trusted to roam free, did not mean that everyone agreed with that decision. Everywhere he went people still stared at him in fear, and whispered behind his back. It broke my heart really, that someone so gentle and kind would be feared so openly. Then again, even before he was turned, not many knew his gentle or kind side, just the badass guardian they feared and respected.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Great. Another Monday morning and another alarm clock I "accidentally" smashed against the wall. At least I get to start the day with a good work out.

After I did my usual 15 mile run I hit the gym hoping I'd find someone worth sparing with. Monday mornings were usually slow in that department. But it was still early, some badass guardian might show up.

I reached the gym and saw _him_ in all his six foot seven glory taking out his aggression on a punching bag. It seemed like everyone around him was ignoring his presence but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Every strike exhumed power and grace. I could clearly see his muscles ripple under his shirt with every move. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, obviously going at it for a while, that seemed to make him glow. Though his expression was fierce I couldn't for the life of me see why anyone would fear such a god.

 _Stop it Rose! It's over between you two!_ Don't go down this road again. It only leads to more heartbreak. _It's over_ had been my mantra lately. Despite my best efforts, I still found myself daydreaming about Dimitri. I still yearned for him. I missed him. And it wasn't even about the intimacy or anything like that. I believe we were friends when we were fighting our feeling for each other. Even if we hadn't have fallen in love, we would have been guarding partners. Maybe we can still be friends, if I can let go of my childish fantasies that the old Dimitri will come back to me someday.

I cleared my throat loudly to get his attention.

"Rose". He greeted me.

"Hi comrade". What the hell was I doing? "I was looking for someone to spare with." I motioned to the unpopulated gym. "The pickins are slim. So… how about it?" I wanted to seem aloof, but I couldn't help biting my bottom lip in anticipation of his answer.

He looked at me puzzled. " _You_ want to spare with _me_?"

"Yes. We used to spare all the time. If I remember correctly you were pretty good". I smirked teasingly.

I could see a ghost of smile twitch on his lips. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Rose".

I was about to give up but then I remembered I was Rose Hathaway, I don't give up. "Fine, I'll just have to find someone else to beat up then", I was bating him and he knew it. If there was anything left in him of the man he once was, he wouldn't be able to resist my charms.

Just then a young guardian who I spared with once or twice before strolled up to me. I think his name was Pete something. I have no idea how he got a promise mark, he was that bad. I'd alway let him feel good about himself by holding back and beating him only by a smidgen.

"You're not actually thinking of sparing with the ex-strigoi, are you?" asked Pete.

That term infuriated me. I was about to take a step towards Dimitri to prove the point that he was not to be feared when Pete grabbed me by the wrist.

I stared pointedly at his hand. "You should remove that hand if you're planning on keeping it".

"Rose, that guy has at least a foot on you, not to mention a good hundred pounds. He's going to pummel you". I narrowed my eyes at him.

Knowing me, Dimitri tried to warn off Pete. "I'd let go of her if I were you". Pete took that as a threat from Dimitri, and tried to stare him down, which was ridiculous.

"Let go of my arm, right fucking now Pete". I had a malice in my voice that people rarely got a chance to witness.

"Come on, you're really not that good a fighter. Ya know, I always let you win". That did it. This imbecile had no idea what I was capable of. I twisted Pete's entire arm and then flipped him on his back. Pete landed with a thud, completely shocked.

Standing over this head, I stared down at him. "You are the saddest excuse for a guardian I've ever met. You've never even come close to beating me. Any time you got a hit in on me was because I let you. Mainly because I felt sorry for you". With that I turned and headed towards the sparing area where the mats where set up. "You coming or what Belikov?"

I heard Dimitri pace towards Pete's laying form on the floor. "I told you to let her go, but you just wouldn't listen", Dimitri shook his head, exasperated, before he followed me.

We got into a fighting stance and started circling each other. Like always he was expecting me to make the first move, so I tried something different. It was sneaky and underhanded, but I would give me the extra edge I needed. I pretended to get sucked into Lissa's head, stopped circling and dropped my hands. When Dimitri stepped forward to check on me I sucker punched him in the gut and immediately tried to sweep his leg. Dimitri recovered from the blow quickly and evaded my sweeping attempt.

"Really, Rose?" Dimitri was outraged by my tactics.

I shrugged. "Here's a first lesson from me" I smirked. "Expect the unexpected".

We continued circling each other, throwing punches and kicks, sidestepping and blocking. After all this time we still knew each others moves too well. Both Dimitri and I took some hits, but none that would cause too much damage. Dimitri caught me off guard when he grabbed me and threw me on my back. He was about to "stake" me when I kneed him in the ribs and kicked out from under him. _Get it together Rose! He almost had you_.

I was loosing focus and getting tired. But so was Dimitri. Our moves were getting slower and sloppier. To an onlooker it was barely noticeable, but I noticed and was sure Dimitri did as well.

It felt like this fight was going on forever. We must have been going at it for a good fifteen minutes. The fight attracted a crowd. People were cheering every time I got a hit on Dimitri and booing ever time he got a hit on me. I almost felt bad for him but he was damn near kicking my ass.

Then something happened that tipped the scales in my favor. One of the spectators, a jackass that goes by the name Zander, thinks he's god's gift to woman, crudely said that if he were in a fight with me I'd have been on my back begging for it ages ago.

I was used to crude comments, they just rolled off me. But for some reason that remark caused Dimitri to falter. I'd always known that Dimitri had an aversion to men who mistreated woman or were derogative towards them. But I never expected him to react the way he did. He got a look in his eye, like Dimitri was about ready to beat the shit out Zander the ass-hat. If I hadn't known any better I'd say it was on my account.

It was in the split second when Dimitri gave pause that I had the opportunity to pin him. We struggled on the mats and in the end I had the upper hand. Or at least I thought I did. While I was in the process of pressing my palms to his chest to mark him as staked, he had a hand behind my back , in between my shoulder blades, pushing me down towards him. By the time I'd noticed this is was too late. Dimitri had his other hand pressed to my chest. Essentially, we "staked" each other at the same time.

"Dead", we both said in unison.

The crowd went wild. You'd think they were witnessing the boxing match between heavy weights Muhammad Ali and George Foreman.

I was pretty dazed from the grueling fight and I can only assume Dimitri was too, because neither of us made any attempt to move. I was still straddling Dimitri, with my hands laying over his heart and his hands were still pressed against my back and chest, both of us breathing hard. I was lost in the intensity of his gaze. I wasn't willing to be the first one to look away, I didn't want to break the spell we were under.

"Hathaway! Belikov!" A guardian from the head office broke us out of our haze. "Hit the showers. Hans wants the both of you in his office in fifteen minutes".

I quickly got off of Dimitri and made my way to the showers, while guardians I passed patted me on the back and congratulated me. Maybe they missed the fact that I didn't actually win. It was basically a tie.

As I showered I replayed the fight in my mind, the way we just knew each other, the way we fit together, the way my skin felt ablaze every time Dimitri touched me, the way his body felt under mine as I was pinning him down. I wondered if I had a fraction of effect on him that he had on me. Was he thinking about me while I was thinking about him? I couldn't get the way Dimitri was looking at me out of my head. What rattled me the most about it was that it reminded me of the way he looked at me when I beat him during the field experience back at the Academy. It was almost worshipful. I wonder what would have happened if we weren't called to Hans' office.

 _Stop! It's over! Get over yourself and your delusions Hathaway,_ I chastised myself as I was getting dressed. I yanked my hair into a messy bun and set out towards the main office.

As I exited the gym I found Dimitri leaning against the wall, apparently waiting for me.

"I thought we could walk together", he said timidly. I just nodded in reply.

"So," Dimitri said, "Does that Zander guy give you a hard time?" Dimitri asked shyly.

I smirked at the pun in Dimitri's words. "No, I don't let him give me a _hard_ time. Besides, he hasn't said anything to my face for a while, ever since I told him it would be a shame if I made him cry in front of his charge".

"Good". Dimitri chuckled. He actually chuckled! I made Dimitri chuckle!

As we turned the corner, Eddie spotted us and ran over. "That was an incredible fight, you guys. Everyone's talking about it!"

"Were you there, Eddie?" I asked, wondering how he even knew about the fight.

"Nope. It was broadcast as a live feed to every monitor with a link to the guardian's central computer. So basically every guardian with a smartphone saw it. And I have to say, THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" Eddie held out his fist. I wasn't about to leave him hanging so I fist bumped him. When he held his fist out for Dimitri, Dimitri raised his eyebrow in question. Even before the attack at St. Vlad's no one would ever just approached him for a fist bump. I assumed that Dimitri didn't want to leave young Castile hanging either, so reluctantly he fist bumped him too.

Before Eddie went back to his business he begged that next time we sparred to call him. He wanted to actually see the, quote, "clash of the titans" live next time. I laughed at that, I wasn't sure we'd ever spar again after today's display.

When Eddie was an earshot away Dimitri said, "You were amazing today, Rose".

My eyes widened, but I recovered quickly. "I had a great teacher who wouldn't give up on me no matter what". That was kind of a lie. Dimitri did give up on me when he told me his love faded. I felt guilty because I'd always thought that I'd never give up on him either, but I did as well the day I gave him back his things.

We were silent the rest of the walk to Hans' office. His door was open to us, apparently he was impatiently waiting.

"Sit", Hans barked, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. "I watched your fight today. Well most of it. I had an urgent matter to attend to regarding the queen's security detail so I missed the end. Who won?" Hans was expectant like a kid on Christmas.

"It was a tie, sir". Dimitri answered.

Hans looked puzzled. "How's that?"

This time I answered. "We "staked" each other at the same time". Hans looked uncertain.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase, Belikov". Hans started with the real reason he called us in. "I can't give you back your title, but I can offer you a job". Dimitri shifted in his seat. "You're one hell of a fighter. And you and Rose proved today that you're also one hell of a teacher. I'd like you to train the weaker guardians. I'd also like you to do some sessions with the seasoned guardians. It'll keep them on their toes".

"Thank you, sir". Dimitri was grateful. It wasn't his title back or a Moroi to guard, but it was something.

"As for you Hathaway," Hans continued, "I want to assign you to a Moroi. It'll be probational and later on we'll discuss you guarding the last Dragomir".

"Sir, if I may", Dimitri interjected. "Rose has proven time and time again that she'll do anything to keep Princess Dragomir safe. She's done so in the past, safeguarding her from any physical threat. She does so on a daily basis by helping the princess cope with the side effects of her element. Guardian Hathaway has more natural talent and skill than most guardians I've ever met. Her dedication to her charge is unmatched. And to not let her guard the Princess would be a complete waste of her talents, not to mention the bond they share. In my opinion, you should allow Rose to guard the princess as an additional guardian, on probation. Even if you believe Rose is unreliable, the princess will have more than enough guardians to protect her". I was in awe of this man. He was advocating for me again. Why would he do that?

"Funny, that's exactly what Guardian Petrov said". Hans almost huffed. "I'm inclined to agree with the both of you. Do you have anything else to add, Belikov?" Hans asked.

Dimitri nodded and for the first time since we walked into Hans' office made eye contact with me. "She's the best guardian I've ever had the pleasure of knowing". That just left me slack jawed.

Hans continued. "Alright then. Rose in addition to your probational guard detail with the princess you will also be patrolling the perimeter. All the talent and skill in the world do not excuse your actions. They can not go unpunished." I nodded, on the verge of doing an Irish jig. I'd been reinstated as Lissa's guardian! "One other thing. Guardian Hathaway, you will work with Belikov on his training assignment, whether it be lesson planning, teaching together, demonstrating to the class, whatever he needs." We were both stunned silent for a moment. "You're both dismissed. I'll have the details and schedules sent over to the both of you".

As we stepped out of guardian headquarters I managed to find my voice again. "Thank you, Dimitri, for what you said back there. You didn't have to".

"Yes, I did. I meant every word", he answered.

"Look I'm sorry Hans stuck us together. I know you don't really need or want me to do this assignment with you so I'll try to stay out of your way as much as possible, though I hope we can be friends". I looked at him, hopeful. When he didn't respond I continued. "Just tell me what you need from me and I'll do it, no questions asked".

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Since when does Rose Hathaway ever do anything no questions asked?"

I tried to suppress a smile. "Comrade, when it comes to you, it'll always be no questions asked." Now I've done it. I killed whatever progress we were making. We were being almost cordial and now I've ruined it with my big mouth.

Dimitri completely disarmed me when he smiled. "That's good to know", he said as he turned to walk away. "See you around, Roza", he called over his shoulder.

Did that really just happen? Am I dreaming? I pinched myself. Owe! Nope. Not dreaming.

I was off to meet Lissa for lunch and tell her the good news. For the first time in a long time, the dominant feeling that filled me was not despair, it was hope. Maybe Dimitri and I would be alright.

* * *

The following morning, I got my schedule and headed over to Lissa's bright eyed and bushy tailed. I went to the back door that lead to the kitchen. I could hear Dimitri was already there, in the living room with Lissa. I forgot they had this morning ritual where they'd have coffee together and talk about whatever nightmares he had that night. I hadn't let myself in yet, I could hear them talking, but I didn't want to intrude. I also didn't want to eavesdrop, it just happened.

"You look different this morning" Lissa said to Dimitri.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he answered, "I had a dream about Rose". I gasped at the tone he used when he said that. It was gentle and almost affectionate. "One where I didn't kill her or turn her. One where I didn't want to harm her. For the first time since I've been back, I didn't wake up screaming or tortured by what my subconscious can conjure up." I knew it was bad for him, I'd seen the bags under his eyes, but I didn't know it was that bad. I tended not to go into Lissa's head when she was with Dimitri. This is the first glimpse into his psyche I've gotten since he was turned back to dhampir.

"Dimitri, that's great! I'm so happy for you!" I could feel her elation through the bond.

While I was deep in thought and stalking, Christian snuck up behind me. "Boo!" he yelled and when I jumped he couldn't stop laughing. "What the hell are you doing Rosie? Perv much?"

"Ssshh, keep your voice down. No, I wasn't perving. I just got here. And don't call me Rosie".

"Sure," he said as he waltzed in to Lissa's kitchen, with me trailing behind him.

"What's in the bag?" I asked, sniffing the delicious scent.

"Bagels. Don't worry, I got you a chocolate glazed doughnut. Don't ever say I don't care about you." Chris smirked.

"Just one? you must not care that much". We laughed at our own banter when Lissa and Dimitri walked into the kitchen.

And that's how the four of us had brunch together. Conversation was light and airy. Dimitri smiled. Everything was going so well until Chris brought up Adrian.

"So I heard some gossip in the bakery this morning. Apparently Adrian's in the south of France somewhere, drawing caricatures of tourists for drinks".

The room went quiet, I got really uncomfortable. It was Dimitri who broke the silence. "Adrian just up and left?" he asked staring at me intently.

"Uh. No." I said in a low voice. "I broke up with him, so he ran off with some stripper named Candy to explore the magic of the "old country". Apparently the old country is Vegas. And the last time I saw him he was drinking himself into a stupor".

"Well, supposedly he left Vegas and Candy, and is humping and drinking his way through Europe." Christian chortled.

I scoffed. "That idiot. I wish he could see in himself what I see in him. He is so much better than that". Adrian's state saddened me. To make matters worse, I knew it was all my fault.

"Then why did you break up with him?" Sparky was on a roll today. He and Adrian were not friends by any mean but they had developed a certain camaraderie. "I mean, I saw him that day. He told me he would have preferred it if you'd staked him through the heart instead of just breaking it".

I took a deep breath and reluctantly answered the firestarter. "He told me that too. And I did it because I love him. Just not the way he wants me to. It would have been cruel to him to keep dating. He saw a future for us that I couldn't see. I knew that if I waited, I'd hurt him even more. Adrian deserves better than that. He deserves better than me."

"Rose, You did the right thing", Lissa tried to make me feel better. "I know Adrian's hurt but he'll get past this. And then you guys can go back to being friends." That caused a small smile to spread across my face. I was looking forward to the day Adrian let me back in his life.

Dimitri who had been quiet through our back and forth mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked, not wanting to believe what he actually said.

"I said," Dimitri repeated, "Adrian was never your friend". He continued. "He was alway infatuated with you, always in love with you. That's why he took care of you, held your hand, let you cry on his shoulder, funded your strigoi killing spree in Russian. Adrian would have done anything for you, he was much more than your friend even if you didn't reciprocate".

"Are you saying Adrian and I will never be friends?" I asked, almost brokenhearted at the thought that I may have lost Adrian forever. But I knew what Dimitri was saying was about much more than Adrian and I. It was about Dimitri and I as well.

"I'm saying that for Adrian to be your friend, he has to fall out of love with you, and that's not going to happen overnight".

That made sense, I guess. But I knew that _I_ was still in love with Dimitri yet wanted desperately to be his friend. Was he trying to tell me something?

"Speaking from experience, Belikov?" Sparky just had to go there. Idiot! Chris never really knew the details about Dimitri and I so I don't think he really knew what he was doing but he still managed to mortify me in that moment just the same.

Dimitri looked like he was going to brush it off but surprised us all when he said, "No. But just because my heart is dead doesn't mean I don't remember how completely overpowering a feeling like being in love is". For the second time in as many days he looked directly at me and said something without his stupid guardian mask on. "I remember it vividly. I just don't feel it anymore. I hardly feel anything at all." He said solemnly. "Anyway, the point is Adrian's not getting over Rose any time soon". That tore my up inside. If possible I was even more heartbroken. He remembered what it was like to love me.

Just then Lissa's phone rang. Talk about saved by the bell. It was Queen Tatiana and you do NOT let the Queen's calls go to voicemail. Well, I would, but Lissa wouldn't. While Lissa took the call, Christian, Dimitri and I cleared the table.

Lissa went upstairs to change for her meeting with the queen while Chris plopped down in front of the tv, leaving me alone with Dimitri in the kitchen. We decided to get to work on some lesson plans. We got threw 2 lessons when the question that had been on the tip of my tongue couldn't be held back any longer. "Dimitri, were we ever friends?"

"No".Dimitri didn't even pause before he answered. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing considering what he had said about Adrian.

"So what? We're never going to friends?" I asked.

"No". Dimitri must have notice the change in my demeanor because he felt the need to explain. "Rose, come on. Can you honestly say you want me as a friend?"

I swallowed hard. "I'd rather have you in my life as a friend than nothing at all".

"We are always going to be in each other's lives. Because of the princess". Dimitri said flatly, not even looking up from the lesson plans on the table. I huffed.

"How can you say we were never friends?" I was hurt and angry and Dimitri knew it.

He finally looked at me. "Because we weren't. From the moment we met there was something more. _We_ were more. I tried to take care of you as much you'd let me. I pushed you harder than anyone else when training not just so you could guard the princess better but so that _you_ would be safer. The thought of anything ever happening to you…" Dimitri paused. "We were never friends".

"But we had a connection" I persisted. "We have so much in common. We're working together now. It makes sense that we should at least try to be friends".

"We should try to be civil and friendly. Not friends." He looked back at the papers we had scattered across the table. "I don't want to be your friend".

I don't know how I managed to keep it together after he said that. I thought we were going to be okay. I thought we were moving forward. Now I was back to wanting to scream into a pillow. I felt like destroying something beautiful. I got up to leave mumbling something about having to go patrol.

"Rose", Dimitri said as I got to the door halting my escape, but I couldn't face him. He got up slowly and walked towards me, grabbing my arm gently he turn me around. "We were never friends and we never will be because we were _always_ more, and always will be. We're never going to get back what we had before I was turned because my head and my heart aren't right. But if you ever need me, I'll be there in a heartbeat". He was standing so close to me I could feel the warmth of his breath tickle my face. I didn't know what to say. That fact that he was talking to me like this, that he was standing so close, was proof that he was healing. He was changing, hopefully back into the man I fell in love with.

Remembering I really did have a shift, I simply said, "I'll see you around, Comrade". And I left with new found hope that my Dimitri was healing, heart, mind and soul. It would no doubt take time, but I knew in my bones the the love of my life was fighting to find his way back to me, even if he didn't know himself.

* * *

 _A/N: I can't escape this plot line. But I don't think it merits it's own story. Especially since I'd be updating it once every couple of months… Besides, I think for now it's pretty much done =)_

 _Hope you enjoy! Please leave your comments!_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Guardian Blues_**

 _A/N: Takes place before the lust charm. Rose and Dimitri talk about the woes of guardianship._

* * *

I got up early as usual for practice, but for some reason today I had a harder time getting out of bed than normally. I never felt fully rested but this was ridiculous. I felt like I hardly got any sleep at all. I vaguely remember some really weird dreams. They probably kept me tossing and turning all night.

The lousy feeling wasn't just fatigue though. It was more. I felt utterly alone. It was a kind of loneliness that I didn't think would be solved just by being around people. I felt as if there were something missing, an ache in my chest.

"You're late again", Dimitri said as I finally got to the gym. As soon as I felt his presence I felt less alone and that's when I got what I must have been dreaming about. It wouldn't be the first time those dreams disturbed my sleep, though they only started after Lissa and I came back to the academy.

"Sorry Comrade." I yawned uncontrollably. "Rough night".

He raised his eyebrow at me in question.

"I didn't do anything that could get me in trouble, I swear! I just didn't sleep well. At all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dimitri asked, his eyes warm and caring. When he saw my reluctance he continue. "It might help".

If there's anyone who could understand it'd be him. "It's just weird dreams that keep me tossing and turning all night. Dreams that I wake up from with the daunting realization that I'm going to die alone. Well, technically we all die alone," I corrected, didn't know I was a philosopher, "but I'm going to die lonely, without love." Dimitri was silent. I don't know if it was because he wanted me to go on or because he was thinking of what to say or because he was too stunned that this was what was bothering me, so I just went on. "Don't get me wrong, I love Lissa. I'd give up my life for her in a heartbeat. I'd die before I'd let anything happen to her. I have no regrets about that. But I also have no illusions about what that kind of lifestyle will cost me. I never wanted any other companionship aside from Lissa but lately I find myself craving something more." By this point I was on a roll, I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. "Sometimes I feel lonely, like I'll never have that. I know most people think that dhampirs having romantic ties is absurd or wasteful, but even my mom had my dad, if only for a short while. I just want to be loved. Once. Ever in my life" I took a cleansing breath. Dimitri handed me a bottle of water and took a swig of his own. I chuckled at myself. "I'm sorry, that was a really long speech just to say I'm gonna die alone. But worse than that is I'm gonna die a virgin". I guess he wasn't expecting that because Dimitri suddenly sprayed all the water out of his mouth soaking the front of his shirt. Good thing I was beside him and not in front of his otherwise I'd be soaked too.

After toweling off Dimitri turned to me. "I'm not sure I'm the right person to be talking to about this. I mean, I accepted that I'd be alone a long time ago."

"At least you're not going to die a virgin".

"No, but I doubt you will either. Rose, you're young and smart and strong and beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to..." He paused to phrase this right, I guess, "share his life with you. Besides, sex isn't everything." I was surprised how comfortable he looked discussing this considering how he expelled water for his mouth just minutes ago. Probably because he has three sisters.

"It's not about sex. I want to be held in the most intimate of ways. I want to fall in love and to have someone love me back. God, that sounded so fucking girly!" I was even irritating myself!

Dimitri looked pensive for a moment. "That's not girly at all," he spoke softly. "I think that at the end of the day everyone wants that".

"Do you?"

He looked at me with that piercing gaze of his. "Yes", he answered at last.

I suddenly realized how lonely he must be. I'd never really seen him talking to anyone if it wasn't guardian related. Well, other than me. And that was expected, between training me and keeping me in line, he spent more time with me than anyone else.

While I was pondering all this, Dimitri was staring at me. "More often than not, the life a guardian is lonely", he said sadly.

"How do you deal?"

"I just do", he answered as if it were that simple.

For a moment that irritated me. "Maybe it's an older and wiser thing. Chalk it up to more life experience".

"Maybe", he answered.

"But you're not that old, Grandpa". He smiled lightly at that. "Maybe I'm giving this whole being in love thing too much credit. Maybe it's not better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all".

"Maybe", he answered again. His answers really weren't helping me. Maybe he wasn't the one to talk to.

"Hey comrade, have you ever been in love?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not really".

"Then you don't know what you're missing out on either".

"I guess not", he shrugged.

Feeling the need to make the conversation a little lighter I asked, "So any idea where I can find this hypothetical lucky guy to share my… life with?"

Me phrasing it the same way he had was not lost on him. "This school is full of guys".

"No this school is full of boys. To quote Sheryl Crow I doubt there's even one who is strong enough to be my man."

"What about Mason?" Dimitri arched his eyebrow at me. Is it wrong that I still found that incredibly sexy?

Back on topic. "He and I are just friends".

"He doesn't look at you like just a friend". Lissa practically said the same thing to me a while ago. "And he seems like a good guy. Like he'd be good to you". Dimitri was gentle as he spoke but there was something more there than friendly advice. It almost seemed like regret. But what would he have to regret about pointing out the obvious that Mason was into me?

"I know. But I just don't see him that way. I wish I did. Life would be easier if I did".

"So there's someone else who's strong enough to be your man?" He smiled that he was using my own words against me.

I chuckled at that. If only he knew. "He's definitely strong enough. But I have zero chance with this guy".

"Then he's a fool", Dimitri said in all seriousness, Like the thought of someone not wanting to be with me was absurd. That made my heart flutter.

I took a deep breath to compose myself. "You wouldn't say that if you knew who it was". After a long while I remember all the compliments he'd thrown my way earlier. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" It wasn't the first time I'd been called beautiful. But it seemed to hold so much more power because it came from him.

He looked at me incredulously at first. For a while he studied my face and then turned away, as if he couldn't look at me at all anymore. He stared at his hands in his lap. "Come Rose, you know you're gorgeous". It was almost a whisper, but there was no doubt he'd actually said that.

I knew it was probably wrong for him to say anything like that to me but at that moment I didn't care. There was no wrong or right. There was just _him_. I couldn't stop openly staring at him.

"I'm sorry I can't help you", Dimitri said, breaking me out of my daze.

"You listened. That helps. You made me feel less alone".

"You make me feel less alone too". Though he got a look on his face like he probably shouldn't have said that either, I still grinned like an idiot.

"We still have time for some running", I said suddenly feeling guilty that I wasted his time.

Then, as if he understood what I was doing he said, "I know it might not seem like it but you can come to me with anything. Always."

I smiled. "Same to you Comrade".

He returned a bright smile that could light up the entire gym and we started our practice.

* * *

 _A/N: Hi guys. It's been a while but things have been going on… Anyway this short is my way of getting back on the horse. It might have been a little bland but I wanted to write it anyway. It's a conversation Rose and Dimitri never really had. Bits and pieces of it sort of exist in the first and second book, or at least the concept of it does._

 _I hope you enjoy. Please R &R! _

_P.S._

 _The next short will probably continue the previous chapter._


	24. Chapter 24

**_Rise and Shine Sleepy Head_**

 _A/N: Meanwhile, back at the academy… A little one shot of Rose taking care of Dimitri. Fluffy nonsense._

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep_

I slapped my alarm clock.

Practice, yeay! Note the sarcasm. I swear, if Dimitri wasn't my mentor I don't think I'd even bother getting out of bed for morning practice. Then again, I was doing this so I could guard Lissa, so maybe I would drag my ass out of bed regardless.

When I got into the gym Dimitri was already there setting up the mats for sparring. He was rubbing his eyes, something I'd never seen him do. His hair was untied, his duster thrown aside. When he removed his hands from his eyes I could see the dark circles underneath. I wondered how long he'd been awake.

"You're late", he said flatly.

"Yeah, but only by ten minutes. Technically that makes me five minutes early", I smirked and waited for him to at least grin at my Rose-logic. He just continued to stare at me blankly. "Is everything alright, Comrade?", I asked sheepishly.

"Fine, just tired. I've been awake way too long".

"How come?"

"Because another guardian asked me to cover his shift last night so I did back to back shifts".

Then I did the math. He did back to back shifts, trained me yesterday after school, guarded during classed and trained me before school yesterday, he'd been up at least 24 hours.

"Have you been up since yesterday before morning practice?" I asked incredulously.

"No. I had a shift before that. I've been up since then", he yawned again.

"Dimitri, you've been up for thirty hours! You should be in bed right now". And he's supposed to be the adult. "Why didn't you just cancel practice so you could sleep?"

"You can't afford to miss any training and I didn't want to disappoint you". His beautiful brown eyes that were holding my gaze were completely bloodshot from lack of sleep. I was touched, but he was nearly swaying from exhaustion. "Besdies, I still have another half shift after practice", he said nonchalantly. Was he trying to run himself into the ground?

"Dimitri, nothing will happen if we skip one practice. Go to sleep".

"I need to train you, Rose. No arguments." He was firm but not harsh.

"You're dead on your feet, Comrade." When he didn't argue the point I continued. "How about this? Go lay down on the stack of mats and take a power nap while I do some running". He was so tired that he didn't even insinuate that I was trying to weasel my way out of running. "Besides, when I kick your ass I want it to be fare and square, not because you can barely stand", I smirked.

That awarded me a slight smile and an exasperated shaking of the head. But Dimitri knew I was right and more importantly he knew I wouldn't relent. So he lied down and I went to start my 12 laps.

When I got back, Dimitri was still asleep. No surprise there. What was surprising was that he looked so peaceful and innocent, like a child, it was adorable. Gone was the guardian mask, in it's place was the look of serenity. He was lying on his side with his arm cushioning his head. I hoped the mats were more comfortable than they looked.

I didn't have the heart to wake him. He needed as much sleep as possible right now. Even a Russian God isn't immune to fatigue. So instead of waking him for a sparring session, I moved on to my weights training.

Dimitri slept like the dead. I dropped a barbell that hit the floor loudly and he didn't even stir.

When I was done, I showered quickly and decided it was time to wake Dimitri.

I called his name. I shook him gently. Nothing. I was considering slapping him but thought better of it. I wanted to wake him up gently, not with physical violence. Then I remembered something Lissa used to do to me when we were kids when I wouldn't get up. It was something she picked up from her mom when Andre wouldn't get out of bed. It was time for the "Rise and Shine Sleep Head" Tactic.

Dimitri was lying on a stack of mats that was about the hight of a bed. I kneeled beside him. "Time to wake up, comrade" I said softly.

I gently ran my hand up and down his arm from shoulder to elbow three times. Then I strokes his hair slowly from temple to behind his ear towards the back of the head three times.

As I was stroking his hair I said "Rise and shine, sleepy head". It wasn't loud but it was far from a whisper.

He stirred. Feeling bold I cupped his cheek and gently ran the pad of my thumb across his cheekbone. Bolder still I leaned in and kiss his forehead. By that point Andre would always wake up. So would I.

Apparently so did Dimitri.

He caught my wrist and opened his eyes. He moved his hand to lay on top of mine and pressed my palm to his cheek.

"Roza", he murmured. He inhaled deeply as if taking in my scent and turned his head bringing his soft lips to my palm in a kiss. He must still be in haze from sleeping. I never expected a gesture so sweet from him, especially for waking him up.

When he was satisfied I wouldn't pull my hand back he slowly trailed his massive hand up my arm. The sensation sent shivers down my spine and gave me goosebumps all over. He gently squeezed my shoulder before running his hand through my hair. I closed my eyes for a second, giving myself over to the feel of his touch. When I opened my eyes I saw a look in his eyes that was so intense that it took my breath away. Dimitri's grip on my hair tightened as he slightly pulled me to him. I didn't know what he was thinking but all I wanted in that moment was for him to kiss me. To close the gap between us and bring our lips together.

Realizing what he was doing he suddenly froze but didn't push me away.

"What time is it?" he asked, I could feel his breath on my face.

I swallowed hard. "It's late. Breakfast is almost over".

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed the sleep, comrade. Besides I did my endurance training, running and then weights. And I've been trying to wake you for the past 5 minutes". I was rambling. His closeness was disorienting me. He pulled me to him again but at a different angle. He leaned up on his elbow and kissed my forehead. His lips lingered against me.

He pulled back just enough to murmur against my skin. "Thank you for letting me sleep".

That was when my stomach decided to interrupt with an embarrassingly loud growl. I felt him smile against my temple.

His smile grew. "Come on. I don't want you to miss breakfast"

When he released me I felt cold, like his warmth and touch were something essential that been taken away.

Dimitri got up, straightened his close and wore his duster. We walked in silence to the cafeteria where we part ways until our next practice.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Guardian Blues - DPOV_**

 _A/N: Dimitri's POV for the Guardian B_ _lues short (chapter 23). Even as I was writing RPOV, this was practically writing itself in my head along the way. Hope you enjoy. R &R!_

 _Reminder: Takes place before the lust charm. Rose and Dimitri talk about the woes of guardianship._

* * *

 _Mmhm. Roza. My Roza._ As I had my hand in her hair, her locks spilling through my fingers, I pulled her closer to me. Our lips almost touching.

And then… my alarm went off. Damn it. I was dreaming of _her_. And not for the first time. This had to stop. It was bad enough that Rose was consuming my every waking thought, but now she had invaded my dreams as well. If I keep thinking about her that way I may have to stop being her mentor before I do something stupid. The only reason I haven't quit yet is because she needs me. It isn't fair to her if I quit. She shouldn't be punished when she hasn't done anything wrong.

Guess I was going to start another day with a cold shower. I hated mornings like these. Worse than the guilt of fantasizing about my underaged student was the guilt that I may one day fail my charge because of it. With their bond, Rose is the ideal choice to guard Vasilisa when they graduate. I need to get my shit together _before_ Rose and I became guarding partners.

"You're late again", I told Rose as she strolled into the gym. I wasn't even surprised anymore by her tardiness. It was a given.

"Sorry Comrade." She yawned. "Rough night".

 _Rough night?_ I raised an eyebrow in question and wondered if I really wanted to know what that means.

"I didn't do anything that could get me in trouble, I swear!". T _hank god_ , I thought. "I just didn't sleep well. At all." I'd noticed the dark circle under her eyes were more defined than usual.

"Do you want to talk about it?" When I was met with silence I tried to encourage her. "It might help". I practically begged her with my eyes to tell me what was the matter, needing desperately to know what was wrong and how I could fix it.

"It's just weird dreams that keep me tossing and turning all night." _You and me both_. "Dreams that I wake up from with the daunting realization that I'm going to die alone. Well, technically we all die alone," _clever girl_ , "but I'm going to die lonely, without love."

Out of all the things I thought might be going on in her mind, I never thought this was it. How she could ever think she wasn't loved was beyond me. "Don't get me wrong, I love Lissa. I'd give up my life for her in a heartbeat. I'd die before I'd let anything happen to her." I cringed on the inside, never wanting to imagine a still, lifeless Roza. She continued without knowing how uneasy her words had made me, "I have no regrets about that. But I also have no illusions about what that kind of lifestyle will cost me. I never wanted any other companionship aside from Lissa but lately I find myself craving something more. Sometimes I feel lonely, like I'll never have that. I know most people think that dhampirs having romantic ties is absurd or wasteful, but even my mom had my dad, if only for a short while. I just want to be loved. Once. Ever in my life". Though she was trying to hide it, I could see how much this truly pained her. And that pained me. She was growing up and with that came the knowledge that guardians don't get the fairytale ending. I handed her a bottle of water thinking it would calm her nerves and took a swig of my own. "I'm sorry, that was a really long speech just to say I'm gonna die alone. But worse than that is I'm gonna die a virgin".

 _Oh. God._ I sprayed water uncontrollably from my mouth. Did she actually just say that? My mind immediately went to places it shouldn't have gone. All the feelings that assaulted me in my dreams seemed to attack me all at once and were oddly intensified by Rose's admission. I knew this was bad. This knowledge would only make my sordid fantasies worse. I disgusted myself and at the same time wanted her all the more. Trying to keep calm and not let on how her words effected me, aside from the water mishap, I toweled and took a deep breath. Going back on topic I told Rose "I'm not sure I'm the right person to be talking to about this. I mean, I accepted that I'd be alone a long time ago." She was way to young and to full of life to know the truth - that she was most likely right. I didn't have it in me to admit that. I was never in a real relationship for exactly that reason. Sometimes it was easier being alone.

"At least you're not going to die a virgin", she snorted. Again my mind wondered to dark places. Dark because it was so unprofessional, wrong even, not because of Rose. She brought light into my life.

"No, but I doubt you will either." _Don't you dare volunteer, Belikov_ , I chastised myself. "Rose, you're young and smart and strong and beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to…" What the hell was I going to say? fuck you? have sex with you? sleep with you? make love to you? No, I couldn't say any of those. They were all true (the guy she chose would be lucky), but not a one of them was professional to say out loud. Plus the thought of her with someone else made me want to punch a hole in the wall. "…share his life with you. Besides, sex isn't everything." I was trying very hard to keep my cool facade. Internally I was praying this conversation would end soon, preferably before I start to picture all the things I wanted to do with this poor unsuspected girl.

"It's not about sex. I want to be held in the most intimate of ways." _Now you're just putting images in my head,_ _stop torturing me, please!_ "I want to fall in love and to have someone love me back. God, that sounded so fucking girly!"

I wanted to promise her that everything was going to be alright and that that would happen for her with someone who deserves her, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. Partly because she'd think I was patronizing her, but mainly because when I pictured her with someone, that someone was always me. "That's not girly at all, I think that at the end of the day everyone wants that".

"Do you?" She asked me innocently.

She was holding my gaze with her big doe eye, begging for an answer. "Yes", I told her truthfully. If she were moroi I'd swear she was compelling me. "More often than not, the life a guardian is lonely". I would do anything to spare Rose this knowledge just a little longer, but she had a right to know. She still had time to change her mind and choose a different fate, though I knew she never would.

"How do _you_ deal?" Rose asked me. Telling her about the cold showers wouldn't do either of us any good. Beside, that's probably not what she meant anyway.

"I just do", there would never be a way to explain what it's like or how to really cope until you live it.

"Maybe it's an older and wiser thing. Chalk it up to more life experience", she seemed irritated. Besides I'm not that old, or put together either. Guarding at the academy gives me structure. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I didn't have that and a charge.

"Maybe", I answered.

"But you're not that old, Grandpa." _Gee, thanks._ "Maybe I'm giving this whole being in love thing too much credit. Maybe it's not better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all".

"Maybe", I answered, wishing I had better advice for her. In all honesty, I wouldn't know.

"Hey comrade, have you ever been in love?"

How was I supposed to answer that? I'd never fallen for a girl in the past. But the day I met Rose it was as if my life turned upside down. "Not really". It wasn't a total lie.

"Then you don't know what you're missing out on either", she speculated.

"I guess not". She had no idea why I was the absolute worse person she could ask that.

"So any idea where I can find this hypothetical lucky guy to share my… life with?" The little vixen smirked at her choice of words, mimicking mine.

"This school is full of guys", I stated the obvious. I doubt there was even one in the whole lot that would turn down Rose. The male populous at the Academy would bow at her feet if she'd ask them to. Myself included.

"No this school is full of boys." She emphasized the word _boys_ , like it was a bad thing. "To quote Sheryl Crow I doubt there's even one who is strong enough to be my man." I suppressed a smile at her song selection and groaned internally, thinking _I'm_ a man. _Knock it off Belikov, before you say something stupid!_

"What about Mason?" Stupid like that.

"He and I are just friends".

I remembered all the times I'd caught Mason staring at Rose. It was a look of adoration. His heart was true, unlike most boys at this school who just ogled her and drooled. "He doesn't look at you like just a friend. And he seems like a good guy. Like he'd be good to you". Why, oh why, am I doing this? I'm pushing her in some one else's direction? _Because it' the right thing to do,_ a voice in the back of my head said. Rose deserved to be treated right. Mason seemed to fit the bill.

"I know. But I just don't see him that way. I wish I did. Life would be easier if I did".

"So there's someone else who's strong enough to be your man?" I smiled as I too quoted Sheryl Crow. If there was some one else I'd needed to make sure he was worthy of her.

"He's definitely strong enough. But I have zero chance with this guy".

 _Unlikely._ She looked upset, but confident that her and this fellow wouldn't work. "Then he's a fool". The thought of someone making my wild girl sad made me mad. Who in their right mind would ever give her up? _You_ , there was that pesky voice again.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew who it was". Which of course made me want to know more. After a long while she asked, "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

I stared incredulously at first. Taking in her features, I couldn't take my eyes off of her, her heart shaped face, her bow lips, her silky hair, her big brown eyes that reminded me of Van Morrison's Brown Eyed Girl every time she gazed at me like that. With her tan complexion she looked like an exotic princess. She was more beautiful than words and I suddenly felt like I was looking at the sun, blinded temporarily by her sheer beauty, I broke my gaze. "Come Rose, you know you're gorgeous". It was almost a whisper, but there was no doubt she heard me. It was wrong on so many levels, but it was the god's honest truth.

"I'm sorry I can't help you", I said, regretting I ever opened my big mouth.

"You listened. That helps. You made me feel less alone".

The following words just flew out of my mouth, with no conscious thought. "You make me feel less alone too". It was too easy to admit that to her. Saying things like that is going to get both of us in trouble.

"We still have time for some running". She didn't want to waste the time she could be practicing. That just made her more incredible in my eyes.

"I know it might not seem like it but you can come to me with anything. Always." I wanted, nay, I needed her to trust me and be open with me. I wanted her to count on me. One day, I'd try to do the same for her.

"Same to you Comrade". She smiled. God, her smile was worth getting up for in the morning.

I couldn't help but smile back. We started training shortly after.


	26. Chapter 26

**Don't underestimated her**

 _A/N: Continues "Love Fades?" (chapter 15), "You Brought This On Yourself" (chapter 20) and "Friends?" (chapter 22) shorts._

 _I have been working on the conclusion of the "Loves Fades?" story line for a while now. Maybe it should have had it's own dedicated story, not just chapters in the Shorts because it turned out much MUCH longer than I expected it too. (From less than a 1000 word snippet, it's become a 16,000 word monstrosity. Or at least it will be once I publish this and the following chapter)._

 _This chapter, like all my shorts, started out short, But grew and grew of it's own accord. I couldn't quite figure out how to end it though. I'd finished the first half before I even published Shorts 24 and 25, but I just wasn't feeling the second half of this damn chapter. I wrote it, edited it and edited it. I rewrote it before finally going back to the original draft. Then I edited some more. I was on the verge of splitting the chapter into 2, just to get the first half out already! Yet somehow, I managed to finally be happy with what I'd written for the second half and the plan was to just publish a long chapter. But for some unknown reason I went back to the the first half and added more content!_

 _In the end, I decided to split the chapter in 2 even though I will post them together._

 _And after the longest A/N I've ever written, (sorry for that) here's the continuation of "Love Fades?" (and the conclusion in the next chapter_ ).

* * *

Today was the day. It was time for Dimitri and my first lesson with the guardians. We planned to basically introduce ourselves and assess each one's level by watching them spar. The goal was to create a specific training program for each participant.

Hans had decided that this run would be a beta for future programs. He selected 30 guardians from Court and gave them orders to attend all sessions. No exceptions. The program would run for 6 weeks, 3 sessions a week. After 6 weeks, Hans would assess the guardians and decide it merited continuing on a larger scale. If the program was a bust, Hans joked that Dimitri could teach self defense to Moroi women to which Dimitri answered he'd gladly do that anyway, stating no woman should be without the basic knowledge of self defense.

Dimitri got to the gym before anyone else. I showed up not long after him. The guardians filtered in slowly till it was time to begin.

"Good evening and welcome to Reboot Camp". Dimitri started, I smirked at the clever name I came up with for the program. Like boot camp, but a second time, ya know, re-boot. "My name is Dimitri Belikov and this is Guardian Hathaway", I gave a small wave, "and we'll be your instructors for the next 6 weeks. You have all been hand picked by HQ for the express purpose of either strengthening your weaknesses or keeping your training up. Either way you'll be working hard. During the first 2 sessions you'll either be sparring with Guardian Hathaway, myself or another guardian in the program in order for us to assess your skill level and strengths individually. After that we will be working according to the training plan built specifically for each of you". I wasn't surprised at how he commanded the room. Despite some of these guardians still considering him unholy, being ex-strigoi and all, they still seemed captivated by him. "Any questions before we begin?"

"Yeah", it had to be the asshat Zander who would question us. I would gloat that he was here because he was weak, but he was actually quite skilled. Not really sure why Hans insisted on him being in the program, I guessed he'd be a useful tool in training the weaker guardians. Unlike Pete Something, who was the first pick to whip into shape. "My name is Zander Harrison and I'd just like to know why experienced, seasoned guardians are being trained by an ex-strigoi and a girl who was still a novice six months ago," Zander said smugly.

Dimitri didn't falter. "I'm your instructor exactly because I was strigoi. I know better than anyone how they think, how they move. I'm best equipped to teach you how to defeat them because I was one of them." I couldn't believe the calmness with which Dimitri answered that asshole. I knew even the mention of his strigoi days pained him. I hope he spars with Zander later on and kicks his ass. Hard. "As for Guardian Hathaway, she's one of the best. Do not underestimate her. She's deadly." When Zander scoffed Dimitri asked me to put my hair up in a bun and take off my hoody. When I did that he turned me around to show off my neck.

"Guardian Hathaway has 7 molnijas and 2 battle stars". It's funny, one zvezda was from when Dimitri was turned and the other was when he was restored. "How many of those were achieved before you received your promise mark?" he asked me.

"2 molnijas and 1 battle star" I answered. I wasn't proud of my kills but I was confident about my abilities.

"How many strigoi kills are unaccounted for by marks?" Dimitri asked.

"I don't know. I didn't really keep track. Maybe 5 more." I said shrugging.

There was a gasp in the room.

"Like I said, deadly". Dimitri looked at me in what I can only assume was awe. "Guardian Harrison, since you were first to speak up, you can be first to be evaluated. You'll be sparring with Guardian Hathaway". I was surprised that Dimitri had just volunteered me to fight first and against Zander, no less. I went to put my hoody aside while Dimitri grabbed a clipboard and pen. His eyes met mine and he simply said, "Kick his ass, Roza".

I smile slyly. "Of course".

I squared off with Zander. He was considerably taller than me and was packed with muscles. He almost looked like a body builder, and therein laid his disadvantage. What he had in muscle and strength he lacked in speed and agility. He thought he could beat me by brute force alone. How wrong he was.

It took 5 minutes and I took a hit to the shoulder but Zander ended up pinned with a bloody nose and probably a bruised testicle.

The entire time I was kicking Zander's ass Dimitri was taking notes. When I "staked" him the rest of the guardians oohed and ahhed.

After that the rest of the matches were pretty straight forward. Occasionally I sparred with someone, occasionally Dimitri would spar with someone. We were able to evaluate half of the guardians, leaving the other half for the following session. About half of the guardians that sparred today were weak and half were skillful guardians worthy of their title. If the other half divvied up in a similar way it would make a good mix for the first run of the program.

Once everyone cleared out for the night Dimitri and I locked up.

"You know I would have kicked his ass harder", Dimitri said as we walked back to guardian housing. I knew he was referring to Zander.

"Comrade, he needs to be fit for another session in two days. I didn't want him completely incapacitated", I said warily. "Besides, at least I can guaranty he won't be hitting on anyone any time soon".

Dimitri chuckled. "By the way, where did you learn that last move you did with Guardian Howard? It's not something I ever taught you." I'd flipped onto the unsuspecting guardian and latched my knees around his neck. I'd gained enough momentum to take him down. The poor guy almost passed out from lack of air.

"I've been playing a lot of Mortal Kombat with Christian and Eddie lately", I said while hiding my laugh.

"The great Rose Hathaway copying moves from a video game? Will wonders never cease?"

"I'm surprised you even know what Mortal Kombat is, Comrade!"

"Hey, who do you think the high score belongs to?" he smiled deviously.

I stared at him mouth agape. "No way! That's you?!" That's not fair. Where is the justice in the world if Dimitri can beat anyone in real combat and in Mortal Kombat. "I thought DB was Debbie, Lissa's housekeeper".

Now Dimitri was laughing out loud. I hadn't seen him like this in… since before he was turned. It was a true laugh, head thrown back, gleam in his eyes. I'd almost forgotten how beautiful the sound of his laugh was.

"Looks like I'm going to have to play even more Mortal Kombat if I'm going to beat you". I said smugly.

He stopped walking. So did I. I didn't notice we had reached my door. I guess time flies when you're having fun. Dimitri caught an unruly lock of my hair that escaped from it's hold and tucked it behind my ear. My breath caught. "You'll have me beat in no time, Roza". He looked about a million miles away. I wondered what he was thinking of. "Good night".

I should've say good night back right away but I didn't want him to leave. I didn't think I should invite him in either. He'd never agree, right? So he stood there expectantly, waiting for me to dismiss him, I guess. But I lost the ability to speak, trapped by his gaze. A few other guardians passing by made some noise pulling me out of my delusion.

"Good night, Dimitri", I said at last.

Later that night I lay awake in bed for hours thinking about how Dimitri behaved. I was too excited and nervous to fall asleep. I felt like Dimitri and I were getting back into our old groove but I didn't want to give myself false hope. I'd didn't think I could handle any more heartache.

* * *

Two days later we held the second session of Reboot camp. I thought that the incident with Zander was the worst attitude we'd get. I was wrong. When the session started we were going to continue with evaluating the guardians but a young female guardian, a little older than me, sheepishly raised her hand to ask a question. Dimitri nodded at her to ask. "Hi, I'm Alison Lewis and I was just wondering - ", she looked at me and continued though she probably shouldn't have, "about a rumor, that before you graduated you went on a strigoi killing spree in Russia. Is there any truth to that?"

I glanced at Dimitri before I answered. "Yes, that's true". There was no point in lying about it.

Alison went on. "I also heard that they captured you and held you in a compound for weeks".

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Where did you hear that?" As far as I knew, my records were sealed. Only a select few knew those details.

"A friend of a friend of a friend who attended St. Vladimir's". Alison answered. "This person also said that you were fed on, among other things", she said boldly.

I went rigid. I didn't even know how to respond to that. Dimitri didn't give me a chance to reply before he interjected. "That's enough, Guardian Lewis. You're out of line". I don't know if Dimitri was trying to protect me or himself.

But Alison didn't stop there. "So it's true?"

Dimitri and I weren't prepared for this. At least these so called rumors were only about me and not about strigoi-Dimitri. It only took one look at me for Dimitri to see I was going to confirm the rumors. I'd rather them know that truth than have more ridiculous rumors spun. He nodded slightly letting me know he had my back.

"I was in Russia before graduation. I was captured by strigoi and held prisoner for a week at a strigoi compound. Only one of them fed from me. There was no 'among other things'". I didn't say anything more than I had to.

"Why didn't they just kill you?" Alison asked. When this session was over, I was going to hurt her.

"The strigoi that took me wanted me to turn. He wanted me to want to turn. I guess he thought if I was high enough I'd agree."

"Then why did he let you go?"

"He didn't, I escaped. He underestimated me". I cleared my throat so what I was about to tell them got through loud and clear. "I got him to stop feeding off me claiming that it was hard for me to consider his offer to be awakened while I was high from his bite all the time. He agreed but gave me a deadline to make my decision. When he came for me I staked him with a wooden chair leg I'd manage to break. That put him down long enough for me to start running. I managed to find a real stake, a souvenir that was taken from another guardian, but the leader of the compound found me. She was livid I wasn't turned or dead yet." I was getting harder and harder for me to keep a straight face. As I was telling the story, I felt like I was there. I took a deep breath before continuing, knowing what was coming next in the story had shaken me. "The strigoi that captured me found us and he and I killed the leader together. More strigoi joined the party by then and they were itching to destroy this rogue that killed their leader. In all the chaos that ensued, I ran. But the strigoi that captured me wasn't taken down. He defeated the others and chased me, cornered me on a bridge a few miles outside the compound. I staked him through the heart and he fell over the rail into the river below." A single tear slid down my cheek at the memory. I hoped the class wouldn't realize that the reason behind my tear was that I was in love with who that strigoi used to be. I wiped the tear and continued. "At least I thought I staked him though the heart. Turns out the stake didn't penetrate deep enough, he survived the fall off the bridge. I know this because he sent me the stake and a note telling me my days to walk this earth were numbered". I'd gotten into far more detail than I initially intended to because once I started telling the story I couldn't stop. It just spewed out of my mouth uncontrollably.

The room was silent for a while. Then that insolent Alison perked up again. "This sounds like a tall tale. Doesn't it?" I shook my head. Who did this girl think she was? "I mean, why would a strigoi take you and give you time to comet terms with turning you? Why would he have saved you from the leader only to chase you down again?"

I continued answering her despite my better judgement. "He gave me time so I would want to be turned. Because he didn't want me as an enemy once he turned me. He himself was turned against his will and was furious at his sire." I gazed at Dimitri before answering her second question. He was staring back at me. Only someone who knew him as well as I did would see the pain in his eyes. "He saved me from the leader because I was his. His to feed off. His to turn. His to kill. His." I tried to convey to Dimitri in a silent stare that what happened in Russia didn't faze me, that I was over it, that it wasn't him.

Alison practically scoffed. "Belikov, as a former strigoi, you can tell us. Her story can't be real, right? I mean, she's making this up".

"She's telling the truth. Every word of it. I know this because I was the strigoi that took her". Dimitri looked at me, his eyes darkened. "Like I said the first session, she's deadly. Don't underestimate her." I was afraid I'd lost him by retelling what we went through in Russia. I was sure after his admission he'd storm off. But he didn't. He seemed to shrug it off, wanting to carry on with the lesson.

Dimitri glared at Alison. "Can we start the session?" he asked in an annoyed tone. He didn't wait for an answer. "We will resume sparring and evaluations. Alison, step up. You'll be first today". That wiped the stupid smirk of her face. I badly wanted to spar with her. I'd planed on knocking her around, just a little. I was utterly disappointed when Dimitri grabbed a clipboard and handed it to me. I even pouted. Not my finest moment.

"I thought I was sparring her", I said. I wanted a piece of Alison. But I guess Dimitri did too. He motioned for Alison to step onto the mats with him. I knew Dimitri would never intentionally hurt someone but I also knew that Alison did as much damage to my psyche as she did to his. She'd get what was coming to her.

He smirked at me. "Something tells me she's better off sparring me". He obviously remembered my temper from the academy. I probably would do more damage to her than he would.

Alison and Dimitri squared off. She was tall for dhampir. Taller than me, but that wasn't hard. Dimitri still had over half a foot on her. Alison's blond hair was cropped short. She was wearing loose fitting work out close but you could still see she was well built.

Alison was eager to throw the first punch. Dimitri let her continue her assault, throwing punches and kicks. None of which touched him. Her technique wasn't bad. Definitely better than Pete Something but she was nowhere near Dimitri's skill level. He pretty much let her tire herself out before he grabbed her, flipped her on her back, knelt beside her and staked her without a hint of resistance on her part. Dimitri had beaten her without ever sending a hit her way. Alison was thoroughly humiliated. But I'm pretty sure that was what Dimitri wanted to accomplish. He hurt her without ever laying a finger on her. Alison huffed in an unflattering way and stepped back from the mats giving me a glare, which I returned.

We continued the evaluations without further incident. Once everyone was done we called it a night.

On our way back to guardian housing, Dimitri and I were quiet. I was the one who broke the silence. "You know I would have kicked her ass harder", echoing his words from when he thought I didn't hurt Zander enough last session.

He smiled. "You would have rendered her unconscious".

"Only a little", I smirked, to which Dimitri chuckled. "You didn't have to tell them. That it was you in Russia".

Dimitri looked at me for a moment before answering. "I can't run away from what I did, Rose. It wasn't an out of body experience. It wasn't as if I was looking on from the sidelines. It was me. I may not have been myself, but what was done was done with my hands. I saw what I was doing with my eyes. I take responsibility for it. I have to own it."

"But it wasn't you, Dimitri. You would have never done those things". I'll keep saying that until I was blue in the face, until he believed it.

He stared at the ground as he answered. "If I wasn't in there somewhere, I wouldn't have fled to Russia to get away from you. I wouldn't have taken you as a prisoner, I wouldn't have kissed you".

I countered all his points. "You fled to Russia, because it's smart for strigoi to run away from me", I smirked. "Any strigoi would kill to have a strigoi-Rose-Hathaway partner-in-crime." My smile only grew at my own Rose logic. "As for the kissing, that definitely wasn't you."

He raised his eyebrow at me. In answer to his silent question I said "Dhampir-you and strigoi-you kiss very differently. Your kisses are determined and soft at the same time, warm and passionate, delicate, sweet and so much more. Your kisses would make me go weak in the knees." I almost went weak in the knees just from the memory of his lips on mine. I missed those lips terribly. Good thing I wasn't the blushing type because images of everything we shared before he was turned were rushing back to me. But now for his counterpart. "His kisses were hard and rough and cold and almost hurtful. There was nothing sweet about it. I was too high to be afraid of him, but even in the haze, I think I still knew it was all about dominance". I tried desperately to hold back the shiver running down my spine.

Dimitri looked like he was thinking over everything I said. I wish I knew what was going on his mind. Did I go to far? Would he pull away from me again?

Again we got to my door without me noticing. "Good night Rose". This time he didn't wait for my response and walked off without another word. He didn't even spare me a glance.

I didn't see him again until our next session. Maybe that was a good thing, maybe that gave him time to cool off, because he seemed fine. The session went off without a hitch.

* * *

The days went by. I guarded Lissa, patrolled the wards and instructed Reboot Camp along with Dimitri. The more time I spent with him the more I learned he had his good days and his bad days. On his good days it was almost like he was my Dimitri. Almost. But On his bad days he wouldn't even look me in the eye. His hot and cold was becoming excruciating until Lissa told me that it wasn't just me. When he was cold, it was towards everyone, I just took it to heart the most. She also said that even on his good days, Dimitri had his guardian mask on most of the time. Except when he was with me. His true smile was reserved for me alone. She claimed that's why his bad days hurt me the most. But Lissa also told me to have faith and that gradually, there would be more good days and less bad days. Lissa was treading dangerous water now - giving me hope was dangerous.

In addition to Dimitri instructing the guardians, he also started a self defense class for Moroi women and for Dhampir women who weren't trained as guardians.

Lissa and Mia were the first to sign up. Gradually more and more young women enlisted. The knowledge of defending ones self was very empowering. However I suspect it has something to do with how easy on the eyes Dimitri is.

Christian decided he wanted to learn to defend himself against strigoi. He claimed using his element wasn't enough, he needed basic knowledge for a fighting chance. And that's how Dimitri ended up starting an additional class open to all Moroi who wanted to learn basic defense against strigoi. Mostly with this group he worked on the art of running away. But you didn't have to stake a strigoi through the heart to hurt it. Any impact of a silver stake (or any silver object charmed with the elements) would do some damage, maybe even enough to be able to get away or help a guardian. The truth was that not many royals signed up. So it was basically a non royals class.

Dimitri kept busy with the classes he was instructing. Sometimes I'd help even when it wasn't my assignment.

Lissa had a brilliant idea to hire Dimitri as an independent guardian. His employment had nothing to do with Hans or the guardian council, so there was nothing illegal about it. But the queen was apprehensive about the last Dragomir hiring an ex strigoi as a guardian, not because she didn't trust in Dimitri's abilities but because of how it would look to the public. After all, Lissa was the last Dragomir and the queen's most noteworthy apprentice. So Lissa wound up hiring Dimitri as Christian's guardian. With Dimitri's classes and Christian's insistence that he didn't need a guardian, Dimitri worked as a guardian several days a week, not full time. I had a feeling that instructing his classes gave him a greater sense of fulfillment than he was expecting.

As the ReBoot Camp sessions continued, Dimitri and I were getting more and more respect from the guardians in the class. After several session Alison even apologized to us.

We were all pretty set in our routine. Lissa had meetings with the queen, I guarded her, did my patrols and instructed with Dimitri, Dimitri had his hands full instructing and guarding Chris, and Chris… well, I don't really know what Chris did all day.

Life was working out well until one day Lissa disappeared. She wasn't answering her cell phone and she wasn't letting me in through the bond. I could feel her resistance so I knew she was doing this on purpose and that she hadn't been taken.

"How could you let this happen to her?!" Dimitri was in a rage, yelling at Grant, Lissa's guardian that was on shift when she bolted.

"Relax comrade." I tried to defuse the situation before any violence could ensue. "Lissa's a big girl. She chose to flee her guardians. That doesn't mean she's not in danger. This was monumentally stupid of her, but at least she's got Christian with her". We were assuming the love birds were together since he wasn't answering his phone either. "Grant, I need you to think. What was Lissa doing before she disappeared?".

Grant looked like he was concentrating really hard, his eyes a bit glazed. It was a tell tale sign of compulsion. I didn't let anyone know because it would only get Lissa in more trouble. "I remember she had brunch with the queen. She was upset about something." Great. Beside the fact that brunch was hours ago, we couldn't exactly question the queen, especially since we were trying to keep Lissa's Houdini act under wraps. "Lord Ozera joined her later at the house," he said confirming for us that Lissa was indeed with Christian. "I think they were talking about blueberry pancakes". Grant looked more and more confused the more he talked. But I didn't need any more information. I was sure I knew where Lissa and Christian were.

Once a week, Lissa and Christian had date night. A night where they went out of Court and had dinner at a nearby inn just before sunrise. A night were they were just Christian and Lissa, not the last Dragomir and the disgraced Lord Ozera. As their guardians, Dimitri and I always accompanied them along with another one of Lissa's guardians. Tonight wasn't date night but I was positive that Lissa and Christian were at the inn. They had a 24 hour diner.

"Come on, Comrade, let's go catch a run away princess".

It was still a while before sunrise, so strigoi were obviously our main concern. Dimitri and I headed out as fast as dhampirily possible, which was pretty fast.

When we got to the inn, Lissa and Christian weren't there, but there was a car from Court parked outside. The waiter informed us that a young couple was in fact there for blueberry pancakes and bacon but left no more than 15 minutes ago for a walk, he didn't see the direction they went. The inn was surrounded by apple orchards, perfect for moonlit strolls in the cool breeze of an autumn night. Unfortunately there was no way to tell which way they went.

Dimitri and I were just about to split up to search for them when Lissa suddenly pulled me into her head. She and Christian were surrounded. It wasn't strigoi but it didn't look good.

We made a mad dash towards the direction where I felt Lissa and got there just before Christian set someone on fire. Using magic in the moroi world was a big no no. Using magic in front of humans was punishable by hard time in prison. When the hooligans, for lack of better word, saw Dimitri charging they nearly pissed themselves at the sheer size of him, not to mention the deadly look in his eye. They turned and ran with their tails between their legs.

I took this opportunity to chastise Lissa. "What were you thinking?! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? And you!" My attention was now towards Christian, "How could you let her do this?! And not even in daylight! What would you have done to those guys?" It was a rhetorical question, but Chris murmured something about setting their asses on fire.

"You think this is funny?" Dimitri boomed in. It was almost as if we were two parents chastising their daughter and boyfriend for sneaking out. "You could've gotten killed, or worse, turned". That shut us all up, Dimitri talking about the looming threat of turning strigoi sent a shiver down my spine. I imagine it did the same to the moron twins we were currently chastising.

"Rose, can we please talk about this at home?" Lissa pleaded.

As we turned toward the car I suddenly got very nauseous. The strigoi kind of nauseous. "Run", I ordered as I took out my stake. Dimitri followed suite. But Lissa and Christian weren't fast enough to outrun strigoi. And there weren't one or two of them, either. There were five strigoi and they surrounded us.

Dimitri and I immediately pushed Christian and Lissa between us, standard guardian tactic. Two strigoi went for me while three went for Dimitri, clearly they considered him the bigger threat. Everything after that was a blur. I staked one pretty quickly, but the other one that attacked me was older and stronger. Christian set his head on fire and I used my advantage to stake him as well. In that time, Dimitri managed to stake one strigoi as well but was still contending with two more. Just as I was about to step in and help him, two more strigoi appeared. I could tell they were even older and no doubt stronger than the other strigoi. Their clothes were ancient. Like from when disco was in. Did they not know they were allowed to change their fashion style?

Dimitri staked another strigoi he was fighting, but with the two newcomers that joined we were still outnumbered. Immediately one of them went for Dimitri while the other charged at me.

I knew Dimitri had taken more hits than me. "Help him!" I yelled to Chris while I was still contending with my attacker, wanting him to set one of the strigoi who was engaging Dimitri on fire.

"I can't!" He yelled back. "They're too close. I might set Dimitri on fire!"

Then all of a sudden all the strigoi caught on fire simultaneously. They were set completely ablaze, it nearly burned me and singed Dimitri's duster. They were a pile of ash in less than ten seconds.

"Whoa. Chris how did you do that?", I asked dumbfounded.

"I don't think it was me". He was staring down at Lissa who was leaning heavily on him. She looked drained.

"We don't have time for this now, we need to get back to the car. Others might come." Dimitri urged us back to the parking lot of the inn. Christian practically carried Lissa so Dimitri and I would be able to fight any more attackers. We were too busy running to notice the strigoi that was up in the tree we passed by. He jumped me, quickly pinning me to the ground thanks to the momentum of the drop from above. I was severely disoriented after that. I could hardly keep my eyes open. I couldn't breathe. I smelled blood. Even in my current daze I could decipher that the strogoi must've slammed me into a rock on the ground. I could only assume that I was bleeding heavily. But my biggest problem was that I couldn't breathe. The strigoi was pressing against my windpipe.

In all that "clarity", I heard Dimitri scream "Roza" in pain, as I faded to black. My last thought was that I hoped Dimitri got Christian and Lissa safely back to Court.


	27. Chapter 27

**Always and forever**

 _A/N: Continuation of "Love Fades?" (chapter 15), "You Brought This On Yourself" (chapter 20) and "Friends?" (chapter 22) and "Don't underestimate her" (chapter 26) shorts_.

* * *

I opened my eyes and groaned, there was too much light.

"Where…" I tried to talk but my voice came out raspy.

"You're awake". It was Christian. He was whispering. "Don't try to talk. Your voice box might still be damaged". He poured me a cup of water which I drank almost greedily. Then he poured me another cup.

"Lissa?"

"She's right here," He gestured to the other bed in the room. "She's fine. She just over exhorted herself. She needed blood and rest".

"Dimitri?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"He went to get coffee a minute ago. He'll be back soon".

I nodded. "What happened", I took another sip of water, "after I was jumped?"

Christian took a breath preparing for the difficult task of filling me in. "When the strigoi dropped down on you from a tree he slammed you into a rock. You hit your head, the bleeding was really bad. He was holding you down, leaning on your windpipe with his forearm and trying to bite you". He got a far away look in his eye like he was in the orchard near the inn, not the hospital room with me. "I've never seen anyone move as fast or as terrifyingly as Dimitri when he ran to you. He pulled the strigoi off you and nearly ripped him apart with his bare hands". For a creature who lived off blood and magic, Christian sure was squeamish. "Your pulse was weakening and Lissa was hanging on to consciousness by a thread. Dimitri begged her to heal you, but she was far too weak from the stunt she pulled earlier when she amplified my fire with her spirit and she was crying hysterically". Chris swallowed hard before continuing. "When I told Dimitri that Lissa needed blood, he offered his own. Lissa drank from him but only had enough energy to heal so much. She was able to stop the bleeding and clear a airway, she was frantic when you stopped breathing and she couldn't help you. Dimitri didn't miss a beat and started CPR. He…" Christian paused. He looked as though he didn't know whether he should tell me or not. "Dimitri begged you not to leave him. Once you started breathing again he carried you to the car and you've been in the med clinic for the past two days. Dimitri hasn't left since. He's been holding your hand the entire time. Any time he gets up from that chair" Chris pointed at the rickety plastic chair beside my bed, "he kisses your forehead gently and whispers something in your ear".

I swallowed hard. "What does he say?" I asked, knowing that Christian had heard due to his moroi heightened senses.

"I don't know, it's in Russian".

I didn't have time to mull over everything Christian told me because Dimitri walked in with coffee in hand. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me awake. When our eyes met my breath caught. I could see the relief wash over him. I couldn't tell you how long we held our gaze, but Chris definitely noticed.

"Um," Christian got our attention. "Lissa should be asleep for a while. I'm going to take a walk to stretch my legs. I'll be back in a few". Subtle Chris, real subtle. He got up, stood beside me, leaned in and kissed my forehead. I guess this being the third time in as many years that we've almost had to watch each other die hit him kind of hard. Christian had never been tender with me. Ever. It was sweet. And then he had to ruin it, "I'm glad you're okay, Rosie". Chris smirked, grabbed his cup of coffee on the way out and completely disregarded my death glare.

Dimitri walked over to my bedside sheepishly.

"Hey, comrade". He wasn't wearing his duster and his left arm was covered in bandages. He also had a bandage on his neck, probably from Lissa's bite. "How are you?"

"Better now that you're awake", he smiled. "You?"

"I'll live. So what happened?" I'd heard Christian recap, now I wanted to hear it from Dimitri.

"You were injured in combat. We managed to stop the strigoi. Lissa healed you as much as she could and we got back here for medical attention". He was almost cold, detached, his guardian mask on.

I nodded blankly. That was the short, short version, to say the least. He had no intention of telling me happened in detail. So I decided to ignore his version.

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" He looked puzzled.

"Save me? Why didn't you get Lissa and Christian out of there? The last strigoi was distracted, you should have made a run for it. Instead you fought him, left Lissa and Chris defenseless and if that wasn't enough you let Lissa drink from you in the middle of a battle field, weakening you." I was almost chastising him now for saving my life. "If there had been more strigoi you all would have…" I couldn't even finish that sentence. "You put all your lives at risk. Why?" I asked again, desperate for the answer.

"I guess Christian filled you in", Dimitri said more to himself than to me, gently shaking his head disapprovingly. "I did it because Lissa would have been devastated if she lost you. Beside there was a very low chance of more strigoi coming so close to dawn. Call it a calculated risk".

"Devastated is better than dead. You should have left me". I tried not to raise my voice, I didn't want to wake Lissa.

"I couldn't", he said simply. "I could never leave you behind any more than you could ever leave me behind".

"I already did", I said meekly, pained and on the verge of tears remembering the day he was turned. Sometimes I can still hear the scream echoing in the caves, the haunting scream that I didn't know was mine.

"What are you talking about, Rose?"

"The day of the rescue mission in the caves". I didn't need to say any more, he knew what I was talking about.

His expression softened. "Oh, Roza, is that was you think happened? That you left me?" When I didn't answer he went on. "You couldn't have saved me, there were too many of them. You would have wound up dead or turned. I'm glad you got out there. No one should suffer the same fate I did". We were quiet for a while. Then he said, "The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Alto and your mother dragging you away from the cave before the sun set. Even in the haze from the bite, I remember thinking 'Thank god she got out. She'll be alright'".

I couldn't help the tears I shed. "I was not alright. I was far from alright. I cried for days. I cried myself to sleep every night for weeks. Loosing you…" I took a deep breath to try and stop the tears, but the continued in a steady stream. "I didn't know pain like that existed. That day in the church was a pretty close second though". I don't know why I said that, not that it wasn't true, but it was then that our conversation suddenly took a weird turn.

"You were so devastated I was gone that you waited all of two weeks before moving on." I was stunned, literally didn't know what to say to him. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to come back from the dead to find your girl moved on to Adrian fucking Ivashkov?" He hadn't raised his voice, yet the anger was as clear in face as is was in his words. Dimitri never cursed, at least not in English. "That day in the church you asked me if I ever loved you. I should be the one asking you that".

That did it. My stunned silence turned into furious anger. "How can you even say that after everything I've done?! After everything I went through?!"

Dimitri ignored my question and continued his verbal assault. "Did you jump into his bed as soon as you go back to the academy, or did you wait for your wounds to heal first? Or maybe you asked him to heal those for you?"

Luckily, Dimitri was sitting very close to my bed. Just close enough for me to slap him across the face. The smack of my hand against his cheek echoed so loudly in the room that I doubted Lissa was still asleep. Dimitri was livid. I'd never seen him this angry. At least not while he was dhampir. But I didn't care. His anger only mirrored my own.

I have no idea how we got here. One minute we were talking about how he saved me even though I couldn't save him, and the next we were in a screaming contest.

"When I lost you I was broken. I came back from Russian broken. So much so that Lissa and Adrian were the only thing that kept me going. I did NOT jump into Adrian's bed. For your information, I was never in Adrian's bed. The only time we ever came close was after the church. And even if I did sleep with Adrian it's none of your god damn business. You do not get to judge". I huffed. Dimitri was still fuming. "Since when do even care what I do and who I do it with?! You made it perfectly clear that we are not friends. Besides, your love faded, remember?"

Dimitri completely deflated and slammed that damn guardian mask back on. "You're right". And that was it. He got up from that horrible plastic chair and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

I didn't notice I was sobbing uncontrollably until Lissa crawled into be with me and held me tight.

Christian came back a few minutes later. He was silent as the grave. Knowing him he was probably outside the door and heard all the drama. He just pushed Lissa's bed to joined it with mine and lied down. None of us slept well that night.

The following morning Lissa was discharged. Since I wouldn't let her heal me I needed to stay another night. Severe head injury and blood loss, loosing consciousness and almost dying will do that. Lissa didn't want me to be alone so she and Chris stayed with me till dinner.

Before I made them leave, I asked what happened out in the orchard when all the strigoi were incinerated out of nowhere. Apparently, Lissa was somehow able to boost Christian's fire magic. With her hand directly on his chest she channeled something into Christian and he lit up all the strigoi. That's why he was fine while Lissa was completely drained.

After that discussion I shooed them home and got as comfortable as possible in an uncomfortable hospital bed.

* * *

I was almost asleep when I heard the chair next to me lightly scrape the floor. I opened my eyes and gasped. There he was. Just sitting. With an unopened western in his hand. Staring at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you". Dimitri said softly.

I sat up in the bed, raising the headboard. "I wasn't asleep yet. Why are you here?".

He swallowed hard. "I don't know".

I knew him well enough to know he was lying. "I call bullshit. Are you starting a career in stalking? Where you planning on watching me sleep?"

He let out an exasperated groan. "I came because I wanted to see you. I came while I thought you were sleeping because I don't know what to say. Except that I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I shouldn't've said any of that".

"If that's really what you think, then yeah, you should tell me." I said. "Maybe not while I'm in the hospital. It's kinda hard to beat some sense into you while I'm in this bed".

He chuckled at my joke. "I don't know, you got me pretty good. I didn't even see that slap coming".

That got me chuckling too. "What's going on? Why dredge up the past now? Adrian and I have been broken up for a while."

"It always bothered me, you and him. Always festering beneath the surface. You turned to him the first chance you got. Initially I though it bothered me because of lingering feeling of possession I had from being strigoi, but no matter how much better I got it still hurt that you ran to him so quickly after I… was gone".

"Dimitri, I was never in love with him, you know that".

"But that doesn't change the fact that you were with him. You were with someone else. You moved on. And if you could do it once, you could do it again". I was only now seeing how hurt Dimitri was.

"But I didn't move on. Not really. I was never truly with him. My heart was somewhere else". Those were Dimitri's words to me, when he told me why he didn't take Tasha's offer last Christmas. "And what is this 'again'?"

"You'll move on again, when you realize I'm not worthy. I was never worthy".

He wouldn't let me sleep and now he was being all cryptic! "Worthy of what, Dimitri?"

"Of you, Rose". Once again I was left stunned silent. He ran his hand through his hair roughly. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" He said more to himself than to me. He stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath before looking back at me. "When I was first restored, there was no room in me for anything other than guilt. I thought that would never change. That I was incapable of any other emotion. You needed to move on because I could never give you what you needed and at the time I didn't want to." At the time? "I thought my heart was in stasis, but slowly it started to thaw. The longer I was dhampir, the more feelings came flooding back to me. And most of that was because of you. You reminded me what it was like to smile and laugh. You reminded me what it was like to appreciate beauty. You reminded me of the fight I once had in me. You reminded me what it was like to want something. You did all this just by being you."

"Dimitri - "

"Just, just let me say my peace, Rose. And then if you want I'll be out of your life forever." That shut me up. How could he think that? I didn't want him gone, he had to know that. "As I was saying I was slowly getting bits and pieces of my old self back. With that came my feelings for you. When you asked me in church if ever loved you at all, I don't know what I would have answered because all emotions were foreign to me, I was dead inside and didn't even remember what being alive felt like. I was still in darkness. I remember thinking that I said I loved you so I probably did once, I wasn't a liar. But if you asked me that now I would have said yes. I loved you very much. And somehow inexplicably I love you now even more. I was afraid to tell you because you deserve better than anything I have to offer you. You deserve better than all the pain I caused you. I knew if I told you, I'd pull you back in and I did't want that. I didn't want you to be stuck with me. I didn't want to hold you back from all the things you should have in life. But worst of all, I'm a coward. I knew if we were together, that one day you'd realize you're too good for me, that it's too late for us because I've done too much damage. You'd leave me and move on".

I thought I'd started hallucinating. Did he really just say all that? "What did you say?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"I'm a coward".

"Before that". I held my breath.

Never relenting his piercing gaze from mine, he answered. "I love you, Roza." He said it as if it was the simplest of truths. "I always have. I'm sorry it took me so long to finally admit that to you. You deserve to be told that everyday. I love you".

The room went so silent I could hear the heart monitor of the patient in the adjacent room. After a few more moments of silence, I remembered how to breathe. My head was still swimming with everything he just said. Dimitri loves me. "When I came back from Russia, I needed solace. I needed comfort. Adrian was offering that unconditionally. I was selfish and I took it." Obviously I did need to explain my past relationship with Adrian. He needed to know. "I was searching for a way to restore you while I was his girlfriend. I'd convinced us both that I was still pursuing this because it was the right thing to do, because I owed it to you to free you from that monster, one way or another. But the reality of it was that everything I did was because I love you. Nothing can change that. I will always love you, Dimitri. That's why I had to break things off with Adrian. It was always you".

Dimitri's breath caught. Did he really doubt that he would always hold my heart? Did he think I'd stopped loving him during the past few weeks? If anything my love for him was only reaffirmed over and over again. Any time I told myself I'd given up on us was a lie. I'd never give up on us.

He stood from his perch on the chair. His breathing was shaky. I'd don't think there was ever a time when I witnessed him so nervous. He cupped my cheek and stared deeply into my eyes. He traced his thumb across my bottom lip, following the movement with is eyes. The second he touched me my heart rate picked up. I wasn't prepared for the flip my stomach did at the feel of his hands on me. He slowly leaned in closer and closer, but he hesitated just before our lips met. Till that moment I was completely still, holding my breath. But when my lips were denied his I pulled him to me greedily, kissing him fiercely. He didn't hesitate any more, kissing me back with just as much fervor. All the crap that was between us melted away, love fades, Adrian, strigoi bites, who saved whom, everything. There was only that kiss, heady and hungry, passionate and loving. We only pulled back slightly when Dimitri winced after I accidentally squeezed the burn on his arm. That served as a reminder that neither of us was a hundred percent. Hell, I was still in the hospital.

When I yawned Dimitri tried to pull away from me claiming that I needed to rest and reclined the headboard.

"Stay", I pleaded and shifted slightly to the side on the bed. "Stay with me".

Dimitri nodded and gently got in the gawd awful, and now cramped, bed with me. I was engulfed in his arms instantly. With my head on his chest he hummed in content. I closed my eyes, listening to the beat of Dimitri's heart, knowing that he had finally come back to me. At last, we were where we belonged. We were home.

Before I fell asleep I remember I still had one very important question. "Comrade, what did you whispered to me in Russian while I was out of it?".

"Chris has a big mouth". He mumbled.

I leaned up and his eyes met my gaze. "That's not a secret and you could've said it in English". I smirked.

Dimitri stroked my hair, then cupped my cheek. My breath caught at the intensity on his face. "I'm here for you. Always and forever".

"That's a pretty long time, Comrade". I tried to hide my smile.

"That's how long I'll love you, Roza". I had no words. This time I didn't have a witty comeback. That's got to be a Rose Hathaway first. He kissed me, as if sealing his promise. I returned the kiss and the promise it held. In the midst of all that kissing we fell asleep. For the first time in a long time, we were happy.

I wasn't naive, I knew we still had a lot to work on but in the end we'd be all right as long as we had each other. Always and forever.


	28. Chapter 28

**_You're not focusing!_**

 _A/N: Sometime back at the academy… Language might be a little more than T rated towards the end…_

Rose attacked the dummy again with her stake. She was learning a new move. Or trying to, at least. And she did it wrong. Again. She'd been practicing for almost an hour and she just wasn't listening to Dimitri's instructions.

"Rose, you're not focusing!" Dimitri yelled. "Do it again!" Dimitri barked, and showed Rose the move again. That only made her loose focus even more.

Rose tried again. And again. And Again.

"You're not listening and you're doing it wrong", Dimitri was really annoyed. He knew Rose could do better. "You're going to pull a muscle if you keep that up".

As if on cue, Rose dropped her stake and grunted, gripping her shoulder.

Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dammit Rose", he muttered.

"I don't get why you're so mad, comrade. I'm the one that's injured. Besides, you're not supposed to get mad at me if I don't succeed, you're supposed to help me!"

Dimitri met her glare with a glare of his own. "I'm mad because this isn't like you. I'm mad because I know you are capable of doing better. This is far from you're best effort. I'm mad because I'm trying to instruct you but you're _just not listening_. I'm mad because right now it's a dummy and muscle cramps, but out in the real world it'll be strigoi and you'll be dead!" by the time he got through his rant, Dimitri was fuming. The thought of Rose coming up unprepared against strigoi was torture for him.

 _I will not cry!_ Rose told herself. Dimitri rarely yelled at her. And though he was in the right, she still felt like a child being scolded. Rose hated that feeling. Worst of all, she hated that it was Dimitri that made her feel that way.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Only Rose could get a reaction like this from him. No one but her got under his skin like this. Dimitri slouched in defeat when he saw the look on Rose's face. He knew things weren't easy for Rose since Mason's death, but in moments like these he was terrified that she would share the same fate.

"Come here", Dimitri said gently, as he approached Rose. He turned her around and started lifting her arm to check mobility in her shoulder. When Rose hissed and winced Dimitri felt terrible. He shouldn't have let it come to this, he should have stopped her sooner, before she hurt herself. Unconsciously, Dimitri started rubbing Rose's aching shoulder. When she let out an involuntary moan Dimitri stopped. "You're done for the day. Hit the showers. When you're finished I have something you can put on that and we'll see how you are tomorrow morning before practice".

Rose left wordlessly to shower. She turned the hot water up all the way and let the scorching water beat down on her relentlessly. She stood there for what seemed like forever. It could have been hours, for all she knew.

Dimitri was on the verge of checking on Rose when she finally emerged from the locker room, skin still red from the heat of the water. Dimitri was waiting for her, sitting sideways on a bench with a leg on either side holding a small container of ointment. He motioned for her to join him. Rose sat in front of him, in much the same manner as Dimitri, with her back to him. Dimitri slid forward slightly, closing the gap between them. He could smell her strawberry shampoo. She could feel his breath on her neck. Dimitri slid the strap of her tank top down her shoulder so he could apply the salve. Rose hoped he didn't notice the shutter that went through her as he did so.

"Sorry", he muttered. Rose mentally face palmed knowing he had noticed. Thankfully he was attributing it to the non existent chill in the warm gym.

As soon as Dimitri opened up the jar of salve, Rose could smell it. "Ewww, what is that?!"

"It's tiger balm. It'll help, I promise".

"Easy for you to say, you're not going to be the one walking around smelling like menthol and… Adrian!" Rose exclaimed. Dimitri chuckled. She'd almost prefer the pain to the smell. That was until Dimitri started rubbing her shoulder with it.

"Never say I don't make sacrifices for you. The smell isn't going to come off my hands any time soon either".

Rose scoffed. "My hero". She was trying her hardest not to make any sounds, but Dimitri's hands were like magic.

When Rose hissed Dimitri halted his ministrations, mistaking her pleasure for pain. "Don't stop", she begged. "That feels _so_ good". Dimitri continued against his better judgement. He knew if he stopped rubbing the balm into Rose's sore muscles she wouldn't be able to train the next day and she really couldn't afford to miss any more practice. He also loved hearing her moan, especially since she didn't even seem to notice she was doing it.

Trying to distract himself from his hands on Rose, Dimitri asked, "Roza, what's going on with you? Where was your head today?"

The use of her nickname caused Rose to falter before answering. "With Lissa".

"Is everything alright?"

"She's fine, she just won't stop having sex with Christian". Rose was bitter. When Dimitri's hands froze Rose rolled her shoulder back urging him to keep going. "As if it's not bad enough that I hardly even see Lissa because she'd off fornicating with him, but I have to see Christians pale ass through the bond every time they're together. Urgh," Rose groaned and pulled her hair, despite the pain in her shoulder. "Do you have any idea what it's like to feel hands on you're skin, kisses on your neck, to see eyes staring back at you filled with love and lust and know that none of it is your you?"

Now Dimitri stopped all together. Rose twisted around to look at him, still sitting between his thighs. "I alway manage to pull out of her head before they… ya know. But it's getting harder and harder. No pun intended. Sometimes I think maybe I should just stay in there. See what all the fuss is about. Maybe that way I wouldn't be so…"

"Frustrated?" Dimitri asked.

"On so many levels!"

Dimitri grabbed a towel from his gym bag and trying to get the tiger balm off. He gently lifted Rose's strap back up. "So this is you frustrated… sexually?" He asked timidly.

"Yes! No! I don't know. I mean, I am, but it's more than that".

"Why don't you try talking to Lissa about it?"

Rose shook her head. "I can't. She's finally happy. I won't take that away from her".

"Maybe you just need a distraction?" Dimitri suggested.

 _A six foot seven Russian type of distraction?_ It was on the tip of Rose's tongue but she refrained from saying that. Instead going with sarcasm, "Staking dummies and running miles on end every day isn't enough?"

"I meant something to relieve your, em, tension".

Rose looked at him puzzled, till the figurative lightbulb lit over her head. "Oh. Oh! I don't… I haven't… that's never… worked for me". Rose looked embarrassed.

Dimitri looked embarrassed as well. He never thought he'd have to council a teenaged girl to _take care of herself_. "I'm sorry Rose, I don't know what to say. Maybe you should talk to someone else. I don't think there's anything I can do to help".

"I can think of a few things, maybe a different kind of massage", Rose pressed her lips together looking like she really shouldn't have said that, but not entirely regretting it either.

Dimitri's eyes widened at Rose's insinuations. He knew her well enough to know that though her tone was playful and seemed like an offhand comment, she was dead serious. "Rose, you know we can't do that", Dimitri said hoarsely. Doing that was exactly what he wanted. And what he knew he couldn't have.

Rose saw the wavering in his eyes. She didn't imagine that keeping their distance was just as difficult for him as it was for her. She leaned forwards, wanting desperately for Dimitri to loose control, just a little. With a shaky breath Dimitri lifted his palm to Rose's cheek.

Rose was assaulted by the vile smell of tiger balm and bulled back abruptly. "Don't take this the wrong way comrade, but you reek!"

That's when both of them burst out laughing. Uncontrollable eye tearing laughing. Well, at least Rose got Dimitri to loose control, even if it wasn't they way she wanted him to.

As soon as they sobered up Rose said, "You know you basically just told me to go fuck myself, right?" That just made them go into a tother fit of laughter.

They left the gym shortly after. The moment had passed. They would go back to ignoring the yearning they had for each other. But they wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer.

They both knew their current predicament was like a ticking time bomb. Eventually it would go off gloriously and leave them breathless and sated in the most exquisite of ways. Until then they would continue to dance around each other, as they have been for months, fighting the inevitable.

* * *

 _A/N: Hi!_

 _So I was working on my new story (which I'm a little stuck on at the moment) when this came to me. Hope you like it!_

 _Please review!_

 _Cheers,_

 _K._

 _PS - If anyone wants to send me prompts for shorts, I'd be happy to give it a try!_


	29. Chapter 29

**_We need to talk_**

 _A/N: One Shot- Dimitri doesn't get turned in the attack, but Rose and Dimitri have to keep their relationship a secret from everyone else. They manage to keep their distance, mostly. It's almost graduation and Rose and Dimitri need to tell Lissa what's what._

 _The first part of this chapter was just fun drably goodness. But the second part has the "real" content._

 _Enjoy! Don't forget to tell me if you liked it in the reviews!_

* * *

Rose and Dimitri fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs and hair, sheets and sweat. It had really been too long since they found themselves in that position.

When she finally caught her breath, still looking at the ceiling, Rose said "That was incredible. Remind me again why we don't do that more often?"

Dimitri turned to her, stroked her cheek and answered, smiling. "Because it's dangerous. We could get caught, I'd be fired, you wouldn't be Lissa's guardian with such an indiscretion on your personal record". Dimitri entwined their fingers together. He wasn't smiling anymore, "We'd be ripped apart. Probably stationed as far away from each other as possible, we'd never see each other. I don't think I could handle that and I don't want to find out. You're worth being careful for". Dimitri pulled their hands to his mouth and gently kissed Rose's fingers.

As always, Rose's heart fluttered at Dimitri's words. She knew he was right. And after the first night in the cabin they tried being good. They'd said they'd keep their distance, that they'd only train. For the most part they succeeded but every once in a while, like today, they slipped. And when they slipped it was much more than flirty banter and stolen kisses. They'd wind up back at the cabin, back in the throes of passion.

It had been several weeks since they were last intimate. Their sexual interludes were few and far apart, all in an attempt to keep up the pretense of mentor and student. They only had to hide their relationship for a few more weeks, just until after graduation.

While they were coming down from their high they heard the shimmy of the doorknob. Dimitri silently cursed himself for being too distracted to lock the damn door when they first arrived at the cabin.

"Shit, someone's coming", Rose yelled-whispered and immediately slid off the mattress to hide under the bed. Cliche but effective.

Rose was out of sight just as a guardian that Dimitri knew only by name came in to find him in bed with only his essentials covered by the sheets.

"Damn, Belikov. I had no idea you were such a dawg!", Randy, if Dimitri remembered his name correctly, said.

"I am not a dog", Dimitri defended indignantly.

"So this isn't a random hook up?", Randy said looking around the cabin at all the strewn cloths.

Dimitri now knew why his name was Randy. "Far from it", he answered incredulously. "Not that it's any of your business, but we're in love".

Then Randy caught a glimpse of Rose's bra. "I would be too if I had a girl who could fill out a bra like that", motioning to said article of clothing.

Needless to say that flared Dimitri's anger. Nobody should talk about any woman that way, especially not his Roza. "What is wrong with you? I just told you I'm in love with this woman and you're talking about how she fills out a bra? Do you want me to beat you up? I'm very tempted to do that despite being naked under here".

"Relax man", Randy chuckled. "No one needs to see the monster you're hiding under there", he gestured to the sheets covering Dimitri.

Rose was trying absurdly hard to hold back her giggles. Her stifled giggles cause her to inhale a dust bunny. When she sneezed, Dimitri almost had a heart attack.

Realizing Dimitri's conquest was still there, Randy smirked. He may have looked stupid, but he wasn't completely dense. He knew this woman obviously wanted to remain anonymous, though he wasn't sure why. "I'm leaving, now. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your little hideaway". He was halfway out the door when he called back "Before I leave, does she have a friend?"

"Get out!" Dimitri roared.

* * *

Later that day during training Rose and Dimitri went back to business as usual.

"Hey Comrade, I ran out of tape. Do you have any?" Rose asked.

"Yes, check my gym bag", Dimitri answered.

Rose found the tape easily but she also found Dimitri's transfer request, all filled out, just waiting to be sent.

"What the hell is this?" Rose accused.

"We talked about this a while ago, Roza, we can't both be Lissa's guardians", Dimitri told Rose as if he were taking to a child.

"But what if I'm not assigned to her? I thought we were waiting for my assignment before you did this. I don't want her to loose both you _and_ me". Rose huffed, though she new this was inevitable. "Besides, I thought we were going to tell Liss before you applied for a transfer".

"And I told you, I think telling Lissa before graduation is a mistake".

"That's what I don't get. Why?!"

Dimitri answered in a half whisper. "Because she won't understand", he looked down not meeting her eyes.

"You're afraid, aren't you? Afraid that she'll think you're taking advantage of me".

It always amazed Dimitri how Rose just _knew_. She always had an uncanny way of understanding him without him every having to utter a word. He nodded.

Rose was sympathetic, but she knew Lissa better than anyone. "She won't", Rose promised.

"How could she not?" Dimitri asked. "How can anyone not think that when even I think that sometimes?" He looked ashamed of his answer.

"Hey, I'm offended by that. No one takes advantage of Rose Hathaway". Rose always thought her sense of humor could fix anything. Well, anything that couldn't be fixed with a stake.

"I'm sure not everyone will see it that way", Dimitri retorted. "I'm your mentor, I'm 7 years older than you. For god sakes, you weren't even 18 when we…" Dimitri couldn't finish his sentence. "At the very least I should have stopped training you". He sat unceremoniously on a nearby bench.

"You and I both know you haven't been training me for months, comrade. We've been training together. And it's the only time we're able to spend together". Rose was adamantly trying to show Dimitri he was being ridiculous, but in truth she was just as afraid of Lissa's reaction as he was.

"If it wasn't you and me, if it wasn't us, if it was some other guardian with some other underaged novice, wouldn't you think the same thing?" Dimitri tried to get his point across.

At the risk of getting caught, Rose sat in Dimitri's lap before answering. "Maybe, but it is you and me. I know you and I know you'd never do that. I know that you love me and I know that we're better together than we are apart". Rose took a deep breath. "Lissa will see how in love were are, she'll see how good you are to me and for me".

"What if she doesn't?"

Rose cupped Dimitri's cheek angling his head to her. "I have faith in her, you should too". Rose got up from his lap and headed to the mats. She was ready to either spar, or knock some sense into Dimitri. "Besides with the way she's been reading auras lately we need to tell her before she figures it out. Adrian's trying to steer her away from reading our auras for now but there's only so much longer he'll be able to keep that up without raising suspicion". This was her Hail Mary. "I can tell her on my own if you want".

Dimitri looked at Rose brightly very tempted to take her up on her offer. "You're sure?"

"Yes. In fact I think it would be better if you weren't there at all when I tell her".

With a very uncharacteristically boyish grin Dimitri said, "Thanks, babe! You're the best", and he kissed her cheek. Rose rolled her eyes. She hated when Dimitri called her that, mainly because he only did it when he was trying to get of something stupid he had done. It worked too, but only the first time he tried.

After practice, Rose found Lissa at dinner. "Hi Liss. Can we go somewhere? We need to talk".

"Sure, Rose. Is it serious? It sounds like you're about to break up with me". Lissa joked, expecting Rose to join her chuckling. She was disappointed. Rose and Lissa left the cafeteria to have their talk.

* * *

Some time later, Rose and Lissa showed up at Dimitri's door.

"Rose, Princess". Dimitri was baffled but let them in regardless.

"I'm sorry", Rose apologized to Dimitri, "she insisted on seeing you. She was being really weird about it", she whispered to him as Lissa took in his room.

Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest. "How did you get up here?" he raised his eyebrow in question.

"Compulsion", Rose and Lissa answered in unison.

Lissa nudged Dimitri back towards the bed so he would sat down. Now she was staring at him intently.

"What are you doing, Liss?" Rose asked.

"You want me to trust him? You want me to support this relationship? Then let me do this", Lissa answered.

"Do what?" now Rose crossed her arms over her chest as well. If the situation wasn't so weird she and Dimitri would be laughing at their identical postures.

"I'm trying to read his aura", Lissa said, squinting her eyes. "But he's very difficult to read. All I'm getting is guilt", Lissa tilted her head in concentration.

 _CRACK_

"What the fuck Lissa?!" Rose yelled. Lissa smacked Dimitri across the face with all her might. Not that it was much to a dhampir of Dimitri's stature, but still.

"I'm trying to get something other than guilt from him!" Lisaa defended. "Rose, maybe you should smack him, you're stronger than I am".

"What? Lissa, that's crazy, I'm not smacking my boyfriend just so you can get a better read on him". Rose was appalled at her best friend's behavior.

"I could just compel him". Till that point, Dimitri had accepted Lissa's overbearing and overprotective kookiness, but now he was concerned. Not only was this illegal, he shuddered to think of the inadvertent affect it would have on Rose. She'd already compelled the guard that the front desk.

"Don't you dare", Rose warned.

"Do you have a better idea?" Lissa challenged.

Rose did have a better idea. She plopped herself down on Dimitri's lap. "Hey", she said coyly, making Dimitri uncomfortable. He wasn't used to public displays of affection. Rose sitting in his lap definitely counted.

"Roza what are you doi-"

"Sh, trust me comrade". Rose cupped Dimitri's cheeks with both hands and kissed him fiercely. It didn't take long for Dimitri to respond with fervor.

"Beautiful" Lissa murmured, getting an eyeful of all the red and gold that was shining brightly. So brightly it almost blinded her. "Wow, you guys. I had no idea you were so in love".

Now that Dimitri and Rose were full on making out, Lissa needed to put a stop to it. "Okay you can stop now. I get it. What is this? Payback for all the times you saw me with Christian?" That's what really got Rose's attention.

"Liss, I wouldn't do that to you. If you ever saw Dimitri, you'd just be disappointed every time you were with Christian". Dimitri tried to hold back his laughter.

Rose and Dimitri went back to kissing, ignoring Lissa. Maybe this was a bit of revenge.

"I don't know whether to say you guys are _so_ cute together or if I should feel violated because my poor innocent eyes have been subjected to such pornographic content". Lissa mused.

Rose considered stopping her hot and heavy kissing session with Dimitri to tell Lissa her eyes were less than innocent and that she herself had witnessed much more pornographic material starring Lissa and her pale-assed boyfriend, but decide it wasn't worth it.

"Should I just leave you guys alone?", Lissa questioned.

"Yes", Rose answered at the same time that Dimitri answered, "No".

Dimitri turned back to Rose, pressing his palm to her cheek. "If anyone saw you and Lissa come here and Lissa leaves alone…"

"Right, comrade. Got it. I'll see you at practice tomorrow morning". Rose got up from Dimitri's lap.

"Yes". He walked to the girls to the door. "I love you, Roza"

"I love you, too" Rose answered.

"AAAWWWW", Lissa indulged as though they were two puppies.

"Come on Liss," Rose pushed the blond out the door. "Bye comrade".

"Bye Roza, Lissa".

Rose was so thrilled that Lissa took the news about her and Dimitri so well, eventually, that she completely forgot to tell her that one of them wasn't going to be guarding her after graduation.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Quick question:_

 _What is your favorite quote from VA?_

 _What's your favorite quote from any fandom, any genre or any media- be it television, books, movies?_

 _Technically that's 2 questions but still._

 _Too much to choose from, I know!_

 _For VA it would have to be - If I let myself love you I won't throw myself in front of her I'd throw myself in front of you_

 _Not entirely original but it was just so cute that dimitri thought he could actually stop himself from loving Rose._

 _As for any other media, for now I'm going with Leeloo Dallas multi pass._

 _That's a cop out, but for now it'll do._


	30. Chapter 30

**_The Bouncer and the Stripper_**

 _A/N: AH; One shot; A bouncer, a stripper, a love story. Fluffy yummy goodness. Rated M for a bit of smut at the end. Dedicated to my favorite Danila fangirl Martianeskimo - Better late than never, I always say! Happy Birthday Leslie! And many more, Hun!_

* * *

Coming up to the stage, give it up, for Red!", the DJ called. A beautiful curvaceous brunette with pouty red lips gracefully sashayed her way onto the stage and took her position next to the pole center stage to the sound of roaring applause.

She did her routine, earned her keep and just as gracefully sashayed off the stage with a large chunk of money in her hand _and_ her g-string. "You can't buy love but you can rent it for three minutes," the DJ called as brunette made her exit.

.

"Rose, that was awesome!", Meredith cheered when Rose got backstage, "Your best set so far!"

Rose took that as the compliment it was meant to be. "Thanks, Mer!" Being a stripper isn't what Rose wanted to do with her life, but her circumstances brought her here. She didn't lead a bad life. She was friendly with her co-workers, she enjoyed the dancing part of her work. She made enough money to get by. But she always felt like there should be more to life than just getting by. She'd been working at the strip club for couple of years, since just before she turned 18, and she had yet to find that elusive spark that gave life it's meaning. "Are you going up?" Rose asked Meredith as she was putting away her money.

Meredith shook her head. "I was supposed to go after you, but there's no way I'm following that! One of the new girls is going on and then it's my turn. You sticking around for the a while?"

"Nope. I have the rest of the night off". Rose said with glee, changing into her street clothes. She saw a long hot shower in her future to wash the club off, followed by binge watching Gilmore Girls on Nexfix. "I'm just going to grab a drink before I go", Rose informed Meredith. Her life could have been far worse, but she was a favorite at the club and was paid fairly well.

At the bar, Rose sat and ordered a shot of Grey Goose vodka. Only when her drink arrived did she notice that she sat down next to Dimitri, the club's new bouncer. He'd started working at the club a few weeks ago. He was quite, didn't like talking much. And he was dead sexy. The words tall dark and handsome described him almost perfectly. He was beyond tall, over six foot five. And to call him handsome was an insult. His good looks were god-like. His shoulder length brown hair added to the appeal. Though he didn't seem to pay much attention to the girls beyond common curtesy. Rose thought it would just be her luck, that the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen wouldn't be into chicks. But she was pretty sure he was she'd seen him stare at her from time to time out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey comrade!" Rose greeted him. Dimitri was Russian, and his accent only added to his hotness. The shirts he wore under his duster were always snug around his biceps and torso, emphasizing his muscled physic. Rose could imagine what the rest of him looked like. If ever there was a man Rose would pay to see take his clothes off, Dimitri would be it.

"Red, you know I hate it when you call me that", said the big Russian faux-chastising her as he rolled his eyes. He was a bit offended at first at being called comrade but soon realized Rose meant no harm by it. It was just a nickname. He was quick to forgive as he was completely captivated by her beauty and charm.

Rose scoffed. "You love it! And you can call me Rose when I'm not in uniform". Rose used the term uniform loosely.

"Why is your stage name Red, anyway?" Dimitri asked.

"Once upon a time, I didn't want anyone to recognize me, so I danced with a big red wig on. Red seemed like a fitting color. It goes well with my skin tone. And besides, roses are red", she shrugged.

Dimitri nodded and held his glass to clink with hers. Rose returned the gesture and they each downed their drinks. This had become somewhat of a ritual for them. Every so often, Rose would come off a shift, have a drink with Dimitri, they'd banter back and forth, occasionally some harmless flirting and leave it at that. Rose never thought much of it. Just being friendly with a co-worker. She didn't know Dimitri wasn't as friendly with anyone else. He pretty much kept to himself, considering himself somewhat of a loner.

They parted ways, as Dimitri went back to the front door while Rose exited out the rear. The back door lead to a dark dingy alley but it was the faster route home so it was Rose's exit of choice.

* * *

The following night was just like every other night, with one exception. As Rose made her way off the stage a customer ran up after her, trying to grab her. He was drunk off his ass and apparently thought that made it okay to manhandle anyone he wanted. He had been obnoxious the entire time Rose was on shift but he crossed the line when he tried to put his hands on her.

Obviously, it was against the rules to touch the dancers, but trying to touch Rose had the most severe repercussions. Just as the asshole almost made contact with Rose, Rose's fist made contact with his throat and her big stripper shoes made contact with his giblets. Rose's performance only spurred the crowd clapping and whistling. But Rose was too disgusted to appreciate the applause. The idiot apparently came in with a friend who dragged him off the stage and out of the club before the cops showed up.

After that incident Rose needed two shots of Grey Goose.

Noticing the access vodka, Dimitri asked, "Everything alright?"

After doing one shot and shaking her head roughly, Rose answered, "Some days, I really hate this job. Some guy tried to grab at me after my set".

"What?!" Dimitri was horrified. He turned to her in concern, "Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Relax, comrade. Nothing happened. I handled it". Dimitri waited for Rose to continue. Once she downed her second shot, she added, "I punched him in the throat and kicked him in the balls".

Dimitri narrowed his eyes. "Where is he now?"

Rose shrugged. "He left, I guess".

"Why hasn't anyone called the police? This man shouldn't be walking around freely".

"What's the point? Cops in this neighborhood tend to not care what happens to strippers".

Dimitri grip on his shot glass tightened to the point the glass fractured.

"In any case", Rose continue, "This wasn't the first time something like this has happened and it won't be the last".

"This isn't right", Dimitri said solemnly.

"It is what it is", Rose answered. "I want to go home and wash the scumbag off. See you around comrade".

"I can take you home. If you want", Dimitri offered tentatively.

"I know you think you're being sweet, but that's only going to make me feel helpless. And I don't want that".

Dimitri nodded and watch Rose leave. He went back out front, already thinking of way to make sure something like this doesn't happen again. Apparently the security system he insisted was a necessity wasn't preemptive enough.

As Rose made her way down the alley, she started regretting her second shot of vodka. Her head was just a little fuzzy. But even in her tipsy state she heard the noise coming from behind her. She turned around just in time to dodge a fist coming at her face. She blocked several additional attempts and threw kicks and punches of her own. When she let a final high kick fly she heard a satisfying crunch of bone, no doubt leaving her assailant with a broke nose. Too bad as she finished her move, she lost balance, twisted her ankle and fell into a pile of trash bags.

That's when she heard heavy foot steps running very fast towards her. Her attacker must have heard as well because he was high tailing it out of there.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled and pulled her up to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" She answered and shoved against him roughly.

Misunderstanding her actions, Dimitri said gently, "Rose, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you".

"Yeah? Well who asked you to! I was doing just fine on my own!" She answered bitterly and turned on her heels looking for her bag. As she took a step forward she sucked in a breath through her teeth and nearly fell again. Dimitri caught her in time, keeping her steady. Rose could see the concern in his eyes. She wanted to be mad at him for intervening, but the truth was she was in so much pain that she probably wouldn't be able to get anywhere without his help. "It's my ankle", she said barely above a whisper as she braced herself to him.

Dimitri didn't miss a beat and lifted her in his arms. He bent down to retrieve her bag and started walking back towards the club. "Where are you taking me?" Rose asked.

"Inside, I need to look a your ankle".

Rose shook her head. "I can't go back there. I don't want the other girls to see me like this. It'll just scare them".

Dimitri wasn't about to argue with her. "Where do you live?" When Rose gave him her address, he turned towards the street and started walking. The club wasn't located in the good part of town, Rose's apartment was located in an even worse part of town. There was no way a cab would take them there at this hour of the night and they both knew it.

"Dimitri, you can't carry me home! It's like three miles away!"

When they reached the main street, instead of turning right towards Rose's address, Dimitri turned left. "I can carry you home, but it'll take too long to get there. I'm taking you to my place".

"Oh", Rose said surprised. She didn't quite know how to feel about that.

"I live a mile north of here and it's closer to the hospital if you need to see a doctor for you leg", Dimitri answered without Rose asking.

Dimitri walked in silence for twenty minutes while carrying Rose in his arms. He never complained, never faltered. He didn't even break a sweat. His pace was steady, as was his breathing.

Rose took the opportunity to drink in his features. He truly was beautiful. She looked forward to every street lamp they passed so she could see his face more clearly. She had an arm around his shoulders and after a while, leaned her head against him and concentrated on the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out slowly. He was like a finely tuned machine.

At his apartment building Dimitri ascended the stairs slowly, careful not jolt Rose's leg to much. They reached his door. "Hold on to me", Dimitri spoke for the first time since they left the vicinity of the club. Rose obey with her hands clutched around his neck while he held her with one arm under her knees and he reached the other hand into his pocket to grab his keys.

Inside, Dimitri's apartment was not at all what Rose was expecting. It was a loft, sparsely furnished yet screamed that a man lived here. To the left was the kitchen. The appliances looked new and expensive. He had a small kitchen island that separated the kitchen from the living area. The living area consisted of one long sofa, a coffee table and across from it mounted on the wall a large flat screen tv. Beside the sofa stood a book case filled with covers Rose didn't have a chance to read as they walked by. Rose continued to look around as Dimitri sat her gently on the sofa. He took a seat on the sturdy coffee table so he could examine her ankle.

Just beyond the living space, Rose spotted three steps that lead to the what was obviously the sleeping area. Dimitri had a large bed with a nightstand on each side and a dresser. On the dresser stood an array of picture frames Rose would have to get a look at later. Above the bed was a window which was closed with black out curtains. There was a door there too which Rose assumed lead to his bathroom. The apartment was spotless. It had clean lines, there was no clutter, yet if felt warm and inviting despite the stark white color of the walls. It was the hardwood floors and the fact that most of the furniture and kitchen cabinets were made of sturdy oak that did it. What struck Rose the most was that the apartment looked out of place for the neighborhood it was located in. Idly, Rose wondered how much the rent for a place like this was. It was so much nicer than her dilapidated apartment in her condemned building.

With Rose's permission, Dimitri took off her shoe and started skimming her ankle lightly. Dimitri's touch was feather soft. His gentleness amazed Rose.

"Sorry", Dimitri apologized softly when Rose hissed. He probed her ankle with his fingertips, tested the mobility of the joint, checked how much pressure she could take. "Okay, It's just a minor sprain", Dimitri concluded when he finished his examination. "You need to ice it for a few hours a day and keep it elevate. Don't walk on it at all for at least 24 hours. You should be fine in a few days". Dimitri said as he lifted her leg and placed it on a throw pillow on the sofa to elevate her ankle. He stood and went to the kitchen, filled a ziplock bag with ice and placed it gently on the swollen redness that used to be Rose's ankle. "You need to take a few days off from work. A week off would be best".

Rose frowned. "I have a few days off, but I can't just lay around all day. I need to find an apartment".

"Can't it wait a week?" He asked.

"My building is condemned and I'm being evicted in two days!" Rose was starting to panic as she explained the situation and fully realized it's severity. "I haven't even started packing yet!"

"Sshh," Dimitri soothed Rose. "Relax". Rose nodded as she took deep cleansing breaths through her nose. "I'll help you pack", Dimitri continued, "and we'll figure out the rest tomorrow." Rose nodded again. After a few moments of comfortable Rose yawned. "Come on," he said, "it's late. You need to rest. You can take the bed. I'll take the couch".

Rose knew there was no way she was getting home tonight short of Dimitri carrying her all way back to her apartment, so there was no use arguing that point with him. She did however argue the sleeping arrangements. "I'm not kicking you out of your bed, comrade. I'll take the couch".

"Rose, it's fine. I don't mind".

"Absolutely not, Dimitri. I'm taking the couch-"

"It's really not that comfortable to sleep in".

"All the more reason for you to sleep in your own bed", Rose said. She added before he had a chance to argue further, "we can share the bed." Not giving Dimitri a chance to refuse she continued, "Your bed is gargantuan. We're both adults", Rose bit her lip as he considered her suggestion and finally nodded, knowing that she wouldn't back down.

Dimitri lifted himself from the couch, then lifted Rose. As he passed the bathroom door Rose suddenly had the urge pee. "Um, Dimitri… I have to use the bathroom".

Dimitri silently entered the bathroom and set Rose down next to the toilet. "Call me when you're done and I'll come get you".

Sure enough a few minutes later Rose called Dimitri to come get her. She'd washed her hands and her face. She brushed her teeth with her finger. When Dimitri came in Rose asked if she should shower. "I probably smell gross", she said self consciously fidgeting with a lock of her hair.

Dimitri leaned in and inhaled her deeply. "You don't", he promised.

"But I fell in that pile of garbage", she continued.

"You smell like jasmine", Dimitri answered softly.

Rose smiled then yawned again. "Up you go", Dimitri said as he scooped her up yet again.

"Got a tee shirt I can sleep in, comrade?"

Dimitri nodded. He sat Rose on the bed and handed her a shirt from his dresser. When Rose started to take off her clothes Dimitri turned around.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Giving you some privacy".

Rose scoffed. "You do know I take my clothes off in front of people for money, right? I don't mind". Once she was finished she said, "I'm done, you can turn around now".

"I do mind", Dimitri answered flatly. "I don't want to ogle at you like those men at the club do".

Rose generally didn't mind the staring, or the drooling, at the club. She paid no mind to it. It certainly didn't make her feel warm and fuzzy. But the way Dimitri was looking at her now made her blood rush to all the right places. He'd taken in her new look, wearing his tee shirt in his bed, and he couldn't help but stare in amazement and awe and hunger.

Rose bit her lip. To take focus off the deepening redness of her cheeks she said, "Go get ready for bed", with a nod of her head towards the bathroom.

Dimitri excused himself and got into bed beside Rose minutes later wearing a tee shirt and cotton pajama bottoms.

They'd both been under the covers for a while when Rose suddenly bolted straight up, breathing heavily. The weight of what had happened, what had almost happened, in that alley was finally sinking in. Dimitri sat up as well. "Rose?"

"I'm sorry", Rose's voice broke. "I didn't mean to wake you", she started sobbing.

"It's alright. I wasn't asleep yet". He desperately wanted to reach out to her, but was apprehensive about touching her, not wanted to scare her or make her uncomfortable. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I close my eyes and I see him coming at me". More tears shed. "I can't help but think what would have happened if you hadn't" Rose stopped, unable to finish due to the racking sob that was building in her chest.

"Nothing would have happened", Dimitri answered and surprised Rose. "You would have limped on your own back to the club".

Rose shook her head. "But you chased him away".

"No, I didn't. He was already running away when I was approaching".

Dimitri was puzzled by Rose's sudden fit of laughter. "Thank you thank you thank you" Rose exclaimed and turned to hug Dimitri.

"You're thanking me for telling you I didn't save you?"

"I'm thanking you for telling me I save myself".

That was when Dimitri figured it out. Rose's reaction to him when he reached her in the alley, her constant refusal to let him take care of her and her relief that he didn't have anything to do with her assailant fleeing, all clicked together. Rose had relied solely on herself for years. She needed to know that she could handle any situation on her own, without having to depend on anyone. That made Dimitri sad. But he encircled her with his embrace all the same.

Hugging Dimitri like that made Rose suddenly feel safe. She realized in that moment that she was starting to let him in, starting to trust him and even lean on him, and that scared her.

They laid back down, Rose still wrapped in Dimitri's arms, and fell asleep, her head on his chest.

* * *

It could have been minutes our hours later, Rose didn't know, when Dimitri started thrashing in his sleep. Rose tried to wake him several times. He was getting more and more agitated. His shirt was drenched in sweat.

"Dimitri wake up!" Rose raised her voice while shaking Dimitri. She turned the bedside lamp on. "Come on, comrade. Please!"

Dimitri suddenly opened his eyes. Rose sighed in relief. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He was breathing heavily for a few more seconds before he answered. "I'm sorry. I should have slept on the couch".

Rose was quiet while Dimitri's breath even out. "What were you dreaming?" After Dimitri didn't answer she added, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me".

"Thank you", he whispered.

"You should try to go back to sleep, it's still too early for us to be up". Rose suggested, though she wasn't sure she would be able to fall back asleep after that. Dimitri nodded. "And take off your shirt, comrade, it's completely soaked through".

Without hesitation Dimitri sat and removed his shirt. As he laid back down, Rose guided him to her. She leaned his head against her breast and stroked his hair. He hugged her waist and held on as if she'd disappear if he loosened his grip by a fraction. Rose hummed to him.

The relaxing effect she had on him was immediate. Usually after he had one of his nightmares, Dimitri wouldn't calm down for hours and he certainly wouldn't try to sleep again for fear of what he would see once he closed his eyes. But with Rose lying next to him he felt he could face his fears and his regrets. He recognized the song she was humming to him almost immediately. She wasn't completely humming though, she was singing softly. So softly it could be mistaken for a hum. She was singing "Falling Slowly". Dimitri feel asleep, lulled by the sound of her voice and the rhythm of her heartbeat as she was finishing the song. She smile, kissed his forehead tenderly and fell asleep as well.

At some point in the night they changed positions. They woke up with her back pressed firmly against Dimitri's chest. She was using one of his arms as a pillow, while his other arm was draped around her.

Rose unconsciously made garbled waking-up noise. When Dimitri answered with the same noises they laughed. "I don't know what I want more. A shower or breakfast?" Rose asked no one in particular.

"How about you go shower and I'll go get breakfast ready?" Dimitri suggested.

When Rose nodded Dimitri carried her to the bathroom. "You better watch it, comrade", Rose warned in a playful tone. "A girl could get used to this".

As Rose was busy in the shower, Dimitri got busy in the kitchen.

.

 _Knock knock knock._

.

Dimitri opened his door to find his neighbor on the other side.

"Morning, Dimka!" Tasha beamed. She raked her eyes over Dimitri's bare chest, he hadn't bothered to put on a shirt since he woke up drenched in sweat in the night. She was in her usual too short, too open, robe and fuzzy slippers.

"Morning Tasha", he answered politely. "What's up?"

"Can borrow a cup of sugar?", Tasha waved around a mug she had in her hand.

"Sure", Dimitri let her in.

Tasha made a big show of swaying her hips when she walked into Dimitri's apartment. The show was lost on him since he paid no attention to her at all.

Just as Tasha was sashaying her way into the kitchen, Rose stepped out of bathroom with a robe around her body. She was drying her hair with another towel and didn't see the newcomer yet.

"Hey, comrade. I'm sorry but I think I used all your clean towels. Oh! Sorry!" Rose took notice of the raven haired woman standing in the kitchen. "I didn't know you had company".

And that's when Dimitri started chastising Rose for walking around on her own. More accurately limping around on her own. "Rose, why are you walking around like that?" he asked worriedly.

Tasha hid her smirk as she was sure Dimitri dissatisfaction was due to Roses's clothing situation.

"I told you to call me when when you're done so you wouldn't have to put any weight on your ankle". He grabbed an icepack he prepared while she showered and walked over to her with a slightly cross look on his face. He lifted her effortlessly yet again and sat her on the sofa, lifting her leg to rest on a throw pillow. He examined her ankle again before placing the ice pack on it.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled while staring deeply into her eyes. "I'm just worried about you and you won't let me help you".

That's when Tasha decided to make her presence known by ruining their moment and clearing her throat. "I'm Tasha by the way. Dimitri, shame on you for never telling me you have a girlfriend". She tried to play off her hurt with a laugh as mock-hurt, like a friend who hand't been let in on a secret she already knew about, but didn't succeed.

Rose got a good read on Tasha since the moment she noticed her standing there in her skimpy little robe. The mug in her hand was clearly a ploy to get closer to Dimitri. And there was a sick desperation in her laugh as she played off not being hurt that Dimitri wasn't available.

Before Dimitri could answer Rose took the liberty. "You know Dimitri, he's more a man of action and less of words", Rose said suggestively. When she met Dimitri's questioning gaze, Rose winked at him, knowing that Tasha wouldn't see the gesture from where she was standing.

Without taking his eyes of Rose's, Dimitri said, "Sugar's on the top shelf in the left cupboard".

Tasha knew that was her dismissal. She poured some sugar in her mug and left.

"So," Rose said playfully, "How long you been tappin' that?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Dimitri found the question amusing despite the crudeness. "She and I never-" Dimitri let it hang.

"Never?" Rose asked, dumbfounded.

Dimitri shook his head. "Why would you assume we had?"

"Are you kidding? Did you notice her skimpy see through nighty? This can't be the first time she tried to throw herself at you. Besides she was totally hot!"

"Tasha is a beautiful woman. And if she did make advances I never noticed them. Truth be told she's not my type".

"Tall leggy supermodel isn't your type?" Rose asked. Dimitri shook his head with a smile. "Then what is your type?"

He pretended to think about it for a fraction of a moment. "Someone with a kind heart". Rose rolled her eyes, thinking there was no such thing theses days, that everyone was looking out for number one. When Dimitri continued she met his eyes again, "Someone who covers a shift for a colleague who stayed home with her sick son, but still gave her all the tips because she needed it", Rose's eyes widened, then he added, "Someone who orders an extra meal in a take-away container every every night and gives it to a homeless man on her way home".

Rose swallowed hard. "How did you know about that?"

"I'm very observant".

The air was thick with tension as the two stared at each other. Rose's heart rate had gone up the slightest bit, her breathing a little heavier. She gave the briefest glimpse towards Dimitri's lips. She was about to lean in when the timer in the kitchen dinged.

"Breakfast's ready", Dimitri said in a voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

After breakfast Dimitri sat Rose back on the couch with her leg elevated and an icepack on her ankle. Dimitri's fresh teeshirt which she'd donned on road up her legs as she sat, despite it hitting her mid thigh when she stood. Rose wasn't embarrassed at the exposed skin. After all she exposed her skin for a living. Sitting there, she watched Dimitri tended to her ankle. Rose thought back to before breakfast when Dimitri still hadn't worn a shirt as he carried her from the bathroom to the couch when she only wore a towel. There was a word for the feelings Dimitri stirred in her. Horny. But she still wasn't sure if Dimitri was interested in her in that way. She never doubted herself when it came to men, but Dimitri didn't act like any man she'd known before. Maybe because he was actually good. Down to his core, through and through, Dimitri was a good man.

"Are you sure this is still necessary?" Rose whined. She hardly ever complained. It wasn't in her nature. But being immobilized, having to depend on someone else, was driving her crazy.

"Rose, your ankle is sprained. If you apply to much pressure to it, it'll take much longer to heal. You need to rest. You can't give it one day?"

"I hate just sitting around. Besides, I have to go home and pack and I need to find an apartment", the panic from yesterday rearing it's head again.

"I already told you I'd help you pack", Dimitri said soothingly. "Do you have anyone you can stay with till you find a new place?"

Rose's panic was growing as she considered her non existent options. Shaking her head she answered, "My best friends, Lissa and Christian, just got married and are somewhere is Mexico on an extended honeymoon, who knows when they'll be back". Her eyes moistened.

"What about family?" Dimitri questioned.

"Lissa's the only family I have. I never met my father. My mom passed away a few years ago. I don't have anyone". Rose was so sad when she said that that it nearly broke Dimitri's heart.

He cleared his throat and spoke. "Stay with me". It wasn't a question. There was no hesitation or wavering in his voice.

"I can't impose on you like that", Rose shook her head.

"It's not an imposition. And this neighborhood is safer than yours", Dimitri tried to appeal to her sense of reason.

"It is, but-"

Dimitri cut her off. "No buts. Look, the way I see it, you don't have any better options. And I like having you around", he smiled. "Stay here till you get back on your feet", his smile grew even more at his own word play, "and find a new apartment".

How could she refuse him when he smiled like that? "Well you _are_ an excellent cook". Rose smirked.

"So you'll stay?".

"Yes". Rose smiled.

"Great!" Dimitri answered, smiling as well. "Before we go pack your things and move them here, I need to make a quick run to the grocery store so we actually have something to eat for dinner. You're okay to stay here on your own?"

"Sure".

"You're not going to try and walk around and hurt yourself?"

"No. I'll be good. Promise", Rose crossed her heart.

"Would you be more comfortable in bed than on the couch?" Dimitri asked.

Rose thought about it for a moment and nodded. Dimitri carried her to bed and left for the grocery store.

Rose promised she'd behave and she meant it. She had every intention of staying in bed. About 15 minutes after Dimitri left, Rose's foot went numb from icing it for too long. He told her not to leave the ice pack on for too long, but Rose wasn't paying attention when he told her how long. Her sole focus was on curve of his lips as he spoke, or the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, or the way his voice resonated and made her tingle all over, or the way his eyes looked while he was talking to her. Rose focused on a lot of things, but his words just slipped through.

In order to warm her frozen foot she decided she needed socks. And where better to get socks than Dimitri's dresser drawers. (Rose didn't call Dimitri to ask where he kept his socks because she had a feeling if she did, he'd come rushing back). She didn't mean to rifle through his things, it just happened.

She limped towards the dresser, trying her best not to put too much weight on her injured foot. First drawer was teeshirts. Second drawer was pants. On the third drawer Rose hit the jack pot - boxer briefs and socks. Rose grabbed a pair and was about to hobble back to bed, but curiosity got the better of her. She had to know what was in the last drawer.

Rose opened the forth drawer carefully, like she was expecting a snake to jump out at her. She sighed in relief when the drawer was finally open and she saw it's contents - a couple of sweatshirts with cyrillic writing and large shoe box, the kind you'd buy boots in. Again. Rose just couldn't leave it alone and had to know what was in the box. She pulled it out of the dresser and hopped back to bed with it and a pair of socks.

Rose pulled on Dimitri's too big socks that reached her knees and opened the lid. At the top of the box was a scrap book that Rose laid gently on the bed. Next she found an olive colored beret and a stack of photos. Lastly was a something that looked like it might be a medal.

Rose wonder, and not for the first time, what Dimitri was running from when he left Russian and came to the US. She opened the scrapbook and turned to the first page. She turned page after page, each time gathering a little bit more knowledge about Dimitri.

The scrapbook started off with baby pictures of him. He was such a cute baby. More and more pictures showed Rose Dimitri as a child and an adolescent. There were pictures of his family as well. Then there were photos of Dimitri in uniform. He looked so young yet already a soldier. Finally, there were newspaper clippings of Dimitri in Russian along with photos of him receiving the medal. Again he was in uniform, though he looked so much older than in the first photo of him in uniform. Rose wondered what his nightmares were about.

Rose turned her attention to the stack of photos. They were more pictures of Dimitri growing up. Rose smiled at the baby pictures.

Dimitri came in with the groceries and found Rose studying the photos and the other items from his box scattered across the bed. He set the bags down on the kitchen island and headed towards Rose.

"Comrade! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry, I just needed socks because my feet were freezing and just happened to find this-" Rose was rambling incessantly until Dimitri held up his hand for her to stop.

"It's fine, Rose". Dimitri said quietly and returned to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

Rose wasn't so sure it was fine, but she kept flipping through the photos, waiting for Dimitri to finish putting everything away.

When he was done Dimitri sat beside Rose, taking a deep breath. "I haven't seen these in ages", he said calmly, gesturing to the photos.

"Is this you?" Rose pointed to the baby in the photos. He nodded. "You were adorable", she smiled, then added barely above a whisper, "you still are".

Dimitri smiled. "This is my mother, Olena", he pointed to the woman in the photos.

"She's beautiful", Rose commented.

He continued to show her his relatives, smiling the entire time. Dimitri grew up with three sisters, his mother and his grandmother in a small town in Russia. His family was still there, they spoke often and skyped as frequently as possible. He had a nephew and 2 nieces, one of which he hadn't met yet.

Rose pulled the scrapbook to her knees silently asking Dimitri permission before browsing the pages.

"Who's that?" Rose pointed to a young boy standing next to an equally young Dimitri.

A lump formed in Dimitri's throat before he answered. "Ivan", he whispered. "He was my best friend. We did everything together".

"Was?"

His eyes moistened. "He died a few years ago".

Rose closed the scrapbook and picked up the medal from the bed, hoping to would give Dimitri something else to focus on.

"That's an Order of Courage medal. It's roughly equivalent to a bronze star in the US", he explained.

"What is that, like a purple heart?"

"No. Purple heart is for when someone gets injured in combat. This is a medal for outstanding valor, exceptional acts in the line of duty".

"Oh", Rose swallowed, suddenly feeling very small. "How did you get it?"

"I pulled my best friend out of a burning building", he answered with a far away look.

"Lucky friend".

Dimitri shook his head, "Not really. He died on the way to the hospital". He turned the scrapbook to the newspaper clippings. "My mom made me the scrap book. I've never looked in it before now". He pointed to the picture in article. "The title says 'Man pulled fellow soldier out of burning building".

Rose paid extra attention to the photo in the article. Realizing that it was actually Dimitri pulling his friends out of a burning building made her chest ache. "In this picture you're pulling out two men".

"I may have help some other people out of that building.

"Wait, your best friend, you mean Ivan?"

Dimitri nodded. "I can still hear his screams sometimes".

Rose wiped the single tear that slid down his cheek. She wanted to wrap her arms around him but couldn't since they were sitting side by side. Needing to make Dimitri feel better she suddenly pulled herself into his lap, straddled him, careful not to damage her ankle, and hugged him tightly. Dimitri was surprised but returned her embrace and buried his face in the nape of her neck as Rose stroked his hair.

After a while they pulled apart. "We should go get your thing from you apartment", Dimitri's voice was a bit hoarse. Rose nodded.

She dressed back in her clothes from the previous night which Dimitri had very thoughtfully washed and dried for her. "How are we going to get all my stuff here?" Rose asked suddenly.

"I have a truck", Dimitri shrugged.

"Then why do you walk to work every day?"

"I like the exercise".

* * *

Rose's apartment was a few minutes drive away since there was no traffic. Her building was condemned and her apartment dilapidated. But it was her own place and she proudly called it home.

If Dimitri was disconcerted with Rose's apartment, he never voiced it. But he was all the more glad that he could offer Rose his help.

Rose's apartment wasn't much. A small living room and kitchenette, an even smaller bedroom and a tiny bathroom. There wasn't much furniture, a small sofa, a large ottoman and kitchen table, a bed and a nightstand. There were no pictures on the walls. Clothes were scattered all around the apartment. Rose was messy to say the least.

Rose sat on the bed while she gave Dimitri instructions on what to pack and how. Luckily Rose didn't have too much stuff. They packed her clothes and undergarments in the two suitcases Rose had. One was for clean clothes and the other was for her laundry. Next to be packed were her toiletries and personal nicknacks. She packed the few books she owned as well as her latest issue of Time Magazine.

Lastly they tackled her kitchen. Not that there was much to tackle. She hardly owned any flatware, cookware or silverware. She never cooked and hardly ate anything that didn't come in it's own box with it's own plastic fork. Rose knew she was moving so she hadn't gone to the store in a while, not wanting to have to pack food as well.

"Well, that's it", Rose said. "I'm all packed", the sadness in her voice was clear. She was leaving the place she called home, the first place she asserted her independence, the only place she'd ever called her own. What was sadder was that she hardly had any possessions to move.

"I'll started taking the furniture down. Whatever doesn't fit in truck, I'll come back for later", Dimitri offered.

But Rose stopped him. "Let's just leave the furniture. None of it's mine anyway". When Dimitri looked at her puzzled, she continued, "The furniture was here when I moved in - the couch, the bed, kitchen table. There's no room in your apparent for all this stuff, I can't afford a storage unit and to be honest all this stuff is shitty anyway. I'll just look for a furnished apartment".

"You really don't want to take anything?"

"Well, the nightstand is mine. And so is the ottoman".

Dimitri took Rose down to the truck first then started carrying down the boxes, suitcases and the meek furniture she had.

They were back at his apartment, with Rose and all her things in time for dinner. They ordered pizza while they put all Rose's clothes away. Dimitri had made room in his dresser and closet for her. They placed the ottoman in the living room and it actually looked like it fit right in. Her nightstand they set next to her side of the bed. They'd decided earlier that in order to avoid any uncomfortable situations they would each have their own side of the bed.

By the time they'd finished their pizza and unpacking, neither one of them could move. Rose was practically falling asleep on the sofa. While Dimitri took her to bed, Rose sleepily kissed his cheek and mumbled a thank you. Dimitri set her in bed, pulled the covers around her, kissed her forehead and murmured, "you're welcome".

* * *

It had been a week since Rose moved in with Dimitri. Their relationship had blossomed into a deeper friendship. Rose's ankle heeled quickly. She was back to dancing in a matter of days. The two walked to and from the club together every day.

Rose hadn't put her best effort into finding an apartment. At first she couldn't because of her ankle. But quickly she found she enjoyed living with Dimitri. Rose's not hunting for an apartment wasn't entirely her own fault. Every time she'd wanted to see an apartment, Dimitri always had other plans for them, like a picnic at the park, or breakfast in bed, or taking in a matinee. He did go to one place with her but refuse to let her live there claiming the plumbing was faulty and a pipe would no doubt burst sooner or later. Rose took his advice and passed on the place. It was a shit hole anyway.

Dimitri still refused to watch Rose on stage. He always made sure his back was turned while Rose was undressed. Despite having accidentally walking in on Rose in the shower, Dimitri was adamantly denying he'd ever seen her indecent. Even when Rose "accidentally" dropped her towel. Twice.

Even though they had decided on who gets what side of the bed, Dimitri and Rose often woke up cuddling each other. On this particular morning they even awoke in a tangle of limbs and sheets, hair messy and knotted.

As Dimitri untangled himself and made his way to the bathroom Rose admired his muscled back. After that first night she managed to convince him it was ridiculous for him to sleep in a teeshirt just because she there, when it was clearly unconformable for him as he was used to sleeping in bottoms only. She insisted she didn't mind. Truth was, she preferred him topless. Especially when she allowed herself to stare at him, usually when he didn't notice.

Rose wondered why Dimitri wouldn't make the first move. The attraction between them was obvious. Rose had never come across a sexier specimen of manhood. But her attraction wasn't just physical. Rose found Dimitri's nurturing side almost as sexy as his back side.

She'd held back on throwing herself at him. She'd never been rejected by a member of the opposite sex, or the same sex for that matter. But it seemed like Dimitri was trying to be a gentleman and she didn't want to spoil that for him, no matter how much she wanted to jump his bones.

Dimitri only woke from his nightmares once after the night Rose sang him to sleep. He was sure it was her doing. He used to wake up almost every night, but with Rose beside him he just slept better.

When Dimitri finished up with his morning shower it was Rose's turn. A few minutes after she'd gone in, Rose came running out, dripping water, screaming to the heavens and stark naked. She ran to the living room, grabbed the biggest book she could find in Dimitri's bookcase and turned back towards the bathroom, completely ignoring Dimitri's vocal concern. She couldn't ignore him though when he physically stopped her from entering the bathroom. At first Dimitri was too shocked to do anything, but when he noticed what book she grabbed, he had to intervene.

"Roza, calm down", he said. "Tell me what's wrong". He pried the book from her hands.

"There is a giant spider in there!", she was not calm. "And I'm on my way to kill it".

Dimitri would have found furious Rose adorable if she wasn't so damn scary and sexy at the same time. "Can you please not kill the spider with my one of a kind copy of War and Peace?" There was no anger in his voice, only a playful tone.

"Sorry, comrade. I usually use the phonebook", she shrugged.

"First of all, you're not supposed to squash spiders, it can release a ton of spiderlings. Second, could you be a little less naked when you do it?"

Dimitri was trying his damnedest to keep his eyes on Rose's, but he couldn't help himself. His eyes involuntarily raked the length of Rose's body, down and then back up. Rose watched his gaze turn hungry. It was a hunger she knew well from the eyes of the men she took her clothes off for on a daily basis, but that look on Dimitri's face wasn't just pure lust. Rose felt her breath quicken. Heat rushed to her core. She took a step forward, only an inch or two separating their chests.

"You know comrade, this is the first time you've seen me naked", Rose smirked. "What do you think?", she bit her lip and stared at him wide-eyed. Rose was baiting him, trying to get some for of a reaction out the stoic Russian god.

Dimitri shouldn't have been surprised by Rose's actions. He knew she was comfortable in her own skin, didn't mind being naked around him and was flirty as hell with him. Hell, they'd been dancing around each other for a week.

What did surprise him was his reaction. He'd meant to take a step back, let her go kill the spider and finish her shower, but instead he cupped her cheek and answered her in his low husky accented voice, "You don't need to be naked for me to tell you that you're beautiful".

Rose leaned into his palm, overwhelmed by zing she felt at his touch. She was completely enamored by him. She wanted to feel more of him. Rose inched forward a little more, she pressed her breast to Dimitri's still bare chest and laid her palms on his sides. Rose smirked with satisfaction at his gasp. She leaned in waiting for Dimitri to do the same. Rose was sorely disappointed when Dimitri pulled back. She frowned and went back to the bathroom silently, the spider completely forgotten.

As Rose closed the door Dimitri silently cursed. He wanted to kiss Rose. More than anything. But it would be wrong. He didn't want to take advantage of her. He started making breakfast with an extra serving of bacon. Extra bacon always made Rose feel better.

Rose took a longer than usual shower, trying to calm her nerves. She missed Dimitri's warmth as soon he broke contact and tried to compensate for the loss with the hot spray of the scorching water.

Rose finished her shower and got dress as she always did, near her side of the bed, before joining Dimitri at the breakfast nook. The two remained silent and for the first time, it was an uncomfortable silence. Rose munched on her extra serving of bacon.

Dimitri cleared his throat. "I have some errands I need to do".

Rose nodded. "I have a few apartments to check out today, as well".

Dimitri tried to hide the sadness that was building in him at the thought of Rose moving out. After the debacle that morning he was sure he'd lose Rose once she moved out. He nodded silently then cleared the table.

Today would be the first day she'd go apartment hunting without Dimitri. He pretended to be the voice of reason, shooting down any place Rose had seen with his logic and sensibility. Rose saw right through him. But the truth was her options were limited as it was, considering what she could afford. Since Dimitri wouldn't be joining her today she was fairly sure she'd get a lease and would be moving out shortly. Dimitri's sadness mirrored her own, but she felt it was time to move on. It pained her that she would be distancing herself from Dimitri but the confidence she had that he wanted her as much as she wanted him was slipping rapidly.

* * *

A few hours later, Rose and Dimitri met back at his apartment.

Dimitri was leaning back against the kitchen counter, with a water bottle in his hand, looking more like a god than any man had a right to. "How was the apartment hunt?" he asked tentatively.

Rose grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and mimicked his posture, standing in from of him and leaning against the kitchen island. In the small space their knees were practically touching though they were both leaning back. "Good. I think I found a place that's decent enough".

Dimitri raised his eyebrow. "Oh? That's good. Where?"

"Um, in my old neighborhood". Rose hesitated knowing how Dimitri felt about her living in that part of the city.

"I don't like the thought of you living there".

"Well I can't afford a place anywhere better. And I need to move out of here. I've been imposing on you long enough".

"I've already told you, it's no imposition", he answered vehemently.

"Do you still believe that after this morning?", she crossed her arms over her chest.

Dimitri knew exactly was Rose was talking about. The apartment was now filled with the awkwardness that following their near kiss. In a moment of weakness or stupidity, or bravery, Dimitri whispered, "I don't want you to go".

"Why not?" Rose breathed.

"I feel like if you leave, things will never be the same between us".

"Maybe that's a good thing", she replied quietly.

Dimitri looked a bit horrified at her statement.

"Look", Rose started, "you're obviously not interested in anything more than my friend ship. Once I move out, we'll still see each other at work. I hate that I'm putting this distance between us but I'm afraid I need it. If I stay here", Rose paused for a moment, closing her eyes and gathering the courage to say continue. She opened her eyes and fiercely held Dimitri's gaze when she said, "If I stay here you'll just wind up breaking my heart".

Dimitri looked dejected. "When you move out it'll break my heart". He was sure he had not right to say that but he couldn't help it.

Rose scoffed. "If that's true, why haven't you kissed me yet?", she wasn't sure why she was suddenly so angry.

"Because I didn't want to pressure you. I didn't want you to feel obligated. I didn't want you to think I was expecting sex just because I helped you when you needed it. I was afraid you'd think I was helping you because of an ulterior motive".

Dimitri's answered rambling made Rose want him all the more. "This morning I practically threw myself at you. All you had to do was lean in".

"It still would have wrong of me. I'm still technically your boss".

"What on earth are you talking about?" Rose asked as she started worrying about Dimitri's mental health.

Dimitri returned Rose's puzzled expression. "I'm your boss".

"I don't know how it works in Russia, but in America, the bouncer is not the boss of the dancers".

"Rose, I'm not the bouncer. I own half the club".

"What?!"

Dimitri cleared his throat. "I own half the club. Two months ago, Adrian called me and asked for a loan, said his club was losing money and he needed help to keep it afloat. He's my cousin, I knew well enough not to loan him money. Instead I moved out here and became his business partner. I own half of the club".

Rose was shocked. "Then why do you always stand at the front door?"

"I'm uncomfortable inside", he shrugged. "And, like you, most people assume I'm the bouncer and that means the dancers are safer".

Rose narrowed her eyes. The wheels were turning in her head. "Wait. Is that why all the girls suddenly got a raise 6 weeks ago? And an additional day off? Why there's a new security system in the club? Why the drinks are limited and paid for before they're served?"

"I may have implemented some changes".

Rose thought back to the past few months. How everything ran smoother lately, how there were less hassles from the customers, how the general mood in the club was suddenly less bleak.

"Where did you even get the money to buy half the club?" Rose wondered out loud.

Despite Rose looking immediately like she regretted asking since it was not of her business, Dimitri answered anyway. "When I was discharged from the army, they gave me a hefty sum of money. Said I was a war hero". He looked at his feet.

Rose ran the article from his scrapbook through google translate. Dimitri saved three people that day and was hospitalized for inhaling soot and dislocating his shoulder. He was a hero, but she didn't want to dwell on that. Right at that moment Rose had more important things to discuss.

"So, back to the topic, you're Adrian's cousin?" Rose asked. Dimitri nodded without lifting his eyes. "And you own half the club?" Again Dimitri nodded. "And you _do_ want me?"

Dimitri's head snapped up. He didn't know how to answer. He wanted her but he shouldn't. "You're kind and strong and brave and fierce and loyal and quite literally the most beautiful woman I've ever met, Roza. How could I not want you?"

"But you haven't done anything because you're my boss? Dimitri, that's ridiculous. I didn't even know you were my boss till five minutes ago".

"The fact that you didn't know doesn't change it".

"I don't care. I want you, Dimitri. More than I've ever wanted anyone". Till then, Rose had still been leaning agains the kitchen Island while Dimitri was leaning against the kitchen counter. Rose couldn't stand the distance any more and stood. She took the small step that separate her from Dimitri and leaned her body against his.

She was done waiting for him to make the first move. She pulled his hands around her waist then grabbed both his shoulders. Rose lifted herself up on her tip toes. She knew she'd never be able to kiss him without his help because of their insane height difference. She let her hand travel up his neck, releasing his hair tie so she could run her fingers through his hair. Dimitri stared at her silently, still holding back. But the feel of her nails running along his scalp was quickly chipping away his resolve.

Rose fisted his hair and pulled him down to her. Dimitri didn't fight her. She paused just before their lips met, waiting and wanting Dimitri to close the gap of his own volition. This time Dimitri didn't disappoint. He leaned in and brushed his lips with hers. The sensation ignited an immediate fire in both of them. Suddenly they couldn't get close enough.

Rose wrapped her arms around Dimitri's neck while he secured her body to him with the vice grip of his embrace, pulling her impossibly close. Rose's feet dangled in the air as Dimitri gripped her waist with one arm and the other fisted her hair. All the sexual tension that had been building since they met was on the verge of exploding.

Rose loved the taste of Dimitri. She took pleasure in the way his tongue danced with hers, completely in sync. Dimitri never imagined lips could be so soft.

When they pulled back breathless, Dimitri set Rose back on her feet and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Wow", Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah," Dimitri took a breath, "wow".

Dimitri kissed Rose's temple, then her cheek, then the tip of her nose. His gentleness warmed her heart. And at the same time she found it sexy as hell.

"We should probably stop", Dimitri said still a little breathless. "It would be a good idea to take it slow. Right?"

"Right", Rose answered.

As soon as the words were out of her lips, her lips were back on Dimitri's. There was no stopping now. All hesitation and reluctance was gone. All gentleness was gone as well, replace by a fire that burned within each of them. A fire that cause Rose to pull and tug on Dimitri shirt until she finally ripped it and exposed his chest and abs. The same fire guided Dimitri's hands to the backs of Rose's thighs lifting and seating her on the kitchen island. Rose instinctually wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled their hips together, both letting out a moan as Dimitri's manhood rubbed against her core.

Dimitri returned the favor and ripped Rose's shirt was well. It seemed they were both clawing at each other's clothes desperate to remove any barriers between them.

Rose was losing patience. "I want you inside of me. Now, Dimitri".

Rose wanted him to take her right there in the kitchen, but Dimitri wasn't having it. "I have no intention of fucking you standing in the kitchen".

"Maybe later?" Rose pouted.

Dimitri smirked and nodded. "Maybe later", he declared. He wanted to bite her lip, but first, "Right now, I'm taking you to bed".

Rose stopped pouting and started giggling as Dimitri carried her bridal style towards the bed.

Rose never let anyone take care of her, but over the past week she'd gotten used to Dimitri taking care of her. She _trusted_ him to take care of her. And now was no different.

Dimitri removed the remainder of their clothes. As they laid naked in bed together, the kissing and touching didn't stop for a moment. Dimitri didn't detach his mouth from Rose's body. He trailed kisses down her neck, he nibbled her collar bone, he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and bit it till it puckered deliciously. He continued his assault further and further down, making sure he kissed every inch of her body. He lingered just a little longer at the apex of her legs but denied himself what they clearly both wanted, by refused to dip his tongue. But only for tonight. Tonight he had every intention of making her come for the first time screaming his name with his rock hard erection, not his tongue. Dimitri moved back up her body. Rose wanted to explore his body almost as much as she wanted him to explore hers. She pushed him on his back and kissed her way down Dimitri's neck. She gave special attention to his pulse point. Her fingers splayed across his abs. She let her hands move over the contours of his perfectly chiseled form, from his pecs all the way down to the perfect v that led to his gorgeous cock. Rose licked her lips then licked the length of his massive member. Before she could wrap her lips around his girth, Dimitri pulled Rose back up beside him.

"Don't you want me to-"

Dimitri cut Rose off. "I do, just not now. Right now I want to make love to you".

Rose smiled. She couldn't remember a time when someone treated her the way Dimitri did, when someone spoke to her the way Dimitri did.

Not long after, Dimitri was slowly pushing inside Rose. The way he was stretching her out made Rose feel an innocence that had been foreign to her for years. When he was fully sheathed in Rose's tight walls, they let out a simultaneous moan.

Rose thrust her hips ups signaling for Dimitri to thrust as well. He kissed her deeply as he pulled in and out of her at a slow searing pace. His hands roamed her body. He switched between cupping her cheek, to cupping her breast, to cupping her ass. Rose was lost in the feel of his hands and mouth and manhood.

Rose's breath quickened as her heart beat sped. She felt as if the rhythm of her and Dimitri's hearts were in sync. Her hands traveled the expanse of his back and shoulders. She worked her hand down until she had a firm grip on his ass. That spurred Dimitri on more.

Her moans were getting louder the harder and faster Dimitri pumped into her. But Dimitri wouldn't be satisfied until she screamed his name. He held Rose's calf and lifted it over her shoulder. The new position made for deeper penetration and Dimitri got exactly what he wanted. Rose screaming as the release that had been building for some time took possession of her body and rocked her to her very core. Wave after wave of spasms racked through her body. Dimitri slowed his pace and released Rose's leg, letting her relax before he continued. He still pressed his pelvis flush against hers with his hand on the small of her back, holding her tightly in place.

Rose had a content look on her face. Dimitri was proud it was him who put it there.

Rose could feel Dimitri was still just as hard as before. "You didn't finish. Why did you stop?"

"I wanted to give you a chance to catch your breath. I'm nowhere near done with you, milaya".

"Oh god", she murmured in excitement.

Dimitri picked up the pace again when a smile spread across Rose's face. She let him pound into in the same position for a while before she decided it was time to take him out for a ride. With Dimitri's help they flipped over. Rose ground her hips to his, sitting up and getting comfortable.

"The view from up here is spectacular", Rose ground her hips again.

"Not as good as it is from down here", Dimitri emphasized his enjoyment by cupping both her breasts, making sure to tweak her nipples and thrust his hips upwards.

Now it was Rose's turn to set the pace. She already came once, so she was in no hurry. She set a slow rhythm at first. Dimitri was at her mercy.

He let his hands fall to Rose's hips. They continued further down as he rubbed her thighs sensually before they came back up and gripped her hips firmly. Dimitri guided Rose's movements and she gladly relinquished control over to him.

Dimitri sat and pulled them both towards the headboard so he could lean his back against it. While he was moving around on the bed he held Rose tightly. She did likewise. They didn't break contact for a second.

Dimitri stared at Rose and smiled. He stroked her hair. Brushed the locks from her face. He pressed his palm to her cheek and rubbed her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

Rose stared back at him in wonderment. She hadn't noticed at the time that when she laid her hands on his chest she subconsciously placed one of her palms over his heart. But Dimitri noticed. He glanced down at her hand. Dimitri lifted her hand from his heart, pressed it to his lips and returned her hand to it's rightful place. Over his heart.

"Don't move out, Roza. Stay with me".

"Dimitri-", Rose started hesitantly.

"Roza," Dimitri cut her off. "Stay with me", he repeated, more pleading this time.

She couldn't say no to that when he looked at her that way. When Rose nodded Dimitri beamed. She couldn't help but return a wide smile that spread across her face. Dimitri buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed her in. His cock twitched inside her as he pulled her even closer. Rose's reaction was instantaneous and she thrust her hips again. And again. And again. She fisted his hair and pulled his lips to hers. This position was wonderful. The friction on her clit was enough to make her come again. But she got this notion in her head that she and Dimitri could come together. Rose continued rocking her hips back and forth as they kissed and Dimitri caressed every curve on her body.

Bit by bit Rose's rocking became faster. A satisfied grin graced her face at the sound of Dimitri's grunts that accompanied her own moans. He too was getting louder the closer he got to his own climax. Dimitri grabbed Rose's ass pushing her down harder and faster on his shaft. Rose threw her head back and let out a scream, louder than she'd let out before, as Dimitri started pulsating in her wanting crevasse. Rose's orgasm milked Dimitri of every last drop.

They stayed like that, tangled in each other, in a sweaty heap of limbs and hair. Breathing heavy, hearts racing. When they'd finally calmed, neither made a move to detangle from the other. Dimitri wasn't hard anymore but Rose didn't want him to pull out. He was playing with a lock of her hair while Rose snuggled against his chest and he hummed "falling slowly".

Still leaning against Dimitri's chest rose said, "I'll stay here on one condition". She leaned up meeting the gaze of an uncharacteristically impatient Russian God. "You have to let me do my share around here". Rose was referring to the fact that the entire time she was living there Dimitri never let her chip in for the expenses. Sure she'd only been there a week but his water bill must have at least doubled for that time, not to mention the groceries he insisted on paying for. "And don't answer with your usual 'don't worry about it'".

"Rose, I own the building".

"Shut up! You do not!"

Dimitri chuckled. "I do".

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"Would it have made a difference to you?" Dimitri raised his eyebrow.

Rose shook her head. "No". After a few moments she added, "Do you still pay utilities?"

"Yes".

"Not anymore, from now on, I'm paying them". Dimitri was going to decline her offer, but she continued, "It's the least I can do since I won't be paying rent".

"Who said you won't be paying rent?" Dimitri asked then burst out laughing at Rose's scandalized expression. "I'm just kidding Roza. How about we just split the utilities _and_ the grocery shopping?" Dimitri appreciated that she wasn't looking for a free ride.

"Deal. Come on, comrade. Let's take a shower".

Reluctantly they detached and headed for the shower.

"Wait," Rose stopped in her tracks when they were in the bathroom causing Dimitri to bump into her. He wrapped her in his arms. Rose turned around in his embrace to face him. "They day after we brought my stuff over, someone moved out of this building. Dimitri, is there an available apartment in your building?!"

Dimitri's eyes widened. "Technically, yes. But it needs work. The plumbing is shot, there's mold in the bathroom, the paint is cracked and chipped and there's graffiti on all the walls. Let's just say the last tenant isn't getting his deposit back". He was rambling a bit.

"Oh", was all Rose said.

"I know what you're thinking. Why didn't I offer you the place? Well, I was going to. It's one of the reasons I didn't let you take any of the apartments you saw so far. That and they were shitty and I wanted you close by. But fixing the place up will take longer than I thought it would". As an afterthought he added, "Once it's renovated, it's yours, if you want it".

Rose was take aback a bit. "I thought you wanted me to stay here with you".

"I do! I just felt like maybe I should give you a better option. You hesitated before. When I asked you to stay. And I only want you to stay if that's what you want to do, not because you don't want to disappoint me or something. You could still stay here till it's ready, of course".

Rose hated seeing Dimitri second guessing himself and rambling. He was cute as a button though. "Dimitri, I want to be with you. Don't doubt that. Ever. There is no better option than right by your side." She pressed both palms to his cheeks. "You're stuck with me now, comrade. The only way I'm moving into that other apartment is if you're moving there with me".

Dimitri smiled and kissed Rose sweetly. He reached his hand into the shower and turned on the water waiting for them to warm. "That's actually not a bad idea. It's bigger than this place. There's a large walk in closet. We can decide together how to renovate it so it'll be _our_ place".

Rose pulled Dimitri under the spray of the warm water. "You keep talking dirty to me like that and I'll have to take you in the shower".

Dimitri's laugh echoed off the walls in the bathroom. It was the most beautiful sound Rose had ever heard.

A few short minutes later the sounds that were bouncing off the tiles were very different as Dimitri had Rose mounted against the walls and pounded into her furiously. Rose just loved a quick shag in the shower.

* * *

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and Rose and Dimitri life was blissful. Rose had found the missing piece, the thing that made life worth living. It was love, in point of fact. Dimitri and Rose moved into their new renovated apartment, had sex as often as possible and lived happily ever after.

* * *

 _A/N: That was my I'm-not-even-pretending-that-was-a-short "short". When I started this out I assumed it would be around 5000 words, but kept pulsating and growing into this monstrosity._

 _Hope you liked it! Especially you, MartianEskimo! Once again, happy belated B-Day, Girl!_

 _Review!_

 _Pretty please?_

 _K_

 _PS, I've edit most of the shorts in this collection. The stuff I wrote when I started out was shit! Now I'm proud to say it's a little less shitty :-D_


	31. Chapter 31

**_A VA Christmas Miracle_**

 _A/N: So by the title you can understand that this was supposed to come out right before christmas or at least during the holiday season. But life got in the way, so here it is, roughly 2 weeks late. (but hey, it is Christmas in Russia, so at least there's that…)_

 _On that note, a belated Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and a joyful new year!_

 _Summary:_

 _It's Christmas. Six months since Lissa and Christian graduated from St. Vladimir's. Six months since they'd last seen Rose. They decided to spend the holidays with Tasha and her guardian, Dimitri. Lissa prayed every night for Rose to return, but her prayers were not answered quite like she was hoping._

 _(The attack happened and rescue mission was successful; Dimitri was never turned)._

* * *

"Christian, Lissa, come in, come in!", Tasha greeted the couple at the door with fierce hugs and many kisses. They'd last met while Tasha was visiting them at court 3 months prior. "Your room is all set up. You can rest and wash up before dinner. We have so much to catch up on!"

There was a shortage in guardians, so Lissa and Christian were accompanied by only one court appointed guardian. Lissa refused to take a guardian after Rose disappeared, but the queen simply couldn't let the last Dragomir leave court without one.

"Guardian Smith," Tasha greet the guardian with a smile, "There's a room prepared for you too. Dimitri would you mind showing him?"  
"Of course," Dimitri nodded and lead the way while Lissa and Christian made their way upstairs to their usual guest room.  
Dimitri had picked up the trio at the airport just before nightfall. Tasha would have joined him but she was cooking up a storm. The drive to Tasha's was eerily quiet. Other than formally greeting the royals and their guardian, Dimitri was silent as the grave.

Lately, Dimitri was getting more and more quiet. He was closing himself off ever since Rose disappeared at graduation. His heart broke when she was suddenly gone without a word. All their plans went to hell and he had no idea why. Rose didn't so much as leave him a text saying she was leaving. At least Lissa got a vague "I'm sorry, I had to" post-it.

Tasha knocked on Christian and Lissa's door. "Hey, guys, dinner's ready". The door opened and Tasha and Christian traipsed downstairs hand in hand with Lissa lagging behind.

Before they arrived, Lissa had "convinced" Guardian Smith to take the night off and catch up on some sleep. That would give her and Christian some privacy with Tasha. Plus the man was bleary eyed as it was from fatigue, completely over worked at court. He need the rest desperately. Of course as a guardian, Smith refused, despite Tasha's place being warded and equipped with a panic room and a state of the art alarm system to warn them of any strigoi approaching and Dimitri offering to take the night shift. But Lissa was very "persuasive" when she needed to be.

And so the four sat down to dinner. "I'm so glad you both could make it. We have some news", Tasha gestured to Dimitri when she said _we_. Immediately Christian got a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I'm pregnant!" Tasha exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Lissa and Christian yelled together, not quiet as enthusiastically as one might expect. But hugs were had all around. Well, not all. Dimitri was still cold. Lissa remember Rose used to call that look his guardian mask.

When they all sat back down, Tasha continue. "There's more news", She looked almost sad when she said that. "Dimitri's leaving. He's taking some time off-"

"What?!" Christian nearly blew a gasket. He slammed his palms on the table, surprising everyone with his sudden outburst. "What the fuck is wrong with you? First you ditch Rose, she probably ran away to god knows where because of you, and now you're ditching my _pregnant_ aunt?! Tell me, is this something you just do to the women in your life? You have a whole family back in Russia, do you ever give them a thought?" Christian's tirade left everyone at the table speechless.

It was Dimitri who broke the silence. "What do you know about Rose? Have you been in contact with her? Do you know where she is?" Dimitri fired off question after question.

"What do you care? You left her!" Christian through back in his face.

"Christian, what is the matter with you?" Tasha demanded.

"The matter with me?! He", he pointed accusingly at Dimitri and stared him down, "Left Rose broken, then strolled back to the academy three months later expecting what, that she'd fall at your feet again? And when ruining her life wasn't enough for you, you knocked up my aunt and now your ditching her?"

It was Tasha's turn for a drama queen moment. "Chris, you better sit your ass down and shut up. I didn't raise you like this".

"Like what?", he retorted but sat anyway, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jumping to conclusion, not getting the facts, attacking someone's character who you clearly know nothing about!", Tasha was on a war path. "Dimitri is leaving to go search for Rose. And for your information, he's not my baby's father".

"Oh", Chris said, looking at the tablecloth sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Tasha" That was the first time Lissa spoke up through all the fighting. "When you said 'we have news', Chris and I just assumed that you meant you and Dimitri were having a baby".

"Like I said," Tasha answered, "Dimitri's news is that he's leaving to find Rose".

Tasha accepted a long time ago that Dimitri would never love anyone, would never want, yearn or pine for anyone, like he did Rose. She dismissed any misguided attachment she had to Dimitri the second she found out she was pregnant. The life she was growing inside her suddenly became the most important thing in the world. It shadowed over everything else. Including the feelings she had for Dimitri.

"What happened to Rose after I left?" Dimitri asked quietly.

Christian grabbed Lissa's hand before she had a chance to answer. "Uh-uh. You may not have gotten Tasha pregnant, and you may be leaving for the right reasons now, but when you left back then it really messed Rose up. And until you tell us exactly what was going on between you two, we're not telling you jack shit". Chris's whole defiant demeanor and potty mouth reminded Dimitri so much of Rose.

The way Christian was defending Rose, the way he'd been sticking up for her all evening, the way he worried about Rose constantly for the past months, even before she disappeared, showed Lissa just how much he cared for Rose. Lissa knew he wasn't just worried for her own benefit, Christian genuinely loved Rose and was afraid for her. It warmed Lissa's heart. Truth be told, it warmed more than her heart, watching the way he was willing to take on a blood master seven to protect his friend. Lissa was in awe.

Dimitri took a deep breathe and cleared his throat. He glanced as Tasha who nodded at him encouragingly. That's when he started the tale of how he and Rose fell in love. How they trained together, how while they were fighting each other they were also fighting themselves. Them falling in love was inevitable.

Lissa's next statement only confirmed the love Rose and Dimitri had for each other. "You two were so in love. Adrian could tell by your aura's. But why did you leave?" she asked. "Why did you leave Rose?"

Dimitri shook his head. "I didn't leave Rose. We planned this together". He took another cleansing breath. "After the attack at the school, after we got back from the rescue mission, rumors had started flying around about us. That we were lovers, that we'd used the time I was supposed to be training Rose to… do things other than training".

"It's only rumors if it's not true", Chris scoffed.

"I suppose you're right", Dimitri said, ashamed. Then he looked to Lissa, "Rose wanted to be your guardian since she was four years old. She trained her whole life for it. I couldn't let her risk her future. If our relationship was discovered, that would've been the end, not only for us but for our careers as well. I couldn't and wouldn't do that to her. She means to much to me".

"So what was it, exactly, that you were planning together?" Lissa probed.

Dimitri ran a hand through his hair. "We decided I need to be reallocated and that we needed to keep our distance at least until Rose graduated. At the time graduation was only 2 months away. I needed to be allocated somewhere that wouldn't raise suspicions. It needed to be somewhere that if I requested another reallocation it wouldn't raise questions". Dimitri met Tasha's encouraging gaze, "That's Rose told me to contact Tasha, to tell her the truth about us and beg for her help. Rose was the one that said we needed to keep our distance and break contact till graduation." He laughed without humor. "And I stupidly went along with it. When I came back to the academy in June I was so excited to see Roza. I bought her a graduation gift. I was soaring. But apparently she had other plans." Dimitri was quiet for a while. No one wanted to disturb him when he was like this. It's funny how no one wants to disrupt a quiet man when he chooses to speak.

"She wasn't answering her phone," Dimitri continued, "she left most of her things in her dorm room. At first I thought something happened to her. Even after you", he was referring to Lissa, "got the text from her, I didn't believe she would just leave like that. That she would leave me like that. I spoke to Alberta, I even called her mother. But no one knew where she was or why she left. Rose was gone without a trace". Dimitri cleared his throat. "But a few days later, I got an email from her. Said she was sorry, that it was for the best, that I'd always have a place in her heart. She signed it Roza. That's when I knew it was real. That she left me".

Watching a man of Dimitri's usual calm exterior slowly fall to pieces was disheartening. "When Tasha and I visited you at court a few weeks later, I asked the guardian council to help me search for Rose. I knew in my heart that there was something wrong. When they refused, I contacted Adrian Ivashkov. We spoke on the phone and I begged him to contact with the queen. Ivashkov said Tatiana had no intention of wasting resources to find one runaway dhampir", he practically sneered when he repeated those words.

"How will you find her?" Lissa asked softly. Dimitri could hear the undertone of hope she was trying to hide. For months Lissa had been trying to use her element to find Rose.

"I'm going to start by finding Ivashkov. He has to know something he's not telling me", Dimitri said determined. "He can dream walk her and help me get to the bottom of this".

Lissa was embarrassed. She'd spent weeks trying to master dream walking for the sole purpose of contacting Rose. Sadly, she failed miserably. "And if that doesn't work?"

"Then I'll find some other way to get to her. Maybe the alchemists will know something. There may be someone in Russia who can help, a friend of my Grandmother." Dimitri's grandmother told him to come home to Baia claiming that he would find the answers he was looking for there. "All I know is that I have to find her. I can't sit around and do nothing any more".

Lissa reached across the table and rubbed the back of Dimitri's hand comfortingly.

He glanced from her to Christian. "You're turn. What. Happened. to. Rose. when. I. left?" He annunciated every word so Chris would know just how serious he was.

"Rose got violent to an extreme", Lissa started, "And not because of spirit darkness, like with Jesse. She'd lash out for no reason. In training she would spar with any novice or guardian who was willing. But Rose was slowly losing control", a lump formed in her throat.

When Lissa couldn't go on, Chris continued. "Rose lost control and nearly killed a guardian. Put him in the infirmary for a week. If Lissa hadn't healed him, the guy would still be walking with a limp", Chris said with a far away look in his eyes. "After that, no one would spar with her anymore so she ran in order to take out her aggressions. Endless laps. She ran _beyond_ exhaustion, till she collapsed and taken to infirmary. Two days later when she was discharged, she would only talk to Adrian. She pushed everyone else away. Rose barely spoke with Lissa for weeks. She finished her qualifier faster and with higher scores than anyone in academy history. Then at graduation she disappeared".

"So Ivashkov does know what's going on with her?!" Dimitri was outraged. "I could ring his neck", he almost growled. "Now I'm definitely starting with him", he mumbled to himself.

Three seconds later the alarms blared and everyone was instantly on alert.

The feed from the security camera's on Dimitri's phone confirmed that there was someone or something on the outer parameter of the grounds, just outside the wards. A figure in a hood.

"Get to the safe room. Now!" Dimitri commanded.

"What are you going to do?" Tasha panicked, seeing Dimitri arm himself with two additional stakes from the hidden weapons cabinet beside the front door.

"I'm going to take care of this. You don't leave the safe room till I come back. Keep an eye on the monitors in there. If anything happens to me, call backup and stay hidden until daybreak".

"No, Dimitri." Tasha begged. "come with us, please".

"Christian, get her in the safe room", Dimitri ordered and then he was out the door.

He approached the parameter slowly, stealthily. As he neared he noticed there was something just not right about the shape of the figure in the hood. Under the hooded trench coat it seemed to be hunchbacked yet had a bulky torso. Before he had time to contemplate this Dimitri spotted 2 more figures he recognized immediately as strigoi by they way the moved.

The hooded figure's head twitch slightly at the direction the strigoi came from. In that moment, it seemed as though the figure was suddenly armed with a battle axe that Dimitri hadn't seen before. But this just wasn't any battle axe. This thing had a stake at the end of its hilt and a spear like head which doubled as another stake. The strigoi engaged the hooded figure. Dimitri sped his pace toward the battle.

As the figure staked one strigoi, the hood got knocked back and Dimitri got a first look at her. But there was no way. It was impossible. He must have been imagining it. The figure in the hood was in fact Rose. _His_ Roza.

The second strigoi proved much harder to dispatch. Rose had taken several near fatal blows. When the strigoi saw another dhampir approaching, he fled. But Rose couldn't let him escape. She swung her arm back and flung the battle axe with all her might at the strigoi. The axe soared threw the air, spinning at high speed. The strigoi never saw it coming as it decapitated him. His body fell limp to the ground as his head rolled away in an almost comic manner.

Dimitri reached Rose just in time to catch her as she collapsed from the injuries she sustained.

"Rose?!" Dimitri called to her as he lifter her in his arms. "Roza?!" he said as he ran determinedly back to the house.

Lissa and Christian had witnessed everything on the feed in the safe room. They rushed downstairs to meet Dimitri with Rose. Tasha cleared the large dining table, figuring if they needed to tend to Rose's injuries that would be an ideal spot.

"Help me get this coat off her, we need to get a look at her injuries", Dimitri said. Everyone just ignored the tears that were running down his cheeks.

Once the coat was off, they removed Rose's backpack and laid her down on the table. Dimitri tried to remove what seemed to be another satchel hanging on Rose's upper body when suddenly she grabbed his wrist forcefully and held a dagger she had hidden up her sleeve to his throat.

Lissa and Tasha gasped, but Dimitri as always, kept his cool. "Rose, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you", he said softly.

"Dimitri?" Rose asked in a weak unsure voice.

"It's me, milaya. I'm right here", he cupped her cheek.

Rose pressed her face into his the palm of his hand and teared up as she smiled slightly. Then she dropped her dagger and started removing the satchel. The satchel had protective armor. Dimitri assumed it was made of silver. The armor was spiked and prickly everywhere, yet it only covered the satchel.

Except it wasn't a satchel at all. Rose removed the silver armor to reveal a baby harness. And in the baby harness was a baby who couldn't have been more than a month old.

Rose carefully lifted the baby out of the harness and cradled it. He didn't even stir. "We made it, my sweet baby boy", she cooed. "We're safe. Everything's going to be alright now". She handed Dimitri the baby. On instinct he took the child from her hands minding to support his head. "Dimitri, this is Dominic", Rose kissed Dominic's head. "Dominic, this is Dimitri. He's going to take care of you. He's your daddy". With those last words, Rose passed out. Christian caught her head before it his the table.

Now it was up to Lissa. "Okay, everyone get back. Now!". She placed her hands on Rose and let the healing magic flow from her to Rose. To any on-looker, it didn't seem as though anything was happening, but what Lissa was doing was draining her. When she was done, Lissa sat in the chair nearest to her, barely holding on to consciousness. "She'll be alright. She just need to rest now", Lissa informed. Christian was at her side in an instant, steadying her on the chair. When he was sure Lissa wouldn't fall over, he ran to the fridge to get her a blood bag. Luckily his aunt always had a few extra pints handy.

Tasha suggest moving Rose to the couch where she'd be more comfortable.

Dimitri handed Dominic to Tasha so he could carry Rose to the living room, but Christian wasn't having it, He quickly lifted Rose and took her to the sofa, staggering just a bit under her weight. He didn't miss the annoyed look Dimitri gave him. Chris could care less at that point. To him, Dimitri baled on Rose when she was pregnant with his kid and that _infuriated_ him. In Christian's eyes Dimitri was probably the reason Rose bolted, despite what they had discussed earlier.

After Chris placed her on the sofa, Dimitri knelt in front of Rose and took her hand in his. "Where have you been, Roza?" he murmured and pushed back the hair from her face.

After a few moments, Dominic started grumbling in dissatisfaction. "Um, I think the baby's hungry", Tasha said.

"How can you tell?" Christian asked.

"First, those aren't happy noises he's making. And second he was searching for something to suckle". Tasha stated, to which Christian made a face.

Tasha handed to baby back to Dimitri and started going through the backpack Rose had on her, looking for formula and a bottle.

"Here, give him to me", Rose surprised everyone with her hoarse voice. "Dom needs to nurse", she added as she tried to sit up.

Tasha handed Dimitri the baby and he passed Dom to Rose. Rose was still weak and could barely sit let alone hold her baby. Dimitri situated himself beside Rose, supporting her. He helped Rose get a hold of Dominic while holding him in place in Rose's embrace.

Without any inhibition or regard to who else was in the room, Rose started nursing Dominic. The only one who seem uncomfortable with this was Christian. Catching the look on his face, Tasha smacked him upside the head, stating it was the most natural thing in the world and that he didn't have to watch. So he averted his gaze and didn't think about breastfeeding, or Rose breastfeeding, for a second longer.

Christian opted for a seat next to Lissa. "Will you be alright?" He whispered in Lissa's ear. She nodded and leaned against him as she continued drinking.

As soon as Dominic latched on he calmed. The room was quiet. It was easy to hear his quiet suckling and noise of content.

Dimitri looked on in complete awe. The love of his life was back and was nursing _their_ child. Rose soon fell asleep, still wrapped in Dimtiri's arms. Dominic had long since fallen asleep, cocooned by both his parents.

"She's going to be asleep for at least a few hours", Lissa said after a while. She, too, was barely awake, though she was getting her strength back after she drank the bag of lukewarm blood Chris gave her. "Maybe we should put her in bed? And find a place for Dom to sleep?"

"They can stay in my room", Dimitri suggested. He looked back down at Rose and Dom in his arms, knowing that there was no way he'd be letting go any time soon.

"Absolutely not", Christian interjected.

Lissa grabbed Chris's arm and shook her head at him, signaling for him not to intervene. He stared at her with a puzzled look, thinking surely Lissa would want to protect Rose from Dimitri. "Don't", she said softly. "You didn't see her aura". Sighing, Christian relented. He helped Lissa from her seat and held her around the waist.

Tasha took Dom from Rose. Dimitri covered her back up and carried her upstairs.

On the way up Tasha said, "Tomorrow you can build the crib I have in storage. I won't need it for months. There should be enough space for it in your room".

"We don't even know how long Rose intends to stay", Chris said solemnly. "Or if she even plans on sharing a room with Dimitri if she does stay", he continued a little more bitterly.

That sobered Dimitri up. Till that point he was high on the fact that Rose was alive and well, and that she came back. But Chris pointing out what that non of them knew anything about Rose's intentions left Dimitri with many unanswered questions. He suddenly filled with sadness. Rose left. She left with while she was with child. She didn't seek him out sooner and because of that he missed out on so much. The pregnancy, the birth. She'd have a lot of explaining to do once she was awake, but for now he was more concerned with getting her well and taking care of his son.

Once Lissa and Christian were safely in their room, Lissa suddenly said Chris, "You love her, don't you?" She laid on the bed.

"Who?" Christian asked as he took off his shoes and laid beside her.

"Rose. She means more to you than I knew".

Christian took a deep breath as he thought about that. "We've been through a lot together. She's saved my ass more times than I care to admit". He laid down as well and wrapped an arm around Lissa. "She's like a sister to you. I used to think that by default that made her like a sister to me. But that's not why I…", Christian cut himself off with a groan. "You know how she is, she just grew on me, I guess. Do NOT tell her that", he and Lissa chuckled. "She's always had our backs and we need to have hers now. I don't trust Dimitri with her".

That saddened Lissa. She knew Christian was only looking out for Rose, but trying to keep her and Dimitri apart wasn't the way to do that. "She does trust him, that's what I was trying to tell you. Her aura just lit up both time she regained consciousness just from looking at him. I think there's more to the story than we know. More than Dimitri knows". Lissa's voice was shaky. Christian rubbed circles in her back to sooth her. "And until Rose can tell us what happened, we need to keep watch on her but not do anything that will push her away. Not when we just got her back. I can't lose her again, Christian". Lissa was on the verge of tears.

Christian kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

When Dimitri reached his room, he placed Rose on the bed. His bed was pushed against the wall on one side. He place two pillows parallels with a space in between. Then he took Dominic from Tasha and laid him between the pillows. There was no real danger of a baby so young rolling anywhere, but you can never be too careful.

Tasha noticed that there was no room left for Dimitri on the bed. "Where will you sleep, Dimka?"

Despite himself, Dimitri smiled at his old nickname. "I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight, Tash".

Tasha nodded. "Would you like me to get you some coffee?"

"That would be great. Thank you". Tasha nodded and went to get Dimitri a cup of black coffee, no sugar. She returned faster than Dimitri was expecting.

When Tasha returned Dimitri had seated himself in a desk chair beside Rose. He had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Tasha placed Dimitri's the coffee on his nightstand and exited his room quietly, leaving him to his thoughts.

"Oh Roza, what happened to you?" Dimitri murmured.

Dimitri didn't get a wink of sleep all night. Every time Dominic made the slightest noise, Dimitri was on full alert. He rocked the baby, sang him Russian lullabies. He even changed his diaper. But a few hours later when the baby needed to nurse again, Dimitri had no choice but to nudge Rose awake. She laid on her side and nuzzled Dom's mouth to her breast. Mother nor child weren't really awake while doing this. When Dom was done, Dimitri gently pulled him away and covered Rose back.

At some point before dawn, Rose stirred awake. She took in her surrounding, first and for most searching for her son. She breathed in relief when she saw him. She also found Dimitri staring at her intently.

"Hi Comrade", she whispered so she wouldn't wake Dom.

Dimitri was always so in control all the time. But he was about to burst now. He had what Rose called his guardian mask on but on the inside he was boiling. He'd had all night to fester. And he'd reached his breaking point. "What the happened, Rose?! Where the hell have you been?!" He was mad, but he didn't dare raise his voice with a baby in the room.

She sat up on the bed and ran a hand through her hair. It was a nervous habit of hers Dimitri knew well. "I'm sorry, Dimitri. I didn't have a choice, I had to run". Rose said pleadingly.

"There's always a choice. You _chose_ to leave me and run off with _my_ son who you neglected to ever tell me about. Why?"

Rose's eyes started tearing up. She sniffled. She hated crying but she was still hormonal from the pregnancy.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. He grew up with three sisters who could cry on command. Her tears didn't lessen his anger. "You left me high and dry at your graduation without so much as a note. I'm the one who should be crying", Dimitri mumbled.

"These are tears of joy, Dimitri. I didn't know if you'd believe Dominic was yours after everything I put you through". She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Thank you for believing me", Rose murmured.

The look in her eyes, not her tears, was what broke Dimitri resolve. He reached out and held Rose's hand. That sent a spark through both of them and suddenly they couldn't stand the distance anymore. Immediately Rose was engulfed in Dimitri arms. She sat in his lap, held him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Dimitri". She murmured her apology over and over again as Dimitri tried to sooth her.

"Sshh, it's alright, Roza. Everything will be alright". He continued to sooth her. He didn't know that everything was going to be alright. He couldn't know. But despite all that had transpired, he hated seeing Rose cry.

Rose pulled back so she could look at Dimitri. "I'll tell you everything Dimitri. But can I eat first?" At that precise moment, her stomach came to life with a load roar.

Dimitri laughed out loud. He hadn't laughed like that since he and Rose parted ways 2 months before she was due to graduate.

Rose missed the sound immensely. Not so much now since it was what woke Dominic.

Rose reach for Dom but Dimitri stopped her. "I've got this", he scooped up the baby and started murmuring to him in Russian. That calmed Dominic almost immediately.

"You know, you're pretty good at that, comrade".

Dimitri smiled. "Come on, Roza, let's get you some food".

When they arrived in the kitchen, Tasha and Christian were already cooking up a storm while Lissa was making a fresh pot of coffee. Apparently Dimitri wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

"Rose", Lissa said just above a whisper before launching herself at her best friend.

Chris, who couldn't contain himself anymore, rushed forward as well, and engulfed both girls in a bear hug.

"I can't breathe", Rose managed to retch out. She gasped for air as soon as Christian and Lissa release her.

"How are you feeling?" Lissa asked as she cupped Roses's cheek.

"Hungry", she answered. When they were done laughing Rose answered truthfully. "I'm good. You healed everything. I mean dhampirs heal quickly from giving birth but you healed _everything_. I don't feel sore at all".

"To much information Rosie!" Christian yelled.

"Call me that again, fire crotch! See where that leads you!" Rose still hated being called Rosie.

"Rose I'm so glad you're feeling well", Tasha intervened and hugged Rose.

"Oh", Rose was surprised by the bump that Tasha was sporting under her shirt. For a split second she worried that Dom was going to have a half sibling.

"Oh, yeah. I'm three months along now and I've already popped. I just told the guys yesterday", Tasha gestured towards Lissa and Christian. She turned back to the stove dutifully. "Go sit, Rose, breakfast is almost ready". Rose met Dimitri's eyes. He knew without her having to ask exactly what she was thinking. Rose took a seat by Dimitri at the table. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't even think it, Roza".

Rose smiled. They hadn't had a chance to talk but, after what Dimitri just said and the way he said it, Rose was confident that he'd been faithful to her all this time despite her not deserving it, with the way she left.

Remembering that women who are pregnant or nursing need to drink more water, Lissa placed a pitcher of cold water in front of Rose. "Drink!", she ordered Rose.

Breakfast went well. Tasha told Rose how she conceived, without going into too much detail. Chris and Lissa filled Rose in on what had been going on with them at Court. Rose was touched that Dimitri hadn't set Dominic down once and ate his entire meal one-handed.

When all the food was gone and Rose had gorged herself on mountains of bacon and scrambled eggs, Lissa asked, "So what happened, Rose? One minute we were about to graduate and the next minute you were gone."

"Well, it's a long story", Rose answered.

"We've got time", Chris replied.

Rose huffed. She knew she wasn't getting out of this. "Where do I start?" Rose asked rhetorically but Chris answered her anyway.

"How about the beginning, where you and Dimitri hooked up, the result of which is Dominic?", Chris nodded towards the baby.

Rose didn't like the tone of his voice, but it's how she imagined an older brother sounded like. She rolled her eyes and began the tale of how she and Dimitri fell in love.

Rose's retelling matched Dimitri's, but with more details. She started at the beginning, where Dimitri had brought her and Lissa back to the academy, through to how they started developing mutual feelings that went beyond attraction, which lead to Victor's love charm during the Equinox dance. She continued with how wrong it was for them to love each other, but they kept falling. When she was consumed by spirit, he was the only one that was able to reach her and pull her back.

"After the attack and the successful rescue mission we both came to the conclusion that it would be very bad for us if we were caught. So we both decided that we needed to separate until I graduated. At which point Dimitri would ask for an allocation at court so we could be together". Rose took a breath after that mouthful. "We knew it would be hard and that we'd have no way to stay in touch, so we agreed to cut off contact for 8 weeks till graduation. I knew how to get in touch with him, in case of emergencies and vice versa".

Under the table, Rose was rubbing circles on the back of Dimitri's hand with her thumb. Dom was still sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"It was my idea to ask Tasha for her help. I'd hoped that their friendship ran deep enough that we could count on her. I'm glad I was right", Rose looked at a beaming Tasha.

"What happened after I left?" Dimitri asked. There was no accusation in his tone.

"Well, I started having tantrums, for lack of better word. It was spirit induced, but it was much more than that. I'd get into fits of rage. The only thing that seemed to help was taking my aggression out while training. I hurt a lot of people before I just decided to run myself ragged. One day I pushed so hard that I passed out and was taken to sickbay. The doc did some test and found out I was pregnant". Rose paused, as though she weren't in Tasha's kitchen, but back at the academy getting the news from Doctor O. "I hadn't planned on telling anyone. I mean, I wanted to call Dimitri to let him know but I', Rose held her breath then looked at Dimitri, "I was afraid so I was procrastinating", she looked back at Lissa. "And Adrian just _knew._ He saw it in my aura. He said he could help me by healing the darkness. I didn't want Lissa to have to do it so I could only rely on Adrian. And it helped. I felt better. But I still I needed to tell Dimitri. I intended on calling him but before I had the chance, I was contacted by an alchemist. She claimed my father sent her and I was in danger. That my baby was in danger."

Lissa gasped. Dimitri tensed at her words and tightened his grip on Rose's hand.

"What danger?" It was Chris who broke the silence.

"Apparently, Victor Dashkov was still keeping tabs on me, even from Tarasov. He had spies at the academy. When word got to him that I was pregnant, it didn't take long for him to figure out who the father was. It seems he knew it was possible for me to have a baby with another dhampir because I'm shadow kissed".

Dimitri shook his head. "That son of a bitch". The bastard still used the love charm on them knowing full well it what it might lead to.

"Little did Dashkov know that my father had been watching over me from afar since I was born", Rose resumed her story. "Victor had planned to have me abducted from the academy at graduation. My father made sure that didn't happen. He got to me first via Sydney Sage, alchemist".

"Roza, who is your father?"

Rose gulped. She knew her father's reputation. "Abe Mazur".

Luckily, Dimitri didn't have anything in his mouth otherwise he would have surely choked.

Tasha seemed impressed, but Lissa and Chris had no idea who he was.

"Who's that?" Chris asked.

"He a Turkish business man", Rose answered.

Dimitri scoffed. "Business man?". He met Chris's eye, "Have you ever watched an episode of Sopranos?"

"My father is not like Tony Soprano!" Rose defended.

"No, Tony Soprano is nicer", Dimitri mumbled. To which Rose slapped his chest, "Ow! Roza!"

"You're father's a mobster?" Lissa was puzzled.

"I hate that word! He's a business man. Back to the story," Rose continued even though there would be more questions later about her paternity, especially from Dimitri. "Sydney said that my father had the means to protect us but I had to leave with her in that instance and not tell anyone, before Dashkov's lackeys came for me. Fortunately I was with Adrian and he said Syd was telling the truth". Rose paused to take a drink of water. "So Sydney managed to more or less coax me into getting into a private jet at the academy airstrip where my father was waiting for me. I knew he was my father, I'm practically the female version of him", Rose smiled.

"So that's how you got off campus without anyone seeing you", Dimitri said mostly to himself.

"We flew to his compound in Turkey where we met my mom. And that's when the parental units informed me of Victor's nefarious plans to get a hold of me and the baby. He wanted to try and replicate my miracle baby. He knew that if he could make it possible for dhampirs to reproduce without needing the moroi it would change everything in our society".

Chris looked puzzled. "But he knew it was because you were shadow kissed and he knew that Lissa was responsible for that. So why didn't he come after Lissa as well?"

"He wanted to be sure before going after the last Dragomir again. Once he knew for sure that the baby was the product of two dhampir parents and that the baby was viable, he would have come for Lissa".

"So what were you doing this entire time?" Tasha asked.

"My father had a man inside Victor's organization. Victor needed to be taken down and that's what my father's been doing for the last 7 months".

"Why didn't you contact me all this time?" Dimitri was still hurting.

"I couldn't, my father insisted that you all were being watched and me contacting you would put _you_ in danger", Rose answered truthfully.

"But you could take Ivashkov with you?!". Dimitri was trying very hard not to raise his voice.

Rose looked down at her hand that was no longer in Dimitri's. "He was the only one I could talk to before we left. He was the only one who knew about the baby and how to help with the darkness. I was more susceptible to it because of the pregnancy. And all that darkness wasn't good for the baby. Plus he was there when Sydney and my dad came for me. He wouldn't let me go alone". Rose swallowed hard. "Adrian was there for me. There were times where he and Sydney were all I had. I will always be grateful to them". A tear ran down her cheek despite her best efforts. "A few weeks before I gave birth, the compound was attacked by strigoi. The wards were broken. We suspect Victor had something to do with that. A strigoi had me cornered and Syd threw herself in front of me", Rose laughed without humor. "Can you imagine a human defending a guardian from strigoi?" Rose cleared her throat. "Adrian was amazing that day. He alerted the guard and got me my stakes. And then he healed me and Sydney. That's when I realized how much they were in love with each other", she smiled at the memory. That statement alone suddenly showed Adrian in a new light in Dimitri's eyes.

"So what changed? Why are you here now?" Tasha asked, suddenly fearful for her own unborn child, if Victor was still after Rose and still had the means to cause damage.

"Well, let's just say Abe took care of the threat".

"Victor's gone?" Chris asked in relief.

Rose nodded. "His whole operation has been eliminated".

"How was he still in control from Tarasov?" Dimitri inquired.

"Victor had a half brother name Robert Duro, the product of his father's infidelity. Robert was a spirit user", Rose stated.

"He dreamed walked Victor and that's how his orders were relayed", Lissa concluded.

Rose nodded.

Tasha still had her concerns. "How did you get here? and why were you being chased by strigoi?"

"I kind of, sort of, ran away from Abe", Rose mumbled.

Dimitri chuckled.

"What?" Lissa was shocked. "Why on earth did you do that?!"

"Because I missed you guys. And Abe wanted me to stay with him and my mom for a while longer. They tried to convince me we were safer with them. So when I knew the threat was dealt with, I may have run away from home", Rose giggled. "Don't worry, I left them a note". When Lissa rolled her eyes Rose said she'd call Abe and Janine later.

"And the strigoi that attacked you last night?"

Rose shrugged. "Happy coincidence?" When she was answered with silence Rose finally said, "I don't know what happened, they must have been in the area and caught our scent".

Just then, Guardian Smith strolled into the kitchen. "Good morning".

Rose looked puzzled.

Dimitri was the first to pull himself together, after handing Dom to Rose he said, "Good morning. Help yourself to some breakfast".

"Thank you", Smith smiled kindly. "I'm really sorry about last night. I know I said I guard during the night but I just fell asleep, I don't know what came over me", he apologized.

"It's alright", Dimitri answered. Even Rose put two and two together and figured Lissa must have compelled him. "You can guard now. I need to get some rest myself".

"Did anything interesting happen during the night?" Smith asked, as he stared at Rose and Dom, who weren't there last night.

"Not much", Chris answered, feeling guilty that no one remembered him when strigoi approached the compound and left him alone. "This is Lissa's sister Rose, by the way", Chirs introduced.

"Sister?" Smith seemed surprised.

"Half sister", Lissa added quickly. "She just popped by for a surprise visit with her son".

"Hi", Rose waved.

It was an unspoken accord that Guardian Smith was not to know who Rose really was nor what she was doing at Tasha's home.

"Dimitri, you've had a long night. Why don't you go upstairs to rest and show Rose her room on the way?" Tasha suggested, knowing full well there was no other room for Rose and Dom to stay in other than Dimitri's.

"Of course", Dimitri nodded.

Within a few minutes Dimitri, Rose and Dominic were back in Dimitri's room.

"You need to sleep comrade".

Dimitri couldn't help but smile at that. _Comrade._ He never thought he'd actually miss it. "What will you do?"

"I could use some more sleep too", she said. She laid on the bed with Dominic curled against her. She lined the side of the bed that leaned against the wall with a pillow and laid Dom beside her. Rose laid with her back to Dom. "Come on", she gestured for Dimitri to join them on the bed.

He hesitantly laid on his back beside her. They were finally alone. And all he could think of was 'why?'. Even after Rose told her story Dimitri needed a better answer. After a few moments, Dimitri turned towards Rose. "You should have told me", he whispered. He didn't have to explain, Rose knew what he meant.

She met his gaze. "I know. I wanted to".

"But you didn't", Dimitri finished her sentence.

"No. I'm sorry".

"I could have protected you. I wouldn't have missed out on…" Dimitri was cut off.

"I know", Rose repeated.

"Why?" Dimitri finally asked the question that was burned into his mind. "You knew how to get in touch with me. Why didn't you? You had so many chances. All you had to do was pick up the phone".

"Would you have even believed me?" Rose asked abruptly in a accusing tone.

"You never gave me a chance. I was in love with you, Roza. I thought I knew you. I would have believed you".

"You _were_ in love with me? As in past tense?"

Dimitri hesitated. "That's not what we're discussing right now".

"Then what are we discussing?"

"You disappeared from my life without a word. I'd lay awake every night wondering what happened to you, if you were still alive, if strigoi had gotten to you. Do you have any idea what that was like for me?" The anger in him was threatening to boil over. But he couldn't let that happen. Not in front of his sleeping son.

"You think this was easy for me? Being away from you? I didn't know if you were alright either. Abe wouldn't give me any information of what was happening with you or Lissa. Adrian gave me a charm to cut me off from spirit so I couldn't even get into Lissa's head", Rose cut off her little rant. "He said", she continued, "Adrian said I cried out for you in my sleep", those damn tears started again. "I missed you so much, Dimitri". Rose took a gamble and placed her hand delicately on Dimitri's cheek.

Instead of the gesture angering him further, Dimitri was overwhelmed by the sense of peace her presence brought him. He closed his eyes and laid his hand atop hers.

"I've missed you too, Roza".

"I'm sorry for the way things happened but I did what I thought I had to protect our baby and to keep you and Lissa safe". By now Rose was full on crying. "I still love you, Dimitri. I always have. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be away from you anymore".

Dimitri wiped away Rose's tears with the pad of his thumb, then cupped her cheek. "I don't know if I can trust you with my heart again", he said on the verge of tears. "How can I trust that you won't do something like this again?"

Rose shut her eyes tight and nodded. She knew she'd never be able to speak in the state she was in. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth in an attempt to calm herself so she could form a coherent sentence. "What about Dom?"

"He's my son", Dimitri answered as if that said it all. Dominic was _his_ son and Dimitri wanted to be his father. He wanted to be a part of Dom's life and support him in every way a parent should.

"I named him after you, you know", Rose sputtered. Dimitri raised his eyebrow at that. "It means 'belongs to god'. I always did think of you as a Russian god".

"Thank you Roza", Dimitri leaned his forehead against Rose's. "It's a lovely name". He'd calmed significantly compared to the storm that raged within him just minutes ago.

He was almost fast asleep when Rose asked, "Dimitri, what's going to happen now?"

"You don't have a place to stay, and I resigned as Tasha's guardian, so I don't have a place to stay either", he mumbled, on he verge of sleep.

"You resigned?" Rose was shocked. Dimitri nodded. "Why?"

He opened his eyes and met Roses' stare. "You know why, Roza".

"Tell me". Rose begged.

"Because I love you. I never stopped loving you. Because I had to go after you, I had to find you and bring you home".

In that instant Dimitri and Rose were desperate to hold each other. The couldn't get close enough, pulling at each other to bring their bodies together in a tight embrace.

"I love you", Dimitri murmured against the skin on her neck. "You and Dominic are my life now".

"I love you, comrade. My home is where you are. You are my home. You and Dominic".

Rose pulled back. Dimitri ran his fingers through her hair. He leaned in and brushed his lips with hers. They kissed like old lovers, their mouths knew one another so well. It was so familiar yet no memory could do this justice. It was the first time they'd kissed since Dimitri had left the academy, making it long overdue.

The next day was christmas morning. Dimitri knew he got the greatest gift anyone could ever hope to receive. The love of his life was home, happy and healthy with their newborn son. That was more miracles than he'd ever thought he'd see in his lifetime.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _Please review!_


	32. Chapter 32

Hi Guys!

Sorry, this is not an update.. It's more of a heads-up, or a promo :).

I was asked to join a group of very talented authors and contribute a one shot to a compilation in honor of Valentine's Day and the 10 anniversary of Vampire Academy. I, of course, said yes and started burning the midnight oil!

The complete works, named "Valentine's Day One-Shot Compilation", will be published on V-Day under the penname VA10thanniversaryproject.

So be sure to look out for it! I know I can hardly wait to read what everyone else wrote!

Here's the summary, followed by an outtake.

Cheers!

Kooki

Summary:

 _In an alternate universe where Rose and Lissa never ran from the academy, Rose is assigned to guard Lissa after graduation. Lissa and Christian have bought a lavish penthouse where they reside along with their guardians, Rose and Eddie. The group live it up in the big city, partying, shopping, fighting strigoi and having a gay old time before they start college in the fall. But when a new additional guardian is assigned to Christian, Rose's world is turned upside down._

Outtake:

 _"Go again?", Dimitri asked, as he reached out his arm to help Rose off the floor._

 _Rose grabbed his hand and had a wicked idea. And instead of him pulling her up to her feet, she swept his leg and pulled him down to the floor. That started a grueling wrestling match that ended with Rose flat on her back. Again. Dimitri had her pinned holding both her arms over her head with one hand, while his other hand held her leg firmly against him to stop her from kicking him. Rose's other leg was trapped between Dimitri's thighs. She was completely immobilized and she knew it._

 _"That wasn't very nice Roza", Dimitri said, nostrils flaring with anger that Rose almost got the better of him._

 _"I'm not a very nice girl", she answered defiantly with a dark grin._

 _"Clearly." Dimitri said dryly. "Are you done now?"_

 _Rose stopped squirming. She met Dimitri's eyes and nodded, not sure of how her voice would sound._

 _But Dimitri still didn't let her go. He just stared at her. She was sweaty as hell and her hair was sticking to her forehead. Her cheeks were flushed with heat and anger, her eyes blazed. Yet she was still more beautiful than any woman he'd ever met. And her smell was intoxicating. He couldn't bring himself to move away from her._


	33. Chapter 33

Do you mind?! - "Director's cut" ( **Rated M** )

 _A/N:_

 _Hello my lovelies!_

 _As some of you may know I participated in a Valentines day VA collaboration with several other authors. I had a blast writing this piece!_ And the reviews I received were so very appreciated!

 _But i was limited to a certain word count which I naturally exceeded. I never could write anything short... Anyway, this is the extended version, the director's cut, if you will. It contains the deleted scenes, (everything I edited out to meet the word count limitation including a saucy M scene). And of course while editing I wound up adding even more snippets and other bonus scenes._

 _So read, enjoy, review and wish me a happy birthday (which was on valentines day)!_

 _PS - shout out to Leslie! my martianeskimo. My most avid reader and a dear friend. Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Hell of a way to start a bday celebration - with presents from afar! :D_

 _Also, Thank you, swimming! I somehow always feel inspired by you! I know if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have taken the time to write this for V-day._

 _Now I'll do something I've never done before. (no, not a disclaimer. But since I already brought it up, Disclaimed!). I'd like to thank Richelle Mead for creating this perfect fandom that so many of us are just in love with._

 _XOXO!_

 _K_

* * *

 _Summary:_

 _In an alternate universe where Rose and Lissa never ran from the academy, Rose is assigned to guard Lissa after graduation. Lissa and Christian have bought a lavish penthouse where they reside along with their guardians, Rose and Eddie. The group live it up in the big city, partying, shopping, fighting strigoi and having a gay old time before they start college in the fall. But when a new additional guardian is assigned to Christian, Rose's world is turned upside down._

* * *

"I don't want to share my bathroom with Christian's stupid guardian!" Rose yelled in a rather childish manner.

"Well too bad!", Lissa yelled right back. "You had a choice, switch rooms with Eddie, move downstairs and get your own private bathroom OR share your bathroom with the new guardian moving in".

Rose's bedroom had an ensuite that was shared with the adjacent bedroom. The bedroom adjacent to Rose's was about to be populated by the new guardian who was due to arrive any minute.

"I didn't think you were actually serious about that, Liss! Why can't he just use the bathroom down the hall?!" Rose continued to whine. The penthouse was huge. Two floors, 4 bedroom, a open space living room and kitchen with a balcony overlooking the city and a fully equipped home gym, complete with mats for a sparring area. Surely this new guy could shower find somewhere else to wash and do his business.

Lissa rolled her eyes. She expected Rose to be difficult about this, but this was getting out of hand. "Because it only has a toilet, no shower".

"Whatever. This is completely your fault, Sparky!", Rose yelled at Christian.

"Fuck you, Rosie".

That comment earned Christian a smack upside the head from Rose and a dirty glare from Lissa. Lissa begged Christian to be the adult for a change and not antagonize Rose, today of all days. As far as she was concerned he deserved Rose's wrath.

And this situation wasn't Christian's fault. The new guardian was appointed to them to replace Mason. None of them wanted a new guardian. But Rose and Eddie were technically assigned to Princess Dragomir, leaving Christian without a guard. That's when Tasha stepped up and insisted that Chris be appointed a new guardian. She even provided one such guardian with a stellar record. Tasha had claimed that the only reason such a seasoned guardian was even considering Chris as an assignment was because he owed her a favor.

Lissa knew Rose was taking this harder than anyone. She didn't need a bond to know that her best friend blamed herself for what happened to Mason.

Rose stomped away from Lissa and Chris. "Where are you going, Rose? Don't you want to at least meet him? He'll be here any minute", Lissa pleaded.

Rose huffed. "I don't give a shit! I'm going for a run". Knowing she couldn't leave the apartment, Rose settled for a run on the treadmill. She went to the apartment foyer where she kept her running shoes. The doorbell rang just as she finished tying her laces.

"You're not even going to get that?", Lissa was pissed at how bratty Rose was being.

Rose walked away from the entrance as Lissa opened the door for the new guardian.

"Rose!" Lissa called after her, but all she was rewarded with was Rose giving her the finger without turning around.

Rose called back "I don't have to be nice when I'm off duty".

"You're not nice when you're _on_ duty", Lissa mumbled and turned to the stranger at her door. "Hi, you must be our new guardian", Lissa waved her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you".

Lissa couldn't help notice he was staring in the direction Rose had disappeared to.

The Guardian was mesmerized by the sway of the hips that sauntered off. He'd only managed to see her walk away, but man, what a view. Long tone legs that ended in a perfect ass, which led up to a slim waist. Dark hair held in a high pony tale that swung from side to side when she walked. He was definitely going to like it here. The man suddenly remember himself and with an elegant bow introduced himself, "Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, my name is Dimitri Belikov. I'm here to guard Lord Christian Ozera".

Lissa smiled uncomfortably. "Please come in, Guardian Belikov. And call me Lissa." She could tell the new guardian was still watching where Rose disappeared to and added, "Don't mind Rose, she's just pissy about having to share her bathroom".

With a quick nod, Dimitri was lead to the living room where he was introduced to Christian and Eddie. They immediately explained that they were not what one would consider a formal household. No titles were necessary here, nor where any guardians expected to not be seen nor heard.

"You must be tired from your flight", Lissa showed Dimitri his room and let him get settled in after the long flight from Russia. "Dinner's at six", Lissa excused herself.

After unpacking, Dimitri decided to wash up before dinner. Incidentally at the same time, Rose had finished up her work out and was desperate for a shower. Still with her headphones on she stripped and entered the bathroom.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks when she got an eyeful of a naked Dimitri. She gasped, getting his attention. She took in his form slowly raking her eyes down his body. He was the finest specimen of the male form she'd ever seen. And she'd seen many. He was lean yet packed with just the right amount of muscle, not too little and not too much. His chest and abs may have well been a work of art. Trailing her eyes further, she followed the lines of is body down to the perfect v which lead to what Rose immediately considered the most beautiful cock she'd ever had the privilege of seeing. Licking her lips subconsciously, she noticed said cock was starting to get excited. It was only then Rose realized she was just as naked as Dimitri was.

And while she was taking him in, he was doing much the same to her. She was amazing. He'd never come across a more perfect pair of breasts. She was tone, but not overly muscled. Looking at her stomach you could just make out her abs under her womanly curves. The fact that it seemed her look of choice was the Brazilian strip look only made him want her more.

Though he was a tad bit more composed than her, watching her reaction to his nakedness got Dimitri hot and bothered. But the way she bit her lip as she stared at his manhood was what really got him half mast.

It was Dimitri who broke the silence. "See something you like?" He smirked.

 _He has an accent too._ Rose thought. "Obviously _you_ see something you like", she answered as she took notice of the twitch of his cock.

"Care to join me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

 _And he can raise one eyebrow!_ As sexy as she found that, she still answered in Rose Hathaway fashion, "Do you mind?! You're using all _my_ hot water. So just hurry the fuck up and get out", Rose said before she stalked out of their joint bathroom back to her bedroom, giving Dimitri an eyeful of what he later dubbed the perfect ass. After a few minutes Rose heard a knock on the bathroom door and a deep voice called out, "It's all yours".

"Thank god!" She opened the door to the bathroom and half expected there to still be a naked Russian in there. She was almost disappointed to see the door to his room closed.

* * *

Within minutes, Dimitri dressed and joined the others at the dinner table. "So, is there anything I should know?" he asked timidly.

"Well…" Lissa started. She filled him in about her and Rose's unique situation, their bond and Rose being shadow kissed.

"Good to know. Anything else?" Dimitri asked.

This time it was Chris who answered. "We have one house rule. No random skanks. We came up with that rule the hard way".

Dimitri immediately looked at Eddie. "Don't look at me, man. It was Rose who brought some douchebag home", Eddie said with a chuckle.

"What about Mia?" Lissa questioned, trying to defend her bestie.

Eddie shrugged, "That doesn't count, she's a recurring event".

"Besides," Christian added, "We've know her forever. She practically lives her anyway". Then he looked at Dimitri and explained, "She doesn't seem to go away".

Eddie looked smug as he stated "Maybe I'm so good she has to keep coming back".

"Or maybe you're just all that's available", Chris zinged. "Back to the point, no random skanks, for security issues. If you want to get your freak on with some strange do it somewhere else".

Dimitri nodded, "Good to know. What about Rose?"

Eddie laughed. "Rose has a boyfriend who can barely handle her. Then again he is Moroi".

"Who's moroi?" Rose asked as she sashayed into the room wearing her pjs - a clingy white tank top and boxer shorts that read 'insert here' on the back.

"Adrian, your boyfriend", Chris said and immediately started making kissing sounds.

"Ugh, he is not my boyfriend".

"That's not what Adrian thinks", Lissa said.

"Can we not have this argument again?" Rose rolled her eyes.

Dimitri leaned in to whisper ask Eddie, "What argument?"

"Adrian's in love with Rose, wants to spend the rest of his life with her, bla bla bla. But Rose says it's just sex".

"You know I can hear you, right?" Rose cut off Eddie and Dimitri's little pow-wow.

"You should give him a chance", Lissa said, ignoring Rose's request to not talk about. "You guys are so cute together. And you're already sleeping with him".

"Lissa, it's just sex. Adrian only thinks he's in love with me cuz I make him squeal".

Dimitri belted out a full on laugh that took everyone by surprise.

"But I need Rodrian!" Lissa pouted.

"What the hell is a Rodrian?" Dimitri asked.

"Rodrian?" Rose questioned simultaneously. "that's stupid! who came up with that name?"

Eddie explained to Dimitri that Rodrian would be Rose and Adrian's ship name.

Then Dimitri needed an explanation what a ship name was.

Lissa jumped to answer that one. "It's when you take the names of 2 people in a relationship and combine them into one name. You know, like once upon a time we had Bennifer or Brangelina. Oooh, or Everlark, or Stydia!" Lissa always got excited about Stydia.

"Stydia?" Dimitri questioned.

"Like from Teen Wolf", Rose added. "Styles and Lydia".

"So Rose and Adrian is Rodrian?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes", Lissa answered when Rose rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "And Christian and I are Chrissa", she beamed proudly.

"Or Lisstian", Dimitri stated matter of factly.

Rose and Eddie burst out laughing while Lissa huffed in an un-princess-like way.

"You keep that up comrade, and you and I will get along just fine", Rose smiled.

In a meager attempt to cheer Lissa back up, Chris pointed at Rose and Dimitri and said, "You guys would be Romitri".

"Gross!" Rose hollered. "Why would you even come up with a name for that! That's wrong and horrible and haunting and an array or other words expressing feelings of disgust".

Dimitri nodded in agreement, adding, "Like a testicle with teeth".

When dinner was said and done, the gang retired to their rooms. As they headed upstairs, Dimitri and Rose decided to start the morning with a workout and sparring session in their home gym.

* * *

"Ow!" Rose's back hit the mat. Again.

"That's 3 to nothing", Dimitri told Rose with a smirk. Rose was fuming. It had been a long time since she couldn't take down an opponent. Dimitri rubbed his shoulder, "Though I have to say, I'm thoroughly impressed. Not many guardians can get a hit like that on me". And for a change, the look on Dimitri's face wasn't one of arrogance, it was one of awe. "Go again?", He asked, as he reached out his arm to help Rose off the floor.

Rose grabbed his hand and had a wicked idea. And instead of letting him pulling her up to her feet, she swept his leg and pulled him down to the floor. That started a grueling wrestling match that ended with Rose flat on her back. Again.

Dimitri had her pinned holding both her arms over her head with one hand, while his other hand held her leg firmly against him to stop her from kicking. Rose's other leg was trapped between Dimitri's thighs. She was completely immobilized and she knew it.

"That wasn't very nice Roza", Dimitri said, nostrils flaring with anger that Rose almost got the better of him.

"I'm not a very nice girl", she answered defiantly with a dark grin.

"Clearly." Dimitri said dryly. "Are you done now?"

Rose stopped squirming. She met Dimitri's eyes and nodded, not sure of how her voice would sound.

But Dimitri still didn't let her go. He just stared at her. She was sweaty as hell and her hair was sticking to her forehead. Her cheeks were flushed with heat and anger, her eyes blazed. Yet she was still more beautiful than any woman he'd ever met. And her smell was intoxicating. He couldn't bring himself to move away from her.

Rose wasn't only held in place by Dimitri's firm grip and the weight of his body on hers, which she absolutely loved, but it was also the smoldering in his eyes that kept her put.

Their gazing was interrupted by screams of agony, "My eyes! My poor innocent eyes!"

Dimitri and Rose chuckled at Eddie's ridiculousness. Dimitri got off Rose and this time when he leant her his hand she took it willingly. They both ignored the spark that shot through them at the simple gesture.

"First of all, your eyes are anything but innocent", Rose said to Eddie, "and second I call dibs on the shower!" she call out and bound out of the gym, leaving Dimitri high and dry to explain to Eddie that he had in fact walked in on nothing at all.

* * *

Training each morning had become a routine for Rose Dimitri. They'd alternate guarding and sparring with Eddie and the arrangement was working out for them. Even the joint bathroom was working out.

Usually.

One morning Rose woke to the sound of trickling water. At first she thought she was dreaming about a stream. Then as she stirred awake she thought maybe she had left the faucet dripping. But when she fully came to, she realized what she was hearing.

"Ew! Dimitri close the door next time you take a piss!"

Dimitri chuckled as he shook it and put it away. "It's not my fault you left your door wide open!", he flushed.

"You are such an asshole!"

"Only in the mornings", he replied as he washed his hands. He walked over to Rose's room and leaned on the doorframe. "So who's Mason?" he asked, still with that stupid smirk plastered across his face.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I mean you're stringing Adrian along and now you call out for Mason in your sleep?" Dimitri playfully tsked, not knowing what can of worms he just opened.

"Get out", was all Rose said. It was the look in her eyes that let Dimitri know she was serious and quickly left shutting his door behind him.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Rose ignore Dimitri. And when she wasn't ignoring him she only expressed herself monosyllabically. That was even worse than ignoring him.

Finally, after days of bitchy Rose, Dimitri broke after dinner and asked Eddie what he did that was so bad.

Eddie swallowed hard. He got a misty look in his eyes. He took Mason's loss as badly as Rose did. The difference was he wasn't there when Mason died. He didn't blame himself. Eddie composed himself and answered Dimitri. "Mason is… Mason was Christian's guardian. He was mine and Rose's best friend growing up at the academy. He died 2 months ago. Strigoi snapped his neck." Eddie took a deep breath before he could continue. "Mason and Rose were accompanying Lissa and Christian. They were out celebrating an anniversary. A strigoi jumped them. Rose and Mason fought him. He was bold, the strigoi, attacking 2 guardians. But he was also very old and very strong. Rose got hurt. Mason pulled her out of the way. That's when the strigoi grabbed hold of him and broke his neck. He was heading for Lissa and Christian, so Chris did the only thing he could do. He lit that bastard up, giving Rose an opportunity to stake him". The entire time Eddie had a far away look on his face. "Rose won't even go get her molnija for the kill. She says she don't deserve one".

Now that Dimitri knew what happened he felt even shittier. But he remembered when he and Rose sparred, he caught a glimpse of the back of her neck. "Rose has two molnija's", he said out loud.

"Well, she's supposed to have 3".

Dimitri and Eddie parted each to his own bedroom. Dimitri was lost in thought. Rose was too young to already have earned 3 molnijas and lose a dear friend. He realized she was much stronger than he initially gave her credit for. Dimitri thought she was good before, but now he knew she was a badass. He also knew he needed to get on her good graces. Quickly.

The next morning Dimitri asked Rose if she wanted to spar. Rose declined.

"Look", Dimitri approached her, "I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know about Mason and I was an asshole and I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'll do anything".

"Anything?" Rose repeated. Dimitri nodded.

Rose hesitated for a while. In secret, she enjoyed watching Dimitri squirm. She finally took pity on him and nodded slightly.

"I'll forgive you if you tell me something about yourself. Something no one else knows", Rose said with an evil gleam in her eyes. She was expecting an embarrassing 'I peed the bed till I was ten' type story, or maybe even a kinky masterbation story. She was _not_ expecting what Dimitri said next.

"I beat up my father when I was thirteen".

"What? Why?"

"He's not a good man. Not much of a father. He liked to hit my mother". Rose looked horrified but Dimitri carried on. "One night he came home drunk and came at my mother again. I'd already started training and was almost as tall as he was. I'd had enough. I pulled Randel off my mother and beat him to a pulp. He didn't come around the house any more".

"Dimitri, I'm so sorry. I had no idea".

Wanting to put that conversation behind them as fast as humanly possible, Dimitri motioned to the mats, "So, how about it?"

"I don't feel like having my ass handed to me again", Rose grinned.

"Well how about this? Every time I hand you your ass, I tell you what you could have done to hand me mine?"

"That's a deal comrade".

Hours later, Rose found herself on her back for the 5th time. In all fairness, she did manage to take down Dimitri twice. That gave her more self-pride than she'd felt in a long time.

* * *

"Whoa. Were are you going dressed like _that_?" Lissa asked Rose who just descended the stairs like a vision from a dream. A wet dream. It was Friday night and her night off. Rose was dressed to impress. Her blood red strappy dress clung to her in all the right places. The dress stopped mid thigh showing off her legs. Her six inch heels made her statuesque. Rose twirled so Lissa could get the full view. She paid no mind to Eddie, Christian and Dimitri who were also in the room getting the full view.

Dimitri was barely able to form a coherent thought at the sight of her. "Yeah, Rose, where are you going?" Dimitri asked.

"I haven't seen Adrain in a while, thought I'd pay him a visit". And with that she skipped away. Very hard to do in six inch heels. Leaving her friends behind to enjoy their quiet movie night in.

When she was gone, Dimitri realized that he was hard. How embarrassing! All she did was twirl around in that tiny dress and those fuck me heel and he was hard. Luckily he was sitting and they were all watching a movie anyway so no one noticed. But he was sure Vasilisa heard the possessiveness in his voice when he questioned where Rose was going. He had no reason or right to be jealous. He and Rose were colleges. Nothing more.

That didn't stop him from whacking one off in the shower before bed. He felt like a juvenile delinquent. Jerking off in the shower while picturing Rose's hands on him was not his finest moment. If he was just mindlessly jerking off, he could forgive it. But he had to picture Rose while doing it. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Dimitri asked himself. _I need to get laid, and fast._ Thankfully his night off was coming soon.

Dimitri jogged down to the kitchen to get a drink of water before turning in for the night when he found Rose crying in the living room.

"Roza?"

Though Dimitri was gentle Rose gasped. "I thought everyone would be asleep by now", she answered lamely.

"So I take it things didn't go well with Adrian?", Dimitri's tone was more accusing than compassionate.

She scoffed, "What is it with men?! Why do you automatically take each other's side?!" Rose whisper yelled. The last thing she needed was for Lissa to wake up and find her like this.

"I'm not taking his side. This isn't a bros before ho's thing. It's about a man who was in love with a woman who didn't return his feelings, a woman who should have known better and cut him loose long ago instead of selfishly stringing him along because she didn't want to be lonely".

Dimitri's accusations were all true. That doesn't mean they didn't hurt. "I found him in bed with another woman!"

Dimitri mock-gasped. "What do you even care?! You were never in love with the guy. He wasn't enough for you".

"He was with a human", Rose groaned.

"No accounting for taste".

Rose continued. "You don't get it, he never looked at me that way he looked at her. He was supposed to be hopelessly in love with me, pining over me, regretting breaking up with me, crawling back to me, not fucking some short, blonde human!"

Dimitri took a deep breath. He sat beside Rose and pulled his arm around her shoulders. "You had your chance to love Adrian and you didn't. He deserves better than to be stuck on someone who's just going to keep breaking his heart".

"I'm so stupid", Rose started crying again. "He treated me so well. He was always so sweet, and kind and he always took care of me. Why couldn't I love him?"

"You did, Roza. You just weren't in love with him". Dimitri kissed her temple. "One day you're going to find a guy that's going to bust your balls as much as you bust his. He'll sneak up on you and you won't know you're falling for him until you've already crashed and burned".

Rose sniffled, "How do you know?"

"Because I just do".

Rose tried to raise one of her eyebrows and failed miserably. Dimitri chuckled and said, "Because you're young and beautiful and strong and fierce. You're caring and loyal. I've never seen a guardian take care of a charge the way you take care of Lissa. Not many people could compete with Chris for most snarky award. And I've never met a newly graduated guardian who can almost take down a blood master 7".

With that Rose perked up. "You're a blood master 7?!" Dimitri nodded. "I took down a blood master 7!" Rose cheered victoriously.

"Almost", Dimitri added dryly, but there was no stopping Rose now.

"Thank you, Dimitri", she leaned into his embrace. "If you tell anyone I cried I'll kick you so hard in the balls every time you have a thought it'll have to tip toe past your scrotum".

"And there's the bitch we all know and love". they chuckled. "You know it's not a crime to cry".

"I don't cry. Ever". Rose said vehemently.

"I don't believe that", Dimitri goaded her.

"The last time I cried was when my mom left me at the academy doorstep. I was four years old. So, no, I don't cry". Rose said with a finality that meant she was not to be challenged on this. "So when was the last time the big bad Belikov cried?" Rose smirked.

Dimitri looked thoughtful for a moment. "When my charge died 2 years ago".

Rose felt sick at the thought of a charge dying, it only served to remind her that it could happen to anyone. But that fact that is happened to Dimitri, a blood master 7, made her more afraid than ever that someday she'd fail Lissa. Rose ofter wondered why a man with Dimtiri's talents even needed a reallocation. Now she knew. "Tell me about him". She spoke softly.

"His name was Ivan Zeklos. We went to St. Basil's together. We met in 7th grade and had been best friends ever since. He finished top of his class academically, I finished with highest trial scores. It made sense the we were paired". Dimitri rubbed his palms together. It was a nervous habit. "A couple of years ago, I was on leave to visit my family when Ivan was attacked. He and his other guardian were killed".

Rose couldn't imagine the pain she would feel if she lost Lissa. She felt a sudden need to comfort Dimitri and hugged him fiercely, completely taking him by surprise. She could only imagine that he hurt every day. That he missed his friend every day. Dimitri hugged Rose back, accepting the comfort she was offering. It felt good to lean on someone for a change.

"It's late", Dimitri said after a while. "You should get some sleep".

Rose nodded, got up and left. "Good night, comrade".

* * *

The following week, Adrian stopped by to check on Rose. But it was Dimitri who opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Dimitri addressed the moroi.

"Is Rose here?" Adrian asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Adrian Ivashkov. And you are?" Adrian extended his hand to shake Dimitri's.

"Dimitri Belikov." Dimitri shook Adrian's hand a little to roughly. "Rose is out with the Princess. I'm not sure when they'll be back. Thank you for stopping by". Dimitri answered curtly. He was about to close the door when Adrian stopped him.

"You're not Olena Belikova's son, by any chance, are you?".

Dimitri looked puzzled but nodded anyway.

Adrian looked relieved. "I've been looking for you for a while. Well, looking for your family that is".

"Why's that?"

"You're Randel Ivashkov's son and that makes you my cousin", Adrian stated.

"So," Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest. He always did get defensive when anyone brought up his father. "What of it?"

"Well he left your family a small inheritance. Technically all he had to do was die, and you're his next of kin…". Dimitri's silence was staggering as Adrian announced Randel's death, so Adrian just continued. "My family has known Randel had a kids for years. When the bastard finally keeled over my father tried to take what was left of Randel's estate. But I wouldn't let him. Your family had more of a right to that money than my father ever did".

Dimitri was finding it very hard to process what his new found cousin was saying. He wanted to tell Adrian to shove it up his ass. That he didn't want or need anything from that monster. But the truth was, whatever money Randel had inadvertently left his family would go a long way and he had no right to deny his mother or sisters of that.

"Dimitri, I'd like your help contacting your mother".

A still shocked Dimitri just nodded numbly.

The rest of the afternoon pasted Dimitri in a daze. He didn't know what to think or what to do. He called him mother to inform her of Randel's passing. He gave her contact information to Adrian. The two could hash out any necessary details.

While Dimitri secluded to the balcony, Adrian had waited for Rose and Lissa to come home. Adrian had after all come to check on Rose. He cared for her too much to think he ever hurt her in any way.

"It's fine Adrian. We were friends before this, we'll be friends after this". Rose hugged Adrian. If she was being honest with herself, her mood had a lot to do with what Dimitri told her the other night. But she'd never admit that to anyone.

"Rose, I had a chat with Dimitri. And he's been impersonating a statue ever since". Adrian told Rose about Dimitri's father passing.

"I got this, Adrian", Rose declared and walked Adrian to the front door.

Dimitri was out on the balcony, leaning with is elbows on the railing, watching the city that never sleeps, when Rose joined him.

"So Adrian filled me in". She handed him a beer. "You alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know, you just found out your estranged father died. You have to be feeling something about that".

"I haven't seen the man in over a decade. Not since I kicked his ass. What do you expect me to feel?"

"I don't know. Relieved?"

Dimitri let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He expected Rose to assume he'd be sadden by news of his father's demise. He wouldn't even be surprised if she assumed he was happy about the man's death. But relieved. The word took him completely by surprise. Relief was exactly what he felt. Relief that his bastard of a father would never lay a hand to his mother again. That the monster would never again put his sisters in danger. Even after Dimitri had thrown him out, there was always a nagging in the back of his mind that Randel might come back while he was away. Now with him dead, Dimitri never had to give it a second thought. He was truly relived.

And Rose having said it out loud, giving a name to his new found sense of calm, gave him the validation he desperately needed, to not be overcome with guilt about not caring his own father died.

Dimitri stared at Rose and felt like he was seeing her for the first time. They'd been living in the same house, guarding the same family unit for weeks, but here, now, it was the first time he saw her. How could she have possibly known what was in his heart? He shook his head as if to get rid of the notion.

"You're wise beyond your years, Roza".

"Meh" Rose shrugged dramatically. Then she got an idea. "Wait here, I'll be right back"

A few minutes later, Rose came back with 2 shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. Russian vodka.

"Where did you get that?" Dimitri asked amused.

"Guardian secret", Rose winked. "I've very recently heard about this Russian tradition. I know we're not drinking to the memory of, or mourning the loss of, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't drink". Rose grinned from ear to ear.

"You know that once you open that bottle we have to finish it". Dimitri stated. "Another Russian tradition".

Rose paused for a moment, wondering if they should invite anyone else to drink with them, but then thought better of it. They could handle their liquor, she was Rose Hathaway, damn it, and he was built like a Russian god for fucks sake.

They sat at the table and Rose poured Dimitri a shot. True to form, hours later the bottle was empty and Rose could barely see straight.

While Dimitri drank far more than Rose did, he was still in better shape having had more practice with what Rose deemed rocket fuel.

Dimitri helped Rose get to her room, practically carrying her since she leaned almost all of her weight on him.

When they got to her room Rose asked, "Are you going to tuck me in now, Comrade?", she giggle. When Dimitri cocked his eyebrow in question Rose admitted, "That is so sexy". She brushed her fingertips over his raised eyebrow, "I've never been able to do that".

"Okay, now you really need to get to bed", Dimitri told Rose. He knew she would never act that way with him if it weren't for the massive dose of Russian vodka in her system.

"Okay", Rose yawned. She bent over to take off her shoes and nearly toppled to the ground. Drunk as he was Dimitri still caught her by the waist. He sat her down on the bed, kneeled in front of her and slipped off her shoes.

Before Dimitri got up, Rose leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Her eyes were already closed so she didn't see the shocked look on his face. He pulled back the covers, laid Rose back, lifted her feet to the bed and covered her with the blanket.

"I guess I did tuck you in, Roza", Dimitri murmured.

Before he had a chance to leave, Rose grabbed his hand. "Stay". It was one simple word uttered in the dead of the night. But that little word held so much power. When Dimitri hesitated, Rose squeezed his hand just a bit. "Please".

The 'please' really got to him. Rose never said please. It wasn't in her dictionary. Dimitri toed off his shoes and got in be with Rose. It felt comfortable. Right. Dimitri had never slept with a woman. Even with the many woman he'd fucked over the years, he'd never stayed the night. But he was staying now. With Rose. And he had no idea why. He was too drunk to think about it any more, so he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

* * *

In the morning, Rose woke from what was the most restful sleep she'd experienced since Mason died. Despite the massive dose of alcohol, she remember the previous night vividly. Even the part where she begged Dimitri to stay with her. She didn't actually think he'd do it. But sure enough, there he was, sleeping calmly, with an arm draped around her waist. Rose was hyper aware of the way their bodies touched. They were lying on their sides facing each other, legs tangled. While Dimitri had an arm draped around Rose, she left her hand placed on his chest. She itched to push the hair from his face just so it wouldn't obscure her view of his chiseled features as he slept. She wondered if his hair was as silky soft as it looked.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" Dimitri interrupted Rose's gawking, his eyes still shut yet obviously not sleeping.

"Just admiring the view", Rose answered nonchalantly.

That cause Dimitri to chuckle.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

Dimitri assumed that she hadn't remembered asking him to stay and started defending himself. "You asked me to stay. Nothing happened. We just slept together. That came out wrong".

Rose took pity on him, he was so cute when he was rambling. "I know exactly what happened last night. I mean why did you agree to stay?"

Dimitri shrugged. "I didn't want us being separated by that damn bathroom last night". It was a moment of true clarity for Dimitri when he admit that. And the words were already out before he could stop them.

That's when Rose took the stray lock of hair that splayed across Dimitri's face between her fingers. She pushed it behind his ear and left her palm pressed to his cheek.

Ever since she and Dimitri had met, Rose felt an unexplainable, inexplicable pull to him. At first she thought it was just sexual attraction that would fade in time. But after last night she was sure the feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn't going away any time soon.

Rose was sure Dimitri felt it too. Why else would he have admitted that he didn't want to be away from her? With a nervousness she never knew before, Rose leaned forward towards Dimitri.

This was it. The moment of truth. Dimitri could either lean in as well and maybe start something incredible with Rose. Or he could pull back and miss out on the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. Her beauty was beyond compare. And unlike most women he came across, Rose's beauty was inside as well as outside.

Dimitri pulled back.

But it was only for a moment. He stared at Rose as if he were committing her face to memory. He gazed in her eyes. His eyes wondered down her face to her lips. Dimitri lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. He grazed her bottom lip with the pad of this thumb, his eyes following the movement of his own finger. When Rose puckered her lips slightly and gently, barely kiss his thumb, Dimitri swallowed hard.

"You're so beautiful, it hurts me sometime", he whispered.

Not many men had called Rose beautiful. They called her hot or sexy or a plethora of demeaning "compliments", but beautiful was a rarity. She knew she was beautiful, but the way Dimitri said it did things to her.

When Rose's breath quickened at his words, Dimitri leaned in while pulling her closer. It suddenly felt as though everything was in slow motion. And when their lips finally met it sent a zing through them, like a current of static electricity that rocked them. The shock suddenly woke them from the dream like state they had been in.

Now Rose was the one to pull back Dimitri. When her eyes met his, she saw no hesitation. Just pure adoration and lust. No one had ever looked at her that way. They kissed again. And again and again. When Dimitri brushed his tongue on her lips, Rose opened her mouth to him, greedily taking everything he was offering. Their tongues danced deliciously. This was not a battle for dominance, it was a show of how well matched they were.

When they came up for air, Dimitri huskily asked, "What are we doing?"

Without thinking twice, Rose answered breathily, "Everything".

There was nothing holding them back as they kissed and kissed and kissed. Rose's hands slid under Dimitri's shirt and pushed it up. Dimitri only broke their kiss to remove the offending material. He also used the their momentary break to relieve Rose of her top as well.

Soon all their clothes were removed and they were both shimmying out of their underwear. Now that they were both naked they were completely free to explore each other's bodies. Not they that hadn't been doing that already, but this was naked exploration and a whole new ball park.

Dimitri kicked the duvet off them. All the making out was getting them both hot bothered and sweaty. Besides, he wanted to see Rose. All of Rose. When he was done ogling and drooling he noticed Rose was drooling a little as well.

Rose had seen Dimitri shirtless countless time between their training together and them sharing a bathroom. His body looked like it had been sculpted by a master artist and it was made just for her. And while she appreciated how well built he was, she was busy admiring other parts of him. Rose had only seen Dimitri's manhood once. And seeing it now, at full attention, took her breath away. She couldn't drag her eyes away from his beautiful cock. When it twitched, she moaned. At the same time there was a tiny bit of nervousness. She'd never been with anyone so massive.

As Dimitri pulled Rose into his arms, she pushed him back to the bed and straddled him in one fluid motion. She leaned in and kissed him, her hair fell around them like a curtain. But Dimitri didn't want her face hidden from him. He threaded his fingers through Rose's hair and pulled it back. The sensation made Rose shudder. In the moment, she needed him, she ached for him to fill her. She aligned herself with him and slowly slid onto his erection. Rose didn't stop till she was completely seated on him and he was fully sheather in her. She never felt so… full. Rose was pretty sure that he had ruined her for all other men.

As Rose was sliding onto his shaft, Dimitri held firm in place. He was accustomed to being the one in control when it came to sex, but he could never pass up the opportunity of watching Rose ride his cock. The view was just too good to pass up. But he knew sooner or later he'd have her on her hands and knees. For the time being, he was content palming her amazing breasts, sliding his hands down her ribs and waist, to her hips and thighs, and finally his hands found purchase on her ass.

Rose loved the feel of his calloused hand on her body. She loved how she felt small in his arms and hands. She loved the way he made her feel like the sexiest woman alive just with a touch or a stare.

As Rose rode Dimitri within an inch her life, he held onto her hips with an iron grip and pumped into her furiously from below. He couldn't relinquish all control. Rose came hard, but Dimitri was far from done.

With the same speed and strength and grace he exhumed when fight, he flipped them over. He pulled Rose's leg over his hip and when she locked her ankles around his back, Dimitri let his hand slide to her ass, using his hold on her as leverage to pound into her even harder.

Rose was losing all control. She couldn't keep her voice down if her life depended on it. When she was almost at her tipping point for the second time, Dimitri leaned up and pulled her leg over his shoulder so he could penetrate deeper. Rose didn't even know that was possible. She also didn't know she could cum as hard as she did when Dimitri licked the pad of his thumb and rubbed her over-sensitive nub with it.

Rose was babbling incoherently about never having orgasms like that when Dimitri turned her around. Rose got all giddy with anticipation as he pulled her ass up and place Rose on her hands and knees. She absolutely loved doggy style. What girl in their right mind didn't?! She also knew that if she came again that hard she most likely pass out. At this point she didn't care anymore. Her body belonged to Dimitri Belikov and he could do with it what he pleased.

Dimitri didn't want Rose screaming to the heaven immediately, so he didn't just plunge into her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back to his cock, slowly entering her. His gentleness wasn't enough to stop her mewling. He trailed his fingers slowly from the nape of Rose's neck, down her spine all the way to her hole. She shuddered. Uncharacteristically, Dimitri slowed his pace and took care to caress every inch of Rose he could reach. Her perfect round mounds, her slim waist, her wide hips, her ass that he just couldn't help but bite right then and there.

But when Rose's body was trembling and she couldn't hold herself up anymore, Dimitri turned her again and laid her on her back once more, never breaking contact.

"You are amazing", Rose said hoarsely, her voice raw from screaming and moaning. She was never one to boost a man's ego, but she had to give credit where credit was due.

Dimitri smiled at her. It was a smile Rose was sure was only for her. A secret smile.

Dimitri leaned in and kissed her. It was soft and gentle as his pace became slow and searing.

Rose suddenly hit a new high, her walls clenched so tightly she brought Dimitri's release right along with her own. His animalistic growl when he exploded into her was all manly and if Rose wasn't on the receiving end of it, she'd be envying the girl who was.

Dimitri stilled as his member spilled and pulsated in his lover. Is that what she was to him now, a lover?, he wondered. With that thought, he crashed to the bed beside Rose, lying flat on his back, trying to catch his breath.

"You're the one who's amazing, Roza", Dimitri whispered and reached for her hand, linking their fingers together. "That was incredible".

"It really was", Rose added to the sentiment.

Suddenly there was a faint knock on the door. Rose and Dimitri froze, not entirely sure that they heard it. But there it was again, only this time it was louder.

"Rose?", Lissa called through the door.

"Shit", Rose murmured. "Just a second", Rose answered. She sprang from the bed and pulled on her bathrobe that hung on the back of her bedroom door. Dimitri made a naked dash to him bathroom.

Rose looked back at him. He smiled letting her know he wouldn't be far away and closed the door, leaving just a little ajar so he could hear what was being said.

Rose opened her door to Lissa. "Hi".

"Wow, how much did you drink last night, Rose? You look like shit and your hair looks all sexed up". Rose tried to run her fingers through her hair to straighten it out, but the attempt was futile. Lissa was going to have a field day with her. She wondered silently if Rose actually thought no one heard the ruckus she was making all morning. "Did you forget about today?" Lissa posted convincingly. She didn't mind skipping their plans bu this was to good of an opportunity to mess with her best friend.

Rose scoffed. "Of course I didn't forget". She completely forgot.

"Uh-huh. Were you planning to go to breakfast in what you're wearing?" Lissa subtly reminded Rose of their brunch plans.

"Umm," Rose looked down at herself. "No. Let me just take a quick shower. I'll be down in a few minutes".

"Sure you will", Lissa knew all too well that Rose would take at least a half hour to tame her hair. "You know Eddie won't go to sleep until you switch off shifts with him, right? He's waiting for you. And he's starting to worry. You've never been this late to trade shifts with him". Lissa was laying it on thick.

"Shit", Rose found she was murmuring to herself again. "Tell him I'll be right down".

Lissa nodded and left Rose to get ready. "By the way", Lissa turned for her final blow before Rose shut the door, "Do you know where Dimitri is? Chris was looking for him and he's not in his room".

"Uh, no. But I'm sure he'll turn up". Rose answered, praying that Lissa wouldn't put two and two together.

Lissa shrugged. "Okay. Well hurry up, I'm hungry!", she said, walking away. As soon as she reached the living room she burst into a fit of giggle and filled Eddie and Christian in on her little coupe.

Rose shut the door with a sigh of relief. She turned back to her room to find Dimitri leaning on her bathroom doorframe, his arms resting at his sides. He put on a pair of boxers while Rose was taking care of the Lissa situation. Rose walked up to him and placed her hands on his waist and her forehead leaned against his chest. Dimitri ran his hands up and down her arms and kissed the top of her head.

Rose looked up to meet Dimitri's eyes. "What's going to happen now?" She asked.

"Well, we could use a shower", he smirked.

She smiled. "That's not what I meant, comrade".

"I know what you meant", he answered. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "What do you want to happen?"

Rose looked puzzled. "I don't know. Sex like that shouldn't be a one off thing", she joked but Dimitri didn't laugh. "I've never felt this before". He gave her a look as though he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Dimitri, what is this?"

"I don't know, Roza", he kissed her temple. "But we'll figure it out together".


	34. Chapter 34

**_Title: Dreams - A Father's Day short_**

 _ **Author: ** PrincessKooki_

 ** _Background:_**

 _Takes place years after LS and Bloodlines, Dimitri and Rose are happily married. Even so, Dimitri still deals with the ramifications of his past. Though he did forgive himself, he can never forget the things he has done._

* * *

As an adolescent, Dimitri often woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat. It was the same dream every time. It was more of a memory really. He'd relive the day he beat up his moroi father and threw him out. For years, that was the best day of Dimitri's life. It was also the worst.

Dimitri remembered the blood that sputtered from his father's lip, he remembered the sound of the bone crushing when he'd broken his father's nose, he remembered the snap his father's shoulder sounded as it popped out of the socket. While Dimitri had been proud that he was able to protect his family, that was the day Dimitri lost any hope of ever having a real father. He knew his father wasn't a good man, but as a child he'd always wished and hoped that one day that bastard might see the errors of his ways and want to be… more.

He hadn't had that dream in a long time though. As an adult, he had other, much more horrific, dreams than that. After Ivan died, Dimitri would dream about being able to save him, or dying alongside his charge. Later, when he met Rose, he was tormented by dreams a mentor should not dream about a novice, certainly not an underaged novice.

But the real night terrors started after he was turned back to a dhampir. Those dreams were the worst. He'd wake up horrified and wouldn't able to get the images of the lives he'd stolen out of his head for hours after. Not even Rose could bring him peace on those night.

For years, on those kinds of nights, Dimitri would go out for a run. Rose always knew, because the following morning Dimitri would be just a tiny but more tan.

He'd grown used to not sleeping through the night. Some nights he'd even expected to wake up after only several hours of sleep. This night was one such night.

Rose was on night shift duty (even the head guardian to the queen had a night Court detail once in a while) and Dimitri was alone with their son, Sasha. Adopting Sasha was the best thing Dimitri had ever done in life. The small orphaned dhampir boy brought a joy to Dimitri that he wasn't aware could even exist.

Sasha was 2 years old when Rose and Dimitri found him. They went to investigate a strigoi attack on a dhampir blood whore commune. It was a blood bath. More atrocious than anything they'd ever come across. Bodies and bodies of drained women and children were strewn every which way. Not all of them whole.

They'd manage to rescue 5 children that day, including Sasha. All the children were taken to relatives or placed in academies. But Sasha was too young for an academy and he had no one else to take him in. Rose was immediately taken with him. For some reason Sasha's eyes reminder her so much of Dimitri's. Rose didn't have the heart to send the boy away. Dimitri didn't need much convincing to adopt Sasha and that's when their 2 became 3.

It had taken months for Sasha to settle into his new life. The first word he spoke was Daddy. After that, everything became easier. Dimitri, Rose and Sasha were a family at last. Sasha hardly ever woke up from nightmares anymore. That was an occurrence saved only for Daddy.

After Sasha came into his life, Dimitri found a different way of coping with the nightmares. Nowadays, any time he woke in the middle of the night, Dimitri would go to Sasha's room and watch him sleep. The rhythmic rise and fall of his son's chest as he breathed was a balm, soothing and peaceful. Dimitri could watch his son sleep for hours.

This night though, Dimitri had an odd dream. It was the nightmare from his adolescence. Only it felt more real than when he was younger, more tangible. On this night, he wasn't sure he should see Sasha. He was afraid. Maybe the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Maybe one day Dimitri would turn into his father.

In the middle of the existential crisis Dimitri was having, Rose came home from her shift to find him in the doorway of Sasha's room holding a teddy bear. The same teddy bear Sasha had decided to give Dimitri earlier that evening for Father's day. Rose could see the storm brewing in his eyes.

"Dimitri?" Rose whispered so as not to wake Sasha. "What's wrong?"

When his response was staring at her blankly Rose tugged on his arm and lead him to the kitchen. She sat Dimitri at the table and made him a hot chocolate.

"Come on Comrade. What happened?" she coaxed.

"I had a nightmare", he swallowed hard.

Rose new Dimitri still had nightmares frequently. "Well, obviously it's something new since it has you this rattle".

"No. Not new. Old".

"Dimitri, what did you dream about?" her voice was soft and her eyes were pleading.

"Randel. The night I kicked him out", Dimitri answered at last.

"Okay? But why has that got you so rattled?"

"What if I'm like him? What if I become like him?" Dimitri stared at the bear still in his hands. "Rose, nothing is more terrifying to me than the thought that I could be like him. That I could become him. That I could hurt…" Dimitri choked up, "Sasha".

"Dimitri, look at me", Rose said gently as she lifted his face to hers. "You are nothing like that man. You are good and kind and loving. You always put Sasha and me first. Always. And the fact that you're afraid of become like that man already proves you're nothing like him".

"The son becomes the father", Dimitri murmured, as he once heard somewhere.

"No." Rose said. "No". She rose from her chair, pried the teddybear out of Dimitri's hands and sat herself in his lap. "You love Sasha. And you'd sooner hurt yourself before you'd let any harm come to him. You're his father. He loves you. He even gave you his favorite bear for Father's day". Rose smiled.

Her words calmed Dimitri significantly. He knew that it was the truth. He inhaled deeply, taking in Roza's scent. Dimitri smiled at the bear and then at his adoring wife. He held her tight and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you, Roza. How do you keep saving me?".

"It's become a hobby of mine", she chuckled and kissed his temple.

"I never did tell you why I was home that day, did I?"

Rose shook her head. She knew exactly what day Dimitri meant, the day he kicked his father out of his life for good.

"I was on leave from school. I was one of the only dhampirs with a father listed in his record, so St. Basil's sent me home for Father's Day".


	35. Chapter 35

Hi Guys!

First of all, the previous chapter is a piece I wrote for the Father's day Compilation. I just forgot to post it privately as well.

Second of all, I am participating in a new Alternate Universe compilation where anything goes so long as it involves our favorite OTP. A lot of excellent authors are participating who I am a big fan of, you guys are probably too! Anyway, this will be posted tomorrow as "VA AU Special Compilation", under the pen name VA10thanniversaryproject. You should totally check it out.

Here's a taste of what's to come.

 _Summary: In an attempt to find her mother's killer, Rose takes to the streets. Little does she know what awaits her…_

I know it's uber short, but I wrote the entire piece in maximum crunch time, delivered at the last possible minute. I hope you guys like it!

Thanks!

Kooki


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N:_

 _Hi, Guys_

 _Here is the piece I wrote for the AU compilation!_

 _It's a bit more edited. I **might** write a companion piece in DPOV..._

 _R &R please!_

 _Thanks,_

 _K_

* * *

 _ **So Much More**_

 _Summary: In an attempt to find her mother's killer, Rose takes to the streets. Little does she know what awaits her…_

.

Rose's father had been telling her for months to stop looking into her mother's death. "No good would come of it", he'd said. But Rose was determined to bring her mother's murderer to justice or die trying.

Now it seemed the latter was a real possibility. After months of investigating, following leads and winding up empty handed, Rose found herself at yet another dead end. Figuratively and literally.

Rose was in the worst part of town, dressed like a street walker to not raise suspicion, when she took a wrong turn into a long dark alley.

Rose's mother, the legendary Jeanine Hathaway, was the DA. She was a badass and won most her court cases. She was well on her way to winning over public opinion and running for local council when she was murdered. Rose knew it had to be because of a case she was working on.

She never talked about work at home, but Jeanine did have a home office. All her files were in a wall safe. Rose had cracked the combination easily enough as a young girl and never told her mother. When Jeanine was murdered, Rose went straight to the safe and started combing over files and files and files of cases being investigated, crime scene photos, eye witness testimonies. From all the intel, Rose gathered her mother must have been working on a RICO case. Jeanine was trying to build a case against a local crime syndicate.

And so, Rose set out to find the culprit. She tried to contact the ADA but the spineless twit was so scared after what happened to Jeanine that he was no help at all. Instead she followed her mother's notes and started searching for informants.

It was a slow going process. Rose was a senior in high school and couldn't afford to flunk out, so she was still going to classes in the morning and handing in all her assignments.

But every night, Rose would hit the streets in search of anyone or anything that would point her in the right direction. That's how she found herself in a dark alley.

When Rose heard the footsteps behind her she felt the fear trickle down her spine. When she walked faster the footsteps behind her picked up pace as well. Rose fumbled around in her purse for the taser her father gave her. When she finally pulled it out, she noticed with a gasp that the damn thing wasn't charged!

 _Don't panic_ , Rose told herself, _you're going to be just fine,_ she tried to calm herself. Just then she saw that the light at the end of the alley, her beacon of hope, was in fact just a lamp, above a door to an abandoned warehouse and nothing more. There were nothing but shadows and that little light.

Rose's fear was almost paralyzing when she realized she had nowhere to go and the sound of boots hitting the pavement was getting closer.

 _Pull your shit together, Hathaway. You can talk yourself out of anything,_ Rose thought happy thoughts.

She turned brazenly to face her would be attacker. She hoped he was just a mugger, but highly doubted it. Not with the way she was dressed.

Even in the dark alley, she could just make out his features. He was tall and slender, yet had well defined muscle mass. His hair was light, short and curly. He didn't look much older than Rose herself. All in all, if they hadn't met in a dark alley, Rose would have thought he was cute.

She braced herself and set out to play the part she was dressed for.

"Hi there girli", the man said. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He eyed her up and down, licking his lips all the while.

Rose hid her disgust as best she could. He was fishing for information, no doubt wanting to make sure he wouldn't be interrupted.

Rose gave him her man eating smile. "Well sugar, I'm was on my way to see someone very special, but I got lost on the way", she pouted. She was trying to stall and talk her way out of it.

The dirtbag wiggled his eyebrows at her and took another step forward, "I'm very special".

"Well this someone will be very mad if I don't get there on time", Rose's heart was racing. "You wouldn't want to get me in trouble, would you?", she batted her eyelashes at him innocently.

When the asshat cupped her breast, Rose felt the bile rise in her throat. She took a step back and held her hand up to fend him off. Her voice went icy cold. "Trust me, this is a man you don't want to keep waiting. If I'm late because of you, not only will I pay the price, but he'll gut you like a fish", she said with narrowed eyes. Rose remembered from her mother's files that there were reported cases of people actually being tortured by removing their intestines. While they were still alive.

And it was that exact threat that caught the asshole's attention. "Who did you say was waiting for you?" He tried to brush off the threat like it meant nothing to him, like he didn't believe her.

Rose was at a loss. She was up shit's creek no matter what name she gave him. Plus she was drawing a blank. In a haze of adrenalin she blurted out what was probably the only name that would save her. Or get her killed.

"Dimitri Belikov". _What the hell are you doing Rose?!_ she immediately chastised herself.

That completely stilled fuck-face's advances. He took a step back as if the mere mention of the name burned him.

"D-D-Dmitri Belikov?" he stuttered.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, feeling a small victory.

"Well then we better get you to him", said the idiot and started tugging Rose towards the door she had previously seen at the end of the alley. He pulled her close and said in her ear "If you're lying to me…" he let that hang in the air for a moment before chuckling disturbingly, "Let's just say, I'm going to have a lot of fun".

Rose swallowed hard. Her life was hanging on the whim of a man she'd never met before. All she knew about him was he was supposedly the big boss, everyone feared him and no one in law enforcement had ever seen his face. She was gambling with her life, but at least she was still alive and relatively unharmed for the time being.

They walked into what Rose knew to be an abandoned warehouse only to find that inside it wasn't abandoned at all. Just past the door stood two armed guards. They were guarding two huge double doors. The small room was only slightly less dark than the alley.

"What have you got there, Jesse?" one guard asked.

"A gift for Belikov", Jesse answered as he yanked Rose by the arm.

She didn't allow anyone to see her falter. She was no man's property.

The guards let Jesse pass. But not before frisking Rose. They of course found and confiscated her taser.

Rose shrugged. "Girl's gotta take care of herself". The guard nonchalantly informed Rose she could pick up the taser on her way out. Then turned to the keypad beside the door and unlocked it for the two.

Jesse lead Rose further and further down the rabbit hole. It seems the entrance to where ever the hell Rose was being taken, was through an armory. After that, they walked by what Rose dubbed "the casino" area as there were at least 10 tables surrounded by poker playing thugs. Rose shuddered to think where she was being lead as Jesse continued to tug her up a flight of stairs to what looked like a floor of what used to be offices in the warehouse. As they passed by, it seemed some were converted to lounges.

Rose wound up in a large sparsely furnished room. From the doorway Rose could see a sitting area with several arm chairs and a comfy looking sofa. On the other side of the room was a large oak desk. And behind the oak desk, a high-backed leather office chair that faced away from them. A man was seated there, yelling on the phone in Russian.

Jesse hesitated by the door. Obviously entering this room uninvited was way above his pay grade. Another man, in a gray suit, approached them.

"What the fuck is this, Jesse?" the man motioned towards Rose. "Belikov warned you…"

Before the man had a chance to finish, Jesse cut him off nervously, "Ivan, I found her wandering outside, she said she's here for Mr. Belikov".

Ivan eyed Rose up and down doubtfully. He grabbed Rose's arm and rather roughly pushed her onto the sofa. "Stay", he ordered her before pulling Jesse aside for a heated conversation in whispered tones. The man behind the desk still hadn't finished yelling at the phone.

Rose was trying to plot an escape. She was too high up to jump out the window, she couldn't go back out through the warehouse full of armed goons, and her only weapon was confiscated. She was stuck for now. If she were a believer, she'd have been praying to the gods to save her.

Soon enough Ivan and Jesse approached Rose.

Rose caught the end of their conversation. "The only reason you're still alive is because our mamas are sisters", Ivan snickered to Jesse, who had the good sense to look ashamed. Ivan left Jesse with Rose and walked over to the desk.

The man, the boss Rose figured, had finished his conversation. With his back still turned, he and Ivan were in hushed discussion. Rose assumed it was either about her or Jesse. Either way it wasn't good.

When the man finally turned around, it was like time stood still. Rose had never imagined beauty like his could exist. For a split second, she couldn't care less that she was in all likelihood about to face her untimely demise, so long as she got to stare at his gorgeous face for a little while longer.

As the man approached her in the seating area, all Rose could hear was the drumming of her own heartbeat in her ears. She didn't realize anyone was talking to her until the man spoke. His velvety accented voice fit his god-like features perfectly. His long hair only added to the allure.

"What?" Rose asked out of her daze.

"I said", he only looked marginally annoyed, "Are you alright? Did Jesse hurt you?"

Rose shook her head. "No".

"See!" Jesse exclaimed, "I told you I didn't do anything to her!"

It was Ivan who answered, "Shut up, Jesse. You're on thin ice as it is. If you weren't going to hurt her, why did you bring her here?"

"She said she was here to meet Mr. Belikov", Jesse bumbled. "She said her name is Rose Hathaway and that if I didn't bring her here you'd gut me like a fish".

"Clever girl", Dimitri murmured, mostly to himself.

From the bits and pieces Rose was able to learn, she got the feeling that she wasn't the first girl Jesse tried to get freaky with. She got the impression that Ivan and Mr. Belikov did not approve. That's why she cleared her throat, getting their attention, and said, "Jesse was kind enough to make it very clear that if I was not a guest of Mr. Belikov he was going to have a lot of fun with me". Rose shivered at he memory.

Rose locked eyes with Belikov. She wasn't sure what he saw in her, but she trusted him to save her life. "What would you like me to do with him, Roza?" He asked Rose indulgently.

Rose didn't let anyone see how surprised she was. Belikov was going along with her story for some reason, which she was grateful for. But she was baffled by the question. "What do you mean?"

"I'm letting you decide how we will punish Jesse. He's had a second and a third chance. Personally, I'd like to put him in the ground. But he's Ivan's cousin, and you know how Ivan and I are", Belikov conversed with Rose as if they were old mates.

Rose nodded playing along. She knew from her research that supposedly the head of the syndicate, aka Dimitri Belikov, and his right hand man, aka Ivan Zeklos, were like brothers.

"I think the punishment you'll choose for young Mr. Zeklos", Dimitri continued, "will be far less final than the punishment I have in store for him".

"Don't be too sure about that", Rose replied.

Dimitri smiled in answer. He was even more beautiful, if that were possible.

"Remind me, does this place have a basement?" Rose asked. She already knew the answer. While it was unknown where Belikov's headquarters where, it was believed that there was a facility on premise, perfect for beating information out of someone, or beating someone into submission, or just for beating in general, where no one can hear you scream.

The answer came as though it was obvious. "Of course".

"Well then", Rose straighten up, crossed her legs, revealing even more skin in her too-short skirt, "I say you have him taken downstairs and beaten to a pulp. Make sure you break his hand for touching me without permission" Rose shuddered again. "On a more creative note, I suggest giving paper cuts up and down his tiny penis. Maybe the pain will teach him some manners".

Ivan laughed, Dimitri chuckled and Jesse hissed 'bitch' under his breath.

"I rather like that idea", Dimitri complimented. "So should you, Jesse. She just saved your life. Ivan, deal with this", he motion to Jesse. "I have more pressing matters to handle".

Ivan nodded once and escorted Jesse out. Jesse had the good sense not to put up a fight.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Dimitri turned on Rose. He extended his hand to her, "Allow me to properly introduce myself. Dimitri Belikov".

The man just saved her from a horrible fate, the least she could do was introduce herself and shake his hand. "Rose Hathaway".

"Alright, out of sheer curiosity, I played along with your ruse. What are you really doing here, Ms. Hathaway?"

"Jesse caught me in the alley. I figured if he thought _you_ were waiting for me, he'd let me go", Rose explained.

"I guessed as much. Clever. It was a gamble, but clever non the less. But what are you doing in the alley in the first place?" Dimitri leaned towards the table with the decanter and poured two glasses of whiskey.

"I was looking for a John", Rose answered automatically. It was her rehearsed answer, it went with her outfit. "I got lost".

Dimitri nodded. "Now tell me the truth, Roza". He handed Rose a glass.

Rose was quiet, debating how to answer. She downed the liquid courage in her glass and went with the brave truth. "I'm investigating a murder".

"Oh? Whose?"

Rose bit her lip. She saw Dimitri's eyes flash to her mouth and immediately she felt her blood rush to her cheeks. And her core. When their eyes met again, Rose felt as though Dimitri were holding her in place with his gaze. "My mother was murdered in your neighborhood a few months ago".

"Ah, yes. DA Jeanine Hathaway", Dimitri stated.

Rose wondered how he knew. Then again he was Dimitri Belikov. Rose assumed there wasn't much he didn't know.

"How is the investigation going?" Dimitri appeared genuine.

Rose shrugged. It wasn't going well at all.

"I've looked into her death as well", Dimitri stated, leaving Rose shocked.

"Why?" Rose asked breathlessly.

"Your mother's death caused quite a bit of trouble for me. She and I had an agreement". Dimitri sipped his whiskey.

"You're lying!" Rose refused to believe her mother would have anything to do with a crime syndicate other than to prosecute it.

Dimitri finished off his whiskey before pouring himself and Rose another. "Despite what you might have heard about me or what you think of me, I am the lesser of two evils. Your mother knew this. We worked together to take down a common enemy".

"The Dashkov's", Rose gasped.

"Yes", Dimitri nodded. "The man who murdered you mother has been dealt with. It took some time, but I found him and let's just say he won't ever be bothering anyone again".

Rose shook her head. "How do I know your not lying to me? How can I trust anything you say?" Tears were streaking her face.

"You don't. But I am telling the truth".

Rose should have been relieved and happy. Her mother's killer paid the ultimate price. But instead she was angry. Furious, even. _She_ was supposed to get justice for her mother. And Dimitri Belikov took that from her. Rose gripped her whiskey glass so hard, Dimitri was afraid it might break in her hand.

"I can see this news has been anticlimactic for you, Rose". Dimitri took the glass from her hand.

"I wanted justice for my mother", Rose said with gritted teeth. There was no feeling of catharsis for her in this.

"You got justice for your mother. You wanted revenge". Dimitri glared at her. "And from the look on your face, you wanted savage revenge".

"I wanted him to beg for his life", Rose was fuming.

"Roza, I assure you, he begged for his life".

"Tell me", Rose pleaded.

Dimitri glanced at his watch. "Not now".

"Why not?!" Rose huffed.

"Because if we don't leave soon, my men will get suspicious". Dimitri answered Rose's confused look, "You came to me dressed like that. The men know my habits. This office is for business only. You've been here too long".

"I'll leave then", Rose stated.

"You misunderstand. You and I need to leave together. Back to my place. My driver is waiting outside".

Rose panicked. "I don't want to go anywhere with you".

"You don't have a choice. You walked into he lions den. I'm afraid I'm your only way out".

"Then why can't you just take me home?"

"My driver will know where you live, and that you didn't stay with me. You'd be surprised how quickly rumors can start here and how quickly you'll be in danger", Dimitri already put his coat on.

"My father will be looking for me", it was Rose's hail Mary.

Dimitri smirked, calling her bluff. "No he won't. He's no doubt already passed out drunk. And in the event that he remembers he's a father, a message has been sent to him that you're staying the night at a friend's".

Dimitri lent Rose his hand. She stared at his hand shakily.

"No harm will come to you, Roza. You have my word".

It was only the warmth of his voice and softness in his eyes that convinced Rose. She took his hand. Dimitri wrapped his arm around Rose's waist, securing her possessively to him. "If they think you're mine, they won't try anything", he whispered in her ear. She shivered again, this time, it wasn't fear.

In the back of the limo, far from prying eyes and ears, Rose asked, "Why can't I just go home after we get to your place?"

"For this to be believable, you'll need to stay for at least a couple of hours and by then you'll be better off staying till morning, rather than wondering around in the streets in the middle of the night". Dimitri glanced at her. "It's too dangerous, I won't allow it".

"Fine", Rose conceded, wondering what the hell he could possible do with her for a couple of hours. That sparked a new line of thought for Rose. One that made her blush just thinking it. Unconsciously she crossed her legs.

"You knew the second I stepped through your doors that I wouldn't be going home tonight", Rose stated.

Dimitri didn't even try to deny it, "Yes".

They arrived at Dimitri's penthouse. It was so much more light and airy than Rose expected. Most of the furniture was lightly colored. Even the hardwood floors were whitewashed. The walls were floor to ceiling windows and viewed the entire city. The kitchen was rustic and seemed out of place for the high-rise, but fit the apartment and Dimitri so well.

"Would you like something to eat?" Dimitri offered.

Rose shook her head.

"How about a hot chocolate?"

Rose smiled and nodded.

"Have a seat, I'll be right back". Dimitri turned towards where Rose assumed was the bedrooms. "Make yourself at home", he called back to her.

Rose didn't need to be told twice. She immediately removed the ridiculous high heeled boots she was wearing, along with her coat. Rose looked around for a bathroom. She figured one of the doors by the entrance was her best bet. She found a coat closet first, so she stashed her coat and boots there.

The next door she tried was the bathroom. She relieved herself and washed the makeup from her face. She let her hair down and ran a brush she found through it. Rose took off the itchy fishnet stalkings she was wearing and removed the giant hoop earrings. She gathered all her thing in her purse. Feeling much more like herself, Rose returned to the living room to find two piping hot mugs of chocolate milk on the coffee table.

"Comrade?" She called out.

Dimitri chuckled at the new nickname. "In here", he called from the kitchen. He approached the living room with a small tray.

Dimitri had changed out of his charcoal suit. He was wearing gray sweatpants and a snug fitting white teeshirt. Rose could see every muscle in his body ripple as he walked towards her.

 _You will not drool_ , Rose chastised herself.

Only now, that she wasn't in her heels, Rose saw how tall Dimitri was. He had a good foot on her.

"This is black bread", Dimitri gestured to the plate after they were seated on the couch.

He took a slice, lathered it with butter and handed it to Rose.

"Mmmmhhhh", Rose moaned. "This is amazing!" She took another bite. "How have I lived my entire life without this in it?!" After wolfing down a slice, Dimitri placed another slice in her hand with a smile. "Where did you buy this?", Rose asked.

"I baked it".

Rose moaned with each bite she took. She caught Dimitri staring at her. "What?"

"You're beautiful", he stated simply.

Rose took a sip of her hot chocolate to hide her embarrassment. Guys had been telling her for years she was hotness incarnate, but they rarely called her beautiful. It made her feel warm and fuzzy. This wasn't the kind of thing she expected to feel around a mob boss. "How did you become a mob boss?" The question was out there before she knew it. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, it's just that I don't get a mob boss vibe from you". While she'd known Dimitri for all of 2 hours, being a mob boss seemed out of character for him.

"I inherited the business from my father. I didn't want this when I was younger. But I didn't have a choice in the matter. When I said I was the lesser evil I meant it. If my father's lieutenant were to run the business…" Dimitri shuddered. "Let's just say, the streets of this city would run red with blood".

Rose accept the answer and didn't pry any further. She finished her hot chocolate, and gathered the mugs and tray to the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that", Dimitri tried to stop her when Rose headed to sink.

"It's the least I can do, comrade", Rose already had the water running. "Beside there are hardly any dishes to do". She handed him a clean mug, "Here, I'll wash, you dry". Dimitri grabbed a dish towel and started working.

They washed the dishes in silence, standing shoulder to shoulder. Or they would have been if it weren't for the height difference. A heat crackled between them. Rose wondered if it was just her.

Dishes done, they turned towards each other.

"Thank you", Dimitri said, his voice husky, his eyes burning with desire.

Rose could feel the heat radiate off him. When Dimitri cupped her cheek, she melted to him. Rose placed her hands on his chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart. Warmth spread through her fingertips as she splayed them over his pecs.

Rose rising on her tip toes towards Dimitri was all the confirmation he needed before he leaned in to meet her half way. When their lips met it lit a fire in both them. Without a conscious decision, they wound up wrapped around each other. Dimitri lifted Rose to the counter top, she wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her nails through his hair, grazing his scalp. He moaned.

Dimitri had a firm grip on her ass, while his other hand pressed her body deliciously against his.

Their tongues danced delectably. When Rose pulled back for air, Dimitri's lips never left her. He fisted her hair and tilted her head back, exposing her neck to him. He trailed open mouth kisses along her jaw line, to her ear and down her neck to her pulse point.

Rose let her hands explore his body, from his shoulder blades down his back. Dimitri was all hard muscles, yet at the same time he felt soft to the touch. When she reached the hem of his shirt and started tugging at it, Dimitri got the hint and discarded the offending material. Rose watch hungrily as his shirt rose and exposed more and more of his abs and chest. His sweats hung dangerously low on his hips.

Rose shyly placed her hand on his bare chest, caressing his skin. She pulled him back into the cradle of her legs and ran her lips across his collar bone. She worked her mouth up his neck until she was finally kissing his lips again.

Rose sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and bit gently. When Dimitri moaned, she slipped her tongue back in his mouth.

Dimitri let his hands wander on Rose's body. With her skirt riding all the way up and her fishnets long gone, her legs were completely exposed and bare. He gripped her legs, reveling in how smooth and flawless her skin was. Everywhere he touched set Rose's skin ablaze.

Dimitri's manhood had been rubbing Rose's core from the minute they started making out. Rose knew her panties were soaked through. She wondered if Dimitri could feel it as well.

Now it was Dimitri's turn to pull back. "We should go to bed", he declared.

"Yes, please", Rose answered huskily.

Dimitri pulled further back, gently prying Rose's hands from around his neck. "I meant, we should go to sleep. It's late and I don't want you to do anything you'll regret in the morning".

"Is that a nice way of saying you don't want me?" Rose asked trying to hide her hurt.

"Roza, I do want you," that caused Rose to look back into his pleading eyes, "more than you know. Which is why we're going to bed. To sleep. Nothing more".

Rose failed to see the logic. "You're not making any sense".

"You are the bravest woman I have ever met. And by far the most beautiful. You amaze and intrigue me. How could I not want you?"

"I feel a but coming".

Dimitri smiled. "But you're also young. I don't want to be something you look back at and regret."

Rose was quiet. She didn't quite know how to respond. Dimitri was trying to be considerate and caring. That only made her want to shag him all the more.

"Stay with me tonight. In my bed", Dimitri offered hopeful.

Rose nodded and let Dimitri take her to bed. He gave her a tee shirt to sleep in, which she was grateful for. The tee shirt felt so soft against her skin and it smelled like him.

They laid in bed facing one another. "I can't think of anything better to wake up to", Dimitri whispered. Rose smiled and hid her face in the pillow.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night, Roza", It wasn't really a question.

"Like a date?"

"Yes".

Rose was silent for a while. "Dimitri, you're a mob boss. How can I date a mob boss? My mother was the DA, for crying out loud".

"I'm so much more than a mob boss", he answered, hurt evident on his face.

"I know that". Rose took Dimitri's hand in hers and kissed his palm, making his hurt dissipate immediately. "So, where are we going tomorrow night?" she asked.

Dimitri's smile could have lit up the room. "I'll think about it and let you know. I want it to be special".

In the gargantuan bed, in the darkness, they found each other. Rose clung to him as if his arms were the safest place on earth. Dimitri held on to her as though she was his light in the dark, as if she could save his soul. They fell asleep knowing this was the beginning of something new and special, something that was so much more.


End file.
